It Was A Mistake
by icypinkroses
Summary: Orihime Inoue made a mistake. A huge, colassal, life altering mistake. She thought that she left it all behind her in America, but it comes back and ruins her life once again making her an outcast, ensuring that she never experience happiness, friendship, or love ever again. Rated M for Language, Violence, Mature themes and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay Guys this is my very first FanFiction entry and I'm kind of nervous about it so please go easy. **

**Warning: I kind of don't like Rukia. In fact she is my least favorite Character on Bleach. So if there's some Rukia bashing I apologize in advance. I'll try not to bash her too much out of respect of those who do like her. **

**Also: To be able to fit with what I had in mind, some of the characters personalities have been altered a little. If I deviate too far from them please let me know so that I can amend it. **

**Thanks for choosing to read my story and I hope I don't dissappoint. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a mistake. It was one very huge, colossal mistake. It was never meant to be leaked, never meant to get out. And no matter how far away she ran, it followed her. Tirelessly. Relentless in its brutal assault. All she ever wanted was for it to end. She thought that it finally had. But she was wrong. It will never release her. He will never release her.

Orihime Inoue stared in horror at her phone. At the message she received 5 minutes ago. Her heart thundered painfully in her chest, its rapid beat similar to that of a rabbit's as it escapes from a predator. A cold sweat drenched her, as he body slowly encased itself in mind numbing fear. One single thought rattled around painfully in her brain, shattering the remainder of her soul.

_Not again. Dear lord, please not again!_

Her throat burned as if it was on fire, her vision blurred as tears fought to escape. Unpleasant memories flittered through her mind. Memories of a past she hoped she'd buried forever. She was so absorbed in her past, she didn't notice her best friend sneak up on her, or even notice when she began calling her name.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki Arisawa yelled as she shook her friend. Orihime jumped, releasing a startled yelp. Her eyes were wild and scared. She held her bag in front of her as if to ward off an attack. She was a deathly pale and a fine sheen of sweat coated her skin. Tatsuki have never seen her friend behave in this manner before. Instantly, she went into protective mode. She looked around for any signs of danger. She spoke quietly, looking her friend directly in the eyes.

"Orihime, what's going on? Why are you just standing here? Are you okay?" Orihime was having a difficult time comprehending what Tatsuki was saying. Her mind was muddled; all she could hear was taunts and laughter. She viciously shook her head to gather her thoughts.

_Orihime get yourself together! Tatsuki can't see you like this! She'll worry! _She blinked furiously a few times and managed a smile. She knew it was a terrible one, it felt forced and faked. And by Tatsuki reaction, she knew it had the opposite effect of what she was aiming for.

"Sorry Tatsuki. I really don't feel well right now. In fact I feel God-awful!" she attempted a smile again. Tatsuki actually flinched that time. She was losing it; she needed to get away now.

"I'm going home…don't follow me…I'll-I'll call you later." She turned and ran, leaving her friend in a dust of confusion.

She ran from Tatsuki. She ran from school. She ran from the message. She tried to run from her past. But once again like always, it found her. He always found her. No matter how far away she ran.

Tatsuki walked back to class confused, worried, and slightly horrified about her encounter with Orihime. She looked so frightened and sick. And that smile! Tatsuki stopped in front of her classroom. She closed her eyes as she shook her head trying to rid her brain of the disturbing smile her friend left her with. It wasn't so much a smile as it was more of her baring her teeth.

The door swung open, knocking her out of her daze. There stood Ichigo Kurosaki in a head lock by Renji Abarai and Ikkaku Madarame. They looked at her. She looked at them. They stared at her some more. She stared at them a bit longer. It wasn't too long until she became furious at them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING! I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE ALREADY FIGHTING!"

"HEY! It wasn't even my fault. I was just minding my business when Renji here decided to be the asshole of the century-gah!" Ichigo was cut off by Renji tightening his hold on his windpipe.

"Who are you calling asshole of the century? I'm gonna beat your ass into the ground!" shouted Renji.

"And I'm going to help!" Ikkaku stated.

"I don't even KNOW what I did to piss you off!"

"You sat there and stared at me with that stupid face of yours!" he stated as he kneed Ichigo in his stomach.

This was giving Tatsuki the headache of her life. She already had Orihime's weird behavior to think about, she didn't need these morons acting their usual moronic selves. She closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me, Madarame, Abarai, and Kurosaki. What were you suppose to do while I was gone?"

At least they had the decency to look ashamed.

"Were we suppose to collect money for the field trip?" suggest Renji.

"No, we went on that field trip weeks ago. You morons were supposed to clean the classroom. "All of a sudden, the boys straighten up and began to look really terrified. And Tatsuki just knew that the classroom was in worse shape than when she left it.

"Oh my God, what did you asses do?!" She pushed past them into the classroom and was completely mortified by what she saw. Desks and chairs were everywhere. Some were bent out of shape; there was one that was stuck in the wall. Paper, books, pens, pencils, littered the floor. There were at least 3 broken windows.

Tatsuki was literally shaking with fury. A dark aura coated her and seeped into her voice.

"Kurosaki…Madarame…Abarai…"

The boys gulped deeply, sweat formed along their brow.

"… If this room isn't cleaned within the hour, I will personally castrate each and every one of you then sodomize you with your own separated member." She said this all calmly and darkly with her back turned to them so she was unable to see the look of pure terror cross their face.

Immediately they began to clean the room most vigorously. Tatsuki left them and went to the girls' bathroom. She splash cold water on her face to clear her mind. Because of those morons she wasn't at all able to process Orihime's weird behavior. Sometimes she didn't know if she went to school with human beings or with dogs. Very destructive dogs. Very stupid, idiotic, destructive dogs.

Her mind flashed back to Orihime and her strange behavior. That smile…that creepy teeth baring smile. That was what bothered her the most. It was so…so…

"Ugah!" she blurted out. "She said that she would call me. I'm sure she will tell me whatever going on. I just have to be patient. Be patient Tatsuki." She mumbled to herself. Laughter came from the other side of the bathroom door. It swung open and in came Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Masamoto, and Momo Hinamori.

Tatsuki sighed inwardly. She didn't really like Rukia all that much. In fact, if she was honest with herself, something about Rukia rubbed her the wrong way. It could be that she was a bit snarky. Or the way that she made everything about her or the fact that she was obsessed and possessive about her boyfriend Ichigo. Or possibly the way she seemed to need to be the center of anything with a penis attention. Anyway, Rukia rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't enjoy her company.

"Oh look who it is, it's Tomboy Tatsuki!" She exclaimed.

Tatsuki inwardly sighed at the nickname that Rukia dubbed her when they were kids.

"Not now Rukia, I am in no mood."

"Geez, what got your knickers in a twist?" she said as she sauntered past her.

Tatsuki sighed, outwardly this time and choose to ignore her.

"Hey Rangiku, Momo. What's up?" Momo waved shyly and Rangiku took a deep breath.

"You know for some odd reason Gin has been acting unnaturally weird. I don't know if it's because of me or school or home or what?! I tried to get him to relax in various ways but lately he hasn't been that into it. Maybe I should be more inventive? But I can only bend so far I'm not a cat you know?!" of course leave it to Rangiku to try and solve problems with sex.

"Maybe it's not the way its being done, but who he's doing it with." Suggested Rukia absently as she applied gloss in the mirror.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Duh, it's obvious that he's cheating on you. No guy in his right mind would be unaffected by sex. He's tired of you. He wants something else." Rangiku just stared at her in disbelief.

"Rukia, look at me. Really? Do you think that someone would be able to do that? To me no less?!"

"You guys have been dating since the sandbox. Maybe he just wants to experiment with different partners. Besides, he's in college, surrounded by older, more sophisticated women. Maybe he's through with high school girls." Rukia shrugged nonchalantly. Rangiku narrowed her eyes to a glare at Rukia.

"I don't care much for what you're implying Rukia." She said dangerously. Tatsuki thought to herself, _dear God are they going to go at it again?_

"What? I'm just being honest with you. Its better that you prepare for the worst. You know, when Gin eventually leaves you."

"You bitch! Just because YOUR boyfriend will eventually come to his senses and leave you on your bony ass, it doesn't mean that Gin is leaving me!" Rangiku shouted. Tatsuki saw this as her key to leave. She did not want to be in the middle of another R&R fight. She quickly and silently slipped away from the bathroom. She decided that she would go to the gym for a workout and to get her mind off of Orihime and various other mind consuming entities.

There was only one other person in the gym. Yatousora Saddo. He nodded at her silently and continued to lift an incredible amount of weights. She nodded back, her face taking on a light scarlet shade as heat rushed to her cheeks. She had a small crush on Saddo. He was big, strong, quiet, smart and exotic and not a complete moron like most of the other guys that she knew. She quickly moved to a machine farthest away from him, least he hear the rapid pounding of her heart.

As she began her work out, one by one, her troubles began to slip away.

When Orihime finally made it to her apartment, she immediately collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. She wanted to scream, to tear her hair out, and to vomit! Actually, she really had to vomit. She picked herself up off the ground and haphazardly made her way to the bathroom, knocking into vases and pictures. Once over the toilet she completely lost everything that she had digested that day and the day previous. The acid burned her throat. The putrid smell of vomit assaulted her nostrils. Tears burned her eyes and fell freely down her face. Her head ached something fierce and her stomach churned. She coughed violently; her body shuddered with each painful cough. She feared that she would be sick again and leveled her head over the toilet. She only dry heaved, which was twice as painful as actually vomiting.

She stayed in the bathroom for an hour. When she finally emerged, she was still an emotional wreck, but a little better. She managed to rinse her mouth with water to soothe her burning throat and assuaged some of the terrible taste in her mouth. But she hasn't been able to rid her heart of the terrible weight that had settled on it. She could barely stand, her legs were made of flimsy material, and she used the wall as support as she struggled to make it to her room. She fell onto her bed and closed her eyes tightly.

She felt empty. She wished she was empty. Instead, she was filled with regret, pain, suffering and madness. She heard a sound. It sounded like a heartbeat. She listened carefully. It wasn't her own, her heart was beating much too quickly. She listened harder. It sounded like it was coming from the closet. Slowly, she sat up. The sound grew louder. She lifted herself with great pain off of the bed and slowly made her way to the closet. Fear, caution and intrigue guiding her.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

She drew closer to the door.

Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump.

He heart began to beat fast and faster. But she kept moving. Closer and closer until she reached the door. She opened it slowly. The sound grew immensely. It was above her head. She looked up and saw a white box. She grew cold. It's been two years since she last opened that white box. Its beating grew louder and more ferocious. She clamped her hands over her ears.

"…no…" she said barely above a whisper. The beating continued. " …No…" she said louder. The beating increased. "No," she repeated, shaking her head. The beating reached a deafening level. "NOOO!" she screamed as she grabbed the box and threw it with as much force as she could muster across the room.

It impacted the wall and fell to the floor, its lid flew off and contents spewed across the pink carpeted floor. Her breathing was rapid and shallow and uneven. She sank to knees, burying her face in her hands, sobbing loudly.

After a few minutes she composed herself and made her way to the box. She inhaled deeply and closes her eyes. She holds it for a moment and release. _I can do this. You can do this Orihime. You're strong. _She takes another deep breath and slowly began to put the contents of the box back where they belong.

A Black Hand towel, antibiotic ointment, a bottle of alcohol, a box of nude colored band aids, a roll of cotton circles, and a bright red heavy duty box cutter.

Slowly, methodically, she places these things in the box and closes it with a shaky breath. She takes it back to her closet and pushes it further back. She will need to stand on something to be able to reach it again. She closes the door and leaves her room. She shuffles into the living room and lay on the couch, turning on the television, not for entertainment, but for the comforting noise that it provides.

She was deathly tired. Now, all she wants if for this day to end. She drifts in and out of consciousness. A few tears escape as her mind is plagued with the single image of the bare breast on her phone with the message;

**I'm coming for you.**

Ichigo sits at his desk and stare at his phone blankly.

**Want me to cum over? ^.^**

"What the hell?" he mutters to himself. It was obvious his girlfriend wanted to have sex again. But he told her that he needed to study for the test next week. But if he rejected her she will assume that he's cheating on her and there will be a huge argument, mainly with her beating the shit out of him, him buying a ridiculously expensive gift and him with sore balls.

But he really wasn't in the mood right now. Rukia has an insatiable taste for sex and its great and all but not everyone is naturally a genius like her and Uryu Ishida. So he actually needs to study from time to time or else his GPA would suffer and he wouldn't be eligible for that scholarship. He needed an excuse and he needed one fast. He dialed up Rangiku.

"Hello!" she answered cheerily.

"I need a favor" he stated.

"Oh, Ichigo, you know I'll love to help you out…but I'm in a committed relationship."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he yelled into the phone.

"…it wasn't? Then what is it?"

"I need you to keep Rukia busy so that I can study."

"Sorry, I can't" she deadpanned.

"Why the hell not?!"

"I'm not ever talking to that little jealous bitch ever again! She accused Gin of cheating on me and told me I was a little girl whose bra size is larger than my I. Q."

Ichigo struggled not to sigh in frustration. Rukia and Rangiku always were having a falling out.

"But you have a pretty big bra size, so it could be a compliment?" he tried. He was met with the end of call sound. "DAMNIT!" he tried another number.

"Hinamori!"

"…yes?" she answered quietly.

"I need you to go hand out with Rukia!"

"…sorry Ichigo…I can't …I'm kind of …busy right now…" she kept pausing as if he was doing manual labor.

"What the hell are you doing that you can't hang out with your best friend!" he shouted.

"…I'm currently helping…Rangiku…clean her room…Augh!" suddenly she sounded far away. "Rangiku help! Your clothes fell on me again! I'm trapped!" he sighed and ended the call. There had to be someone…Tatsuki! No, even he could tell that she and Rukia didn't really get along all that well.

Orihime! She gets along with everyone. He searched for her number in his contacts and paused when he came to hers. Next to her name was her photo. She was unaware that he was taking a picture of her. In fact, he was unaware that he was going to take a picture. It was as if his body was working with a mind of its own. She was sitting outside by herself, at the back of the school when she thought no one was around. She sat on a stone bench, absorbed in whatever she was reading. Her shiny, thick burnt orange hair was tossed over her shoulder cascading down her gray uniform, occasionally being stirred by the wind. She was biting her plump shell pink lips as she grinned down at the book she was reading. Her creamy white skin kissed by the sun.

It was such a perfect and peaceful moment of Orihime being her true self without anyone around. She looked so happy, so beautiful and perfect that he had to preserve the moment. So he took a picture. He never told anyone about the picture, not even Orihime herself.

It took him a full minute to realize that he was staring and smiling fondly at the picture of Orihime. He swallowed thickly and ran his hand through his own spiky orange locks. What was he doing? Thinking about Orihime when he had a horny girlfriend to satisfy. He navigated back to his contacts and replied to Rukia.

**I'm on my way. **

When Tatsuki go home later that night. She still hadn't heard from Orihime. A cold pit of worry began to form in the pit of her stomach. She was worried. She couldn't get that smile out of her mind. Something wasn't right. She reached for her phone for the 18th time since she sat down to study.

"No, she said that she would call me," she said as she retracted her hand.

"But what if she is in trouble, or something really bad happened!" she reached for her phone again and paused. "Orihime is a big girl; she can take care of herself. You made sure of that," she reasoned. She was going crazy!

She turned away from her phone and faced her wall. Her phone ranged. She answered it immediately.

"Orihime! Are you alright? What was that earlier? What happened? Is everything okay? Are you okay?!" she spoke frantically.

"…this is Uryu," the voice on the other line spoke. Her heart plummeted to the ground.

"Oh…Ishidia…hi,"

"What's wrong with Orihime?" his tone was careful and cautious.

"I…I don't know actually. She left school earlier acting very strange and told me that she would call. But…she hasn't and I'm really worried." Uryu was very quiet for a minute, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you want to go and check on her?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I do! But she said not to follow her…so I don't know what to do" her voice trembled a bit. Only Orihime can make the toughest, bravest girl in Karakura town voice tremble.

"Do you want me to check on her for you?" he suggested. Tatsuki thought for a long minute.

"Please…" she whispered.

"I'll call again later," he disconnected the call. She sighed.

Uryu looked at his phone and sighed. Tatsuki was really upset and concerned. However Orihime was acting must've really shaken her up. He'd known that she was troubled, that's why he called her. Saddo noticed that she was a bit distracted during her workout and he, not being a man of many words, asked Uryu to check on her.

He was only a block away from Orihime's apartment. He knew that she would be the source of Tatsuki troubles. Not many things can make the tough tomboy upset. Orihime would have to be her weakness.

When he made it to her apartment he knocked on the door three times. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He tried her phone in case she was out. It ranged 6 times before he came to the recorded voice mail. He tried her phone again. And again, and again, and again. He became worried, and began to pound on her door, shouting her name. To his surprise and relief he heard the bolts of the door unlocking.

A puffy faced, swollen eyed, disheveled Orihime emerged rubbing her eyes. She looked terrible and she smelled vaguely of vomit. Instantly he was concerned.

"Orihime…what's going on? Are you sick?" she nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I think I have the stomach flu. I'm sorry but I don't think I'm up for company right now." She rasped. She sounded worse than she looked.

"Do you need anything, maybe some medicine, some soup or anything?" he asked. It was distressing to see the normally cheerful and beautiful girl look so…sickly and…swollen.

She managed a slightly bigger smile as she shook her head. "No, I have everything that I need. Thank you for your concern. I probably won't be able to make it to school for a few days, so if you could bring me my homework and lend me your notes, I would be eternally grateful."

"Of course Orihime. It's not trouble at all. I guess I'll let you finish resting. Please do not hesitate to call if there is anything that you need." She looked really bad. Hopefully she'll make a speedy recovery. He turned to leave but paused. "Could you call Tatsuki? She's really worried about you." Orihime looked sad for a bit, but then nodded determinedly, albeit a little weakly. He smiled and wished her well. As he left he contemplated what he just witness. Although Orihime's story seemed plausible, he couldn't help but feel that she was hiding something from him. He also felt that something really bad was about to happen, and that Orihime was caught in the middle of it.


	2. When Orihime was 12

When Orihime was 12, she moved to America. It was her brother's idea. He had been accepted to one of the most prestigious college's there. So, to save her from their parent's abusive type of "love", he gathered his younger sister and off they went to America. She always thought of it as a white knight that'd saved her and they lived happily ever after. Well, at least for a short while.

Orihime developed earlier than most of the other girls, and was often made the center of crude jokes. Nothing too harsh though because it was nearly impossible to make a foul joke and for the little innocent to pick up on it.

One day she and her friends decided to go online, to chat with guys and hopefully get a laugh out of it. It worked the first few times, however one day a man wanted to chat with them via webcam. The girls panicked until their braver friend, Savannah Georgia, a pretty southern belle debutante, decided that it was worth a peek.

The man that appeared on the screen was handsome. Shoulder length wavy brown hair that was the exact shade as his deep, penetrating eyes. He had a strong chiseled jaw and a face that pulled it all together. His aura exuded wealth and power, yet, he couldn't have been older than her brother. He gave them a smile that lit up his entire face, as if something was very amusing.

"Well, instead of a 45 year old man Named Vincent Goldberg, I come across three very lovely, very beautiful young women." His voice was a smooth and rich as dark chocolate. His smile inviting and open. Orihime was immediately drawn to him. She wanted to know him, for him to know her. She suddenly wished vehemently that her friends weren't around.

"Would you ladies care to share your name with a humble fool?" he asked humorously.

"That's Jane, Orihime and I'm Savannah," she said proudly and flirtatiously. He smiled wider eliciting a smile from all three girls who, admittedly, began to giggle nervously. They were talking to some who was obviously older than them. And he was HOT and interested in them! They talked some more and then he left, stating that he had work to do. But he left them with a piece of advice.

"Now girls, don't go to these chat rooms again. Not everyone is as pleasant as I hope I was."

"You were totally pleasant," Savannah interjected. He laughed lightly and nodded.  
"Yes, but not everyone would be like me. So please, I would hate for my nice little birdies to be hurt so stay away. Promise?"

"We promise." They said in unison, and that was the end of that. He was all they could talk about for the rest of the night. And all Orihime could think about for the rest of the week.

One day, she decided to try and see if she could find him again, without her friends noticing. Much to her surprise and pleasure she was able to.

"Oh it's you again, where is the rest of the camaraderie?" he asked.

"Sorry…it's just me. But I can call them if you want?" she asked feverously, eager to please him.

"No, it's alright. I actually like it that it's just you there. I enjoyed your company vastly more than the other two," she giggled happily. Finally someone who preferred her over her friends.

"So, you never did tell us your name."

"It is because I didn't want your friends to know my name. However, I wouldn't mind if you were the only one who knew It." she felt all warm and fuzzy inside when he said this. It made her feel special and wanted. The only time she ever felt that way was when her brother was around, her parents certainly didn't want her and they made that known every chance they got. But here is this stranger who makes her feel special and she can't help but feel as if they're meant to be.

"So…what is it then…?" a huge grin was plastered on her face. She found that she had a hard time looking at him directly.

"It Sosuke Aizen, dear princess," she went scarlet with the interpretation of her name. And from there she was his. She rushed home every day from school to talk to him for endless hours. She was quickly falling for him, as quickly as any 12 year old girl would. And she was positive that he loved her and that she would do anything for him. Until one day when he asked her to do something that she never thought he would.

"Why don't you show me your bra?" he asked simply.

"What…?"

"Show me your bra. I would like to see it."

"The one I'm wearing right now?" she asked nervously. Her heart began to beat loudly, her face burned a bright scarlet.

"Yes. Sorry, I guess I wasn't making myself very clear. I would like to see you in your bra. I want to see your body." Not only was her face a burning red, but her neck and ear joined in on the color difference two. Her heart jumped into her throat, trying to suffocate her.

"But…I…I don't…want…to…" she whispered looking away.

"Okay. I understand." He said simply. She looked up at him, a relief obviously plastered on her face.

"Really…you do?"

"Of course. I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I just thought that you loved me as much as I loved you. But apparently I was wrong."

"No, you're not wrong. I…I do love you-"

"It's getting late, I should go."

"No Sosuke wait!" his face was replaced by a black screen. She stared at it in disbelief. Tears burned behind her eyes. He was mad at her she could tell. He probably hated her all because she couldn't show him her bra! She just lost her one true love all because she was a stupid chicken! The tears escaped and feel freely down her face, her heart breaking.

Why! Why couldn't she just show him! What was she so afraid of! It was just them two! He wouldn't have shown anyone and they've been seeing each other for at least a month it was time that they did something! But she had to go and ruin it all by saying no. what type of insensitive girlfriend was she! She was horrible! Savannah would have shown him, Jane would have. But she didn't because she was a coward.

She cried for the rest of the night, avoiding her brother when he came home, chalking it up to a falling out with one of her friends. The next day she hurriedly checked online for Soskue's profile but he wasn't there. A few tears escaped. She had a sinking feeling that she might never see him again. And she began to cry all over. This cycle went on for a week until he finally showed up online. When she saw his profile on there she rushed to the bathroom to fix her face, make sure it wasn't red and puffy. She shook her head to make her burnt-red hair look wind toss and volumized. She applied her cherry red gloss and went to her computer.

His face appeared on the screen. He looked bored, uninterested.

"What do you want Inoue, I'm busy right now." She flinched at his harsh tone and nervously bit her lip, unable to face him.

"I…I wanted to apologize for. For…for being a bad girlfriend. I wanted you to know that I truly do love you and that I would do anything to make you happy." She looked at him, pleadingly, willing him to forgive her. He just shrugged, still uninterested. She knew that she was losing him. So she did the only thing that would make him stay. She began to take off her shirt. She slowly unbuttoned it to the last button, her face burning a bright red as she slipped down off her shoulder. His lacy white bra with a simple pink rose in the middle of her small A- cup breast. Her silken hair fell over her shoulders into her face, obscuring her view. She heard him breathe deeply and she turned to look at him.

He was smiling brightly for her and that made it a bit more bearable.

"Push you hair back so that I can see you better," he told her. She obliged and gathered her long tresses and tossed them over her back. "Yes, that's better. Now take off your skirt so that I can see your underwear. I want to see your entire body. It's very beautiful, nothing you should be ashamed of." She immeaditly wanted to say no and cover her. But she remembered the agonizing week that she'd been through and never wanted to experience that again. So slowly, with shaking hands, she removed her skirt and stood for him. Her hand grasping her forearm, covering her stomach. Her throat burned fiercely. She wanted this to stop. But he had more orders for her.

"Take some pictures of yourself. Make sure you get everything."

"Turn on some music, dance for me."

"Pretend that you're singing. Have some fun with it!" this was humiliating. She felt stupid. She was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Now, take off your bra." She went cold when she heard those words. To take off her bra would be to expose herself even farther. She didn't want to do that. She shook her head. She couldn't do that. That was too much.

"Do it. Now!" he ordered.

"NO!" she shouted. "I won't do it!"

"I think that you would. Unless you don't mind the footage of what you just did circulating the internet." She went cold, her heart stopped.

"What-what did you say?"

"I've been filming you. Ever since you took off your bra."

"No! You couldn't have! Why would you do this to me?"

"Just take off your bra and you can forget that I ever existed." She wanted to cry to shout, to forget that it ever happened. Sosuke Aizen wasn't at all how she imagined him to be. She wished that she never met him. How could she be so stupid?

She took a deep breath, steadied her nerves, and slipped her bra straps from off her shoulders.


	3. She was better

**Author's Note: Hey guys here is the third installment of my story. I hope it isn't too bad. **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

She was better. After almost a week of feeling sorry for herself, she began to feel better. The person who'd sent her that message hadn't sent her another one since then. It was probably one of her old classmates who'd gotten ahold of her cell number. She would get it changed. But she was feeling significantly better.

It was hard keeping Tatsuki away. She insisted on coming over and caring for her. Towards the end of the week when Orihime could tell that she was feeling a bit better, she did let Tatsuki come over and fuss over her. But only Tatsuki, she didn't let Uryu, Saddo, Rangiku (who almost barged in through the door), or any of her other friends come over except at the door to bring her, her homework.

She was getting ready for school when there was a knock on her door. It was quite early; Tatsuki is already at school, practicing for Karate at the school's dojo, so it couldn't be her.

"It's open!" she answered from the bathroom. She was applying gloss and trying to decide whether or not to apply some blush.

"I think that I should just go ahead and apply it-"

"I think that you look better without it," a deep voice said from behind her causing her to jump and shriek. The blush flew out of her hand and landed on the tile floor with a loud clack.

"Ichigo!" she breathe heavily, "you startled me. I didn't know you were there." She looked up at the tall orange haired boy leaning on the door frame of her bathroom, her heart beating a thousand beats per second. His amber eyes staring down into hers, it seemed as though he was searching for something and the answer could be found in her eyes. She blushed deeply, feeling as though they were having an intimate moment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He replied simply still staring at her. She felt herself getting hot, her throat was unbearably dry, and she desperately needed water. She swallowed thickly.

"Um…uh…would you like a…something to drink? Maybe some milk and orange juice?" she offered trying the ease the weird tension coming off of him.

"Why weren't you in school for the past week?" was his reply. It was strained, as if he was trying hard to keep some emotion out of it.

"Or perhaps some apple juice with some chocolate sauce?" she went on. For some reason she couldn't process what he was say and could only focus on breakfast drinks. It could be the way he was staring at her, or the spicy scent that was coming off of him, invading her senses, making her head swarm.

"You never missed a two days in a row, let alone a full week."

"Maybe just some water with a bit of honey would be fine," she squeaked, biting her lips. He moved closer to her and she was able to smell his toothpaste. She leaned back from him although she really wanted to lean forward. But he was with Rukia, not her. She lost her chance and she needed to get over that. But when he's scowling down at her with those intense eyes, his delicious looking lips turned down in a scowl, his tan skin that looked rough and hard from fights, his orange hair that fell in his eyes and spike out all around his head in various angles. She wondered for a moment if he put gel in it or if it was naturally that spikey. Her hand itched to touch it.

"I was beginning to get worried that something terrible had happened to you," he admitted his breath caressing her face. If she leaned ever so slightly…

"I think that I have some wasabi if you preferred that…in…you're…water…" she whispered meekly. She was sure that she was going to swoon.

"I don't know what I'd do if something terrible happened to such a good friend of mines." He whispered. That's when she came to her senses. She snapped to attention, causing her head to collide with his face. They both grabbed their wounded areas tightly trying to soothe the pain.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I'm really sorry. Tatsuki always tells me that I have a really hard head." She said through gritted teeth. Light danced beneath her eye lids. That's all she was to him, a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"No, it's alright…I was standing to close…but fuck! That really hurts!"

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry!"

As they were walking to school, Ichigo glanced at the buxom beauty walking happily next to him. His chin was still a bit sore from when her head connected with it. He couldn't believe that he admitted that he was worried about her. But that's what a friend would do right? He was crossing over any boundaries when he looked the beautiful creamy skinned beauty in her large gray eyes and he juicy plump lips. Ugh! Those lips! Those tempting inviting, God-forsaking lips! And the way that she always bit them, the corners, sometimes the whole bottom lip, it was enticing and he bet that she didn't even know it!

But what was he doing having these thoughts about her. This was Orihime not Rukia. Not the girl that he's been in a committed relationship with for the past 6 months. So why did he feel the need to rush over to her home at the crack of dawn, much earlier than he would normally, and express his discontent over her extreme absence and make sure that she actually came to school. It was unnatural for him to do that. So why?

"So you were sick with the stomach flu was that it?" he asked after she finished talking.

"Yep! It was a really…painful experience. But I'm all better now!"

"Are you sure it wasn't food poisoning? You know, you eat a lot of weird things. Like mixing milk with orange juice."

"People mix orange juice with milk all of the time Ichigo." She replied.

"No one I know do anything of the sort. "

"That's not true!" she exclaimed stopping in her tracks. He stopped and looked at her.

"Who do I know that does that?" she pretended to think for a moment, and then pointed to herself.

"Me, you know me and I like mixing milk with orange juice," she smile brightly. Ichigo don't know why but this was extremely funny to him. It was like he was inhaling laughing gas, this was funny. He laughed the rest of the way to school, which wasn't that far, but it was more than the brooding teen normally laughs at a joke.

When they made it to school they were spotted by Rukia. She didn't look all that happy to see them. Immediately Ichigo's mood darkened. When his girlfriend wasn't in a good mood, it normally meant that his good mood would be ruined as well.

_Shit, what did I do now? _

Rukia watched as the two brightly haired teens arrive on campus smiling and laughing like they were a couple and that they didn't have a care in the world. This made her angry. Ichigo was hers, not some bimbo with huge breasts and hips who spaced out like all of the time. And what was so funny? Ichigo barely laughed unless it was at someone's expense, but Orihime didn't so why was she laughing along with him? Just what was going on between the two of them in the first place! And when did Ichigo show up to school before 8, it was only 7!

She was seething. She knew that Orihime had a crush on Ichigo. She was good at hiding it now, but before she and Ichigo got together, it was painfully obvious that she was crushing on the boy. But she had her chance; it wasn't Rukia's fault that she had the guts to ask him out before Orihime could. She needs to get over it and move along.

"Oh, good morning Rukia!" Orihime greeted bowing to her, smiling, all sweet and sugary.

"Good morning Orihime," she responded with the same sugary sweetness. She turned to Ichigo's scowling form. "And good morning to you hot stuff," she said quickly embracing him, pulling him down as she stood on her toes, covering his mouth with hers. She delved her tongue into his mouth, pressing her short, small petite body against his, weaving her hands in his hair.

He was shock at the sudden change in his girlfriend, but then kissed her back with only half of the enthusiasm as she was showing. Rukia opened one eye to see Orihime looking away, a bright red blush tainted her face, as she bit her lower lip in embarrassment, and finally, walking away from the couple. Satisfied with the reaction she elicited from Orihime, she released Ichigo.

He let go of a deep breath and looked at her questioningly. He could have sworn that she was angry with him earlier.

"Good morning to you too Rukia. I thought before that you were angry with me."

"Maybe it's because you're dense," she replied looking around to see if she could find Momo and Rangiku. They had made up during the week and she wanted to go shopping after school.

"What?! I'm not dense!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, listen what are you doing up this early. I thought that you were unable to function before 8."

"I was busy," he said already annoyed with her.

"Busy doing what…or the better question is who" she mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?!" he growled looking her fiercely in the eye.

"You heard me you sex crazed pig!" she shouted.

"For the love of GOD RUKIA I DON'T CHEAT ON YOU!" he shouted.

"HOW THE HELL IS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU COME TO SCHOOL ALL HAPPY!" she shouted back.

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF?! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HOW BAT SHIT CRAZY YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW!"

"OH SO NOW I'M CRAZY!"

"I THINK THAT YOU FORGOT THE BAT SHIT PART OF IT!" she kicked him in his private and stormed off screaming;

"I'M NOT ANY FORM OF CRAZY!"

He crumpled to the ground in pain. He hated when she does that. He hated that more than anything in the world.

"Nah man, she's not crazy," laughed Renji as he, Ikkaku, and Yumichika Ayasegawa came and stood next to him.

"Fuck off Renji," Ichigo muttered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"That's such an ugly word," Yumichika said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "But I guess its fitting coming from such an ugly person."

"Blow it out your ass Yumichika. I'm in no mood."

"Hey, don't get mad at him because you were blue balled by your excitable girlfriend has issues," commented Ikkaku.

"Don't tell me what to do; I can get mad at whoever I feel like!"

"So what was going on with you and that Orihime chick?" Renji asked with interest.

"Nothing! Which explains why I don't understand why Rukia was all up in my face about it?"

"Well you two did look pretty cozy laughing and what not. And that Orihime is one extraordinary beautiful girl," stated Yumichika.

"Yeah I take a ride on that any day of the- OW! What the hell was that for?!" Ikkaku clutched his stomach.

"Don't talk about her that way asshole, she's my friend. Besides aren't you dating Keigo's sister?"

"HELL NO! That psycho won't leave me alone whenever I'm not in school."

"Why don't you just tell her that you don't want her in that way?" suggested Renji.

"Don't you think I tried? No matter what I say she just won't leave me alone. Its irritating." The boys crossed the threshold into their class. Saddo looked up at them and nodded.

"What's up Chad?" Ichigo called out to the gentle giant by the wrong name. He looks and saw Rukia pointedly glaring at him surrounded by Rangiku and Momo. He turned to make his way to his desk, passing by Orihime and Tatsuki and Chizuru Honshō, who was currently trying to grope the red headed buxom beauty. He sighed and kept moving. Knowing if he stops to talk to Tatsuki Rukia would have another fit. He sat down in his seat and buried his head in his arms.

"So you have work today Ichigo?" asked Renji.

"I don't think that I was on the schedule," he mumbled.

"So you want to do something later?" Ichigo lifted his head up and stared at Renji.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"What the hell?! I'm not asking you out!"

"Hey man, I understand. But I'm in a relationship, maybe you should try someone else I hear Yumichika not currently dating anyone."

"As if I would date someone with such weird hair and eyebrows. Seriously, try Ikkaku, I think he's trying to get rid of a girl."

"No, I don't think I'm that desperate."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I AM A PRIZE! ANY OF YOU LOSERS WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME!" Renji shouted in a fit of anger. The whole class was quiet and stared at his outburst. Renji sat down and cleared his throat. "Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the arcade today. Shiba installed a new game."

"No kidding? Is it anything good?"

"I don't know, that's why I wanted to go and see it today."

"Hey count me in I could use a stress reliever," Ikkaku chimed in.

"Count me out, I hate going there the owners of the establishment are so…hideously. Especially that brutish brother of hers," Yumichika shuddered in disgust.

"Awn come on Yumichika, he's not that bad," Ikkaku said, trying to persuade him to come.

"Last time I went there he threw sand in my face. My beautiful, expensive face."

"I'm pretty sure it's not a breach of your contract if you got a bit of sand. Besides doesn't that have to do with some form of washing your face or whatever?"

"Ikkaku, I honestly haven't a clue of what you're trying to say, but oh well, I guess I can go for an hour or so." The door opened to the class and their teacher, Yoruichi Shihōin, walked into the classroom followed by an extremely pale boy with shocking green eyes and black hair. His face was impassive and his eyes were penetrating.

"Class, please return to your seats I have an announcement to make." Ichigo notice Orihime go rigid and paled at the sight of the boy. He turned to look at him some more and noticed that he was looking at her, only at her.

"This here is a new student who will be joining our class. Please state your name and something about yourself."

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, I am from America," was all he offered. Yoruichi waited for him to say something else, but apparently that was all he intended to say.

"Okay Mr. Cifer, I guess you can sit down next to Ishida. Ishida raise your hand so he knows where to sit." Orihime raised her hand. "Not you Orihime-"

"May I go to the bathroom?" her voice was trembling; she was obviously shaken up by this boy. Ichigo immediately to a disliking to him.

Before Yoruichi could answer her, she stood and basically ran out of the classroom. Everyone looked after her. It was very odd for Orihime to act this way. Very odd indeed.

Orihime ran straight for the girls' bathroom. She was sure she was going to vomit. _What is he doing here?! Him of all people! _She paced back and forth the length of the girls' bathroom. _I can't believe that he's here, of all places! Dear lord! WHY! Why him?! Why now?! _She stopped in front of a mirror. She looked crazed and wild eyed and pale. _Get it together Orihime! It's just a coincidence. That's all, nothing more nothing less._ She breathes deeply until she was able to calm herself down enough to go back to class.

She calmly walked back to class. When she arrived Yoruichi asked if she was okay and she assured her that she was fine. She just had to pee really badly. Eliciting a laugh from the class. She sat down in her seat, two rows behind Ulquiorra. Her heart beat as she remembered their past relationship. As she remembers his cool strong arms wrapped tightly around her feverish bare torso.

She shook her head furiously, trying shake the memories. Tatsuki looked at her and mouthed;

'Are you okay?" she nodded fitfully and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

A few hours later, during lunchtime, Ulquiorra came up to Orihime and asked to speak to her privately. She stood up from her friends and lunch and followed him to a quiet part of the building. Her heart thundering.

"It's nice to see you again Ulquiorra," she said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again too. I had no idea that you went to this school," his voice was cool, calm and questioning, as she remembered.

"Yeah, it's here that I chose to go all those years ago," she still couldn't look him in the eyes.

"So how are you doing these days? There haven't been any accidents lately…have there?" he tried to look her in the eyes but she wouldn't meet his. She was silent for a long time.

"…no, there hasn't…not since my brother passed," she answered quietly.

"…that's…I'm glad to hear it," she looked at him and saw an honest smile on his face, s rare occurrence for Ulquiorra, who don't normally show any expression.

"So, what brings you to Karakura High?"

"I just felt that I needed a change. I couldn't stand what happened to you in America and decided that I didn't want to be there."

"So it took you two years to leave there?" she said harshly. That surprised even her, but when she think about it, it was true. But still, she hadn't meant to be short with him. He looked at her, stunned at her tone and her question.

"I…I…"

"You don't know why it took you 2 years to leave after what happened to me? Were you going to say something along those lines?" Orihime didn't know what was happening or who was possesing her body. She knew that she wanted to say these things but she would never say them out loud. It was like word vomit and it just kept coming out.

"Why did it take you 2 years to see if I was okay? You didn't even call after Sora died!"

"Orihime, that's not true-"

"Oh I forgot the one 49 second voice mail you left on my phone."

"You changed your number,"

"I'm surprised you noticed," she scoffed. Ulquiorra shifted uncomfortably. She wanted to laugh. She never thought she live to see the day that Ulquiorra be uncomfortable. She sighed deeply and looked at the ground.

"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sure you have a reason for-"

"No you're right. I was wrong. The reason it took me so long to leave and so long for me to contact you was because I was a coward. An asshole, a bastard and any other thing you can think of to call me I deserve it," he sighed running his hands through his dark hair, looking at the sky. "I know that you might not believe it but…I really am glad to see you doing better…and…I hope my presence doesn't cause any issues for you. Sorry to interrupt your life…again." She now felt a bit horrible to how harsh she'd been with him. He was apologizing so sincerely she felt as though he truly meant it.

_But he fooled you once with that self-deprecating façade once; you think that he wouldn't be able to do it again. Don't let yourself be caught up again. How stupid can one person possibly be, how many times are you willing to let yourself be hurt and humiliated?_

Her inner thoughts were right. She should be wary of Ulquiorra, not feeling sorry for him. She stood straighter. "Well…as long as you know that…" she tried to be serious but failed when she saw him smile. Her inner self sighed deeply as she went to hug Ulquiorra. He felt good. Cool, inviting and familiar, he smelled of milk and honey. A scent that didn't really match him but in a way it did.

"I really missed you Orihime," he breathed into her hair, holding on to her tightly.

"I missed you to Ulquiorra," she said into his chest. And that was the honest to God truth.

"I really missed you Orihime."

"I really missed you to Ulquiorra."

Ichigo crushed his can tightly in his fist. His heart pounded with anger. Who the fuck did that kid think he was holding on to Orihime like that?! But from what he heard, they knew each other from America. But what gave that bastard the right to hold on to her like that! He wanted to march over there and beat the bastard's face in.

_What gives you the right to be angry about what he does with Orihime in the first place?_ A small voice in his head asks. It was right. What right did he have to be angry about what was going on between the two. _Not just angry, but jealous. Jealous that you're not the one down there holding onto her. _

"Shut up!" he muttered angrily to the voice in his head. He turned and threw the crushed can as far as he could. He only followed them because he saw how freaked out Orihime was when the boy came earlier and he wanted to make sure that she wasn't in danger or anything like that.

'_There haven't been any accidents lately? Has there?'_

What did he mean by that? What accident did she have before? He found himself very interested in what happened in Orihime's life before she came to Japan. She sounded so sad while talking to him and then she suddenly became angry. He's never seen a sad or an angry Orihime before. He didn't even know that she was capable of those emotions.

A hot flash of jealously overcame him. This guy was so special that he got to see parts of Orihime that no one else was privy. He was able to see the real her.

What was he going on about! No wonder Rukia thought he was cheating on her. But lately, more frequently than not, he's been thinking more about Orihime and less about Rukia, an occurrence that shouldn't be happening. He really needed to get this girl off his brain before he does something he really regrets.

Sosuke looks at his phone. The message that he received was an interesting one.

**I found the one that got away? How about we have a little fun together. **

This person was talking about Orihime Inoue obviously. His little princess. There was a picture of her; she's grown tremendously over the past 3 years into the most beautiful young woman. The picture was of her siting down at her desk surrounded by a girl with short, spikey black hair, and one with glasses and short brown hair.

Sosuke considered this…opportunity that has fallen into his lap. He was bored and had an exceptional amount of time to waste. So…why not interrupt the life of his favorite little princess.


	4. She was tired of Living

**Author's Note: So here's another installment of my story. Although I should give you fair warning: This contains MATURE CONTENT. so if you're sensitve to stuff like that, I suggest that you skip over that part. Sorry if its too graphic. Or not graphic enough for some people. umm...Enjoy?!**

* * *

She was tired of her life. She was tired of living. But that wasn't supposed to be right? She was only 14, how could she be tired of living at such a young age? Because everywhere she went, Aizen somehow found her and ruined her life no matter where she went. It's been three years since she met, three years since that incident, and already she had to change 3 times, start two different regimens of anti-depressants, and try to kill herself once.

She turned over in her bed onto her side, staring out the window with a deep sigh. She could tell that this was taking a huge toll on Sora, his studies are being immensely interrupted, and he's going to lose his amazing scholarship that allows for him and her to be here in America if she doesn't get her act together.

She sighed deeply and a few tears escaped. She closed her eyes tightly as her heavy heart began to water. It's been doing this a lot lately. She wish that she could just cut it out, but she supposed that's what happens if you drink bleach expecting to die, only to see that you live. She wanted to die. There has never been anything in the world that she wanted to do at that moment than die. Why did Sora have to ruin it by taking her to the hospital? And the feeling of them pumping her stomach, not as bad as the feeling of drink bleach, but all the same she rather not think to long about either. There was a knock on her door.

"Orihime…? Are you awake?" her brother asked softly. Tears immediately welled in her eyes, all this she was putting her poor brother through. The guilt was enough to make her want to end her own life. She couldn't stand this; she just wanted to get away from it all, if only for a little while.

"I guess you're still," she heard him sigh and moved to her until he was sitting on her bed, rubbing her back like her used to when they lived with their parents.

"I'm really sorry about everything. About you having to transfer schools, about this sick bastard that keeps following you around no matter where you go," he said quietly. "I'm your big brother, I'm supposed to protect you from stuff like this, yet, my result, you're bullied wherever you go, you're on medication, which isn't working because you tried to kill yourself by drinking bleach!" she could hear the tremor in his voice. This really was affecting him really badly. She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter.

"And all of this…all of this is my fault. I should have…I should've been there for you more often, I shouldn't have left you home alone so much…I'm sorry Orihime…I'm really sorry…I'm gonna try and be better. I will be better."

* * *

!

In this school, she didn't have any friends. In this school, she didn't have any enemies. In this school she was alone. And she liked that. She didn't reach out to anyone because she didn't want any friends, she was afraid of what would happen if she did have friends. She wondered how quickly they would turn on her. She sat alone at lunch; she sat alone in all of her classes. She was happier that way. It's been three months since her suicide attempt and there haven't been any threats from Aizen, so she wouldn't say that she was happy, but she is better. She's also lonely. Terribly, terribly, lonely.

"Alright class, I need everyone to pair up for the lab to day. We're making ice cream," the teacher exclaimed in a happy way. Orihime hadn't bothered to learn her name. She was unsure of whether or not she'll be here long enough for it to be important.

Orihime looked around for anyone who didn't have a partner. There was a boy with weird bluish-green hair, and eyes to match. He looked and annoyed. His face was partially obscured by the greenish blue checked hoodie that he wore. She kind of feared him but she needed him for a partner so she swallowed her fear and walked on over to him.

"Hi, do you want to be my partner?" she asked meekly. He looked her up and down, and she latched her hand onto her forearm, attempting to cover herself. Since that event with Aizen, her breasts have gone up two sizes, from an A-cup to a C-cup. And they seem to grow a size every year. It was very disconcerting.

His gaze lingered over her body before they settled on her eyes.

"You're hot," he stated simply. The muscles of his pectorals were obvious through his black shirt. He was strong, and intimidating. He probably even liked to fight. She swallowed thickly.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered. He was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Orihime Inoue, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, I assume that you two are partners?" the teacher asked. Grimmjow growled in frustration as if he just realized that he had to do some work. Orihime turned towards the teacher and gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Alright then go to station 8 with Emily and Jacob, you'll be sharing that station," she turned and left them. Grimmjow was muttering something under his breath.

"I guess we should get going then," Orihime suggested, turning to walk to the station. A reluctant Grimmjow followed her.

Much to Orihime surprise, Grimmjow didn't just sit there and watched as she did the work. He actually contributed, and was even a bit of a conversationalist, albeit he did make many crude and cruel jokes at their station's partners expense. When the class was over with, Orihime was reluctant to leave. For a moment she hadn't felt so terribly lonely. She was packing her things when Grimmjow came by her desk and just stood there.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Come with me," he stated.

"What?" before she could make sense of what he was saying, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him. "Where are we going?" she asked trying to keep up with him and keep her stuff from falling out of her hands. It was a struggle.

"You look like you could use a bit of fun," was all he replied.

_A bit of fun…well what does he means by that, a bit of fun? _

He led her to a car that was painted a greenish-blue. She sensed a theme going on with him.

"Get in," he ordered.

"I'm not getting in the car with you. I don't even know you," she said, aghast.

"Listen I'm not going to do anything bad to you it's just that I can sense something in people and I can sense that you need a good time. So just get in the damn car and stop wasting my fucking time!" She flinched at the bad language and tone that he used with her. She could people starting to look their way and felt it was better if she just got in the car. So she did. That earned her a menacing smile and she almost immediately regretted getting in the car.

He drove like a maniac. She didn't know what frighten her more, the way he drove or the way that he seemed to be getting off at the psychotic driving. Finally, in what felt like forever, he pulled up to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. No wait, it WAS an abandoned warehouse.

_Hooray, I probably get to die tonight_, Orihime thought nervously and sarcastically. Grimmjow got out of the car and stretched with a huge grin on his face. He let out a loud howl and beat the hood of his car, frightening Orihime. A few people began to shuffle out of the abandoned warehouse. Some of them looked as crazed and happy as Grimmjow, others looked impassive and uninterested. One person in particular caught Orihime's eye.

He was pale, with green eyes and shocking black hair. He was slender in frame, and he held a bored expression on his face. He was speaking to Grimmjow, but she couldn't hear what he was saying because she was still in the car. Grimmjow was speaking back in excited tones, waving his arms all about, but she could only hear his muffled voice. A girl started speaking to him, she had an annoyed expression on her face. She had long, wavy purple pigtails, with matching eyes and lipstick and wore a poufy white dress. She used just as many hand gestures as Grimmjow, including one very rude one.

That made him angry and he moved to hit her, only to be stopped by an incredibly busty short haired blonde who donned a white scarf that covered her mouth. She shook her head and seemed to be speaking; however Orihime couldn't be too sure because her mouth was covered. That's when the pale boy looked at the car and noticed Orihime starting at them all. He stared at her with interest and question painted on his face. It was as if he was trying to figure out who she was.

That caught the attention of some of the others and they all began to stare at her. Grimmjow noticed this and opened the driver door.

"What the hell are you still doing in there?" he huffed out annoyed.

"Um…I don't think that I should-"

"Will shut up and just get out of the fucking car already!" he yelled at her. Unnerved she stumbled out the car and stood to attention. She was nervous, she bit her bottom lip quiet hard, and looked nervously at her company. They all stared at her, some with interest, and some with disdain.

"She's not like us," stated the pale boy with a hint of question coloring his voice.

"She looks…innocent. I don't think that this is a place for her," the girl in purple commented.

"She's just here looking for a good time, so don't worry about it," snapped Grimmjow.

"She looks scared you ass!" the purple girl shouted.

"She'll loosen up once we get inside! Now get off my ass Cirucci before I beat yours!" he shouted.

"Just wait till I tell Nelliel that you found a new piece of ass to pump into I'm sure she'll be thrilled!" she shouted manically. Orihime was astounded at the crude langue. Of course she heard worst at her other schools, aimed at her no less, but it still struck her hard every time she heard it.

"You bitch! How about I make you face the same color of your hair!" he lounged towards the girl only to be stopped by the bodacious blonde yet again.

"Hey, red, come with me," the blonde stated. Although her mouth was covered, she spoke very clearly, and it was obvious that she was speaking to Orihime, so she followed her, sneaking one last glance at the pale boy.

The blonde led her into the warehouse, which wasn't as dark and dank as she expected it to be. There were lamps everywhere, bean bag chairs, a few couches, desks and chairs that littered the area. The place smelled of alcohol, cigarettes and something else that Orihime couldn't quite place. The blonde led Orihime to a small corner of the room and turned abruptly, causing Orihime to knock into her. In the corner that she led her to, there were three girls that she hadn't notice before.

One had chocolate brown skin with long wavy brown hair and a bored expression, another was pale with long, pen straight black hair, donning a long white dress with sleeves so long they covered her hands; she wore a slight, mischievous smile on her face as she covered her mouth with her hand. The last girl had short hair that was so black it looked blue. Her eyes were two different colors, one was ice blue and the other was an amber color, the eye was outlined in red. She looked the scariest of the three.

"Emilou, Franceska, Cyan, give me a blunt," she said. They all looked up at her, and then at Orihime for a moment before obliging the blonde. The blonde gave the blunt to Orihime and lit it. Orihime didn't know what to do; she didn't even know what a blunt was. But she wasn't willing to smoke.

"Sorry, I don't-"

"You look like you need to escape life for a little bit. This will help you to do so." She stated. Orihime looked at the blonde; she stared back at the questioning girl impassively.

_Just do it, were you just complaining about how much you wish you could escape life for only a moment. How it was all just too much to bear? Do, what's the worst that could happen?_ She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and inhaled the blunt.

* * *

For three weeks after Orihime had met Grimmjow, she's hung out with them, the Arrancar gang, is what they called themselves. Every day, after school, Grimmjow would drive them over to the abandoned warehouse, where they would smoke, get drunk and just escape life for a few hours. She has gotten to know everyone pretty well, if only by name. The bodacious blonde's name was Tier Harribel, but she preferred to Harribel, and the pale boy name was Ulquiorra Cifer.

Orihime has taken a great liking to Ulquiorra, and he's taken a great interest her too. They exchanged numbers, and texted each other constantly. She felt close to him, closer to him than she felt to anyone in a really long time. She felt that he understood her. She was able to tell him things about her that she wouldn't dare tell anyone else, and he listened and understood and didn't judge her at all.

The more Orihime hung out with the Arrancar, the closer she and Ulquiorra got. She was falling for him, hard, which made her afraid. The last time she fell for someone, it blew up in her face and all over the internet.

One day, Ulquiorra asked to speak to her in private. They left the warehouse and went outside to the fresh, open air. Orihime noticed that Ulquiorra, although he was slender, he had a very muscular build. He said it was from practicing kendo, he was on the team at his school. She thought it was amazing and didn't know that there were many schools in America that had a kendo team.

"So, how's your studies going?" he asked. Her heart was beating rapidly and wildly, as it normally did when he was around.

"They're going good. I'm on the honor roll in school, Sora is really proud of me." She said towards the ground.

"How is that brother of yours? You don't speak of him that often anymore," she was thrilled that he noticed, but also a little sad at the thought of her brother.

"We haven't been getting along that entire well lately. He wants me the be at home more often so that he can keep an eye out for me, but I…I just can't be around him. I can't stand for him to look at me and say that everything is alright…when it isn't. I'm tired of being a burden to him," she sighed sadly.

"I'm sure that he doesn't think of you as being a burden."

"He doesn't say it, but I know that it couldn't have been all that easy for him to move three times and change my school, and see nude pictures of his little sister all over the internet. I'm pretty sure I inconvenience him when I drank bleach," she wiped some tears that began to escape down her face.

"Hey, you want to leave here?" he asked her suddenly. She wiped her face and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but some place far off. The thought of going somewhere alone with Ulquiorra sent pleasant shivers down her back. He looked down at her and gave her one of his extremely rare smiles. She felt heat collect at the bottom of her stomach. She nodded.

A few weeks went by and Orihime and Ulquiorra have been seeing each other. She would ride with Grimmjow to the warehouse, she would get buzzed from alcohol and weed and then she and Ulquiorra would go off on their own to hang out, or rather make out, in a rather animalistic way at that.

Orihime felt bliss, for the first time in 6 months she was happy. She was truly happy. Whenever she saw him, her heart would a happy little flip inside her chest. And when they were alone and he would kiss her, she melted like chocolate in a hot pan, something that would be evident to her by the moisture that would begin to gather in her underwear. She felt that she was moving too fast, that she should slow down. They weren't even official yet! But she couldn't help it, she needed more of him and he wanted more of her, they already made it to where they would feel each other underneath their clothes. His cool touch would excite her body in numerous ways, she began to crave it. He would softly stroke her breasts with tenderness and care; he would leave cool kisses on neck, and send shivers pleasantly down her spine. It was becoming too much for her to handle, for either of them to handle.

So they decided to go all the way.

* * *

It was on a Friday evening at Ulquiorra's home. His parents were out for the weekend, so it was just him and her. They went up to his room which was just as neat and tidy as he was. His bright green eyes roamed her body. She wore a simple blue jean skirt, and pink peasant blouse, her burnt-orange hair tumbled down her shoulders and back. She looked up at him with large nervous gray eyes. Although she and Ulquiorra went pretty far, she was still a virgin, and she'd never done anything like this ever before. She wasn't all that sure that she wanted to do it. But one thing she was sure of was her love for him, and his for her.

She was sure how her body reacted to his touch, and how his kisses left her feeling. She knew that when she was around him, all of her problems seemed to disappear. He had this calming effect on her and it was addictive, she needed to be around him to deal with life. So she was sure that she would do this.

He leaned into her and gently kissed her. He wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her close to him as he leaned into her, straddling her. She reached up and hooked her hands around his neck and pressed her breast up against his chest. She felt heat and moisture began to pool between her legs. Her breath became short and uneven; she pressed herself further into him. One of his hands traveled down from her hair to edge of her shirt, and he began to lift it up over her head. She released his lips and helped him with her shirt. They reunited and his began to roam the contours of her bare back, his pale, strong, arms trailed her creamy white skin, his lips devoured her plump ones, his hands tightened in her silken tresses.

She broke apart, needing air, although his room was cool, she was sweating. The heat between her legs intensified. He trailed kisses down her neck to her bountiful breasts; she shuddered at the sensation and lied down on her back, using her elbows for support. Her breathing was rapid and shallow; she squeezed her thighs together to stop the weird aching sensation that developed there. Their separation from each other was short lived, he removed his own shirt, giving her a stellar view of his pecks and abs, which were deliciously formed, and then proceeded to climb atop her.

Her body began to move of its own accord as it began to grind against him. She'd hope that it would ease the incessant sensation that developed between her legs. She let out a surprised gasp. It felt…it felt…good. She grounded herself harder against him. A sound escaped him, it sounded like he was surprised, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, her mind was too clouded to care. What she did care about was getting that skirt off her. She fumbled with the buttons a bit until her decided to lend a hand.

When helping her get rid of her skirt, his hand accidently brushed up against her sex, her eyes began to swarm at the pleasurable sensation that it brought along. She opened her legs wider to give her nether region more access to him as she continued her persistent grinding. She crushed her lips against his, holding him close, trying to satiate the feeling in her groin, she decided that the only way that she would be able do so was to remove his pants. So she maneuvered them so that she was on top and set about her task of removing his pants.

Once they were out of the way she saw his "tent" and was a bit shy. She's never seen a male's member before, she, if she was honest with herself, was intrigued by it. At an agonizingly slow pace, she began to remove his boxers stared at awe at his fully erected member, all glistening and red. She reached out hesitantly to touch it.

"Arugh," he groaned, eyes closed and his head was thrown back.

"Did...do that hurt?" she asked breathlessly.

"No, that felt good. Really, really good," was his breathless moaned reply. She touched it again; he clutched the sheets and groaned again. His groans were exciting her just as much as his touch did, her underwear was steadily becoming wet, and she was starting to believe that she had accidently peed herself.

"Stop it, stop it please, or I'm going to cum," he said barley above a whisper. She didn't know what he meant, but she decided to stop. So quick that she didn't have time to process it, she was on her back and he was on top of her and her underwear were ripped off. Slowly he began to enter her. She tensed up.

"Wow, you're so wet, it's amazing," he said in his questioning way. He eased a bit more of himself into her. She moaned loudly, her head was dizzy, she was feeling a plethora of emotions and sensation, but the sensation of him entering her for the first time was by far the most pleasurable. Soon, all of him was in her, she felt some pain that alerted all of her senses. He was still inside her for what felt like forever, but soon she was use to the feeling of him being inside her. However, just when she got used to it, he began to move. In and out, in slow rhythmic movements. It felt weird at first, but that feeling was soon won out by the more pleasurable of the senses.

She moaned out in pleasure, her fingers tighten around his back; she opened her legs so that her could have better access. He began to move faster, using stronger thrusts. She cried out, and threw her head back. This was the best feeling she has ever experienced in her entire life, she tried to pull him closer to him, but her arms were too weak. She grinded with him to assist in the feeling. They were both panting heavily until she felt something break within her. She stilled. He stilled as well as they both reached their climax. After a few very long moments, he fell next to her. Breathing heavily, a thick layer of sweat covered his body. She smiled to herself. If this was what sex was like, she didn't mind. But it was probably only like this with someone you love so. And she really loves Ulquiorra.

As she fell asleep, she dreamt of her love for him.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of a ringtone. The sleepy, blurry eyed Orihime rubbed her eyes as she reached for her phone. She didn't recognize the name or the number, she answered sleepily, sitting up and looking around for Ulquiorra.

"Hello?"

"Umm…who the fuck is this?" asked an angry, feminine voice. Orihime was startled at being assaulted with such foul langue this early in the morning.

"This is Orihime Inoue, may I ask who is-"

"Where the fuck is Ulquiorra? Why is some bitch answering his phone?" the angry voice answered.

"This isn't his..." she trailed off and looked at the phone. It wasn't hers. She answered his phone by mistake.

"Oh…sorry…if you don't mind my asking…who is this?" she asked meekly.

"Lily, his fucking girlfriend! And if I find out that he stuck his dick in some whore and that whore is you I will beat the living shit out of you! You fucking slut!" the voice scream. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. _His…his girlfriend!?_ She felt as if she was going to be sick. She listened on the phone as the girl called her all sorts of names that she's been called before, but she didn't really hear any of it. _Girlfriend? But I thought…I thought I was his girlfriend. Why did he…and where was she for the past…what's going on?_ She dropped the phone on the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. _He used me! What's wrong with me, why did I allow for myself to get hurt again?! Why am I so impossibly stupid!_ Tears fell down her face in big fat drops. Her heart was breaking all over again. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself to be used for a second time.

_God I was so stupid, and I can't believe that I just gave him my virginity! My virginity! It's lost, gone to him! _

She needed to get out of there. She looked for her clothes, she found her skirt and shirt and put those on. She looked around for her underwear and found it torn on the floor. Another flood of tears barraged her eyes as she remembered the events that transpired that night. She gathered her things and ran out his room.

She was on her way out the front door when she heard him call for her. Hearing his voice made her heart break all over again. She stops and turned to him. One look at her tear-filled face and he knew. He glanced at the kitchen counter and his eyes widened slightly, realizing that he didn't have his phone. He had hers. He made for her, but she was already out of the door, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't understand how she allowed herself to get fooled again.

_Because you're stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

* * *

Orihime spent the whole weekend at home, hating herself, contemplating whether or not she should try her hand at suicide again. It was a really dark weekend for her. She could tell that Sora was really worried. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

On Monday morning, she drugged herself out of bed and onto school. She felt horrible. She couldn't believe that she slept with Ulquiorra. She couldn't believe that she slept with someone else's boyfriend! She felt like such a slut!

Fortunately for her, school was uneventful. She avoided Grimmjow like the plague, he only reminded her of what happened with Ulquiorra. But it turns out that it wasn't all that much of a problem. He didn't show up in class.

When school finally let out, Orihime was grateful to be able to go back home and end the day. Two strange girls were outside looking very carefully at all of the other girls. They held a picture in their hands. There was one with long blank pig tails on either side of her head; she wore a low V-neck shirt, and jeggings. The other had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a similar outfit. They saw her and started marching over towards her. That was when saw Ulquiorra leaning against his car, not looking at her. Her heart leaped into her throat. Damn that heart! Despite what he did to her, she still had feelings for him!

"Hey bitch!" The one with pigtails called out to her. Orihime stood still. They were talking to her obviously.

"Yeah you bitch! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKED MY BOYFRIEND! YOU'RE THE SLUT IN THIS PICTURE! AREN'T YOU? YOU FILTY BITCH HOW DARE YOU?!" she threw a picture at Orihime. It was her, lying nude in Ulquiorra's bed, sleeping, with a peaceful and content smile on her face. Tears burned the back of her eyes, she nodded slowly.

"YOU FILTY, DISGUTING LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY BOYFRIEND, COULDN'T YOU JUST GO AND FIND YOUR OWN? WHY DID YOU SEDUCE HIM?!" A crowd was beginning to form. It seemed as if everyone from school was there. People were whispering. Words like; slut, whore, skank, and tramp, were being tossed around. It was all becoming too much.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…I was wrong…I shouldn't have done what I did…" tears escaped her eyes. She looked down.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE SORRY. YOU'RE ONE PATHETIC, SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" Cheers and agreement were being heard all around. "I MEAN, LOOK AROUND. NO ONE HERE HAS YOUR BACK; NO ONE HERE CARES ABOUT YOU! EVERYONE HATES YOU! THEY HATE YOU!" She screamed. Each word that Loly uttered stabs Orihime right in the heart. She was having difficulty standing. She just wanted to crumple on the ground.

"HIT HER ALREADY!" some from the crowd shouted. Those three words echoed around in her ears. Then she felt something hard connecting with her chin. Her head snapped upwards, her books flew out of her hands. Her head swarm. She'd been hit. She deserved it. She tried apologizing, but her mouth wouldn't work.

Suddenly a barrage of painful attacks came her way. She was kicked, punched, scratched and pulled in various places. She was in severe pain, but she didn't even attempt to fight. She just lied there, taking her beating. She didn't cry out. She didn't spill any tears. She didn't fight back. She tried to apologize, but she couldn't. She just laid there and took her punishment.

* * *

She didn't know how much time it took for the beating to stop, or for her brother to come and pick her up. She didn't care.

When she was home, she tried to overdose on antidepressants and alcohol. Sora was once again able to take her to the hospital. She wished he hadn't. She truly wished he hadn't save her. She hated him for saving her. Almost as much as she hated herself.


	5. Welcoming Committee

**Hey guys. I'm glad that y'all really like my story. It makes me feel all tingly on the inside. So here's a Valentine's treat and I hope that it will make you all feel tingly on the inside too. If not, try drinking an alcoholic beverage. It always make me feel tingly. **

** Enjoy Repsonsibly.**

* * *

"There are an influx of new students arriving to karakura over the next few months and I thought that it would be a wonderful idea for is to create a program that would ease the new students into the swing of the school and make them feel welcomed," Principle Kisuke Urahara informed the two students that sat in front of him.

"So why the hell are we here?!" Ichigo nearly shouted. When Urahara was around he felt his patience dwindle quickly. "Isn't this job better suited for the class rep and the student body president?"

"Why yes, yes it is," the eccentric principle stated, waving a fan that mysteriously appeared on his hand.

"THEN WHY THE HE'LL ARE WE HERE?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Well, the student body president declined stating that she had far too many things on her plate,"

'More like she just didn't want to be stuck doing something as lame and stupid as welcoming new students' Ichigo thought, knowing exactly why Rukia would've declined.

"And many of the class reps are busy with festival planning and school trips so I couldn't bother them. Besides Mr. Kurosaki, I've taken a look at your transcript and noticed that you are frightfully low on activities. This will help with that." Ichigo had to admit, he was right about that. He didn't bother joining any organizations or groups. He was just too damn lazy to care, not to mention that he really wasn't a people person.

"Okay then, so why is she here?" Ichigo asked pointing at Orihime. "I'm sure she has a ton of extra-curricular activities."

"Oh she does and then some. But I chose Ms. Inoue because she is friendly, outgoing, and is the only person that is able to soothe injuries caused by your jagged, rough nature," the principle simply stated with a humongous smile. Ichigo wanted to tear it off his face. "Besides, with you being in Karakura all of your life, and Ms. Inoue being here a little over two years, it makes a nice welcoming committee of someone who knows where the new students are coming from, and someone who knows the town like the back of their hand!" Orihime had a determine look on her face, her eyes were watery.

"I promise I won't let you down!" she said in a rather determined way.

"That's the spirit! Kurosaki are you with us?!"

"Hell no."

"Oh, perhaps I didn't make myself clear. For you, there isn't a choice. You have to be a part of the committee. Or Yoruichi will do unspeakably horrible things to you," he said darkly. Ichigo swallowed thickly. How dare he threaten to sick his girlfriend on him. He was out of his mind.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!"

* * *

The meeting with Principle Urahara took longer than expected, so Ichigo decided to walk Orihime home.

"Thank you so much for walking me home Ichigo, I really appreciate it," she thanked him happily.

"It's no big deal, besides, you don't live that far away from me so," they walked in comfortable silence for a minute.

"I was thinking about the welcoming committee, and I think that we should make baskets with nice little treats and school trinkets. I think that that would certainly make the new students happy." Orihime suggests.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad. But what could we put in there?"

"Umm, maybe later this week we could go into town and look around in some stores and find some things. We could also check out the school store as well. Put in some school shirts, some pocky, ooh, maybe even some wasabi!" she exclaims excitedly. Ichigo chuckles,

"You're really into this type of stuff aren't you?" a small sad smile appears on her face, her voice becomes soft and low.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to make new students feel comfortable and welcome in a new school. I've changed schools a lot before I came here. It was really hard on me, and if there was someone there to welcome me to the schools, I probably wouldn't have been so sad all the time. When I came to Karakura High, Tatsuki was my own personal welcoming committee. She made feel like I was truly welcomed here. It was an amazing feeling; especially after all I had been through. If I could do just for one person what Tatsuki did for me, it would make me the happiest person on the planet." she wrapped her arms around herself in a hug, a beautiful serene smile lit up her large gray eyes, and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Ichigo found himself smiling along with her. He couldn't help but wonder what has this gentle beauty been through before she came to Karakura. He couldn't imagine her not being welcomed anywhere. In the prerphirable vision, he saw a motorist heading their way. Quickly, he grabbed Orihime's wrist and yanked her towards him, turning so than she'd be out of harm's way. He miscalculated her weight and they tumbled on to the ground, him on top of her, his forearm used as cousion for her head. The motor cyclist zoomed by without a word of apology.

"Sorry about that, are you okay?" Ichigo asked her. She looked up at him, a bit dazed and confused, bit she nodded.

"If it hadn't been for you, I would have been seriously injured. Thank you,"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled at her. She smiled at him. They just laid there, staring and smiling at each other like idiots. He noticed that their fall jostled her clothes, the gray uniform blazer and white shirt opened a bit more, giving him a better view of her heavenly assets. They looked so smooth and white and soft. Her skirt flew up around waist, exposing the silken skin of her thighs. He swallowed thickly and looked at her face, he wished he hadn't. She was breathing a bit irregularly, biting her lower lip, the blood rushed to her cheeks from all of the excitement. Her burnt red hair was seductively tussled. He felt something stir within them. Then he realized that they were on the ground, and he was straddling her. Again, something stirred in him, something deep and primal.

"Ichigo..." she breathed.

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to move?" he was tempted to say no. But he began to feel movement in his pants. He hurriedly got off of her, his face crimson, and offered his hand to help her up.

'What's wrong with me?!' he thought to himself. He heard a sound. And he was pretty sure that it came from Orihime.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Her face was red; her eyes were tight around the corners. Something wasn't right.

"Nope I'm fine, I'm totally fine. Let's go before the aliens realized that we've been standing out here too long. You know just the other night I could've swore that I saw one spying on me but the weirdest thing happened, when I went outside I didn't see anything. It was like poof, magic. But I swear to you I felt an alien watching me. But maybe I'm being unfair, because I didn't actually see any aliens, I just felt someone watching me," On and on she went, speaking bizarrely of aliens conspiring against her. He sighed and turned to walk, she tried to follow behind, but she was walking slowly, and carefully. That's when he knew that she had hurt herself.

"You're hurt," he stated simply. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Oh yeah? Then how about we have a race?" she went completely still. So quickly that he would've missed it if he'd blinked, her eyes darted down to her left leg and back to his eyes. He looked down and saw that there was a pink scrap on the smooth white skin of her knee. How could he have missed it! He wondered to himself. He turned away from her and got down on one knee.

"Well don't just stand there, get on," he demanded.

"Oh no Ichigo, I couldn't possibly"

"Just get on Orihime; we'll be able to get to your house quicker if you just rode on my back."

"But I'm too heavy!" she whined slightly.

"I highly doubt that you're heavier than Renji, so get on."

"Ichigo" she protested.

"I'm getting tired of waiting." after some self-deliberating, she decided to get on his back.

* * *

That was the single dumbest decision of his entire life. And you better bet the he was paying for it tenfold. A few reasons why he regretted having Orihime on his back:

1) Her breasts had to be the biggest reason by far. He felt them pressed up against his back. Those firms, yet soft and supple breasts of hers were rubbing his back in the most seductively painful way. He nearly got several erections from the painfully pleasant sensation.

2) Her creamy white thighs around his torso nearly made him go insane. And his hand kept "accidentally" brushing her beautiful bare skin. It was soft liked he'd thought, but surprising strong and firm.

3) Her smell was intoxicating. She smelled of strawberries, it rolled off her in waves. Teasing his senses, making his mouth water for a taste.

4) The way she held onto him as if she was afraid to let go. His body was all tingly and electrified where theirs met. He never wanted that feeling to end.

In the end, they finally made it to her apartment. And not a second too soon, he was sure that he would've ejaculated pre-maturely if that walk went on any longer.

She handed him the keys, and he opened the door. Still carrying her took off his shoes and made his way to the bathroom, where he gently deposited her on the sink counter.

"Where's you first aid kit?" he asked looking her in her large gray orbs.

"It's under the sink..." she squeaked. He ducked down between her legs, opened the doors and retrieved it. It took all the pride he had as a decent human being not to sneak a glance at her underwear. All of it, and then some. He treated and dressed her knee with the utmost care. When he was done he looked back at his work, proud.

"Ichigo you're so good at that!" she exclaimed. "It didn't hurt at all!"

"Yeah well, I guess I picked up a few things from my dad at the clinic so, it's okay." he stated humbly.

"Don't short-change yourself. You did a really amazing job." she praised. He blushed; it's not every day that he hears compliments. "Is this something you want to go into?"

"What?!" he exclaimed flustered, misinterpreting what she meant.

"Medicine, you know, healing the world one scrapped knee at a time?" she said, nudging him with her newly bandaged knee.

"I guess, I mean I haven't really thought about it," he shrugged. He always had plans for college, but he wasn't sure what he was going to study, what he wanted to study. He just hoped that it would all be resolved on its own.

"You should, you did an amazing job on my knee, I don't know how to repay you." images of bare skin, large breasts, and her moaning came to mind. He shook the images out of his mind. He seriously needed to get a grip. He was having impure thoughts about a pure girl. WHO WASN'T EVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND!

There was silence between them; she nervously bit her lower lip, that action was causing feelings in him yet again. He reached out and pushed her hair back, his fingers lingered on her soft, soft skin. Her hair was as soft and smooth as silk. He liked the way that the color was similar to his. All his life he was harassed about his hair, from teachers, students, and adults. He constantly had to deal with them picking on him and singling him out due to its odd color. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he always hated his hair. He hated the attention that it brought him. But then here comes this beautiful new girl with the same hair, and somehow, she made it look like it was the color of the Gods. She made it beautiful and coveted. She made him hate his hair less and less every day.

He turned his attention away from her hair back to her eyes. Her large gray orbs were wide and startled. He could get lost in them for days. If he just...leaned...a bit...closer...

There was a knock on her door. Ichigo growled in frustration.

"I should go answer that," she said, hopping down from the counter. She squeezed past him and made her way to the front door. He had an intense urge to punch something, or break something. He was feeling a whole bunch of emotions, rage by far the strongest. He heard her talking animatedly to someone who sounded older than her. He decided to listen in.

"...I heard that he's from America, and when I heard that I just thought that 'Oh, that nice Inoue girl is from America. If the new tenant is anything like her, I don't mind him staying here.' So I was wondering if he was anyone you might know? Maybe see if I made a right decision?" it was an old feminine voice. Orihime's landlord from the sound of it.

"I don't know, could you tell me his name?"

"Umm...it was a weird name, let me see if I remember it...Oo-key-orr-ah?" the old woman said sounded the name out.

"Ulquiorra Cifier?"

"Yes! That's the name! So you know him?"

"Yeah, I do actually. I met him in America. He was my...friend there." why did she pause for a moment. Did that mean that they were more than just friends? If so then why did she lie about it? And what the hell did that old bat mean about Ulquiorra moving to these apartments?! His head started spinning. All he could see was that bastard's hands wrapped around his Orihime. Wait, wait, and stop it. Hold everything. What did he mean by his Orihime? She wasn't anyone's, let alone his. He had a girlfriend that he was very much in love and committed to. ... What was her name again?

Rukia! Yeah, that's it! Oh man, he was losing it big time. He splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a deranged man on crack. He was going to go mad if he spent any more time with Orihime. He needed to get home. He rushed out of the bathroom and into the living room where Orihime and the old woman were talking.

"Oh! Ichigo, you've finally come out. I was just about to make some tea. Would you like some?"

He was out the door before she could finish speaking. Leaving her and her landlord in a state of confusion.

* * *

He practically ran home. He needed to gather himself. When he goes home, he heard his younger sister, Yuzu Kurosaki, alerting the family that he was home.

"Hey big brother," Karin, Yuzu's twin, greeted him. His eye twitched as he took in Karin sitting in very close proximity of her boyfriend, Torshiro Hitsuguya. The child prodigy with winter snow white hair and icy blue eyes and an overall cold demeanor. Except, apparently, when it came to Ichigo's little sister.

Ichigo knew that Toshiro was a good guy, and he knew that he was smart and strong enough to protect his little sister. However, he's a guy. And when it came to his little sisters, guys were the enemy. No matter how decent they were.

"Where the he'll is dad!" he shouted at Karin. She pointed towards the stairs and saw Isshin Kurosaki poorly hiding on the stairs, spying on the two pre-teens. Ichigo let out a small sigh of relief, and went to join his father on the stairs.

"Hey son how was your day?" his father asked, never taking his eyes off the young couple.

"Fine," was Ichigo's short reply.

"Girl trouble huh?" his father deduced.

"How did you know?" Ichigo was truly surprised.

"I'm a father. It's my duty to know everything about my children even when they don't tell me. "He answered wisely.

"Wow," Ichigo was honestly stunned at the attentiveness his father demonstrated.

"Well that and the fact that the front of your pants are a bit wet," he gave his son a devious smile as he snickered. Ichigo instantly went red and tried to cover himself.

"Damned pervert!" he shouted.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you were getting all hot and bothered with your little girlfriend. How is that little ball of spitfire anyways?"

"I wouldn't know. She isn't talking to me right now," he replied impassively.

"Then why...oh. Now I know why you're having women troubles."

"Exactly. Dad...what am I'm supposed to do?" Ishhin was surprised to hear this from his son. Every since his dear beloved wife, Masaki, passed on to the great yonder, his son became independent and self-sufficient. The occasions on which he would ask for his father's advice were few and far in between. So instead of pouncing on the opportunity to embarrass him, he answered him seriously.

"Son, you are wise and mature for you age. Every since your mother's death, you've quickly grown into a bright and responsible man. But the thing is, you're still so young. Your body, as well as your mind, is still developing. So you are bound to make mistakes and you are bound to think and possibly have feelings for other girls. It isn't set in stone that you and Rukia are going to be together for the rest of your lives. And it isn't set in stone that you aren't. But before you go on and do something that you might regret, make sure that the feelings that you're having are coming from your heart and not your pants."

Ichigo mulled over his father's words long into the night. 'But before you go and do something that you might regret, make sure that you are having are coming from your heart, and not your pants.'

Was his feelings for Orihime just lust? It was true that she was the very definition of a boy's wet dream. Of a man's wet dream too, to be honest. He certainly couldn't stop thinking about her. But could it all just be lust and not love after all?

"ARUGH! Why is this so damned difficult?!" he shouted to no one in particular. He was sure that he loved Rukia. She was always there for him when he needed her. And she always knows how to kick him out of his funk. Even if she has to do it literally. She saved him when he was going down a slippery slope by giving him the power to save himself, a debt of gratitude that can never be paid. He loves her that much is certain. But then there's Orihime. Sweet, kind, caring, beautiful Orihime. The exotic beauty from America. He hadn't known her as long as Rukia, but before he and Rukia started dating, he had grown close to her as a friend. She could always pick up on his moods, and always listened attentively when he just wanted to vent. He would always feel stronger, smarter, and braver when she was around. She made him want to be better than he was. He didn't know what to do, be didn't know how he felt. He was too damn young and life was too damn short for him to be this damn confused. How do you choose between someone who makes you be better and someone who makes you want to be better?

* * *

Tatsuki was in the dojo practicing a new karate moved that she created. It was okay, but it wasn't perfect. And she needed to be perfect if she wanted to win nationals. Nationals. She still hadn't told Orihime about it. She would be gone for at least two weeks, three if she made it to the finals. It was a worldwide event, students from all o Ed the world would be coming to fight. It was an opportunity of a life time. She should be thrilled to go but...Orihime.

That smile, that maniacal, broken smile. It still chilled her even though it's been well over a week. Still, that smile reminded her of when she first met Orihime. The girl was obviously troubled very rarely did she smile. And when she did, it wasn't much of a smile at all, more of an animal baring it's teeth to its prey before devouring it, mixed with something that can't smile because it pained them greatly to do so. That was the dark Orihime that no one knows about but her. The one that Tatsuki thought was buried forever.

Someone came into the dojo. She snapped her head around and spotted the intruder. It was only Saddo.

She blushed furiously, wishing she wasn't covered in sweat and didn't smell like a gym sock.

"Hi Saddo." she said, trying to ignore the fact that whenever she spoke to him her voice went all feminine and girly. He nodded at her and then began to move towards her. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want him close enough to smell her, but she did want him close. She was completely freaking out on the inside, she wanted to scream and shout, and jump all around. But she was calm, cool and collected.

"What's up?" she said nonchalantly, mentally praising herself for being cool and aloof.

"I got something for you," he stated. His deep baritone voice reverberating down to her very core. She shivered.

"You do?" this was a surprise. It wasn't her birthday for another few months. That's when she noticed that he was holding something behind his back. Her curiosity was peaked.

"What is it?" he pulled from behind him a plain blue gift bag with sheets of blue tissue paper sticking out. She took it and opened it up. Inside was a plain black box. She opened that up and saw a beautiful delicate charm bracelet with matching golden charms. One was nun chucks, weights, a soccer ball, a tennis shoe and the word strong. Her heart skipped a few beats. This was incredibly thoughtful and sweet. She felt her throat burn as her eyes began to water. She didn't what to think, she didn't know what to do.

"I hope this brings you good luck with the National tournament," he spoke, surprising her.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"...I looked up the postings online. I knew that you would qualify because you won every tournament that you've been in. Except that one when you broke your arm," he admitted sheepishly. The gentle giant, although dark in complexion, burned red in his face and looked away from her, embarrassed. It was so adorable, this was so sweet. She did the first thing that came to mind. Standing on her tip toes, she kissed Saddo on his lips. He was astounded at first. All he expected was a thank you, hoped for a hug, but instead was rewarded with a kiss. Kissing Saddo was amazing. Once he realized what she was doing, he wrapped his huge strong muscular arms around her slender frame, and lifted her up to him. She wove her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to greet his. She could feel his thick muscles rippled under her touch, she smiled, still kissing him. Never has she felt so safe in someone's arms before. Never has she felt so secure. This feeling, this feeling that Saddo was making her feel…it was…nice. No, it was more than nice, it was wonderful. She never wanted this feeling to end. But, alas, as all good things should, it ended.

They broke apart, red faced and out of breath. She glanced at him, a smile carved onto her face. He gave her a shy smile in return.

"Thank you for the bracelet. I'll treasure it always," she couldn't stop smiling at that moment even if her life depended on it.

"You're welcome…" he was so shy, he couldn't think of anything to say, so he grabbed her hand by way of speaking. She went even more scarlet as they began to exit the dojo. They didn't say anything, they didn't have to.

He walked her home in companionable silence. When they reached the front door, she turned to face him.

"Saddo, could I ask a favor of you?" He nodded. "Could you watch over Orihime while I'm gone? I just have the strangest feeling that something bad will happen to her if I leave. I will feel enormously better knowing that someone I trust will take good care of her." She looked into his dark brown eyes. He'd never seen her look so lost and so scared. He'd do anything to rid her of that look forever.

"I promise, I'll protect her," he stated. Relief so enormous covered her body. She hugged him hard, thanking him profusely. Now, she can tell Orihime with confidence that she was going to Nationals.

* * *

"Mister Aizen, sir, we are preparing to land. Please buckle your seat belt, we'll be grounded momentarily," reported the pilot of his private jet.

He barley registered voice, he was caught up in a much more interesting subject. It was his princess. He hadn't checked in on her in a little over 3 years. She filled out considerably, growing much more beautiful with age. He frowned when he learned of her…deflowering. She was tainted, but that made her all the more desirable, especially when what read followed her deflowering.

She tried to kill herself twice more, which made him unhappy. The reason he stop playing with her was because he was sure that he'd broken her. But apparently, she was strong enough to survive bleach, over medication, and slitting of the wrist. He wondered if she had any scars…any visible scar that is. He chuckled to himself. Then frown when he saw a current picture of her.

She looked…happy. Smiling and carefree, as if she'd forgotten all about him and what he did to her. He thought that she wouldn't have resurfaced after her dear brother's accident. But yet, somehow she did, and she is thriving.

"Well I guess this means that I will have more fun tearing her down. This time, there's no white knight to save you."


	6. Fishes

**Wow, two in one day, I'm on fire! But, this one is really short and sweet so whateves.**

** Enjoy.**

* * *

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

She makes little lines on her pale white skin. Small dots of red appear. They bubble up and spill over the lacerated skin.

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

She began doing this when after she tried to overdose on the pills. It became worse after her brother died.

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

She tried to follow him. She tried slitting her wrists, vertically, which is the only way to go. But, someone found her, she couldn't remember who, and they took her to the hospital.

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

She couldn't understand why they just wouldn't let her die. Why God wouldn't let her die. She tried so hard. Why couldn't she get any peace?

_Slice. Slice. Slice. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

He was gone. Her white knight in shining armor has died trying to rescue the princess. He died and has left her here all on her own in shark infested waters. She didn't know how to swim. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

Some would say that he died trying to get away from her. She has caused him too many troubles and problems. She was…unstable and although he tried, in the end, he died from his efforts. She killed him. It was as simple as that.

_Cut. Cut. Cut. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

He's gone and she still lives. She is alone. Totally and utterly alone. She's been deported from America. Without her brother, she couldn't stay there. And since she is completely mentally unstable, she needs care and attention. She was sent to Karakura Mental Hospital for teens, curiosity of her aunt. She doesn't know her name. She doesn't care. She doesn't know night from day.

She looks at all of the red lines that she's made on herself. If she could feel anything other than pain, she would be shock. Shock that she still had blood. She felt empty; she was supposed to be empty. There wasn't supposed to be anything left of her.

How did she get a razor again?

* * *

She was outside; the sun was on her face. The place that her aunt is paying for her to go to believes in field trips. They believe in taking the troubled teens around Karakura and showing them the life that they are missing out on. She's been on the outside before. It wasn't anything special. It was just full of pain and suffering. Like she is.

She feels that she is pushed roughly from behind. She falls on her hands and knees. They might be skinned, but she can't tell. The pain is faint.

"Get up you stupid bitch! Fight us with that disgusting hair of yours!" it's the girls from her group. The ones with the body issues. They don't like her for some reason. It was funny, they are all in the same boat, yet they figure to bully her. She wants to laugh, but she doesn't remember how to do it.

They began kicking her and pulling her hair, attempting to pull it out she suppose. Suddenly, the pressure is lifted. She peeks up from the ground to see a skinny boy with spiky black hair beating up the two girls who were beating her up. Once he was done with that he turned around and faced her.

"Can you get up?" it's not a boy at all. But a girl. It's a girl that came to her defense. And now she was offering her hand. Orihime took it, her eyes never leaving the boyish girl that came to her defense. The only person that ever came to her defense was dead. So why is this girl helping her? The girl thunked her on the head. It…hurt.

"Next time, don't just lie there and get beat up. Do something, fight back, call for help, anything! don't just lie there and take it! you're not a ball so you shouldn't take that kind of abuse!" Orihime flinched at the girl yelling at her. She didn't know what to say. Here was this girl that she didn't know and who didn't know her, talking to her as if she actually cared about her wellbeing.

"From the looks of your uniform, you belong to that girls home for the mentally unwell, correct?" she nodded, still not sure what to make of this girl.

"Hmm, I think I should teach you how to fight. That way, when those girls get the courage to bother you again, you can beat them up yourself. Okay?" this girl was determine and proud. She intrigued Orihime, she wanted to know more about her, but decided against it. whenever she made friends, it always ended badly for her. She would not make friends again. So she just left the girl.

* * *

The next day, Orihime was informed that she had a visitor. The only person that would ever want to visit her is dead, so who could it be.

It was the short haired girl, naturally.

"Hey, you ran off yesterday and I didn't even get your name!" Orihime was shocked. This spikey haired girl had comeback and she asked for her. She didn't even bother asking her how'd she was able to summon her if she didn't know her name. She was the only one here with weird colored hair.

"My name is Tatsuki Arisawa. What's your name?" this girl looked sincere, and genuine, but so did Ulquiorra, Savannah, and Melissa. Long story short, no one was to be trusted. But still…something in her soul told her that this girl just might be different.

"Orihime. Orihime Inoue," she said in a raspy voice.

* * *

Orihime and Tatsuki became fast friends. Or at least, accquntinces. Tatsuki came by every day to teach Orihime how to fight. She never judged her, never asked why she was there, never asked about her scars.

Everyday Orihime became a little bit stronger, physically and mentally. And as her scars from cutting began to heal, so did the ones in her soul. Every now and then she would attempt to smile. Tatsuki would be horrified by it. Orihime didn't understand what was wrong until Tatsuki took a picture and showed it to her. Once Orihime saw it she wanted to tear it to shreds and never smile again.

"NO, I won't let you do that."

"Why not, it's disgusting. Something like that shouldn't exist." She protested.

"That's not true. This is your smile, saying something as terrible as that, is like saying that you shouldn't exist."

"Well, I shouldn't," Tatsuki slapped her hard across her face. Orihime stood shocked, holding her hand to her face.

"Don't you ever say something like that ever again? You do deserve to exist, even if you don't think so. Life is precious so don't take it for granted. No matter how crappy your life is right now, it will always get better as long as you're able to see past the dark areas."

"My life is nothing but a huge dark area. I'm a screw up, my brother is dead, people are always calling me dumb, stupid, and a variety of other things," her voice caught, she felt warm tears slide down her face. Her heart was trembling.

"Orihime the stupid, Orihime the slut, Orihime the screw up." She recited, crying. Tatsuki stood there, staring at her silently.

"Hey, come follow me for a moment," she said to the still crying girl. Through her tears, she followed her to a creek. They sat down in the grass and stared at the fishes in the water for almost an hour. Then Tatsuki spoke.

"You know, a fish is a pretty okay creature," she said contemplatively.

"Why do you say that?" Orihime sniffled.

"Because, no matter what you call it, it's still a fish."

"What?"

"You can go up to a fish and tell it that it's a dumb dog, or tell it that it's a donkey. It won't believe you no matter what you tell it. It knows that it's a fish, and no matter what anyone tells it, it will always know that it's a fish and it will continue doing what fishes do best."

"Which is?"

"Swim of course. It's not going to let what anyone say stop it from doing what it does. It just going to swim."

Orihime thought about it for a moment." Well that's all a fish can do is swim. It can't do anything else. "

"It doesn't want to do anything else. It just wants to swim." Orihime thought again. What did she want to do? Did she want to swim, or was she just going to drown, letting the weight of the world crush her and pin her down?

"Tatsuki…I want to be like a fish." She gave a small smile to her new friend.

_I want to swim. _


	7. Surprise

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you! Now I'll admit, this chapter is one of my wrost ones so far and for that I sincerely apologize. But this chapter is a catalyst. It gets things moving so just bare with me please. I'll post a new chaptet as soon as I'm able. So with out further ado. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Her heart frozen in fear. All semblance of air completely left her body, she was suffocating but she didn't even know it. Time stood still as she stared, frozen in that one spot. She should've known that something terrible would happen today. She should have known that it would. All signs pointed to a terrible event, but she ignored each and every one of them. She tried to swallow but there was absolutely no moisture in her mouth. Her long, red tresses whipped about her face in a fierce way, but never obscuring her view of the monster in front of her.

"It's been a while…Princess."

!

* * *

Three days earlier…

"Wow Tatsuki! I'm so proud of you! I'm really happy for you as well!" screamed Orihime jumping up and down, attracting the attention of all males within the café. Tatsuki blushed brightly, a smile on her face.

"Thank you Orihime. I couldn't believe it when I found out,"

"What do you mean that you couldn't believe it?! You're an amazing fighter; the best there is in Karakura! Probably the world!"

"This is just the junior division. But some day, someday I will fight in the professional division," she said dreamily.

"Oh Tatsuki I know you will!" Orihime was so full of joy; she didn't know what to do with herself. "OH I KNOW, WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"

"ORIHIME! Lower your voice, you're attracting attention," Tatsuki said looking around. When someone shushed them she got irritated. "Hey! Mind your own damn business!" she yelled .

"Oops! Sorry Tatsuki!, sorry sir!" Orihime tried to calm herself.

"Orihime that's a woman,"

"OOPS! I mean mam! I mean sorry mam!" Orihime face burned a bright red, she sunk down further into her seat, embarrassed.

Tatsuki chuckled. " Man, I know I am going to miss moments like this," she said laughing at Orihime's mistake.  
"But really, Tatsuki, we should do something to celebrate you're going away, I really whished you'd told me sooner! I can't throw a party deserving of you in less than three days!"

"Orihime, you know how I feel about big parties…" but she was already lost to the buxom beauty as she rambled off numbering the multiple things that would need to be done for Tatsukis party.

_I expected her to bawl her eyes out and beg me not to go. What was I thinking? She's going to be fine, she's going to be okay. I can leave without a heavy heart. _Tatsuki smiled and listen to her friend ramble on and on.

!

* * *

"So can I count on you to come?" Orihime asked into her phone. It was her third one that month. For some reasons, phones didn't like her and she was always losing them, or breaking them or something of the like.

"Why of course! And you can put Gin on the list too. He's home for the weekend and we were just talking about what we wanted to do and now here you are throwing a party and it like 'Hey now we know what to do for the weekend' I mean I had other plans, you know, one of the sexual nature but that is okay to and all that jazz." She started laughing, she'd lost Orihime half-way through her long ramble and so Orihime had no idea at all what she was talking about.

"Um…Okay Rangiku, well, I need to make some more calls, so see you there!" she hung up and dialed Momo.

"Hello, Momo? Hi this is Orihime."

"Oh yes, Hello Orihime is everything well?"

"Yes it is and how are you?"

"Very good thank you. The weather is most beautiful out today. I'm taking a stroll out to enjoy this beautiful weather,"

"You know that sounds like a wonderful idea! The weather is very beautiful, it sunny and the skies are clear!"

" Uh Huh, that's why I decided to come out for a walk today. If you want, I could come over and we could go for a walk together."

"That would be great! It isn't too much trouble for you is it?"

"No, not at all. It feels really good out and I don't mind walking. Besides, I'm not that far away from you."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Alright bye." The phone disconnected. Orihime sighed contently thinking to herself what a great friend Momo was. "Augh! I WAS SUPPOSED TO INVITE HER TO TATSUKI'S PARTY!" she screamed to herself. The fumbled with her phone as she called Momo and conveyed her plans for Tatsukis' party. Next on her list was Rukia.

"Hello."

"Hi Rukia, it's me Orihime!"

"I already know who it is, my phone has this great new invention call caller id. It really comes in handy," Rukia said snarkily. Orihime laughed, unaware that she's just been insulted.

"You're funny Rukia. But any, I was calling to see if you could come to a party that I'm throwing in Tatsukis' honor. She's leaving for Germany next month for a national karate championship for the next two weeks. It's a real honor that she's been chosen and I would like to celebrate it," there was silence on the other line for quite a while.

"When is the party?"

"In 2 days."

"That's a really short time to invite someone to a party. Why didn't you think to do this ahead of time?" Rukia scolded her.

"Well…that's because I just found out today that she was accepted into the tournament and that she was leaving,"

"Isn't she supposed to be your best friend? How is it that you didn't know something so important about your best friend? Apparently, you're not as great as a friend as you think you is," Rukia stated. That hit Orihime to the core. It's true, for the past week, she has been a little caught up in herself. She hasn't spared really any thought to Tatsuki like she should have. She's been so worried about her past coming to light that she didn't even realize that her best friend was doing something really exciting.

"…you're right…I have been a bad friend," her voice trembled.

"And you think that this party is going to absolve your past crimes of being a terrible friend?" Orihime felt a weight crush her heart. She didn't mean for the party to be that. She just truly wanted to celebrate Tatsuki for being chosen to fight. It was an incredible honor.

"No, that's not what I think at all!" she protested.

"You want to know what I think-HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP RUKIA. COULD YOU PLEASE FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE NOT BE A BITCH TO SOMEONE?!" a new voice on the line yelled.

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE YOU ASSHOLE. WHY ARE LISTENING IN MY CONVERSATION IN THE FIRST DAMN PLACE?!"

"I CAN HEAR YOU MAKING AN ASS OF YOURSELF!" she heard Rukia gasped.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU CAME OVER HERE. GET OUT!"

"FINE!" some doors were slammed. She heard the sound of glass crashing against drywall. The phone disconnected. Orihime decided to make another phone call.

"Hello," an angry voice registered.

"…um…Ichigo…"

"Oh, Orihime," instantly his voice soften and lost the angry edge to it. "What is it, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for…for defending me against Rukia. You really didn't have to. It's not like she was wrong in what she was saying,"

"Wait, that was YOU she was demeaning on the phone? Oh for the love of God! YOU?!" his voice took on the angry tone again. She was afraid that he was mad at her.

"…yes…I'm throwing a party for Tatsuki and-"

"How on earth can she call you a terrible friend? I thought she was talking about Rangiku or even Hinamori! But you of all people? She really must've lost her mind. Orihime listen, you're not a terrible friend, and you're a great one. Tatsuki is incredibly lucky to have you as a friend. Rukia just doesn't know what a good friend is because she's never been one. I'm sorry she did that to you, I'm just…really sorry. "

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for Rukia, its okay really," she blushed, a faint smile played upon her lips.

"So, why did you call her?"

"Um, oh, it was to invite her to a party that I'm throwing for Tatsuki. She's been accepted into the National Karate Championship and I wanted to celebrate it Orihime style!"

"That sounds amazing, Of course I'll be there. And I'll make sure that Rukia is there too."

"Thank you so much Ichigo!"

"No problem. So are you going to need help with anything?"

"Um, I could use some help decorating on the day of the event, and since you're a lot taller than me then it would really help if you came."

"I'll be there."

"Alright, see you then."

"See you," there was silence.

"Um…Ichigo are you still on the line" she asked meekly.

"Um…yeah, sorry," he cupped the back of his neck nervously, still unwilling to get off the phone, blushing a bright red. There was silence again. She laughed nervously, as did he. Then there was a light beeping on her phone alerting her that there was another call.

"Oh. It seems that I have an incoming call…goodbye…Ichigo…" she said softly and a bit sadly.

"Oh…well, bye," the line disconnected. He sighed sadly, much to his surprise. He didn't understand how things ended up like this. He had chosen Rukia over Orihime. That's why he was at her house dealing with her insanely sticking up his ass brother. Rukia had a lot of flaws, but he felt that she completed him in a way that Orihime didn't. He truly felt that he wanted Rukia and that those feelings for Orihime were shallow at best.

But then, he hears her going off on some poor sap and he couldn't take it. Then he finds out that that poor sap was Orihime and he went completely ballistic. What's wrong with him! He'd made his choice and he was sure of it! Wasn't he?

!

* * *

The next day, Orihime was preparing for the party with Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, Saddo, Renji, Uryu, and Ulquiorra. The others couldn't come until later because they were working, and this party was short notice. But Orihime was still extremely happy with the turnout.

"Rangiku, are you sure you have a tight hold on the ladder?" Momo asked nervously as she tied streamers in the trees. Rangiku was busy texting Gin on her phone, hardly paying any attention at all to Momo's worries.

"Sure Momo, I got you, and I promise not to look under your dress" she snickered. Momo sincerely regretted wearing her white flowered pattern sun dress and then volunteering to hang streamers with Rangiku.

"Dear God, please let me make it through today and I promise to study more," she prayed, fearing the worst. She spotted white hair and black hair obscured under a red hat making its way towards them. "Hey! It's little Shiro and his girlfriend!" she yelled excitedly. Ichigo ears perked up in irritation. He had to once again remind himself that there was nothing wrong with Toshiro, except the fact that he was dating his younger sister.

He nearly went into shock once he saw what she was wearing. He rushed over to her immediately, taking off his jacket to cover her.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" he shouted at her.

"What are you talking about," she asked calmly, folding her arms.

"That!" he gestured towards her body and waved crazily. Toshiro snorted, and rolled his eyes at the outraged teen. "And just what the hell are you snorting at you jerk?!" he yelled at the white haired boy genius.

"There isn't anything wrong with what she's wearing, you're just over reacting," he commented.

"She looks like a prostitute!"

"I'm wearing the same thing as Orihime and she fills it out way better than I do!" she shouted in return. He faltered for a moment, it was true. His sister was wearing shorts that came mid-thigh and a white V-neck t-shirt. Orihime donned also, a pair dark washed jean shorts that came mid-thigh but instead of a white shirt, she wore a bright yellow shirt, complemented with black heeled ankle boots, and her long burnt-red tresses were up in a high ponytail. She did feel the outfit out a lot better than his sister, but that was because she was Orihime. Karin was…Karin. She was his sister, she wasn't supposed fill anything out any way.

"If you'd stop ogling her for one second you might be able to notice that that guy she's with doesn't seem to mind what she's wearing and you shouldn't care what I'm wearing, " and with that, she and Toshiro left. That's when he noticed that Orihime was with Ulquiorra. They were blowing up balloons together, both of their faces were red and they were laughing. He felt the cold hands of jealousy grip his heart and give it a painful squeeze.

Ulquiorra released the air out of one balloon into her face, she laughed harder than he'd ever seen since he knew her. Jealously tightened its icy grip around his heart. He wanted to hurt something. A roll of streamers hit him in the head. A laughing Renji was spotted behind a tree. He would do.

!

* * *

"Geez! What's the matter with you!" Renji moaned in pain. He was on the ground, clutching his stomach and his fore in intense pain. Ichigo flexed his fingers, a satisfied smile played upon his lips.

"Would you guys stop being dorks for one second and start setting up the table!" yelled Rangiku.

"Yeah, you guys are making us be way behind schedule with your goofing off," scolded Uryu.

"Stuff it Uryu, before I make your glasses a permanent part of your face!" shouted Ichigo.

"How about I just beat the idiot out of you Ichigo and maybe you'll learn a little lesson in life," threatened Uryu.

"That doesn't even make any sense you asshole!" Ichigo replied.

"Would you guys just stop being juvenile and just get to work," said an irritated Toshiro.

"Hey! I'm not talking to you, you perverted bastard!"

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend that way!"

"Stop calling him that!"

"Ichigo, I swear whenever we do something with you it always goes horribly wrong," Rangiku said sadly. Renji laughed. "I don't know what you find so funny Renji, it seems that you can never concentrate when your boyfriend is around," she said sneakily.

"What the hell!? I'M NOT GAY! AND I CAN DO WAY BETTER THAT CARROT TOP OVER HERE!"

"Really! You're talking about my hair? Your hair is the color of a strawberry with the shape of a pineapple," Ichigo commented.

"I think he dyed his hair to match your name," snickered Rangiku.

"Rangiku! Please, stop hitting the ladder!" panicked Momo.

"So what's happening fellas," joined in Keigo's. "Aw man do you see what Orihime is wearing?! If only those shorts were a bit shorter!"

"I know right? Man would I like a piece of that action," Commented Ikkaku as came with Yumichika.

"She does look extraordinarily beautiful. Simple yet elegant," Yumichika commented.

"Hey! Stop talking about her like that!" yelled Ichigo.

"Hey what's going on?" Orihime and Ulquiorra joined their group, bags of balloons in tow. "Oh you guys made it!" she said excitedly when she spotted Keigo's, Ikkaku , Yumichika and Chizuru. Chizuru made a beeline for Orihime and began to grope her. Keigo's closed his eyes in jealousy.

"Oh Orihime I missed your body so much! Whoa, it seems that someone has gotten a bit then due to her illness the past week, this won't do at all!" she continued her harassed assault on the beauty. Finally, Rangiku took pity on the poor girl and knocked Chizuru off her.

"Please show some class, we are trying to get a party together," she said flipping her hair.

Through all this, Saddo just stared and continued decorating, shaking his head at his friends shanagins.

!

* * *

Finally, a few hours later, the party was ready. Black and blue streamers decorated the trees, and the multiple tables that Uryu rented for the party. White Christmas lights were wrapped around the trees, the D.J station was set up, and so was the food station which was filled with an assortment of rice balls, sushi, and cakes. Balloons littered the trees as well.

Orihime sighed in a satisfied way. She was totally happy with the results of their hard labor since 10 that morning.

"Thank you guys so much for all of your help, you have no idea how much this will mean to Tatsuki!" she wanted to cry in gratitude for all the help that she received. She was applauded for her thank you speech. "Alright, Saddo and I are going to get the guest of honor, so enjoy yourselves, you really deserve it!" she waved as she stepped off the stage and made her way to Saddo. Surprisingly, he was the one who offered to go with her to get Tatsuki. In fact, he insisted. She wasn't going to deny him because it was weird for Saddo to be insistent about anything.

They walked in silence to Tatsuki house, her mind on Ulquiorra. She had forgotten how much fun she had with him back in America. They fell right into their old routine; it was as if nothing happened. As if they were still in that old abandoned warehouse with the Arrancar. He still could make her laugh with his gentle humor, and make her feel special with his soft spoken questioning voice, as if she was the only person he wanted to talk to.

She was smiling to herself when another thought barged into her brain. A thought with broad shoulders, amber eyes, shocking hair and a permanent scowl. Ichigo. Ichigo was the complete opposite of Ulquiorra. Where Ulquiorra was pale, quiet and gentle, Ichigo was tanned, loud and rough. But the main difference between the two, unbelievably amazing guys was that Ichigo was taken. And Ulquiorra was not. She'd already made that mistake once, and she promises herself that she wouldn't ever do it again.

They made to Tatsukis' house with no difficulties, she was ready to go before they even knocked on the door. _ She looks beautiful_, Orihime thought, taking in her friend short black sport dress, her wild inky black spikes, a golden charm bracelet that glinted delicately on her wrist, black ballet flats, and the bare minimum of make-up. It seems simple, but for Tatsuki, this was going all out.

"Oh my gosh Tatsuki! You look so beautiful! I can't believe that you dressed up!" gushed Orihime. Tatsuki blushed, stealing a glance at Saddo. He stared at her under his hair. He wanted nothing more than to sweep the slender, spikey haired girl up into his arms and kiss her. But with them both being uncomfortable with PDA, he settle for telling her that she looked pretty, which made her blushed a brighter scarlet.

They made their way back to the party, which was already going in full swing. Tatsuki was congratulated by all, hugs and kisses were exchanged. Laughter and fun was had by all, all except for one. Ichigo. He stared, or rather, glared at Ulquiorra as he laughed with Orihime. As he talked to her, danced with her, touched her. Holding her small, curvaceous body close to his as they danced to a slow, sensual song. It was driving him insane. He wasn't even paying attention to Rukia and how she seemed to dance sensual with every other boy that wasn't in a committed relationship, most likely to make him jealous.

But he didn't care about any of that, the only thing he cared about was now leaving with that bastard into the woods! He paced, unsure what to do with himself, running his hands through his orange locks furiously. He let out a sigh in frustration and followed them into the woods.

!

* * *

Her face burned red, her face hurt from all of the smiling that she was doing. She didn't think that that was possible, but yet, here she is. Ulquiorra is a fantastic dancer, he claims it's his Latino blood. He spun her around the dance floor effortlessly, he assisted her in swaying her hips in rhythm to the music. It felt so fantastic, it was so much fun! She began to feel hot and sweaty, so he suggested that they go somewhere to cool down.

He leads them into the woods and they sat on a broken tree. They could still see the party from where they were, but were doubtful if anyone could see them. She took a deep breath took her hair down from its high pony with plans to redo it.

"I'd forgotten how good of a dancer you were," she said breathlessly fanning herself.

"I'd forgotten how bad of a dancer you were," he said with a small chuckle.

"I'm not bad, I have golden moves that put all others to shame!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, because 'the sprinkler' really is a superior move," he snorted. She shoved him playfully, and he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. She squealed in delight as he stood up and swung her around, mimicking the sprinkler with her body. He deposited her on her feet gently, and leaned against her laughing.

The laughing settled to a chuckle, she looked into his green eyes, full of life and humor. He would only ever be this way around her, no one else, as far as she knew. They leaned toward each other until their lips touched. It was everything she remembered. His lips were cool and gentle and tender. It felt as though cooling salve was put on a burn she didn't even know she had, comfortable, soothing.

She sighed into the kiss contently. But suddenly, she was yanked away from Ulquiorra. She was disoriented and confused as she rubbed her sore shoulder that had been yanked in order to separate her from Ulquiorra. She looked up and saw a seething Ichigo land a punch squarely on Ulquiorra's jaw. She gasped in surprise.

"Ulquiorra!" she started towards him to help him, but Ichigo grabbed her again and pulled her behind him deeper into the woods.

"Ichigo! Ichigo what's wrong, why did you hit Ulquiorra?" she asked breathlessly. Trying to get to the bottom of Ichigo's strange outburst and walk through dark woods without falling was a lot more difficult than one would think. "Ichigo, please, wait one minute. Ichigo, please, turn around!" she pleaded. It seemed as though he wasn't listen to her. Finally, he stopped dragging her and turned to face her. She flinched at his look. His eyes were wild and angry, and maybe, but she couldn't really tell in the dark, but they looked as if he was hurt.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked, concern laced her voice. She was about to ask again when he didn't reply, but she did get the chance. The next thing she knew, he'd covered her lips with his own.

She was completely floored for a few moments, then she realized what was happening and tried to reject him by pushing against his very broad, very strong chest. After a few, very short moments of struggling, she felt herself give in to the kiss. If kissing Ulquiorra was like soothing balm on a burn, then Ichigo was like being drenched in gasoline and set on fire. She felt this kiss deeply in her bones. All of her nerves were set ablaze as his mouth completely devoured hers. He pushed her back into a tree, never breaking the kiss, one hand trailed from her shoulder and tangled itself in her silken locks. He pulled her hair, pulling her head back, deepening the kiss. His other hand trailed down to her thigh and wrapped it around him, pinning her deeper into the tree.

She couldn't for the life of her remember why this was wrong. Hell, she was having trouble even tightly. She felt her body of its own mind, grind against him. She felt every nerve ending of her body alight with flame. Desire pooled heavily in her stomach and the area below that. She began to feel light headed, whether it was from the lack of oxygen or Ichigo's touch, she couldn't discern. He released her lips, and started making work on her neck. She moaned out loud in pleasure. Delicious shivers raced down her back, towards her nether regions.

This is wrong…what they're doing…it's wrong…but why?...why…Rukia!

"NO!" she screamed and pushed him off of her. She was so angry, and hurt, she slapped him as hard as she possibly could. He looked stunned for a moment not realizing what had just happen. She glared at him, breathing heavily.

_He has a girlfriend! She's my friend! I refuse to be anyone's slut! I'm not a slut!. _Tears burn her eyes, her body trembles from the emotions that wracked through her body. She bit her lip hard to keep the tears from falling and looked away from him. He didn't want her in the way she wanted him, so why did he have to hurt her like this. Her heart collapsed in itself. She ran away from him, covering her mouth to muffle her cries that escaped. She can't believe that she'd been used once again.

!

* * *

He was the asshole of the century. He punched the tree as hard as he could. How is it possible that he could be this big of an ass and still be able to breathe!

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" he shouted at no one. He doesn't know what possessed him to follow them into the woods. He doesn't know what possessed him to break them up, to hit Ulquiorra, to kiss Orihime. He kissed Orihime. HE KISSED ORIHIME! The one thing he wasn't supposed to do and he did it. It was so incredibly wrong of him to do something so stupid! But damn!...did kissing her had to feel just so fucking right?

It was as if he was a starving man, he soft, buttery lips, that soft creamy skin, that silken hair! It felt as though he was on fire, kissing her was highly addictive, and instead of thinking of how wrong it was, he was contemplating on how to do it again.

But then, she slapped him and she looked so hurt. Like he betrayed her. He did betray her, he also betrayed Rukia. He cheated on her. God! How much of a shit head can he possibly be? There were tears in her eyes. The absolute last thing that he would ever want to do is make Orihime sad, let alone make her cry. Yet somehow he managed to do just that. He was the world's largest shit head.

!

* * *

Tatsukis party ended on a good note. Uryu hired a maid service to do clean up so that they could all just go home. Tatsuki left with Saddo, Orihime and Ulquiorra walked home together in companionable silence. They both had a lot on their minds, so not much was said. When they got to their apartment, they said goodnight, both going their separate ways. A night that was fun had turned sour and awkward because of Ichigo.

Orihime shut her door and leaned against it and sighed. Her heart still hurt, but she put on a brave face for Tatsuki. The last thing she wanted to be ruin Tatsuki night and cloud her mind when she had to leave the next day. She sighed again and took off her shorts as she made her way to her couch. She was exhausted. She turned on the television and pulled the couch blanket around her. As she drifted off to sleep, the last thing on her mind was hot roaming, fiery trail of hot kisses, and amber eyes.

Hours later she was awoken to a knock on her door. She jolted out of her sleep and fell on the floor. She sleepily got up and shuffled to the door, opening it, sleep still in her eyes, her mind slightly distorted. On the other side of the door was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

Or so she thought, she was still a bit confused and sleepy.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" she asked rubbing her eyes. He looked at her and then blushed furiously and looked away. She wondered what made him so flustered and looked down to realize that she weren't wearing any pants.

"AHIEE!" she screeched and slammed her door shut. She ran to the living and spotted her shorts on the couch. She grabs them and hurriedly throws them on. Embarrassment colored her face. She walked back to the door, and reluctantly opens it.

"Come on in," she mumbles.

"Actually, do you mind coming out here with me?" he asked quietly. She stepped outside and closed the door behind her, following him to the railing as they overlooked the houses by her apartment.

They were silent for a long time, memories of what transpired earlier flitted through both of their minds.

"Orihime…I'm really sorry about what happened earlier…about what I did. I was wrong and perverted and it won't happen again. I don't know what came over me, but regardless of what was going through my mind, I shouldn't have done that to you. You're a really amazing and kind person and I took advantage of you.

"You're not some plaything to be toyed with. You're a human being with feelings and emotions and didn't mean to stomp on them. I was an ass. I'm sorry." He looked her deeply in her eyes and she could see the sincerity in his beautiful amber eyes. Her heart swelled at the apology. He didn't see her as a slut, he was truly sorry about his behavior. She gave him a large bright smile.

"I forgive you Ichigo…thank you," she didn't know that an apology would make her feel so good. A look of relief visibly swept through him. She could see that he had bags under his eyes, and his hair was a mess. Well, more so than usual.

"Don't worry about Rukia…I'll tell her what I did tomorrow after Tatsuki leaves," he stated.

"Oh Ichigo, really, you don't have to-"

"No, it's the least I can do. Not only did I wrong you but I wronged her as well. She deserves to know, and don't worry, I'm sure she won't be angry with you. You did nothing wrong, it was completely my fault."

Although his words were reassuring, the feelings that his conversation with Rukia would end well were non-existent.

!

* * *

Orihime waved goodbye to her best friend as she left through the terminal gate. She would miss Tatsuki more than anyone would ever know. But it would only be for 2 weeks, and she could handle 2 weeks without her constant companion by her side.

She felt tears prick behind her eyes. She dabbed at them with a tissue. She promised Tatsuki she wouldn't cry.

She left the airport and went into town. She saw pair sneakers that she was sure Tatsuki would love. She was going to buy them as a congratulations present for when Tatsuki wins her tournament. She was sure that she would win. She was Tatsuki, she was undefeated. She was looking through store windows when she felt a pair of eyes upon her. Slowly she turned around.

Her heart frozen in fear. All semblance of air completely left her body, she was suffocating but she didn't even know it. Time stood still as she stared, frozen in that one spot. She should've known that something terrible would happen today. She should have known that it would. All signs pointed to a terrible event, but she ignored each and every one of them. She tried to swallow but there was absolutely no moisture in her mouth. Her long, red tresses whipped about her face in a fierce way, but never obscuring her view of the monster in front of her.

"It's been a while…Princess."

"Aizen!"

* * *

**BOOM CLIFF HANGER! Hahahaha, I'm evil.**


	8. Rejected

**Howdy Partners, I have another chapter for you my loyal fans! I just want to thank you all for your contiuned support. It makes me feel all warm and glowly inside. Here's another chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

It has been 4 months since Sosuke Aizen made her do all of those…humiliating things. It was horrible. For a week afterwards she was barely able to get any sleep because of it. It was so cruel what he did to her, and it left her in a mental fragile state. She felt good, but deep down she knew that that kind of mental torture would take a while to get over. She just needs time to heal.

There was a knock on their door at 4 am on a Tuesday morning. It was the police. The police at your home at 4 am could never mean anything good. They had informed them that a video of Orihime undressing herself of several pictures of her bare upper body was currently circulating the internet.

She just looked at the officer; she couldn't really hear him that well after that. Suddenly, there were more of him, and they kept moving, as if they were swaying…his voice sounded far away and it was echoing. There was a fierce pain in her frontal lobe; all that swaying he was doing was making her dizzy. Her brother turned to her and he was swaying. It was more than one Sora, how could that be? They were saying something, it was all muffled, and she couldn't hear them. She was too dizzy. She needed to sit down, her heart was pounding much too fast and hard, and she couldn't handle all that blood that rushed to her head.

She tried to make her way to the table but she collapsed before she could more than one step.

!

* * *

She awoke in her own bed; her head was throbbing in a dull pain. She was disoriented. She couldn't remember much but she knew she had a horrible nightmare. Aizen had leaked that video of her and it was all over the internet for perverts to see, even after his promise that he wouldn't.

She sat up in her bed, her hand to her head, and looked around for a glass of water. Sora was standing across the room, looking out the small window, a look of terrible sadness on his face. That's when she knew that it wasn't all some horrible dream. Sosuke really did leak those videos of her. Her life really was ruined.

Tears burned the back of her eyes, her throat burned and she coughed vigorously. Her chest contracted in pain as her heart wept furiously. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was for doing something so irrevocably stupid!

Sora noticed her state and he came rushing to her side and held her close. Whispering that everything would be okay, that the police are trying their hardest to take down all of the videos, that they would find the person responsible and prosecute them for doing this to her. She believed him. She believed everything that he said. He was her big brother, he would never lie to her, the only thing he's ever done was protect her and now he would protect her again. The white knight comes once again to rescue the fair princess from the horrible monster. She smiles into his shoulder believing that everything will be okay.

"Would you like to stay home from school today?" she thought about it. There was no way that her friends and classmates would know of what happened. So there was no need to worry about that.

"I think that it's best if I went to school," she said, smiling through her drying tears. "I can handle it."

!

* * *

She gets to school a little bit late after the bell rings. She goes and sits amongst her friends, greeting them quietly. Neither of them turned to acknowledge that she was there; she chalked it up to them not wanting to be scolded by the teacher. What she does notice is that some of her classmates would turn and look at her, snickering and occasionally pointing. Unease formed in her stomach. She wondered if she had something on her face. She duck and took a quick look in her compact mirror when the teacher wasn't looking. No, there wasn't anything on her face. Why are they laughing at her?

It was time for them to move on to their next class. She got up to follow her friends so that they could walk together, but they hurried on without her. That was weird; they always walked to class together. She hurried after them calling their names, but they didn't hear her. When she got to class she found them.

"Guys, didn't you hear me calling you back there?" she asked concerned. They didn't even look at her, they were absorbed in a conversation all of their own. The pit of unease in her stomach grew. She went and sat in her seat and didn't try to talk to them for the rest of the class. Worry gnawing at her like a hungry beast.

It was time for lunch. She slowly followed them towards the court yard where they normally sat and ate lunch with their other friends. She greeted them but no one acknowledge her. She felt her heart tremble; she bit her lip hard, trying not to cry. She didn't understand what she did wrong. She didn't know what she did to make her friends so angry at her. She sat on the outskirts of her friends circle, still trying to be a part of their group. Something cold, thick and sticky hit her in the back of her head. She gasped, her hand reaching for her hair.

She pulled it away discovering that someone had thrown yogurt on her. She looked to see who'd done it and was rewarded with another glob of yogurt hitting her in the face. She heard laughter loud and clear. She could distinctly hear it from her friends. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She got up and ran to the bathroom.

Who would throw yogurt at her?! Who would dislike her so much as to throw food at her?! She tried to wipe the cold sweet smelling dairy product off her. The sweet creamy white yogurt mixing with her salty tears. Why is everyone mad at her? What did she do?

!

* * *

She finished the day not talking to anyone. Not that anyone wanted to talk to her. She walked home alone, groups of people laughing and pointing at her. Tears streamed down her face constantly. Her throat was extremely dry.

When she made it home, she saw that her brother was there. She didn't want to worry him. He already had enough on his plate between the whole Police thing and her pictures circulating the internet. He didn't need any more to worry about. She stood outside the door, composing herself. When she felt that she was ready she entered.

"Orihime! How was school?" he asked. She could tell he was worried, his voice dripped with concern.

"It was great!" she lied. "I had so much fun with all of my friends, there was even a food fight!" her heart tightens at having to lie to her dear beloved brother. "I think some of it got me, so I'm going to wash my hair now," she tried to escape.

"How about I help you? You do have a lot of hair," he stated. She really wanted to be alone so that she could cry. But she could see that her brother really needed this, so she nodded in agreement.

She sets her things down on the couch and they go into the bathroom together, he grabs a towel, she grabs her strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. Her brother turns on the water in the tub and she sticks her head under it, letting the warm water cascade over her head. When her hair was nice and wet, her brother squeezes some of the shampoo on her hair, some of it dripped down to her face.

"Ahh, it's going to get into my eyes!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" he hurried tried to gather the excess shampoo from reaching her eyes, scrubbing her hair in a most vigorous fashion. There were suds everywhere.

"Sora, I just this second realize why I wash your hair," she stated giggling.

"What? I'm doing a fantastic job. I should major in cosmetology instead of engineering," he said proudly.

"I think you shouldn't quit your day job," she laughed. That earned her a noogie from Sora. She laughed loudly and tried to escape, her hair full of soapy bubbles, leaving a trail of soap and water everywhere. Sora chased after her, the front of his shirt completely soaked. He slipped on the floor and landed on the floor hard. She gasped.

"Sora!" she ran to check on him only to slip and fall herself.

They stared at each other before bursting out in laugher. The earlier day forgotten.

!

* * *

The next day at school, she tried to talking to her friends again. But once again they gave her the cold shoulder and ignored her. She felt her heart tremble again. So she just followed them silently.

At lunch, she was a bit nervous because she was afraid that someone would throw more food at her. Then her ears perked up to what her friends were saying.

"…yeah so I downloaded this new song. You want to hear it?" Savannah asked the group. They all nodded in excitement. She connected her phone to a mini portable speaker to her phone and pressed play. A song with dance pop beat played loudly. That song sounded very familiar to Orihime, but she couldn't discern where…she…hears…it…before. Oh God. She thought that she was going to be sick. She covered her mouth and looked at her friends in horror. For the first time since Monday, they looked at her and smiled evilly. She felt on the verge of tears.

"What wrong Orihime?" Savannah said frankly. "I thought for sure that you would like it. Why don't you sing for us? I heard you had a pretty nice voice," they all burst out in laughter.

She stood up and ran to the bathroom in tears again. They knew. They somehow found out what happened. They knew and they hated her for it. But if they just give her the chance to explain. She could tell them how it wasn't her fault. She could explain what happened.

She heard the song playing loudly outside the bathroom door. She covered her ears to block out the song. The rest of the day past with the same thing. Kids laughing at her, singing that horrible song.

!

* * *

By Friday, Orihime was officially sick of going to the school. She became an outcast. Not matter how much she tried to explain to her friends of what had happen, they wouldn't listen. They just called her a dirty slut and ignored her. That was what hurt the most. The name calling. On Thursday, everyone had stopped ignoring her and started calling her names.

_Slut. Dirty. Skank. Easy. Whore. Hoe. Hooters. Attention whore. _

And much, much more. She didn't think that in two day she would feel like the most hated person on earth. Yet, she did.

She spent the weekend pretending to be sick. She checked her Facebook and she wished she hadn't. All over her were nasty remarks.

_Wow, I'd never thought that Orihime would turn out to be such a slut. _

_I wonder if she just pretends to be sweet, but is really a bitch. _

_Did she just come to America to be a porn star?_

_Orihime go back to Japan! We don't need any dirty sluts at our school!_

_Go back to whore island!_

_Leave this country. _

_We hate you!_

_SLUT! SLUT! SLUT!_

_Pay her the smallest bit of attention and she'll do anything you want her to. _

Her heart shuddered in pain. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Why are they saying these things about her? Don't they know her better than that? She's their friend.

When Monday rolled around, she was frightened for what might be in store for her at school. She was walking by herself, trying to prepare herself for the day when a boy came and walked besides her. She was afraid of what he might say or do.

"Hey, you're Orihime aren't you?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"…The girl from the video?" she froze, and reluctantly, she nodded again.

"So…how much would you charge to do a video like that for me?" he asked, laughing. She froze in her steps and stared at him in horror. Her mouth agape.

"B-b-but, I don't do things like that. You don't understand what happened!" she tried to explain. "I'm not like that!"

"Yeah, so do you charge by the hour or is there a standard fee?" he cracked up. She felt tears burn in her eyes and she just knew that she wouldn't be able to face school today. So she turned on her heels and ran home as fast as her feet would carry her.

Thankfully, Sora wasn't home so she didn't have to face him or his questions. She just ran to her room and spent the whole day in a fit of tears. Every now and again she would receive texts and alerts telling her to stay away, or how much of a whore she is and asking her charging rate.

* * *

The week was terrible. She forced herself to go to school, to endure the abuse and harassment. The next week, her classmates had moved on from verbal attacks to physical attacks. They constantly threw yogurt at her, they shoved her into walls, and some girls locked her in the bathrooms. They even took to throwing change at her. She felt like she was constantly crying, she began to have night terrors and panic attacks. Sora, of course, noticed that his sister wasn't well and took her to see a specialist. She was put on a regime of anxiety medication to help with the panic attacks. The pills made her sleepy and edgy; it didn't really help her deal with the bullying.

Sora also noticed that she was being bullied, and he urged her to tell him about it. But she was so ashamed and embarrassed she refused and just took the abuse in silence. Until, that is, she received one very disturbing phone call.

"Hello princess."

"Sosuke!" she exclaimed, terrified.

"Please call me Aizen, I don't care too much for the name Sosuke," he said lazily.

"Why have you called me? How did you even get my number?"

"Oh I have my ways," he said with dark humor. "So tell me, how is school going? You haven't run into any trouble have you?" he laughed darkly. That's when it clicked.

"YOU! You're the one that told my friends about that video!"

"I didn't tell them. I just sent it to your dear friend Savannah. I was surprised to see it circulating the internet so quickly though," he said thoughtfully. Her heart plummeted to the ground.

"YOU'RE LYING! SAVANNAH WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" She yelled into the phone.

"Really, you think so?"

"Of course, I know so! She's my friend, she wouldn't hurt me!" she defended into the phone.

"Oh, okay, so she didn't turn the whole school against you and create a face book page titled, 'Orihime is a dirty cheap Hoe'? My mistake. I guess I'd just forgotten the definition of what a friend was." Orihime felt her blood boil.

"You're lying Aizen, she wouldn't be so cruel to me. You would do that to me, you're the monster in this story, not my friend," she said vehemently.

"Oh poor, naive, little princess. With you mindset like that, this becomes less of a story, and more of a cautionary tale," he laughed darkly.

"I'm going to report you to the police, what you did was distributed child pornography to a minor no less. You're going to go away for a long time!" she felt some of the pressure in her chest release a little. She felt a bit lighter, she would get justice.

"There are a few flaws with your line reasoning. 1, you haven't any proof."

"You just admitted to sending an e-mail to Savannah! If she comes forward and show them the email, I'm sure that you-"

"2, even if she hadn't deleted the e-mail already. Do you really think that she would risk incarceration or more importantly, her crown and being permantly expunged from the world of pageantry and beauty queens? Because once they find out what she did, she would never in her life be able to compete ever again. So she could kiss her dreams of becoming Miss Universe good bye." Orihime went cold as she realized what he was saying. If what he was saying was true, then Savannah really did leak the photos and the pictures. She was the one who spread the news all over school and ruined her reputation.

"3, I'm a man of very high power and influence. It would become a media circus if a scandal of this proportion was to come about. Not only would my face be plastered all over the world, but so would yours and no matter where you go, this would follow you. Everyone would know what you've done. No one would want to associate themselves with you, everyone would hate. In fact, they only job and friends you would be able to make are porn stars, and I don't think that's a crowd you'd want to join. Maybe you'd become a strung out junkie like your mother, and marry an abusive alcoholic like your father, and you'll have children you hate you and run away from you every chance you get. "

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed into the phone. She heard him laughing and threw her phone into the wall. It shattered. But he sound of his laughter resonated deeply within her. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

Was there really no chance for escape?


	9. Old Times

**Hey guys, here's another installment of the long awaited story. (Ooh Ha ha. Just Kidding.) Sorry it took so long for an update, but between school, which is a bitch, and that writers block, which is also a bitch, it took a minute to finish. I'm super sorry about that. The next update won't take as long. I promise. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aizen!" she gasped in horror. She couldn't believe her luck. It had to be the worst in the world. Why would he come here? But of course she knew the answer to that. It was to make her life miserable.

"Princess I have to say, like wine, you get better and more delicious with age," he smiled his handsome face lighting up. He looked exactly as she remembers, handsome, wealthy, powerful…dangerous.

"And like a cancer you're keep showing up in my life to destroy all that I've healed," she spat at him, her fury bubbling along with her fear. She would never be able to forget how he made her feel, how weak and humiliated worthless he made her be.

He chuckled deeply. "Well it seems as though you've grown a little fire in yourself. I see you aren't the girl that you use to be. The one who needed her white knight to save her."

"I don't want to be that girl anymore, I'm stronger than she was," she said, although she couldn't help but hear the tremble in her voice. He laughed loudly, drawing the attention of those who walked by them. Some of the women giggled and pointed to him, no doubt being sucked in by his good looks. Orihime thought that she would be sick. He's a predator of the worst kind. His looks and his calm, suave façade are all to lure you in, right before his open his jaw revealing his rows of sharp jagged teeth. Giving you no chance to scream as he tear into your flesh, shredding you apart, leaving faint remainders of what you use to be.

"Are sure that you're not?"

"Aizen, I want nothing to do with you. I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath. I'm leaving," she turns to leave; she didn't want to be in his presence anymore.

"Do you think that these friends are any different than your others? Do you think that, given the chance, they wouldn't tear you down and apart like wolves?"

"They wouldn't do me like that. They're good people," she defined.

"I remember the last time you defended your friends against me. What was her name…Sarah…Serena…Sierra…"

"Savannah," she whispered, she closed her eyes tightly as she remembered how she betrayed her.

"Oh yes, that's right. Savannah. You know she won Miss teen U.S A, very recently. It was a very moving really," he chuckled as he saw her shoulder trembling.

"Leave me alone," she squeaked out, she wanted to cry, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of having anymore of her tears. He was upon her so quickly she didn't even notice. She flinched at his touch.

"Orihime, my dear sweet princess, why are you so sad?"

"Please, leave me alone. I'll do anything you want, but please just don't ruin this for me. Please don't," she trembled badly, she was feeling too many negative emotions. Her box cutter flashed through her mind. No. things weren't that serious, she didn't have to go that far.

"The only thing I want from you is…you. I want your pain, your suffering, your anguish," he whispered in her ear.

"Why? Why do you want me to suffer? Why are you so sadistic?" she cried.

"Well at first all I wanted was your purity. But you gave that away didn't you," he grabbed her hair and pulled it, effectively making her gasp in pain and surprise at the sudden contact. She was stunned, how did he find that out?

"How did you-"

"Never mind how I found out. But since you're now tainted, I must destroy you once again so that you can be rebuilt anew, be rebuilt someone worthy of me," he breathe into her ear.

"What? Get off of me," she shook him off of her. He looked at her and laughs. He was a monster. He wanted to use her for some sick and twisted fantasy. "You need help," she said backing away as he laughed at her. His laughter followed her all the way home.

…_Someone worthy of me_….

What did he mean by that? Did he…want her? She shook her head in disgust. He couldn't possibly want her to be his. Maybe he wanted to torture her, make her life terrible and bleak as it was before, but he sounded as if she was in love with her…or rather in love with her pain. Her suffering. He was a sick sadistic jerk. She couldn't believe that he was back to ruin her life once more.

…_Someone worthy of me…_

Why is she so Goddamn unfortunate?

!

* * *

"Rukia, I have something to tell you," Ichigo said solemnly.

"Whatever it is Ichigo I'm sure it can wait until after this," she said breathlessly, climbing into his lap, kissing him passionately.

"No, actually it can't. Rukia, Rukia please stop it!" he said firmly. Pushing her a bit roughly off him.

"Ichigo what's the hell your problem?!" she shouted.

"I'm trying to tell you something, yet the only thing you want is to get fucking laid!"

"Well excuse me if just want to spend some intimate time with my boyfriend!" she yelled back at him. "What the hell is so fucking important that you just need to tell me?"

"I kissed Orihime! There I said it! I cheated on you!" Ichigo immediately regretted what he said. Well, not what he said, but how he said it. Rukia had a shocked look on her face, as if she'd been slapped. He tried again, more gently.

"I cheated on you. At Tatsukis' party. It wasn't Orihime's fault; I actually assaulted her against her will. I wouldn't be surprise if she presses charges on me-"he was interrupted by her fist connecting with his jaw. His head snapped to the side, a strong prominent pain registering in his face. He was ashamed. He'd hurt her, he knew that.

"…I'm sorry Rukia…I've never meant to hurt you,"

"Oh don't give me that bull shit!" she spat at him. "How dare you even have the fucking audacity to even think about cheating on me?"

"I know I screwed up royally,"

"You fucked up majorly you fucking asshole!" she screamed "I fucking hate your guts!" she hits him again. And again, and again, and again.

"I'm sorry Rukia, you have no idea…" he took a deep breath and gathered his courage. "I-I think that we should break up," he said quietly. She stops her barrage of attacks.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Rukia, we-I…I don't want this anymore. I don't feel the same about you as I use too and I can't put myself fully into this relationship…you deserve better than that…better than me."

"Ichigo wait, I wasn't going to break up with you over a kiss. I mean I know I was upset, but I'll get over it. It's not as if you have feeling for her or something like that…right?" she asked. And for the first time since Ichigo known her, her voice sounded small and fragile. Now he really felt like a dick.

She took his silence as confirmation enough.

"Get out. Get out of my house now and never speak to me ever again," he got up to leave, but not before he saw a tear stream down her face. He never felt so low before in his life. He loved Rukia, the last thing that he wanted to do was hurt her. He owed her so much, and he repays her by betraying her trust and breaking her heart. He truly is a bastard of the worst kind.

!

* * *

Rukia was pissed, she was livid! How dare he dump her! And for that bitch Orihime no less! She was going to ensure that she suffers. No one steals her boyfriend and gets away with it. NO ONE! She picks up her phone and dials.

"Hello?" answered Rangiku. Rukia takes a breath and her voice began to tremble.

"Oh Rangiku, it's horrible!" She cried into the phone.

"What honey, what's happen?" Rangiku asked alerted.

"Oh Rangiku, I don't know if I can say it…it hurts too much," she broke down crying hard. Rangiku waited patiently for her to gather herself.

"Honey please tells me, I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"It's Ichigo…he cheated on me…with Orihime! And he's leaving me for her!" she cried more loudly and deeply.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll be right over with Momo, everything is going to be alright," Rangiku assured.

"Th-thank you," she sobbed and disconnected the phone. She wiped her face and smile.

_Look out Orihime. You may be a princess, but I'm the real Queen B. _

!

* * *

Orihime awoke with a frown on her face. Something wasn't right, something felt off balance. It felt like her life was about fall off a cliff and hurtle to the ground. She didn't know why she felt this way, only that she did and that it worried her greatly.

She took her time getting ready, making sure that she doesn't miss a single step in her morning ritual. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_Do you think that, given the chance, they wouldn't tear you down and apart like wolves?"_

No, her friends aren't like that.

_Oh yes, that's right. Savannah. You know she won Miss teen U.S A, very recently. It was a very moving really…_

But that was different. Savannah wasn't really her friend.

There was a knock on her door.

"Just a minute," she grabs her backpack and steps into her shoes and opens the door.

"Hi Ulquiorra, I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long," she said cheerily. He gives her one of his rare smiles.

"Not at all. Are you all ready for school?" she nods happily and their off to school.

"So do you miss Tatsuki?" he asked.

She nods. "I do a whole lot. But I called her last night and we talked for almost two hours. But it wasn't the same as actually having her here with me," she said sadly. He looked at her with concern.

"Something is wrong. You don't seem…yourself," he stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're frowning as if something is troubling you," he stated. She thought quietly to herself, unsure whether or not to reveal to him that Aizen has come back into her life to ruin it once more.

_Someone worthy of me…_

She shook her head furiously and smiled at him. "It's nothing. I guess I'm just sad that Tatsuki isn't here. I can't wait to hear about her first tournament. She's up to compete today. I wish I was there to see it," she rambles on and on. Ulquiorra just listens to her rambles in mild interest. There's something that she isn't telling him. He would find out soon enough.

!

* * *

Uryu doesn't like his house. It's too big. It's too quiet. It's too empty.

It's been that way ever since his grandfather passed, ever since his mother left them.

Now it's just him and Ryuken, who isn't much company considering that he's always at the hospital. And when he isn't in the hospital, he's in office working, or judging him.

Uryu straightens his tie in the overly large bathroom mirror, and adjusts his glasses. Cold blue eyes stare back at him. Lonely blue eyes stare back at him.

It's so quiet here. If he listens closely he can hear…nothing.

He sighs and gathers his things and leave.

He refuses the offer of a ride to school from their driver. Every day he is asked and every day he refuses. It's gets troublesome and annoying, but it's really the only human contact that he receives in the morning before school, so he says nothing, wishes the man a good day and continued on his way.

A few minutes in silent walking he comes across a stray bottle of water. Slightly interested, he picks it up. He takes a few steps, looking at the bottle and steps on a few sheets of paper. He picks them up, slightly confused now. It would seem that someone has dropped their things, he concludes quickly. He walks some more, picking up random items that he comes across, collecting them. A few pencils, some more papers, a note book, a button, a compact mirror, some more buttons, and a ribbon.

He rounds the corner and sees a figure kneeling on the ground. He immediately rushes to them, calling out, asking if they were hurt. The person turns around and suddenly he stops. He feels a powerful beating in his chest. It was a girl. A beautiful girl, with sad, melancholic green eyes, and long black hair pulled into a braid with a slightly parted bang. He blushes deeply.

"Are…are you okay?" he says, straightening up a bit, quickly composing himself. She looks startled at the fact that he's talking to her and quickly turns back to, what he now notices is her collecting the things that she dropped.

_These things must be hers, _he quickly concludes.

"Um, here, I think that you dropped these," he walks over to her and kneels down to hand her the items. She flinches slightly, but nods her thanks. He swore that he'd seen her somewhere before, he knows her. He wracks his brain trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

"Thank you," she says in a very small, very meek voice. She moves faster collecting her things, with quick and smooth and precise movements. He notices the pale skin of her thighs as her short dress rises with her movements. Immediately he flushes and looks away, but he couldn't help but notice a discoloration of her skin. He takes another peak. It's a bruise.

She finished gathering her things and stands quickly. She bows to him, thanking him once more and leaves, walking in quick strides with a small, hardly noticeable, and limp.

He reaches, about to speak, but she was around the corner so fast that he didn't even get the chance. Sighing, he uses his index finger to push his glasses up. There was a small, rectangular piece of plastic. He picked it up, reading it.

_Nemu Kurotsuchi. _There was a picture of the girl; she stared directly into the camera, not smiling. _Matsukura Hospital? Isn't that the hospital where that mad scientist work? It's practically abandoned. Why would she work there?_ He wonders.

_Nemu Kurotsuchi…who are you and where do I know you from?_

!

* * *

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll get to the bottom of this," Rangiku said, trying to assure her friend that going to school was the right thing to do. However, it's kind of hard to do over the phone, especially if said person is bawling like a lunatic. She finishes the omelet she's made for Gin with great enthusiasm and adds some spinach and red peppers for decoration and presented to him proudly.

"Rukia, I promise you everything will be alright…yeah, yeah alright. See you then hun…uh huh…Buh-bye!" she hung up and sighed deeply. Gin looked up at her with his ever present smile, his eyes narrowed to slits; she could hardly see the sky blue eyes that he so rarely shows. Except when he was alone with her.

"Is there something wrong Ran?" he asks using the pet name that she only allows him to say.

"You know just the whole Rukia, Ichigo and Orihime deal. I'm just having a hard time believing that Orihime and Ichigo would do that to Rukia. They're not those types of people," she said biting her lip. Gin pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck. She giggled hysterically.

"People do crazy things when they're in love I guess," he whispers into her neck. She shudders, weaving her arm around his neck.

"But that's just it. I know that Orihime has feelings for Ichigo, but he was totally oblivious and he chose Rukia. I don't know if they did it out of emotion or if they just hooked up," she says, her breath hitching as Gin began to nibble on her ear.

"But you said that he left Rukia for Orihime, that obviously meant that it wasn't just a hook up," running his long slender fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, causing shivers to race down her spine. She closes her eyes involuntarily, leaning into his touch.

"…yes…but still…its wrong…" she was having a hard time concentrating with him touching her like that.

"I guess…if you say so…" he says. She can practically hear the wheels turning around in the brain as he mulls over the situation. She wants to ask what he's thinking, but she knows that he'll never tell her. His hands abruptly leave her hair and he detangles himself from her. She grows cold from the lack of touch and pouts, crossing her arms over her abundant chest.

"It's time for you to go to school," he says, grabbing his fork and biting into his omelet. She sighs and get up off his lap. She really loves Gin with all of her heart, but sometimes he is just impossible. Sometimes he would wound her all up just to leave her hanging. It frustrated her to no avail. Sometimes she wondered if he really wanted her at all.

He took in her sad face and frowned, which was rare for him.

"How about I walk you to school?" he offers, an attempt to make her happy. Internally, she swelled with joy; externally she thought about it, then ran and crushed him to her.

"I would really love that!" she said excitedly.

Well, anytime with Gin was better than no time with Gin.

!

* * *

When Orihime arrived to school with Ulquiorra, she could immediately tell that something wasn't right.

She could feel people staring at her. A sudden sense of de javu overcame her. Whispers were heard all around her. She receded in herself just a bit.

"Is everything alright?" Ulquiorra asked her.

"I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I have the strangest feeling that everyone is staring at me," she said, laughing nervously. He looked around and in fact, people were staring at her.

"People are staring at you…it's…peculiar."

"It's bad, that's what it is," she said, holding her bag closer to her and walking faster. She greeted a few girls standing by the entrance to the school. They snorted and began to whisper amongst themselves. Orihime swallowed thickly. She's been through this before. She knew exactly what was happening. Aizen has gotten to them already. She would need to move, she would need to get away. She couldn't stay here. She had to relocate. She needed to do it before things got too bad. She needed to…she needed to…where would she go?

"Are you going to be okay? You aren't going to have any…problems are you?" Ulquiorra asked with a slight indifference and curiosity. That bothered her, but she didn't have any time to dwell on it. She had much bigger things to worry about.

They walked to class, Orihime's heart racing with each step that she takes. She makes to the classroom, she breathes deeply, trying to compose herself. However, she feels as if she's on the verge of tears. Her heart, which was already beating fast, began beating at an even more rapid rate. Her breath was becoming shallow and scarce. She could only hear the laughter, the taunts, and the ridicule.

She braced herself once more and opened the door. Everything was quiet. Everyone turned to look at her. She wanted to cry right there on the spot from all the dirty looks and glares that she was receiving. Aizen sure made fast work.

_Someone worthy of me…_

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She was stronger than she used to be. She wouldn't let him break her. Not this time. She will fight.

She holds her head up high and walks to her seat, not offering any greetings. No one would return them anyway; she knew how the routine went. She just wonders how long it would take before they would stop ignoring her and begin taunting her.

Tears burn in the back of her eyes; she stares down at her desk, willing them to go away.

"Orihime!" she looks up at the sound of Rangiku's breathless voice. She was surprised, and cautious.

"…yes," she asks hesitantly. Rangiku has a disapproving frown on her face, Momo looks worried and Rukia…Rukia looks a mess. Like she's been crying and hasn't had enough sleep. Oh no, is this about the kiss? She mentally and physically braces herself for the onslaught of attacks that she is certain that she will receive.

"Do you mind if we speak to you for a moment? Somewhere a bit more private?" Rangiku asked. Orihime was still staring at Rukia; an incredible amount of guilt consumed her. She was sure that she did this to Rukia. But, it wasn't her fault; it wasn't like she asked Ichigo to kiss her. It wasn't like she asked for him to pin her against the tree, pull her hair, burn her with his hot, passionate kisses that left a fiery trail from her ear to her neck, which she could still feel.

_NO! Bad Orihime! How could you think of something like that at a time like this?!_ She scolds herself. She gets out of her seat, accurately aware of the pen dropping silence and the stares. They go to the girls' bathroom. Rangiku looks Orihime straight in the eyes and gets right to the point.

"So what's going on between you and Ichigo?"

"Umm…Nothing, nothing at all. We're just friends, that's all," she says honestly.

"Oh don't give me that bull Orihime, he's already told me what happened," Rukia spat at her.

"Oh…Rukia, I'm really sorry. I've never meant to hurt you, really. And I'm sure that Ichigo is honestly apologetic, and if you give him a chance to make it up to you, I'm sure that he'll never do it again-"

"Oh save it for someone who actually gives a shit Orihime!" she screamed at her.

"Now honey hold on. At least give the girl a chance to explain herself," Rangiku says diplomatically.

"What do you mean give her a chance to explain herself?! She already admitted to advancing on him and stealing him from me!"

"Wait, I did no such thing! It was Ichigo who kissed me, Rukia; I would never do that to you. You are my friend," she reached out to touch her, but Rukia slapped her hand away.

"Some friend you are! Because of you Ichigo broke up with me! How do I know you two aren't already together?!"

"We're not! Please, just give me a chance to explain, I can explain everything!"

"Well then explain! EXPLAIN!" Rukia shouted. Orihime was having a hard time gathering her thoughts together. Ichigo said that he would explain all of this. Rukia is just hurt; she doesn't mean any of the things that she saying.

"I-"

"I'm through with this! I hate you Orihime! I hate you and Ichigo and you both deserve each other!" Rukia shouts, storming out of the bathroom. Through the open doors, Orihime could see that a group of girls have gathered at the door to snoop in on their private conversation. They gave Orihime dirty looks and went after Rukia. She felt her stomach drop to her knees.

"Orihime," Rangiku said gently. Orihime looks at her with tears shining in her eyes. Rangiku sighs deeply. "I don't believe that you would do that to Rukia. I know what type of person you are and that isn't it," Orihime lets out a relieved sigh, a few tears escape. "However, Rukia won't stand to see reason right now. So if you just give her some time and space, I'm sure everything will be settled. However, what I really do want to know is what happened between you and Ichigo. It's kind of weird that he would dump her out of the blue. I mean, we all did see it coming, they did nothing but argue, but if you said something or did something to make him want to leave Rukia-"

"But that's just it, I didn't do anything. At Tatsukis' party Ichigo kissed me…he kissed me first, but I kissed him back!" she broke down in tears, her heart heavy with guilt. "I've always had a crush on him, but…but I missed my chance and he chose Rukia. So I should have been satisfied with that! He was happy, I was happy that he was happy! But why when he kiss me did I have to kiss him back! Rukia is right, I'm a terrible friend!" she cried harder until she felt Rangiku's top heavy frame wraps around her own and gives her a tight squeeze.

"It's going to be okay honey, don't you worry. You're not a bad person for having those feelings. It's all natural. It sucks that you fell for someone that was already committed to another person, but hey, sometimes it happens. As long as you didn't act on your feelings,"

"But I did! I kissed him!"

"But he kissed you first; it was an accident…right? You didn't intentionally go up to him and kissed him. So in truth it was all Ichigos' fault, and not yours!" Rangiku said excitedly.

"It's not only his fault-"

"So that's it! Case close!" Rangiku wipes her forehead. " I swear that I'm going to wrinkle with all of the stress that I'm going through lately, between you girls and Gin, I will have to get Botox early!" she laughs loudly and herds Momo and Orihime out of the bathroom. Patting them both on the back.

"Momo, you stay with Orihime, I'm going to go and check up on Rukia. She's an absolute mess!" she bounds down the hall giving Orihime a reassuring smile, Orihime returns it dimly.

She looks at Momo, who, given all the turmoil that just went down between her closest friends, kept pretty silent during it all. Caught up in her own problems and worries, Orihime guesses. She is bumped harshly from behind. Momo catches her and stops her from falling to the ground.

"Orihime are you okay?" Momo asks worried. Orihime rights herself, a little shaken up. This was to be expected. It's just a bit earlier than she was expecting.

"Oops, I didn't mean to bump into you. But if you just give me a chance I can explain," says a girl with wavy light brown and judgmental brown eyes. She was surrounded by two girls with the same look on their face. They saunter past Orihime and Momo, snickering and whispering amongst them.

"Orihime, why didn't you say anything? Those girls obviously bumped into you on purpose," she said. Orihime shook her head, not saying anything.

"Let's get to class; we don't want to be late." Momo looks at her strangely for a moment, but she doesn't press the issue further.

!

* * *

There was a lot on Ichigos mind. More than anything had any right to be on a teenager's mind. The one thing that was occupying his mind currently was, surprisingly, medical school. Ever since he carried Orihime home that day and she brought up what a good doctor that he would be, he couldn't seem to get the image of him wearing a lab coat and stethoscopes out of his brain. So he started looking into some medical schools and see what he would need to do to be prepared for all of that.

He always liked helping people, which was his thing he helped someone. Whether they were in danger, being bullied or just needed help carrying their groceries home. That's why he works for Ikumi Unagiya, who basically pays him to do various odd jobs for people. It's an annoying job most of the time because most of the time people want him to do stupid and embarrassing things. Like dress up as their son who moved out of their house 30 years ago, or rub lotion on their back, or shave their legs. But to go into the medical field and save lives. That would be…exciting, wouldn't it?

He walks to class, scowl in place, still contemplating the whole medical school thing. He would have to talk to Uryu about it. He plans on going into the medical field when he graduates. He says he isn't following in his father's footsteps by becoming a surgeon. But even Ichigo knows that that's bull. Uryu's need for his father's approval rolls off him in waves whenever he is brought up. He isn't brought up a lot because Uryu doesn't like to talk about his family, except his grandfather.

Now Ichigo is irritated. Why the hell does Uryu has to be so damn secretive in the first place?! It's not like there's anything wrong with his family. Not like there is whit his.

Ichigo runs his fingers through his hair in frustration as he remembers his dad trying to wake him up via surprise attack, (which by the way isn't a surprise attack if you yell "SURPRISE ATTACK!" before doing the actual attack)

When Ichigo arrives to class he walks immediately to his desk and lays his head down on his desk. He doesn't' want to be bothered right now. He knew that he had work today after school, but he also had that Welcoming Committee thing with Orihime. Orihime! He wonders how she's doing. He slowly cocks his head to the right and looks at her secretively. He hasn't been able to forget about her since that night when they kissed. It was unlike anything he's ever experience before in his life. He wanted it again. But…that would be wrong. She was Rukia's friend for one and besides, although he's the one who broke up with Rukia, he wasn't completely sure that he was over her.

He missed her dearly. Her passionate morning kisses, her small body in his arms, her stupid cruddy drawings, her obsession with rabbits, even her annoyed 'why on earth is he still talking' sigh. He looks to her and see that her eyes are red rimmed and he feels like shit all over again. Maybe he made a mistake…maybe he was to rash in his decision to break up with her.

He looks back to Orihime. He notices that her eyes are red too. What the hell? Why is she crying? Immeaditietly he looks to Ulquiorra, the bastard. He is shocked to shits when he sees that Ulquiorra is staring at him with an impassive look on his face. What the…

The door bursts open and their instructor comes in, followed by a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes.

"Class please settle down and pay attention. I have a new guest that I would like to introduce you too. Please state your name and something interesting about yourself."

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," he smirks, revealing slightly unnatural sharp teeth. "And I love to fight, so whoever here is the best, I would like to test that theory."

* * *

**Oohh a twist in the story! ooohhoooohhh.**


	10. God's and Ants

**So here's another installment of the story. Its a bit shorter than my usual chapters so apologies for everyone. The installment is comming soon to a FFN site near you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sosuke Aizen loved to hurt things. He loved to see them whiter in pain, panic and desperation as their life began to fade into nothingness.

10 year Aizen looks down on the small orange haired cat, as it struggled to break free of the bindings on its paws and neck. Its eyes wide and wild with fear as the fire creeps slowly creeps towards its tail, the flames licking the cat. He watches with mild humor and great interest. The bindings are tight, there's no way that the cat can escape. It's impossible; the cat should just give up and resign itself to its fate. There's nothing that it can do.

His father comes into the room. He stops short when he discovers what his son is doing. His chestnut brown hair is pulled into a low pony tail, his invisible rimmed glasses sits on the edge of his nose, his chocolate brown eyes holds disappointment. His lips are pulled downwards in a frown.

"What are you doing?" he asks his son. He doesn't move to save the cat or put out the fire.

"What does it matter to you?" he replies, turning to look back at the struggling feline.

"I would hope that my son would have found a better way to spend his time than on lower forms of amusement and torture. However, I can see that I am wrong. I'll leave you to your…unevolved sense of amusement," he turns to leave, but stops just short of the door. "Do try not to burn down your room, the maids have much more important things to do rather then clean up your filthy habits." With that, he left, leaving the door to close with a resounding, whoosh.

Aizen felt fury creep up his spine. Somehow the cat has gotten free, against all odds the cat has escaped. But instead of running for freedom, it attacks Aizen, clawing him in the face and arm, leaving thin trails of red to form. Angry, he lounges for the cat, but it jumps atop his head towards his window. It turns around to hiss at him before it jumps away to freedom. He growls in silent frustration.

All his hard work went to waste! Now that cat was free and he was left with nothing to play with.

"Sosuke, could you come to the library? Your mother is looking for you," said the voice over the intercom that is located at the side of his bed. He perks up immediately. The little boy doesn't have much love for things other than torture. But his mother is by far his favorite thing in the world. She's beautiful and soft and cares for him deeply. She's a stupid woman of course, why else would she lay with his father and marry him? But nonetheless, there is tenderness for her that he can't seem to resist.

Some would say that he is obsessed with her. He would do anything to please her, and refuses to be too far away from her. Her love for his father disgusts him to no avail, but regardless, he father is hardly there so it doesn't pose as too much of a problem.

He rushes to the library, he stops when he hears a low masculine voice speaking with boredom and contempt. It was his father.

"…If our son wants to spend his time with childish things such as death of animals then let him, it isn't as if you could do anything to stop it even if I were to let you."

"Yes I know, but it isn't right for him to hurt those that are weak and defenseless-"

"Listen to yourself, you are downright pathetic," he chuckles darkly in amusement. "It is his duty to exert his power and domination over those that are weaker than him. It's his purpose in life to show others what true power is."

"I would like to think that there is more to life than-"

"Think? You? Please woman, you can possibly think that your thoughts matter in any given moment in time. It isn't your job to think about our sons' life, future and the meaning to it all. You can barely dress yourself, let alone have any input whatsoever to our son's life. There are two types of creatures in this world, Gods and ants. You, my dear, are nothing but an ant, and if you continue to try and force your pathetic will upon our son, he will grow up to be nothing other than an ant like yourself. He's already beginning to show ant like traits," he voice shifts, as if he's moving. It becomes darker and harsher.

"And if he becomes weak like you, I will cast you both aside, like the meaningless insects you both are. Never forget, you were nothing before me, you are still nothing and you will never become anything."

Aizen could hear light footsteps on the floor moving his way. He straightens up and looks his father in the eyes when his is discovered. They stare at each other, one with contempt and hatred, the other with impassiveness.

"Done with your little game already?" his father asks.

"I found something else that is more challenging," he replies coldly.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, is it?"

"I think that you'll find out soon enough," he states, brushing past his father, gears and wheels turning his mind.

He walks to his mother who sits on a large brown leather chair, she looks out into space, her eyes dead, tears running silently. He shakes her gently, bringing her from whatever state of mind she was in. She does that frequently. Going in and out of states of consciousness, especially when she has conversations with his father.

"Oh Sosuke, you're here. How has your day gone?" she asks, a small smile forming on her face. Her long red hair is swept in a bun on top of her head, her large hazel eyes seems dead and lifeless.

"It's is fine mother, do you want to go for a walk?" he asks. His mother would often go on walks after dealing with his father.

"That would be wonderful. Maybe we could pick some flowers for your father," she suggests brightening. He sighs. No matter how awful his father would be to her, she still runs back to him with open arms. Its as if she's addicted to the abuse. She can't seem to live without it. it's the only thing that sickens Aizen about her, well that and the fact that she named him after his father.

"Yes, we will pick flowers for Sosuke," he says in a resigned fashion. He takes her hands and leads her to the garden.

As they pick flowers, her for his father, he for her, Aizen thinks of ways to bring his father down. Reluctantly, he admits that his father was right. Physical punishment was far too trivial for the likes of someone like him who had so much potential.

If he wanted to truly make his father pay, he would have to rise far and beyond his level. Far beyond the status of a God.


	11. Wet Dreams

Hey, hey, hey! Here's another chapter! Yay! I won't be able to post another one until the end of this week so, I'm sorry about that. Actually. I may post another one later on today, but don't hold your breaths. Unless you can hold you breaths for an insubstainal amounts of time, then take a huge gulp of air!

Okay, so warning: This chapter contains scense of sextual nature, so if you're sqeamish, or if reading this makes you downright uncomfortable, then I would skip over that part. Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

He looked at her, hair blowing in the wind softly. He could smell the strawberry shampoo wafting off her hair in smooth waves. She turns to face him, a soft smile light up her features, her hair blows across her face.

He swallows thickly as he moves closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers. She bites her delicious looking lips and stared up into his eyes. They're so close, he could feel the heat radiating off her. His heart is racing, his emotions are swirling. He doesn't know what to say, he's never been all that good with words. He always felt that it was better if his actions spoke for him.

Grabbing her, he pulls her soft body tightly against his and began to devour her soft, plump lips. She gasps, slightly startled, but she melts into him as his hands began to roughly roam her body. A heat grows in his loins almost instantly. He moans as her hands travel from his chest to his neck to his hair. He presses her closer him, pulling her hair for better access to her mouth.

She moans, it starts a reaction in him. He pulls her hair a bit more releasing her lips, moving on down to her neck, kissing, biting and sucking the skin raw. She moans a bit louder, her nails scraping against his neck causing him to moan in return.

Her legs collapse beneath her, causing them both to fall into the soft, plush grass. She giggles breathlessly, he growls into her neck, effectively quenching her laughter. She stares up into his desired hazed eyes with her own match set. He captures her lips once more, drinking her in; she opens her mouth a bit wider, easing his access. He feels himself become hard and fully aroused. Apparently she could feel it too, she gasps her eyes widen a bit in surprise and lust.

She runs her hands down his back to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up, and her soft skin against his rough skin. Her nails gently scrape along his back. Holding him closer to her, she wraps her legs around him and adjusts, so that she's straddling him.

He looks up at her, a fine sheen of sweat coats her skin, lust coats her eyes, and her lips are red and swollen, matching the markings on her neck. She reaches for his shirt, lifting up over his head. She goes down, kissing his neck, leaving little bit marks of her own on his neck, her hands pulling his hair.

There are so many different sensations that are going through his mind right now. Her kisses, hot upon his neck, the pressure of her body, straddling him, the erection that is growing harder by the minute, trying to rip free of the confinement of his pants, the soft grass against his back, and the cool, fall breeze on his heated skin. He was ready to burst in any given moment. Her hands began to travel southward, her fingers brushed the edge of his underwear. Oh God, this was amazing. Unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He needed to feel more of her.

He grabs her shirt and lifts it up over her head. Her flesh was creamy and soft and surprisingly firm. Her bountiful mounds were encased in a soft pink lace. He kissed them, he breath hitched, and her thighs tightened around him. She began to whimper, grinding against his arousal. He nearly went blind with pleasure. This was taking far too long for him.

His hands wrapped around her and pulled her down, maneuvering so that she was beneath him and he was straddling her. His hands wen to her skirt, tugging it down along with her underwear. She moans loudly, her nails digging into his arms. She was panting hard as he pulled her underwear down past her thighs, her knees, and her calves off her body. She shivers violently from his lack of warmth.

He is only able to stare at her glorious, almost completely naked aroused body. He, himself, has never been more aroused in his entire life. He reaches for her bra, and frees her breast of their confinement. She is panting and whining, craving his touch. She brings her legs together, tightly, trying to relieve the pressure that's built in loins. Her hands, absently grabs at the grass on either side of her.

He watches this with great lust and desire. Absently, he goes through the methods of taking off his pants. Soon, he is free and is back on top of the creamy, buttery skin princess. He kisses her deeply, his hands running through her hair, pulling it, with gentle force. He releases her, looking into her eyes for permission. They've made it this far, it almost seems silly.

She nods vehemently; he moves to her knees and parts them, opening her up, revealing her sex. She groans out, a deep guttural sound, it sounded almost alien coming from her. He braces himself by holding on to her as he enters. She whimpers loudly, arching her back, biting her lip to the point where blood is drawn. She's so wet that he slides in easily, but tight enough that there's a bit of resistance. He has to brace himself as well so that he doesn't orgasm the instant that he enters her. After a few moments of stillness, he began to move.

Her nails bite into his skin, drawing blood. He moves slowly at first, and then builds up speed. Thrusting harder and faster as their orgasm builds. She holds incredible warmth that is intoxicating. She moans his name, over and over. The sounds and smells of their desire fill the air, his vision becomes spotty, he thrusts deeper and deeper, going further into her. She is sopping wet, her juices pour out of her as he moves faster and faster.

His hands make their way down to her calves and trails up to her thighs. He lifts them up until her knees are touching her shoulder; he's given better access and moves with more vigor and aggression. Primal, animalistic sounds escape him. He begins to lose control, and becomes rougher and more persistent. All pretenses are gone, as if they were ever there to begin with. She starts to scream, clawing, scratching and biting at him. He becomes light headed as pressure begins to build immensely. Decliously. He releases her legs, leans down, and wraps an arm around her fiery hot, slick torso, lifting her up to a sitting position and thrust upward, going deeper than he'd ever had before. The intense pleasure was too much for him to handle. Her breaths hitches as she whimpers his name into his ear, he couldn't stand it any longer.

"ORHIME!" he shouts as he reaches his climax, with a mind shattering numbness.

He jolts awake, falling out of his, tangled in his blankets.

He looks around confused, breathing hard, covered in sweat.

_Wait…was that all…just a dream…but it felt so real…._he runs his hands through his spiky orange locks. He lets out a deep sigh, slightly embarrassed about his wet dream. Speaking of wet…

He looks down and notices that he had, indeed, orgasm in his sleep. He buries his hands in his face, even more embarrassed. Really? He was pitiful. He gets up and turns on his light. It was only 5 in the morning. He decided to take a shower. A cold one.

!

* * *

Ichigo eats breakfast, refusing to acknowledge the dream that he had. Karin was strangely quiet, not meeting his eyes, Yuzu hums happily to herself. Their father is nowhere to be seen. Ichigo would ask about where he is, but he doesn't care and likes the fact that, for once, he doesn't have to be attacked in the morning. Besides, he has a lot on his mind.

_Like soft skin, muscles shuddering under his touch, soft pitched moans of pleasure-_

"…GOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo is knocked out of his seat and onto the floor. His jaw aches in incredible pain. His father has kicked him in the face. He didn't see it coming. He was too caught up in that damnable dream to hear his father "sneak" attack.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM OLD MAN!?" He yells out to his father, still cradling his sore jaw.

"Ha ha, it looks like your old man still got it," he says proudly, his fists on his hips.

"YOU ONLY GOT ME BECAUSE I WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT!" Ichigo yelled, refusing to acknowledge to being bested by his father.

His father took on a devious look. "Oh, could it be that you were deeply in thought about that spicy dream that you had last night?" Ichigos' face turns scarlet and his heart thumps wildly. He shoots a glance towards his sisters before jumping off the ground and running out of the dining room, grabbing his father in the process.

"How the hell did you know about that!?" he whispers furiously. His father laughs amused.

"Son, it's natural to have a dream like that, especially one as sexually active as you are." Ichigo swore that his face was going to burn off. He grounded his teeth and closed his eyes. He truly didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"Was I…was I loud last night?" he asked hesitantly. This conversation was going to kill him, he was sure.

"Well son, the only thing I can say was that, this Orihime chick must be one hell of a woman," Ichigo groaned, his embarrassment knowing no limit. If his dad had heard that must've meant that Karin had heard, since her room is closer which is why she was avoiding him.

He truly wanted to die. He needed to get out of the house that instant. He turned to leave but his father stopped him.

"Hey Ichigo, I saw some papers on your desk about medical school. Are you thinking of perusing that career?" he was being serious and interested. Inside Ichigo warred with embarrassment and desire to leave, and with the curiosity of asking his dad about the field that he was thinking of pursuing. The latter won.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. I was wondering all what it took to…you know, become a doctor."

"Well, I'm glad that you have an idea about what you wanted to pursue. To be honest, I just thought that you were just going to cost along aimlessly, with no real direction or purpose," Ichigo scowls.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he scoffs. He made good grades in school; he was filing out applications for schools and everything. He'd obviously had some sense of direction.

"What I meant was that, although you do great in school, it was like you were doing it because you felt that you needed to, not that you had any real interest in doing anything with your education. I'm glad to see you show a little interest in something," he ruffles his hair, Ichigo swipes at his hand. He looks down, slightly embarrassed and a bit nervous.

"So…are you proud?" he couldn't believe how lame he was being. But it was just him and his father, so his rep was safe. He felt himself being pulled into a bear hug.

"Son, even if you only had aspirations to be a store clerk, I would still be proud of you! But the fact that you want to follow your old man's line of work? I have to say that I'm extremely flattered!" Ichigo detangles himself from his father, still blushing furiously.

"Well…okay then," he bolts from the living, out the front door, walking with determined speed and focus. When he was far enough from his house, he slowed down. Sighing, he runs his hands through his hair.

His father was proud huh?

!

* * *

Okay, so Orihime wasn't feeling too well. Yesterday totally threw her a curve ball. It seemed as though her past was coming to disrupt her future. First that picture, then Ulquiorra, and Aizen. Now Grimmjow? What was he even doing here? She tried to ask him yesterday, to get to the bottom of it, but he was being weird and cryptic. This was abnormal for him, who usually wears his emotions on his face and gets straight to the point;

"_Grimmjow…what brings you to Karakura?" she asked nervously biting her lip. _

"_It doesn't matter why I'm here, only that I get a good fight out of the process," he said, looking around. Ulquiorra was at her back, being impassively quiet, his silent eyes watching Grimmjows' every move. _

"_But still, you've come a long way, there must be some reason as to why you've come here," she persisted. _

"_Geez, get off my balls. I was given a job opportunity that I couldn't pass up. That's all. I wouldn't have even come to this dammed school if that place I'm moving into didn't require that I be a student. So Ulquiorra, how's it hanging man?" he asked, a sting of hostility threaded his voice. _

"_I'm fine," he deadpanned. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow never really got along that entire well. Whenever Grimmjow would want to fight, it would be Ulquiorra who would stop him. Grimmjow would like to think that he's stronger than Ulquiorra, but Orihime has seen, first hand, that that isn't true. Grimmjow smiles manically. _

"_Guess what, I've gotten stronger since you've left. I'm pretty sure that you aren't able to defeat me now. Not that you ever had," Ulquiorra looks at him with a bored expression and turns to leave. _

"_Orihime, I'm going to get a drink." He leaves an angry Grimmjow and a confused Orihime behind. She sighs inwardly, and turns back to Grimmjow who is currently seething. _

"_Grimmjow, I-"but before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo comes from, seemingly, nowhere. _

"_Hey Orihime, is everything alright?" her heart races, she thinks about what happened at Tatsukis' party and how upset Rukia is and how most of the school seemed to turn on her. _

"_Oh hi Ichigo. Grimmjow, this is Ichigo, Ichigo, this is Grimmjow from one of my old schools in America," she introduces them, unable to meet Ichigos' eye. Grimmjow size him up and down, a feral grin splitting his face in two. _

"_Oh man, I can sense the fighting spirit of this one! How about it Bozo, you want to test your strength?" Ichigos' scowl deepens and his muscles tenses. Orihime sees this and swallows; she didn't want them to fight. _

"_Oh Grimmjow, you and that sense of humor of yours," she said lightly. But her words were lost between Ichigos' glare and Grimmjows' smile and the tensing muscles between the two of them. _

"_Who are you calling Bozo? You look like a clown that was hit with an electric chair!" _

"_Oh Ichigo, that's right, we're on the Welcoming Committee together, we should go after school today to get things for his basket! Before all the little green men comes and take all of the good stuff…I actually already have some things so we won't even need to be there long…" he words fell on deaf ears. The two boys just stood there sizing each other up. _

"_I'm going to pummel all of the juice out of this strawberry!" Grimmjow hollered. Um…phrasing? Ichigo looked confused for a moment, not sure how to take that. Grimmjow thought for a moment and then backtracked. _

"_I'm going to beat the shit out of you," he corrected. Ichigo tensed back up, now that they were back in familiar territory. But before any real fighting could commence, a giant shadow loomed above them. It was Coach Kenpachi Zaraki. His wild hair stood out in symmetrical points with bells on them, his scared face held a feral grin that was a lot similar to Grimmjows', a dark leather eye patch covered his face, and a pink haired midget stood on his shoulder. _

"_I'm afraid beating the shit of Kurosaki is my job, but if you would like, I could schedule you in as well," he said, his deep low voice reverberating through them all. Ichigo looked as if he was going to die, Grimmjow took a look at Ichigo and his smile faltered as he stared back up into the Coaches crazed eyes. Orihime shivered slightly, but the coach didn't have any interest in her. _

"_Kurosaki, I've have been waiting for you to show up in gym for almost three months, how you've managed to make the attendance sheet and avoid me at the same time is a mystery. But now that I've finally found you, I assure you, you won't escape," all three of them unconsciously swallowed thickly. _

_Ichigo bolted. Grimmjow followed. Coach Zaraki pursued. Orihime let out a deep breath and looked up to the sky. At that exact moment, someone "accidently" dropped their lunch. She was able to move away just in time before any of it landed on her. It was just rice. She was thankful that it wasn't yogurt. _

Orihime sighed as the relived yesterday, getting ready for school. Hopefully she could get some answers out of Grimmjow today, but she knows that it isn't really likely that she would. Grimmjow doesn't do anything that he doesn't want to. And if he didn't want to talk to her, then he wasn't going to. Besides, she had a lot of other things on her mind. Like Aizen. He called last night. She didn't answer her phone. She didn't have to. He knew that just a simple call to her would let her know that he was thinking about her.

She didn't like it when he thought of her.

Because of the call, she barely got any sleep at all that night, so she was not really mentally prepared to deal with what she was certain to be a terrible day. Besides the fact that she and Ichigo would have to give Grimmjow a tour of the school (they were actually supposed to do it yesterday, but after lunch she couldn't find Ichigo or Grimmjow) and then she would have to go into town to finish buying things for Grimmjows' welcome basket. But knowing him, if it didn't have weed, booze or a decent fighting partner, he wouldn't care too much for it.

She yawns; she's impossibly tired, and gathers her long burnt orange tresses into a bun. From experience, she noted that this was a perfect hair style for having food thrown at you. It doesn't have particles all stuck in there and stuff like that, and it's easier to clean.

Satisfied with the way she looks, albeit the light bags under her eyes, she is ready for school. It's a bit early for Ulquiorra to come and get and so she decides to go outside and wait for him.

She is surprised to see Ichigo standing outside her door prepared to knock. Her eyes widen considerably as her heart jumps into her throat. For a moment, she considers that she is dreaming but quickly shakes the thought. No dream could smell as delicious and spicy as he could.

He looked nervous, his face a scarlet red, his eyes were shifty and avoiding hers. He began mumbling under his breath. She took a nervous breath, unsure of what to do. That awkwardness between them and Rukia left her in a compromising position.

"Oh! Hi Ichigo…you're here pretty early…" she did a little lame wave thing. She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She bit her lip nervously, he turn an even deeper shade of red. What was up with him?

"Oh, um…good morning…Orihime…how's it going?" this was beyond awkward. Ichigo wasn't acting himself, she wanted to be suspicious, but she was much too flustered.

"Did you want to come in?" she pointed to the door. He shook his head, running his long slender fingers through his orange hair.

"Um… I…I was going to walk you to school….for…the…Welcoming Committee! Yeah, we need to discuss the Welcoming Committee because we didn't do anything for that kid yesterday," he finished lamely. Her eyes widen with realization.

"Oh yes! Grimmjow! We need to show him around school and everything! Oh, yeah, are you busy after school today?" she asked. He had a strange, unreadable look in his eyes, but he quickly shook it off.

"No, I'm free. What's up?"

"Well, we need to go shopping for the finishing touches for Grimmjows' basket. And then we need to finish making it. Oh you have to see what I did with it so far! It's beautiful!" She grabbed his wrist, ignoring the tinges of heat and electric shock that she felt at the contact, and pulled him inside her apartment with ease. They made it to her living room where she pointed to a highly decorated basket. It donned blue and white ribbons, a tiny blue and with tiger with a black shirt, various goodies and teas, pencils, decorative erasers, cookies and other things of the like.

"Wow, Orihime, this is amazing! When did you have time to do this?"

"I'm a part of the handy crafts club at school. Uryu helped a lot with the design of the basket. If not for him it would look like terrible!" she exclaimed happily, rubbing the back of her head.

"I feel like a total dork, I didn't help with anything."

"Oh that's okay Ichigo; you're going with me to town to help finish it. And Uryu did most of the work, so it's not like I did it all by myself," she said with a smile. He looked her in the eyes; a deep feeling flittered across them. Orihime swallowed thickly, a hot feeling filled up her chest; her heart began to thump painfully. She recognized this as another intimate moment.

He stepped closer to her, she could smell him very well, the cologne that he was wearing. It invaded her senses, making her head swarm; she could feel heat pool in her stomach.

He reached out and touched her hair.

"Your hair is different," he stated, brushing his fingertips against her bang. Immediately her hand flew up to her bun.

"Um…yeah. I thought that I would try something new…" she trailed off as his hands fell from her hair and to her cheek. His touch lingered, creating a wildfire of heat spreading through her body starting from his touch. If she could lean into it...NO!

She jerked away from his touch, thoughts of Rukia on her mind. Her tears, her hateful, hurt words. She couldn't do this, not to her friend.

She looked away, but not before seeing the hurt expression on Ichigos' face. She gave a slight tremor, but she quickly got over it.

"Um…well, Ulquiorra should be here any moment now," she said, changing the subject. Ichigo tensed, his mood growing dark.

"What do you mean by that?" the tightness in his voice was unmistakable. She looks to him, her eyes wide and curious.

"Ulquiorra moved into my apartments last week. We've been walking to school together ever since. He usually comes around this time- "

"What are up with you two?" he asks randomly. She is flabbergasted by this abrupt question. The only thing she could think of was, why would he care?

"Um, we know each other from America. We were…friends you could say," she trails off, thinking of their night together, when she lost her "purity" as Aizen would put it.

"Is that how you know that kid? You know, the one with the weird hair, whatshisname," Ichigo squints his eyes in concentration. Orihime giggled at his ability to never remember anyone's name. He gave a smile, barely noticeable smile.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," she supplied to him, nodding. "Yes, he is actually the reason why I know Ulquiorra. We used to hang out after school and do things…" she trailed off, an embarrassed blush tinting her cheeks. She didn't want Ichigo to know of her horrid past, not now not ever. There was a light knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Ulquiorra," she turns from Ichigo, glad for the diversion and bounds on towards the door and open it with great enthusiasm. "Good Morning Ulquiorra, did you have a good night's rest?" Ulquiorra notices the change in her appearance and comments on it.

Meanwhile, Ichigo just stares at the gentle beauty, his thoughts racing. He was sure that she was hiding something from him. He couldn't believe that he picked up on it, but he'd had. There was something about Orihime that he wasn't privy to, but somehow that bastard Ulquiorra was, and couldn't stop a tight, insanely jealous, feeling from creeping into his heart.

!

* * *

The day at school passed by mostly uneventful for Orihime. She was glad for it. Except for the silent treatment that most of the school seemed to be giving her, she was still glad for her other friends who didn't ignore her or treat her coldly. But she couldn't help but feel a tad bit lonely; because Rangiku and Momo were exerting all of their extra energy trying to console Rukia who shot her death glares every chance she got.

She was left to eat lunch alone because Ulquiorra had to go to the Principle Urahara with Grimmjow for something to do with the fact that they're both new and both from the same place and something or another. Ulquiorra didn't give her much detail. So she ate by herself in relative peace.

A tall dark shadow cast itself over her. She looked up to see a boy with a popular haircut and a sneer, surrounded by the three girls that shoved her the day prior and a different boy whit a shaved her and piecing in his nose. Fear encased itself in her heart. Something bad was about to happen. She could feel it.

Slowly, she placed her chopsticks down in her lunch box and stood. Tatsuki taught her to never be in a vulnerable position when she felt she was going to be attacked.

She looked around and noticed that there was no one around. Well, she did go to a secluded part of the school to each lunch. She was sick of the dirty stares and whispers that were surrounding her. She sighed deeply and looked them in the eyes.

"Guys, please, I don't want any trouble. Whatever you heard about me, I can assure you it's not worth your harassment. So please, just leave me alone-"

"Shut your dirty mouth you goddamn whore!" one of the girls spat.

"We heard of what you did with Rukia's boyfriend,"

"Yeah, how could you be so disgusting?"

"Wasn't she supposed to be your friend?"

"Yeah, what type of person would do that to their friend?"

"I guess that Rangiku should watch out for her boyfriend,"

"STOP IT!" she screamed. God! She was sick and tired of everyone always assuming things about her. "I don't care what you think about me. God, I'm so tired of what everyone thinks about me, I just don't care anymore." She took a deep shuddering breath. "Go ahead, say whatever you like about me, post whatever you like about me. But I'm not going to stand here and take it, so if you don't mind," holding back tears, she turns to walk away. But before she could get past a couple steps, someone grips on to the back of her uniform jacket.

Quickly, she turns around to do a spin kick, landing it squarely in the boy who grabbed her, arm. He cried out in pain. She tries to run, but as fortune would have it, she trips over her own lunch box.

_Nice, real smooth Orihime. _ She berates herself, as she grunts, getting up. Great, now she has grass stains on her uniform, which she would have to take to the cleaners.

A heavy pressure is on her back, and then there's another. She squirms furiously, trying to shake them. A deep fear settles within her bones. This position is eerily familiar to her.

"You stupid cur, you think we give a rat's ass that you don't want to listen to what we have to say?"

"You crazy bitch! How dare you kick me?"

"Let's see you be so hot without all that pretty hair," one of the girls snickers. Orihime went cold. This happened to her before. They're going to cut off all her hair.

She fights furiously, squirming with great strength. But she couldn't help it. They were too strong. Why were they this strong? A scream bubbles up out of her. One of the boys takes her head and slams it down. A sharp intense pain radiated through her skull. Light dances behind her eyes. She moans in pain, trying to scream again. Tears choke her, she finding it difficult to gather enough air to scream again due to the fact that they are sitting on her.

They girls produce a pair of scissors and show them to her, laughing manically.

"Hey, this is just like the story of Rapunzel," one of the girls laughs.

"Yeah except that this princess is a slut, and she's not as pretty," they laugh. She struggles; wondering where had all her strength gone to. She closes her eyes, fight relentlessly.

The pressure is off her back. All the air rushes into her lungs at once. She hears the boys' painful wail. She hears the girls cowering. She coughs violently. Pain radiates throughout her entire body. Strong hot arms wrap around her and lift her up, carrying her away. She can hear Ichigos' voice in the background snarling at the girls.

"…but you can't hit us! We're girls!" one of them says.

"Unfortunately for you, my fist is unisex," he growls. Orihime is carried out of hearing distance to hear more. She's just incredibly thankful that, this time, her hair was spared.

!

* * *

Ichigo and Chad sat on the roof of the school, eating their lunch in companionable silence. Ichigo was lost in his thoughts when he saw Chad go stiff, his eyes, which were normally hidden beneath his hair, widen in surprise.

"Yo, Chad, what's wrong?" Ichigo asks. But the gentle giant gets up, with unnatural speed, and rushes to the edge of the roof and looks over. Before Ichigo could say anything, he jumps off the roof. Ichigo rushes to spot where his friend just stood and looked over, shouting his name. There was a smaller building beneath were Chad has landed, so he wasn't hurt. But he jumps off that building as well.

Not knowing what to do, Ichigo follows him, jumping off the buildings as well and running after Chad. He stops when he hears her cries for help, and their taunts and laughter. He dashes ahead of Chad and runs to the empty clearing where the bums usually go to smoke, to find it surprisingly empty except of the two soon to be dead, pieces of shit sitting on a struggling Orihime, and three girls, who were crouched down with a pair of scissors and a thick lock of Orihime's hair in their hand.

Ichigo vision is tainted red with rage and fury. He goes over to one of the guys and before they even notices that he's there, he kicks him with all of the fury and might that he possess. They guy flies over to a tree standing a few yards away. His heads lolls forward, his shoulders slumps downward. He's out of the count.

The other guy looks up at Ichigo, recognition lights his eyes before Ichigo uppercuts him. The boy's head snaps upwards with such force that he flies up off Orihime. He cries out, cradling his jaw. His cry sounds wet and gargled, as if he was choking on his own blood. Ichigo didn't care. He stalked after the boy, snatching him up by his collar, reeling his arm back, punched the bastard in his face repeatedly, and smearing his blood with his fist until he was down for the count. He threw the simpering bastard on the ground and turned towards the girls who were apart of his Orihime's' torture.

"YOU!" he points to them snarling. He stalks over to them, they cower together in fear.

"H-hey! Go away Kurosaki, you can't h-hit us!" one of the screams.

"Y-yeah that's right!" the other one agreed.

"I don't give a fuck what you bitches say!" he snarls.

"B-but you can't hit us, we're girls!" one of them cries.

"Unfortunately for you, my fist is unisex," he snarls in return. He picks up the nearest girl, and reels his fist back, ready to unleash his fury on her. She hides her face behind her hands. He throws her back down on the ground.

"Touch her again, and I won't be as merciful," he says darkly, leaving them to sniveling crying mess.

He goes looking for where Chad has taken Orihime. He finds them finally. She holding on to Chad tightly, sobbing huge alligator tears into his shirt, her knuckles white, from gripping his shirt tightly. He gently pats her back in a soothing fashion, unsure how to treat her.

"…Orihime…" Ichigo speaks softly. All the rage and fury has left his body when he sees her sad, crying form. He walks over and gathers her into his arms and she cries harder. Her warm tears soak the front of his shirt. She clutches his shirt tightly. He feels his heart shudders as her tears soak him. He holds her tighter. He looks to Chad, who nods slightly, and Ichigo takes the crying girl away from that spot. Away from school. Away from her troubles.

He makes a solemn promise, as he walks away with the broken hearted beauty.

_I'll protect you Orihime. I'll protect you no matter what. _


	12. Tea Time

**Now I know that I promised you a chapter at the end of the week. But it turns out that I'm a big fat know that bitching writers block I was complaining about? It's been cured! So, A treat for my duckies. Instead of a what would be a normally background chapter, I present you with this! A reward for being Awesome loyal fans that you are! So without further ado...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rukia watched with dark humor as her loyal subjects did her biding for her. A dark smile crept across her perfectly glossed lips as she watched the boys sit on Orihime and the girls produce a pair of scissors and roughly grabbed a lock of her hair prepared to cut.

It was amazing what a few sobs and simple wishes could do. People would fall to your feet, and prepare to do anything for you in order to fall into your good graces. In fact, she was absolutely stunned at how quickly the whole school turned on the perfect princess. It just goes to show how jealousy and weakness in human beings can easily be exploited.

She held her breath in anticipation as she watched to girls began to cut Orihimes' burnt orange silken locks. However, much to her dismay, Ichigo came and destroyed the two idiots and threaten the girls. They'll probably spread the word around not to mess with Orihime or they'll have to deal with Ichigo and Saddo, the two boys with the worst rep in Karakura High.

She growled in frustration as she stalked to the girls' bathroom. All of her hard work, WASTED! All of those damnable hours she spent "crying her eyes out" and "bawling" like some sort of moron! Now how would she find someone with enough courage to break that pretty, perfect, princess?! Who?! She stopped, folding her arms in concentration.

It would seem that she has a few phone calls to make.

!

* * *

Orihime awoke with a screaming headache. Her nose was stuffed and her eyes were swollen. There was a warm, moist towel on her face. She took it off her face and pressed her palm to her forehead, trying to slack some of the pain.

She looked around and noticed that she was home. She tried to remember what happened previously. She was being attacked by some of her schoolmates. They were trying to cut her hair. She quickly reached for her hair, and to her immense relief, it was all still there.

She releases a deep shuddering breath, a few tears escaping her eyes.

_I've kept my promise Sora. I've kept my promise. _A few more tears escape her as she thinks of her brother. Here she was going through all of this again without her white knight to protect her and make her feel better. She turns over to her side, as she releases more tears.

For the first time ever, she spoke her mind to her attackers. She didn't just lie there and take it. She defended herself and that felt good. It had negative effect, but it did make her feel good. It made her feel as though she wasn't as weak as she originally thought.

She took a couple of deep, calming breaths when it finally occurred to her to be curious about how she got home.

She gets up off her bed, and makes her way to the door. She hears a noise coming from her kitchen. It's sounds of pots banging and soft swearing. _Ichigo?_

She slowly creeps out of her room and down the hall to her kitchen. She sees Ichigo attempting to make tea in the weirdest way. He has the stove on the highest setting and has put the tea directly in the pot of boiling water along with the sugar and honey, stirring it all together furiously. The concoction splashes everywhere, including on him, which caused him to swear, constantly and stir faster which, of course, started the whole process over again.

She couldn't help it. A small giggle bubbled up out of her mouth and into the air, alerting him to her presence.

His head whipped around and a smile lit up his features.

"Ah, you're awake," he states gently. He looked so happy to see that she was awake that the giggles died in her throat as a flush crept up her neck and spread across her face.

Not able to trust her voice, she nods meekly, a smile etched on her face.

"Well, I've made some tea. Why don't you sit down and I'll serve it," she nods and moves to the table. A feeling of peace and content clouded her mind.

!

* * *

Ichigo was angrily fighting with the stove, trying to make tea. The damned stove obviously didn't like him, because it kept burning him with the water every chance it got. He was highly tempted to set the damned thing on fire until he heard a light, feminine giggle behind him. She was awoke and she was happy enough to giggle. He turned around. He couldn't erase the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

"Ah, you're awake," a beautiful blush tints her porcelain cheeks as she nods happily. The tightness that held his heart in its icy grip since he brought her home, she had cried herself to sleep, released its hold on him.

"Well, I've made some tea. Why don't you sit down and I'll serve it," she nods moving to the table. He turns back to the stove, deeming the tea done, and pours it into the tea pot that he found in a cabinet. He puts the tea on a tray and grabs two matching cups and brings it to her. She smiles brightly, causing him to blush himself, as he sits down.

"This is my first time making tea, so I hope you like it," he says, feeling nervous and proud as he pours their cups.

"Oh I'm sure that it's delicious! Everything you do it great and amazing, so there's no reason why this tea shouldn't be the same," she says politely, taking her cup blowing on it.

The simple act of her blowing on her tea was innocent. Until Ichigos' perverted mind retained the image and perverted to something far from innocent. He felt a longing in his stomach and immediately drank his tea to get his mind of his perverse thoughts.

As soon as he took a sip of that tea, he wanted to spit it out. It was the absolute worst thing that he's ever put into his mouth…ever! He couldn't even describe the taste, it was that bad!

He looks over to Orihime who was sipping her tea thoughtfully. Suddenly, a huge smile crossed her face and she took a slightly bigger gulp of her tea.

"Wow Ichigo! This is the best tea that I've ever had! You're really are good at everything!" she exclaims happily.

"Really, you don't think that it taste a bit on the…disgusting side?" she had to be joking. This tea was an insult to beverages everywhere. It was horribly disgusting. He couldn't bring himself to taste another sip. Was that tea leaves he tasted floating around his mouth.

"No really! This tea is the best tea ever! Do you mind if I had have some more? You absolutely have to make me some more sometime!" she was truly and honestly enjoying the tea. She smiled at him, a big and bright one.

He couldn't help but to return it.

!

* * *

Renji walked to class with a scowl. He was upset. Ichigo totally bailed on him today. They were supposed to spar after lunch but instead Renji was in the gym by himself, looking like a total ass!

His blood boiled as he remembered that puny freshmen that came in. He, thinking that he was Ichigo, pounced. That little shit told the principle (because telling that bloodthirsty coach was just suicide) and now he's late to class from his meeting with the principle. Without a pass because that sick bastard, Urahara felt that feeling Sensei Yourichi wrath of showing up to class with no pass was suitable punishment.

He made it to the front on the door. He could already hear her seething at the lack of students that were present. He swallows thickly and slowly opens the door, trying not to let his fear show.

As soon as he takes one step a flying piece of chalk hits him squarely between his eyes.

"You're late!" she announces, her smooth voice dark and ominous.

"Yeah, I was in the, the-"

"Hall pass?" he swallows thickly again. Before he could shake his head, a barrage of flying chalk comes at him, injuring him in various places.

When it is all done, he sinks to the floor in pain and defeat, groaning.

"Next time don't come to my class late and without a pass," she states, turning back to the board. "Hey, where'd all my chalk go?" she asks a bit confused.

"I think it's all lodged into my skull," Renji answers from the ground. Being late to class is a real bitch.

!

* * *

"Renji, could you stay after I need to have a word with you," their Sensei asks. He shuffles over to her desk and waits as everyone leaves the classroom.

"What's up?"

"Renji I was just wondering what time do you think that you'll be home?"

"I don't know. I have work this afternoon and seeing as though Ichigo isn't here right now, it looks like I will have to pick up his slack," he grunted.

"Okay. I was just checking. I'll tell Kisuke that you'll be home late. We'll leave the door unlock and have Ururu save some dinner for you."

"Thanks Yoruichi, I appreciate it."

"No problem...have you heard from your parents?"

He was silent for a long minute. Then he shook his head, a dark mood settling over him. Yoruichi sighs heavily.

"Well, until they come back home, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. And longer," she states, a kind smile upon her face.

"Yeah...I know...Thanks."

!

* * *

After tea, they decided to have ice-cream. Ichigo just wanted something to clear the taste of that horribly disgusting tea off his pallet.

He looked at the choices of ice-cream that was stuffed in her freezer.

Vanilla, chocolate, rocky road, moonlineum crunch, mocha almond fudge, cookies and cream, vanilla bean swirl, fudge brownie, mint chocolate chip, buttered pecan, and pecan pralines. He learned something about Orihime. She was an ice cream freak.

"So um...which one do you want?" he asked unsure which to choose because she had so many.

"Any one will be fine, they're all my favorites!"

He turns back to the freezer, which by the way should NOT have been able to hold all of this ice-cream, and picks the plain old chocolate one. He grabs two spoons and goes into the living room where she has some lame variety show playing. She's totally engrossed in what's going on onscreen. It's adorable.

He sat down next to her, he doesn't miss the light blush that tints her cheeks. He hands her a spoon. She looks surprised. He pretends not to notice and digs into the ice cream, he points it towards her. After a few moments of housing with great intensity, she digs in as well.

They sit there in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company. She bites her spoon nervously, obviously there's something on her mind.

"Ichigo...thank you. For helping me earlier today. For saving my hair," she trails off looking away, her hand touching her hair. He looks at her for a moment, trying to figure out what was running through her head.

"Orihime, I will never stand by while you're in danger. I will always protect you, no matter what." he said seriously. Surprised by his intensity and his words, she whipped her head around to meet his gaze. The look on his face was pure determination. Her face heated and she turned scarlet.

She wanted to look away from that uber intense amber gaze but she couldn't find the will to do so. She felt as she was being drawn deeper and deeper into a pool of light piping hot caramel. She felt embarrassed and aroused at the same time. She felt heat creep up from her heart and spread out like wildfire to her neck and face, and downwards towards her stomach and groin until her entire body felt as though it took a nice deep lava bath.

He reaches out and touches her face. His hot touch igniting the fire that already spread throughout her. She sighs and allows herself to lean into his touch. His calloused fingers softly stroke her soft feminine features. Her soft, slightly scarlet cheeks, her soft plum moist shell pinks lips, the fine burnt orange of hairs of her eyebrows.

She sighs, closing her eyes. Ichigo strums her spinal cord with his fingers, igniting every single nerve she had on ablaze.

She shifted, moving closer to him in an almost, unnoticeably fashion. She wanted it to stop, and then again, after the day she had, she was really desperate for the comfort. So she stayed silent as his fingers made their way to her hairline and delved into her hair.

She heard him move closer, the rustling of his clothes as the fabric became disturbed. He fingered her hair, playing with the strands, gently tugging them, rolling them through his fingers, as if he was trying to find out the secrets that they held. She opens her eyes to look at him. Gray skies meeting amber fire.

Neither of them knew who made the first move. It can be well assumed that neither of them cared. All that mattered at that moment was each other.

His lips were hot on hers, her throat felt as though someone had poured liquid fire down it. His hands instantly went to her hair. He pulled at it roughly, as he pushed into her, trapping her between his strong arms and the floor. She felt crushed beneath him, but she didn't mind at all. It was a great feeling, a fantastic feeling. She wanted more, oh God did she want more.

He crushed his lips to hers, bruising them in the process, forcing her mouth open wider, his tongue slid across hers, causing her to moan in a way that made something in his pants jump.

She kissed him back with the same intensity. One of her hands went to his hair, tangling itself in it, pulling on the orange locks, her other hand went to his back, scrunching up the fabric of his uniform shirt. One of her legs wrapped itself around him as she pulled his body close to hers, as if she was trying to absorb him.

Real Orihime was nothing like dream Orihime. This Orihime was aggressive and near violent with passion. She clawed at his neck, and bit his lip, which damn near made him writhe with agony and pleasure.

She was soft. She was so incredibly soft, from her lips to her face to her breasts down to her thighs, which his hand was currently stroking. Her skin felt like soft butter and silk sheets.

As his fingers trails up and down her thighs, he feels her shudders and hears her moans, her breath hitches as she makes some very un-Orihime like sounds.

He releases her lips and trails kisses down her neck to her cleavage area, a tight grip on her thigh that had wrapped itself around him. She arches her midsection into him, as he kisses the valley of her cleavage. Her hands tighten in his hair, pulling it with a strength that he didn't know was in her. The pain was shocking and arousing.

She lets out a loud sound, a guttural cry if you will, arching more into him.

He makes his way back up to her mouth, silencing her cries with his hot, fiery kisses. He grinds into her, pressing her further into the floor, growling into her. He bits on her lips, happy that he finally receives the chance to taste it for himself. She moans loudly into him, her nails scratching the back of his neck.

Their tongues dance a seductive dance with each other, the sounds of their wet kisses and breathless pants fills the air.

The heat that had once spread throughout her entire being, now collected in her groin. It was an insistent feeling. This feeling made her want to squeal, it was bad and good at the same time. A sound escaped her throat, she began to grind against Ichigo to slate the feeling, but it only made it increase. Frustrated, she ripped her lips away from Ichigo and bit him on his neck quite hard, grinding against him in a most furious passion.

Ichigo made a sound that could only be described as a mix between a growl, a moan and a squeak. His hand tightened in her hair as he pressed against her.

There was a knock on her door, jolting them both from that passion fueled embrace.

Orihime made to move from underneath Ichigo, but he tightened his hold on her, unwilling to let her go.

"Ichigo, I have to answer the door," she said breathlessly. If she was being honest, she didn't want to leave the fiery cage of protect and desire that he encased around her. But she needed to answer the door.

She wiggled and squirmed until he finally and begrudgingly released her. A low growl escaped him as she got up to go towards the door.

She snapped her head at him and gave him a surprised look. He just gave her a devilish smirk in return. She shook her head with a small grin and looked through the peep hole, ducking instantly.

It was Ulquiorra.

How was she supposed to explain this to him? How was she supposed to explain the state that she's in to him? She frantically felt her lips and she could feel that they were swollen. Her neck felt tender, from Ichigos' bites no doubt, she was sure that she had red markings all over her skin.

She didn't want Ulquiorra to see her this way. But why? Did she still have feelings for him? She was unsure. She didn't know if she still felt the same way. In truth, she wasn't sure how she felt about Ichigo. Okay, she's kidding. She was in love with Ichigo, she has been ever since she laid eyes on him.

But she was also in love with Ulquiorra. She gave him her virginity, he was her first. She didn't think that she would ever be able to forget that. But she was just about to go all the way with Ichigo…wasn't she? Would she have gone all the way? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything.

There was another knock on the door. This one sounded almost impatient.

Her heart pounded so loudly in her chest and so painfully, she felt as though it would lodge itself in her throat and suffocate her. She found that she was having difficulties breathing. Deciding quickly, she opened the door, her eyes closed.

Ulquiorra looked her, surprise lightly crossing his face, leaving just as quickly as it came, leaving no telltale signs that it was ever there. His normally impassive lips turned ever so slightly downwards.

She blushed, embarrassed. She didn't know what to do, how to feel. Her emotions and thoughts were all jumbled up. Most importantly, she was ashamed. She knew what she did was wrong, but she just couldn't figure out why.

Without saying anything, Ulquiorra turned around to leave. She panicked, not thinking she called out to him.

"Ulquiorra, please! Don't go…" she didn't know where to go from there. She bit her lip, wincing at the pain. Her lips were still sore from her session with Ichigo.

He stilled at her words. Not moving an inch. Then, so quickly that she was barely able to process it, he turned around, pressed something in her hand and moved away quickly again, leaving her behind.

She felt the need the cry and she didn't even know why. She bit her lip harder, ignoring the pain, trying to hold back tears, and looked down in her hand. It was a box of medicine. Just general medicine that was supposed to cure, or ease the symptoms of whatever that was ailing you.

Coming from anyone else, it would be a menial gift. One of little thought and consideration.

However, coming from Ulquiorra, who didn't really communicate with people well, went out of his way to pick up some medicine for her because he thought that she was sick. He deliberately went out of his way to give her some medicine. He was genuinely concerned about her. Her hearts splinters.

Now she really did feel sick.

She slumps back into her apartment, feeling like the scum of the earth. She looks up into sad amber eyes. Her own eyes widen in response.

"Ichigo…" she says softly, a bit surprised.

"…I guess I should go," he states, picking his school jacket up off her couch.

"No, Ichigo wait," she reaches out for him, but he shakes her off from him subtly, gently. Noticeably.

Her heart, which had just splintered, now became a full blown crack. She retracts her hand and holds it to her chest.

"…Ichigo please," she whispers, afraid that her tears might spill over. He walks over to the door and then stops and sighs deeply.

"No, Orihime. It's not your fault. It's mine, I guess I should've known what Ulquiorra meant to you…I guess I was just selfish," he turns and gives her a sad smile. "I missed my chance with you…I don't want to wreck your relationship like how I wrecked mines. I'll see you around," and with that he left.

She wanted to call out to him. Tell him that he was wrong. But the truth is…she didn't know if he WAS wrong.

She pressed her hands closer to her heart, trying to stop it from breaking. But it slipped through her fingers and fell on the floor. Shattering as the pieces met the ground. Her tears began to fall. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. She clasped her hand over her mouth to quiet the sobs.

Everywhere she went she hurt someone. Everywhere she went she hurt herself.

!

* * *

Rangiku sat at home alone. Again.

Sighing, she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. The house was empty save for her soulful sighs.

Gin does this constantly. He always leaves without telling her where he was going or when he was coming back. He never tells her what he was doing or who was doing it with. She was certain that he was never cheating on her. It was just something about Gin that she knew about him, and he wasn't a cheater. That much she never had to worry about. But…sometimes it felt that she loved him more than he loved her.

She stared at the water boiling in the pot, wondering where, of all places could her boyfriend have went.

No matter how many times he left her, he always came back. But sometimes, and this was by far her biggest fear, sometimes she wondered if he would ever come back.

Her phone rang. It was Momo.

"Hey Momo, what's up?"

"Um…Rangiku…there's something you should see," she said hesitantly.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Rangiku was already on high alert. Between Rukia and stopping girls from bad mouthing Orihime (because yes, she had ears and she most definitely heard the crude gossip) and Gin constantly disappearing on her, she was one huge ball of messy worry.

"It's Facebook…there are a lot of bad things about Orihime on here. Everyone's calling her a slut and a whore and stuff like that." Rangiku sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair, pursing her lips.

"Well, they haven't said any of those things to her face yet have they?"

"…well, no…" Rangiku lets out a relieved breath. "But, they did try to cut off her hair today," she rushed out.

"WHAT?!" she yelled.

"I guess that I should have started off with that actually," Momo murmured.

"What do you mean that they tried to cut off her hair?!"

"Well it was three girls and two boys. Apparently they overheard Rukia saying that they only reason Ichigo liked Orihime was because he felt a connection because they have the same hair color. And you know how sensitive he is about his hair, so somehow they got in it into their skulls that if they destroy her hair then Ichigo would leave Orihime and go back to Rukia," she informed quickly. One thing about Momo was that she had a knack for getting information. She was incredibly studious and quiet so people didn't pay any attention to her when she was around, and spilled their secrets clumsily around her like a toddler pouring its own milk.

"But they're not even together. She confirmed that to us and I don't believe her to be a liar," Rangiku fumed.

"Exactly, but after what he did today, no one is going to buy that story."

"What do you mean, what did he do?"

"He saved her from the kids who were trying to cut off her hair. He actually hospitalized the boys, their still unconscious by the way, and he threated the girls that if they ever bother her again that he beat the shit of out them too. Of course this is all just gossip out of the girls' room,"

"But knowing Ichigo it's an actual possibility that that happened. Oh my God, Momo, what are we going to do?" she hears the girl sighs deeply on the phone and she could practically see her nibbling her nails through the phone.

"I don't know," she admitted. Rangiku thought hard on what needed to be done.

"We have to confront them. We have to tell the class that Ichigo isn't the only one looking after her," she says into the phone. She could hear Momo nodding.

"Maybe then they'll lay off her and realize that Ichigo is not protecting her because she's his girlfriend, but because she's his friend."

"Exactly," or at least, Rangiku hoped that it would turn out that way.

!

* * *

Ichigo felt terrible. There was this incomprehensible sadness encased his heart.

He was such a huge, innumerable dork. Of course a girl like Orihime wouldn't be around forever.

The image of her and Ulquiorra dancing close at Tatsukis' party flashed through his mind. Them sneaking off together, their shared kiss.

He closed his eyes as he felt the back of his throat tighten. He cleared his throat, shaking his head.

As he made his way home, he tried to shake the feeling of her soft body shuddering beneath his fingers. The sounds of her soft moans as they filled the air, mingling with her sweet breathless pants. She created a heat in him that was so volatile that he felt that he would burst.

His hands went to the back of his neck. The skin was tender and sore. She had scratched him pretty hard. A small sad smile crept across his face. He hadn't expected her to be that rough.

The feeling of her grinding herself against him floated around his skull.

He hadn't expected her to be that frisky either.

Sighing, he made his way to his front door, palming his face. It didn't matter what he expected of her. She wasn't his…and he couldn't touch her anymore. He couldn't feel her soft skin, her plump lips, or silken hair.

He couldn't have her private smiles, soft stares, or any more personal moments ever again. Not to say that he couldn't be her friend. Just that, he wasn't sure if he knew how to be her friend anymore. He wasn't sure if he could just be her friend anymore. He wanted more. He wanted her loving looks, her nails scratching his skin, her teeth gnawing his flesh. He wanted her laughs, her smiles, he soft whispers, he conspiratorial grins. He wanted her anger, her fury, her sadness, her salty tears, her insecurities, her worst fears, her nightmares and her dreams. He wanted her past, her present and her future. He wanted her body, her mind, her heart and her soul. He wanted everything.

But he missed his chance. So he was left with nothing.

!

* * *

Uryu had finally found her. Finally, after a full night of research, he finally found what he was looking for. Nemu Kurotsuchi, only daughter of Dr. Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Dr. Kurotsuchi is best known as the mad scientist of Matsukura Hospital. It was rumored that he does experimentation on his patients and was a mad genius of sorts.

Nemu is his assistant. Although she was only 17, she worked for him with his crazy hours, never going to school because she was homeschooled. She was featured in many of the biophysics and biochemistry journals alongside him for his insane, yet successful inventions and experimentations. Always with a demure smile and eyes cast slightly downward.

It was fact that he treated his daughter poorly, almost to the point of abuse. There were signs of physical abuse on the girl. She would sometimes sport bruises and small scratches. Limps and casts were a part of her childhood growing up.

He obviously beats the girl. But she never cried out for help. In fact, she was devoted to him. Doted on him hand and foot. Never leaving his side for too long, no matter how much he yelled and insulted her and mentally abused her.

He came across where he would know her from. A few years back there was a medical association ball. His father had taken him and his mother there before she abandoned them.

Dr. Kurotsuchi was being honored for a medical breakthrough. His daughter was there in a pretty black dress that proofed out around her waist, and sparkled in the light. She wore a simple red choker and her hair in a simple elegant black braid that fell over her shoulder down to her waist.

Her smile was bigger then. It actually reached her eyes.

Uryu sighed, as he packed his things into his book bag, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his fore finger.

_I guess years of abuse and torment could diminish a smile over time._ He thought to himself. Looking to the sky sighing.

_I wonder if it's possible to recreate something that was destroyed._

!

* * *

Orihime makes her way to school by herself. She waited for Ulquiorra to come and knock on her door so that they could walk to school together. But he didn't. He must still be angry with her. Or hurt. Or better yet, he's hurt and angry.

She waited 20 minutes past the time he normally would've come and decided that he wasn't.

She yawned deeply, covering her mouth and closing her eyes. It was another sleepless night. Her heart was in too much turmoil for her to be able to get a decent nights rest. Dark bags marred her beautiful face. It was obvious that she was tired. She got little to no sleep last night. With all these emotions and thoughts swirling through her mind, she was a little bit worse for wear.

She arrived to class later than normal, feeling exhausted and haggard. She looked towards Ulquiorra. His back was to her. He didn't acknowledge her coming in.

She towards where Ichigo sat. He must've been looking at her, because she caught movement as he looked away from her. He sported a scowl and his body language was lax, as though he didn't care. But his hurt eyes betrayed him.

She bit back tears gave a deep breath as she made her way to her seat.

Why must her life always be filled with pain? It's only been 4 days since Tatsuki left and already she was back in her own personal hell.

She lays her head on her desk. She should've stayed home today. A paper ball made contact with her head. She closed her eyes tightly. Really? They were throwing things at her?

She heard chairs scrape against the linoleum floors. She kept her head down.

"WHO THREW THAT?!" yelled Rangiku. Orihime peeked up from the walls she made with her arms. Uryu, Chad, Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo, even Ulquiorra was standing, looking for the culprit. Total silence enveloped the room.

"Come forward, I'll destroy you," Ichigo seethed.

_Ichigo._ Orihime heart thumped.

"It's a bit pre-school to throw projectile objects at your classmate. We are all supposed to be much more mature than this," Uryu stated in a berating fashion.

_Uryu. _

"Listen, whatever is going on between Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime is their business! It doesn't give any of you the right to torment her and try to make her life miserable!" Rangiku yelled.

_Rangiku! _Orihime emerged fully from her arms looking at her busty friend. Ichigos' head snapped around and met Orihime gray eyes.

"Is that why they were trying bothering you yesterday?" he asked, completely floored. His eyes were intense and a fierce fire burned in them. She felt as if they were scorching her soul. She couldn't find her voice, she nodded.

A cold fury took over his face as his eyes grew cold and dark. He turned to Rukia.

"I told you that she had nothing to do with it!" he spat at her. A look of indescribable fury past across her petite features, before they were quickly replaced with hurt, injured look.

"Ichigo…you can't possibly think that I would be the cause of all this. Yes I'm hurt that you cheated on me with her and that you left me for her-"

"Cut the bull Rukia, I didn't leave you for her! I left you because we didn't fit together anymore!" he said half angrily, half warily. One of the girls who attacked her yesterday. She had short black hair and plain brown eyes and way too much makeup on.

"Hey! It doesn't matter! A slut is always a slut! Everyone knows that Orihime gave up the goods to Ichigo which is why he is all over her and dumped Rukia," she said boldly.

"What the fuck did you say?" Ichigo snarled at her.

"You bitch! How dare you utter those words?" Rangiku said darkly. She stalked over to where the girl was standing. "If you ever say anything like that about any of my friends ever again, I swear, you will regret it with your life."

"How can you say anything like that? Orihime has never given anyone the notion that she was that type of girl. Ever since we've known her, she never been promiscuous, or given any indication that she was a sexual deviant. You're accusations are based on hurt feelings and assumptions and you look pathetic for it," Uryu concluded.

"Yeah! Orihime has been nothing but nice and sweet since she came to this school. She's nice to everyone and she goes out of her way to help all of you. How could you turn on her so quickly and hate her so much without even a shred of evidence that she's the promiscuous monster that you make her out to be?" Momo reasoned. There was silence all around the class.

Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji looked around confused. They had no idea what was going on, they didn't participate in mess like this. But they had to admit, they were intrigue at the infidelity that Ichigo seem to be caught in.

Every ones phones began to chirp, alerting them that they had a message. Gasps and squeals and shrieks were heard all around. Guys high fived each other, and laughed. The girl with the short black hair and plain eyes smirked as she looked at her phone and pointed it towards Rangiku. A picture of Orihime posing seductively in the nude, blowing a kiss towards the camera filled the screen of the phone, and of every phone in the school. There was a sharp intake of breath from her friend as she took in the photo. Orihime want to die right then and there.

"Proof enough for you?"

* * *

**Ohh! Sorry, but the last chapter ended on too much of a sweet note for my taste, so I left you with something sour.**

** But Before you go I have but one favor to ask. I was thinking of writing a not Ichihime fic. It's about an illict affair between a student and a teacher. Orihime being the student and Ichgio the teacher (Obviously). The story would be told strictly first person, alternating between Ichigo and Orihime. It will not be a story for the kiddies. There will be sex and lots of it becasue, hey? its a story about a teacher sleeping with his student. But it won't just be smut, I'm not that kind of person. Just that there would be more sex in that story than thier is in this story. Does that makes sense? Oh whatever. Anyway. I just thought that I'd write something a bit more closer to home. Not that I had an affair with any of my teachers (although there was this one) but I did just recently left a relationship with someone 10 years older than me. But all of that nonesense aside, if you could just leave a little comment below with your thoughts on the subject. **

**I know what you're all thinking: _This bitch is already taking forever to update! Now she wants to start another story and the updates will take twice as long to come in! Oh HEELLLL NO!_**

**But I can asure that I won't start a new story until atleast three weeks. And by that time I should be wrapping this story up, if not done with it already. But, wow! this is one frighenly long author's note. I promise not to do too many of these. I just tend to ramble on and on and oh look. I'm doing it again.**


	13. Click

**Hey guys, I know that this it took forever for me to upload a new chapter but I've been kinda busy. actually I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but decided against it. Anyway. I hope you like it and I plan on posting a new chapter really soon. Btw, spring break is comming up and since I kinda have no life right now, you can look foreward to more frequent updates. **

**And also thanks for all the nice review and for your contiuned support. It motivates me to see that y'all enjoy my story so much. Thankyou. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo looked from his phone to Orihime. Shock painted his features, his mouth was slightly agape. He was drawing a blank. He didn't know what to think. He couldn't think. The only thing that appeared in his mind was that picture of Orihime. It warred and conflicted with the picture of Orihime that he always known.

Why was there a nude picture of Orihime on his phone? On everyone phones?! Why would there ever be a nude picture of her?! He looks at her.

Her head down. It's obvious that she's fighting tears. Her shoulders are shaking with effort.

"Oh man! This is Orihime!"

"Wow, she DOES look better out of her clothes than in them!"

"Woo-hoo! Her breasts look smaller in this photo. Do you think she's got a boob job?"

"Maybe you should ask Ichigo?"

"Maybe we can find out for ourselves. She must have really given up the goods if she got pictures like this circulating."

"I totally always knew that she was a whore,"

"Who takes these kinds of pictures other than porn stars?"

"Oh my god, look at her! This photo is so cheesy and tasteless!"

More and more insults and comments fly her way. She tries to hold it together. She tries not to let her tears spill over. She can't help it. One singular tear falls. Landing on her desk with a small splash.

"THAT'S ENGOUH!" Ichigo demands. Everyone looks to him. A dark aura rolls off him in waves.

"You will not, talk about her that way! I don't give a damn what she's done before she got here, but if you bastards think that I'm going to sit here and let you talk shit about her then you are seriously fucking mistaken. The next person to utter one more syllable about her will feel my wrath." He snarled.

Orihime stood abruptly. Everyone's' eyes were on her. She turned to the door, her head down, her face hidden by her hair. When she made it to the door, it opened in front of her. Three thug-like guys stood at the door.

"Hey look, it's the porn star herself!" one the guys said. The one in the middle leaned down and grasped her chin. She knocked his hand away. He grew angry and grasped it harder, forcing her to look up at him.

"Listen slut! I was just wonder how much you-"Orihime was yanked away from the guy and thrust back into the room. Surprisingly she was caught by Ulquiorra. He carelessly steadied her before he joined Ichigo in the beating of the three thugs.

It was a barrage of limbs and fists and blood as both Ichigo and Ulquiorra took down the thugs together. Ichigo was muttering curses and threats; Ulquiorra was silent, swift and deadly. His lithe form twisted and turned in the air as he swiftly and deftly took down the boys who harassed her.

She wanted to feel happy and overjoyed that her friends were fighting for her. She truly wanted to feel happy and overjoyed.

But she felt pain. She felt misery, heartache and torment. She didn't want them to fight for her. She wasn't worth fighting for.

She pushed passed the fighting boys, not looking up. Not looking back when the sounds of carnage and grunts. She didn't stop when she heard her name being called.

Once again her life was collapsing around her. The walls of her securely built fortress crumbled into sand with every passing second. Her lungs filled with rocks. Every breath was struggled and painful and faint.

She made it out of the school. She didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to escape her life right now. She didn't even want to exist.

Her phone rang. She already knew who it was. She decided to answer it. She was already in hell; she might as well greet the devil.

"Princess, I'm almost surprised that you answered my call. So how is your day going?" he spoke with dark humor. She wanted to gnash her teeth, break them and drown on her own blood. Anything at this point was preferable to her own life.

She met his words with silence. The only sound that could be heard was her ragged breath as she made her way as far as she could possibly go from the school grounds.

"Princess, its rude not to speak when spoken to," she didn't know why she did this to herself. Why she allowed Aizen to torment her so. Why she listened to his chocolate smooth voice as he said dark things to her. She must a masochist.

It was funny when she thought of it that way. She was the masochist to his sadist. In a way they were a perfect fit. She began to laugh hysterically.

She shook her head of her dark, terrifying thoughts. She knew what she needed. She knew exactly what would get her mind off her troubles. She hung up her phone and headed towards the nearest convenience store.

!

* * *

Aizen laughed in dark humor as the line was disconnected. From her outburst of dark laughter he could tell that she was beginning to crack under the pressure. Her support beams were falling away, one by one. And if he knew his princess, which he did, she was going to do something that would cause more harm than good.

Soon. Very soon would she be perfect. She would be his. He would beat her into submission until she can only think of him. Until her world is completely filled to the brim with him.

Her every thought, her every action would be for him. She would be unable to escape him.

She would be his soon.  
!

* * *

Rukia was absolutely grinning underneath her façade. She hasn't been this happy since Ichigo and her started dating.

Finally the beautiful princess has fallen from her pedestal. And boy did she fall hard. She did not see those pictures coming. In all honesty she really didn't anticipate this. Of course it worked out for her. Not only did it prove to people that Orihime wasn't the nice sweet girl that they all her to be, it proved her to be a slut as well. She couldn't have asked for this kind of retribution for she did to her.

Due to all the uproar and scandal of "child pornography" being wildly distributed throughout the school, Principle Urahara released the students about an hour after princess of the sluts, as the whole school is now calling her, ran off.

Rukia didn't even understand why she left. She had Ichigo and that weird, yet strangely hot, student fighting for her. They both were about to go after her actually when she left, but Yoruichi stopped them, saying that they were too close to her to be of any help. Yet, she allowed Saddo to go. It really didn't make any sense, but Rukia didn't question it. She just played her part as the victim. And she played it extremely well.

Nearly all of the girls were surrounding her when school was released. Crowding around her, walking her home and offering their sympathies.

"Oh Rukia, you poor thing!"

"Who would've known that Orihime was an actual slut?"

"Did you see the photos?"

"I bet she sent those photos to everyone herself!"

"Yeah, that's all she wants it attention from boys!"

"Duh! And you can just bet that her breasts are fake!"

"I can't believe that she would do something like that to you!" and on and on it went. Rukia would've been tired of it if it didn't make her feel so good! She was absolutely giddy with happiness.

When she reached home, finally, she let of a relieved sigh. It was great all of that delicious attention that she was receiving. But keeping of this façade was draining.

She ran her hand through her hair, a habit that she picked up from Ichigo, and made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Rukia," came the deep calm voice of her brother. She froze. His voice, although leveled, impossibly held some condescension. She took a deep breath and made her way back down stairs, keeping her head held high.

"Yes, big brother?" her voice was small and meek.

"It has come to my attention that your personal life is a bit…out of control. Is there anything that I should be concern about?" Leave it to her brother to know what was going on between her and Ichigo. For a fearful second, she wondered if he knew about how she was getting back at Orihime. To her big brother, that would be seen as pitiful and a desperate attempt to recapture something that was lost. And the Kuchiki family does not do desperate.

"No, big brother, I have everything all under control. I am handling the situation with pride and dignity, upholding the Kuchiki name and honor," she lied. He was silent for a moment, and she was sure that he knew that she was lying.

"Well, I hope for your sake that you are doing just that. You may go," with a silent relived sigh, she made it back to the stairs. "Rukia," she froze once again, holding a bated breath. "Just make sure, when you are handling things, which you're able to hold your head high with dignity, and not down, with shame." His final words struck her to her core, a deep sense of foreboding pooling and coiling in her stomach like an impossibly long snake. She was sure that what she was doing was the right path and that she would have nothing to be ashamed of.

Nothing.

!

* * *

Orihime was drunk. She was incredibly drunk.

She drank all of what she bought from the kind, slightly blind, man at the convenience store and decided to go to the bar for something harder. Something clear.

Now, her head felt as though it was filled to the brim with water and it was weighing her down. She was surprised at the amount of alcohol that she drank. But she should have known that she wasn't a light weight.

Her parents weren't light weights. She remembered bottles, upon bottles of alcohol in her house, scattering the floor. Taking up space on the counters and trash.

Broken glass birthed bloodied feet and hands. Alcohol birthed loud angry words, violence…

…blood…

…scars…

…wounds.

She was drunk. She realized that she was drunk. She doesn't even know what she drank to make her drunk, but it did it. She was drunk, and she didn't even remember why she was so sad and tortured to begin with. The harder she tried to grasp the memory, the further it slipped out of reach. Soon, she stops trying to remember because she felt irrationally angry and violent.

"Hey, whoa! You're the finest piece of ass I've ever seen in my entire life!" a sleazy man, probably in his thirties or early forties, with a 5'oclock shadow, and creepy sun glasses that fell on the bridge of his nose. He looked her up and down, his blood shot eyes raked over her entire body, slowly as if he was undressing her. She tensed, feeling her blood boil like it tends too when she drank too much.

"Sir. Please, Go. Away." She said simply and quietly.

"Hey now, don't be so high strung," he said lifting his hands in defense.

She ordered another beer, the bar tender looked kind of hesitant at giving it her. She'd obviously had enough and he still wasn't sure about her age. Her I.D said 21, and her figure did seem as though she was a grown woman. But her face held an innocence about it, albeit, a great deal of sadness that seemed to make her look even more fragile and childlike. But that was when she first came in, before she started downing whiskey and vodka tonics like it was bottled water. Now she looked angry and irritated, and the more that man spoke, the more pissed off she looked.

"I was just trying to make your day. Let you know how beautiful you look. But you're not all that, so don't go and get a big head to match those nice tits of yours." He said, still leering at her.

"Sir, if you don't mind. Leave me the fuck alone because I am in no mood," she growled. She was getting fed up with this asshole.

"Listen bitch," he grabbed her shoulder roughly, causing a sharp pain to shoot through her shoulder and fire to burn in her eyes. "I was just trying to be friendly-"that was all he could say before she grabbed her bottle of half-finished beer and crushed it with as much might as she could possibly managed into the side of his head.

Glass splatted everywhere, as did his warm blood as he slumped to the floor. Or was it her blood. There was a dull pain in her hand, but she couldn't be sure if she had glass in her hand or if was from the impact of the bottle to his head.

There was silence in the bar as all eyes were own her. Even the bar tender didn't know what to say.

"Oops," she said with disinterest. She got up on legs made of cooked spaghetti noodles. The world swayed all different types of ways. She began to giggle as she stepped over the, now unconscious man. Or was it men? She couldn't tell if there was one man or three.

She wobbly made it out of the bar, stumbling as she drunkenly walked with concentrated movements. Any man who had an idea of taking advantage of her drunken state was quickly deterred by her random act of violence.

If felt as though she was walking forever. She bumped into several walls and trash cans and poles, calling them all sorts of d-bags, and a-holes and jerks.

She began to sweat, the heat was unbearable. When did it get dark outside?

There was a movement in the shadows of the night. She turned towards it.

"Wh-who's there?" she said drunkenly. She toppled slightly, trying to work her body into a fighting stance. "Sh-sho-sho-so. So yerfelf!" her mouth moved weirdly around the words as she became drowsy. The effects of all that alcohol and no food finally taking its toll on her.

Out of the shadows came a huge, hulking figure. Her legs gave out as she fell to the ground like a bag of potatoes.

"Saddo."

!

* * *

He followed her after she ran away. He didn't go close because he didn't want to alert her to the fact that he was following her.

He promised Tatsuki that he'd watched over her. So far, he's been doing a bang up job. She was the laughing stock of the school. There was nude picture of her circulating the school. Almost everyone hated her; she was assaulted and harassed multiple times.

He followed her when she went to the convenience store and then to her home where, he assumed, she drank all of her purchased alcohol. Just when he was about to leave, she came out of her apartment and strolled into the sleazier parts of town.

She spent the better part of 5 hours in a little hole in the wall, donning a fake I.D to the bar tender and began downing drinks like they were water. At first he thought that it was water, but then he began to notice her sloppy movements, her shoulders slumping and the way she began to teeter on the stool.

A drunken man came and began bothering her. Saddo tensed, and started to get up. But before he knew it, she smashed a bottle that she had against his head, and stumbled out of the bar. Some of the mans' friends stood up in defense of their fallen comrade. But one look from Saddo and they thought better.

He followed her out at a safe distance. Her hand was leaking blood at a steady rate. She must've cut an artery or something when she'd smashed the glass against the man's head. He decided to make himself known. She needed to get medical attention.

"Wh-who's out there?" she stumbled on her words as she commanded him to show himself. He revealed himself from the shadows as she crumpled to the ground, breathing his name in a sigh of what sounded like relief.

He hurried to her, lifting her up and carrying her to the Kurosaki clinic. He took out his phone and dialed Ichigos' number.

"Hello," was the grunted greeting he received.

"Ichigo, is your dad in?" the gentle giant asked.

"Um…I think so. Why do you need my dad?"

"I'll be over in a bit," he hung up the phone, not responding to Ichigos' surprise sound and question. He didn't need to tell Ichigo of Orihimes' condition. He'd find out soon enough. Besides, Saddo knew that Ichigo had feelings for Orihime. It had been evident to Saddo before the temperamental orange haired teen even knew his own feelings. He'd only freak out and worry needlessly about the girl and wouldn't be of much help.

Orihime looked pale, and a sheen of sweat seems to coat her body. She needed immediate attention. He began to run with her.

_Tatsuki, I'm sorry. I've failed you. _

!

* * *

Ichigo waited outside for Chad. He had kind of worried him when he called looking for his dad. Last time Chad had asked for his dad, he came to their clinic with a insanely large bruise on his back and what should have been a concussion from the motorcyclist who ran into him. (Motor cyclists are dangerous people to be around apparently)

Finally Chad comes running around the corner. Ichigo tenses. Why is he running?

That's when he notices that Chad is holding something, or rather someone. He sees the familiar burnt orange hair that is similar to his. His heart begins to thump rather loudly in his chest as all of the worst possible scenarios began to rummage around in his head. He starts calling for his dad frantically as he runs to Chad.

"Wh-what happened!" he asks Chad, searching for signs of damage. She was pale and sweating all over, he noticed that there was blood all over her hand and shirt. He looked at Chad, fire in his eyes, trying his hardest to keep accusation out of his voice. "What. Happened. To. Her?" Chad ignored him and moved on to the Clinic, meeting Isshin at the door.

"What happened to her son?" he said, addressing Chad.

"She hit a man with a beer bottle and I think she cut her hand," he replied. Ichigos' heart stops beating as frantically as it had been when realized that the blood is just from her hand and not a gaping hole in her chest as he imagined. Then it clicked in his head what Chad had said.

"She _hit _someone with a beer bottle?" Ichigo asked incredulously. Chad nodded.

"She was drinking at an underground bar-"

"She was in a _bar? She was drinking?!_"

"Chad, bring her in," ordered Isshin. He pointed to a bed once inside the clinic and Chad gently laid Orihime down. She murmured something incoherent. Ichigos' heart tightens. He was at her side instantly. Her gray eyes open slightly peering at him.

"Oh God, what are you doing here?" she moaned. He was taken aback. Her cheeks were red; her breath absolutely reeked of alcohol.

"Ichigo, check her blood pressure," Isshin ordered handing him the blood pressure cuff. Isshin checked her respirations and pulse. "Her breathing is a bit rapid and her breaths are shallow." He lifted her injured hand. "There seem to be bits of glass in her hand. The wound is very deep. She did lose a sustainable amount of blood." He gently prodded her hand with a gloved finger. She didn't flinch.

"It looks like she won't need anesthesia…for now. Ichigo, I need you to type in Orihimes' name into the computer to see if she comes up in the database. Find out what blood type she is, and get the bags from the freezer," Ichigo nodded, he didn't want to leave Orihime, but he was grateful for something to do other than fret over her.

"Chad, could you finish explaining what happened? It seems as though our guest has went to sleep," Isshin said gently. He nodded.

"She was drinking pretty heavily, and a man started harassing her. She grabbed her bottle and she smashed it against his head and left. I watched after her to make sure she was okay and then I noticed that her hand was injured. She drank heavily for 5 hours straight," Chad told them straight forwardly.

"She drank for 5 hours straight?" Isshin asked incredulity coloring his voice. "How many drinks did she have?" Chad shrugged his shoulder.

"I lost count after 20th one. Men kept sending her drinks and she would down them without thanking them."

"This girl can really hold her alcohol it seems," Isshin said, donning some glasses and picking up a pair of surgical tweezers and a surgical knife. "Ichigo, make sure you bring in some saline solution as well," he called out to his son.

Ichigo heard him, but didn't say anything as he looked up Orihime in the database. Her medical history popped up and found out that she was a B blood type. He committed the information to memory and was about to go and grab the blood when he spotted something that caught his attention.

_Karakura Mental Institution for Girls…why would this be on her medical record?_

"Ichigo, I need that blood and that I.V now," Isshin urged. Ichigo snapped out of his interest for her profile and went back to the task at hand.

"Um, sorry dad," he said, handing him the necessary tools. He began to hook up the I.V with the blood and inserted the needle into her forearm. A small bead of crimson appeared on the pale, alabaster skin. He cleaned it with a alcohol wipe, taping the needle and a piece of gauze to her skin. His dad was picking small, bloody shards of glass out of her hand. Ichigo swallowed thickly, still worried about her.

"Son, please. It's not going to help her if you just sit there and worry over her like that. And frankly, your aura and tense movements are kind of distracting, so maybe you could busy yourself until I'm done," Isshin said not looking up from his patient.

Ichigo ran nervous fingers through his hair, gripping his neck and looking around. He scowled, trying to cover his worry and left the room. He was about the leave the clinic when he saw that the computer was still on. Orihimes' file was still up.

_Karakura Mental Institution for Girls…._

He moved towards the computer, scanning over her profile.

_Name: Inoue Orihime_

_Age: 14_

_Sex: Female_

_Admitted date: June 28_

_Admittance Reasons: Self-mutilations, multiple attempts at suicide, severe depression, anxiety attacks. Subject was slit wrists vertical of the vein after death of brother (guardian) funeral. Subject was found in the bathroom tub. Multiple lacerations of the skin were found on the thighs and upper arms and stomach. _

_Previous before death of subjects' guardian, subject has tried to kill herself on 2 more occasions. Once by drinking bleach, a second time by over dosage of antianxiety medication. _

_Medications: Prozac 30 mg dosage. (Dosage may decrease or increase depending on behavior)_

_Release date: January 21__st_

_Notes: subject has shown significant improvement in condition since admittance. It is most likely due to outside friend that subject has made. Subject will be monitored on a weekly basis to ensure that a relapse doesn't occur. _

Ichigo eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He couldn't believe what he was reading. It couldn't possibly be the same Orihime that he knew.

The Orihime he knew was always smiling and happy and full of life. She rarely frowned and she didn't have any marking or scars that he knew of. Well…

Lately, she hasn't been smiling a lot, and when she does smile, it doesn't quite reach her eyes. But that because what's been going on at school…but there's that picture of her…where did that picture even come from?

… _There haven't been any accidents lately…have there?_

Is…is this what he meant by that? Is…is Orihime really…sick?

His head pounded in tune with his heart. He felt it spin, faster and faster out of control. His…Orihime wasn't well…she was…she is…no, no she was mentally unstable.

…_Subject slit wrists vertical of the vein…_

She was…suicidal?

He shook his head, trying to organize the thoughts that ran rampant in his mind. Okay, so she was suicidal and she used to cut herself. She battled with depression and anxiety.

He took a deep breath as he let the newly found information seep into his skull and as he processed it.

None of these things changed the girl. This information didn't make her a different person. She was still the same, loveable, strange, kind hearted girl that he always knew and cared about.

But did he still feel the same way about her as he did before?

As he mulled it over he realized that he didn't. He didn't feel the same way about her as before. In fact, he would say that he felt for her more.

The fact that she went through all of this, suicide attempts, depression, her brothers' death. The fact that she been through all of that, and most likely more, yet she was still able to smile and find ways to be happy every day. It made him realize how truly strong that she was. She was truly an amazing person.

But what happened to make her so miserable to the point where she couldn't find the will not to live, not only once, but three full times.

And what can he do to ensure that it wouldn't happen ever again?

* * *

**kay, so I dont know how all that medical stuff works. I kinda raped google looking some of that stuff up, like the I.V saline solution is supoosed to sober you up or something like that, so if it seems like a far stretch, it probably is.**


	14. Tears

**Heres a shortie for you to tide you over. It's not all that good because I did it in a hour but, hey...I tried. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As Aizen grew older, he became better at manipulating peoples' emotions. He was able to convince people to do what he wanted with just a simple suggestion. He was able to tear them down with a simple word. They squirmed and contorted in an assortment of ways just to please him. It was very…

…entertaining to say the least.

It's been two years since he planned his revenge on his father. Two years of finding dirt on his father and effectively turning his closest friends and co-workers against him. He was going to leave his father with nothing. He was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to exploit his father weaknesses and ruin him.

These thoughts made him near exultant with joy. Soon his father would be disgraced, and he would lose all of his power over his mother and she wouldn't ever have to shed a tear to try and please his disgusting father ever again.

He would begin to put forth the motions of his plan at his fathers' dinner party later on tonight.

!

* * *

Aizen sat beside his mother at the large ivory dinner table. Dishes of fishes, stake and chicken were spread before him. His mother hardly touched her food, yet instead she poked around it.

"Mother, you should eat something. You don't look too well," he said, concerned.

"Oh Sosuke. I'm alright, I just don't feel too hungry right now," she gave him a sad smile. A few tendrils of her burnt orange hair escaped her bun and feel into her face, not quite shielding her sad eyes. She looked small and fragile.

"Please mother, eat just a few bites, it'll make me feel better," he pleaded with her. It is only with her that he would plead and show his weaknesses to. Her smiles widens a bit as she contemplates.

"Okay, I'll eat a few bites," she proceeds to take the tiniest bites out of her food, chewing slowly, thoughtfully and methodically. Aizen smiles at her, happy that she conceded. He tears his attention away from his mother and looks to Gordon Jones, his father's closest associate, and nods to him.

"Aherm, Sosuke, I hate to bring up sour news during a dinner conversation, but it has come to my attention that funds for our new project is…grossly smaller than what we were given," Jones states, looking his father straight in his eyes. Aizen trains his brown eyes on his father to gauge his reaction. As expected, his father didn't react. Although, there was the slightest movement of his eyes, as if they tightened, narrowing on Jones. Conversation halted to a stop.

"Jones," his father dragged out his name. "We have been partners for a very long time. We've both know various things about the other, some things that one may wish to keep secret. Yet, it seems that you accuse me of embezzling money from our company and our investors. Why?" he tilts his head in an inquiring angle.

Jones, clears his throat, shifting about uncomfortably. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. I happen to understand that you recently acquired a large sum of money,"

"As a matter of fact, I did receive a huge sum of money. And I can assure you with great honesty; it came from the same place that your lump sum of money came from. So if you are to accuse me of embezzlement, then you would be incriminating yourself as well," his eyes were tight, his voice languid and low. It would seem as if this accusation was nothing more than the morning paper to his father. But Aizen knew better. His father does well under pressure, but then, he wouldn't be his father if he didn't.

Aizen looks down the table towards Heath Orksonburrow and gave his okay for him to start. Orksonburrow was one of his fathers' least favorite associates. He cleared his throat to speak.

"Aizen, if there is something that you aren't telling us than I think that it is best if you just come clean. If you are not than I would like to withdraw all of my future investments and demand that you repay me for the current one," his tone was firm and fearless. His father casted his eyes towards Orksonburrow.

"What was that again Heath?"

"I said that if you don't come clean that I would then withdraw my investments from all of your projects and companies." He said a bit more sternly and louder. It was quiet. Quiet enough that if a needle were to fall, it would sound like cymbals.

People began to erupt, voicing their concerns and opinions. Aizen smiled.

!

* * *

Day by day, his father began to lose more and more investors and associates and business. It was beginning to take its toll on his father. He was becoming short tempered with the staff, he began drinking mercifully. He would come home at odd hours looking out of sorts and odd tempered. It was amazing. Until he began to take it out on his mother.

She understood that her husband was going through some troubled times and that he was put into a difficult position. She tried to help and offer soft words and kind touches. But he just berated and belittled every single thing that she did.

Her kinds words were met with harsh ones, her soft touches were shrugged off as he called her disgusting and vile and worthless.

Little by little her heart began to diminish and flicker until her own personal light was extinguished.

She became frail in health and she could scarcely leave her bed. This only infuriated his father more.

"Oh great, so now you've deluded yourself into thinking that your so sick and pathetic that you're unable to leave your bed. You're just one useless shadow of a woman. Get up and go take care of your son! He needs to hear that his mother is okay and well and healthy! Or are you just going to sit there and let your ignorant thoughts get to you." He spat at her. Her eyes overflowed with tears, as she struggled to move from her bed, her arms weak and frail and unable to support her body. She cried out in pain as she fell in her bed, unable to get out.

"You are all the many forms of weakness there is in the world. I hope that our son grows to be nothing like you," he sneered. Aizen bursts into their room. Running he pushes his father away from his mother and holds her in his arms.

"Stop talking to her that way you disgusting excuse for a human being. It isn't her fault that you've become weak and the ants that once coward beneath you realized that you aren't nothing more than an ant yourself," he spat at his father who just stood there and glared down on them.

"Oh but Sosuke it is. It's her fault because somehow, I've contracted her weakness. It's infected me, thus making me like her," he jabbed an accusing finger at his mother. "I've should've left her where she was. I should've left her to die! But that's what happens when you become too attached to toys. You become sentimental and weak. And now I've been disgraced because of it. The only thing your pathetic mother could do for me now is to die. Least of all she disgrace herself even further by disgracing you and your unnatural obsession with her," his father snarled at him, leaving them in the room by themselves.

Aizen wanted to scream after his father. He wanted to destroy him for making his mother the way she was.

He tightened his hold on her and murmured into her hair, trying to stop her never ending tears.

A week later, his mother died. She overdosed on sleeping pills. She died holding on to Aizen in his bed. Somehow, she gathered enough strength to get out of bed to go to make it to his room and hold on to him as she died.

An insufferable sadness became deeply rooted into Aizen. The bright light of his world was gone. Extinguished by his father, and to a deeper extent, by him.

At her funeral, the tears wouldn't cease.

Many of the servants tried to cheer him up, offering him consoling words and smiles.

The tears wouldn't cease.

Beautiful eulogies were given, songs in her honor were sung. Flowers of every kind decorated her grave.

The tears wouldn't cease.

His father came up to him as he stood over his mother's grave. He wanted to kill the bastard. He wanted to tied him to a contraption and set fire so that he would struggle to live. So that fear and desperation and hopelessness would color his features as he realizes that his doom is inevitable and near.

The tears wouldn't cease.

His father looked at him.

"You shouldn't cry over whores' son."

His tears dried up. His madness took over.


	15. Monsters

**Here's another installment of le story. See, I can do french. **

**Anyway, Ichigo and Ulquiorra are a little out of character in this chapter and for that, a thousand apologies. I am currently workning on the next chapter as we speak and the one after that is totally instilled in my brain ball so just bare with me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Monsters clawed at her. Their horrible teeth were coated in thick saliva the spewed and overflowed down their greedy faces. Their claws were razor sharp and thick. They were coated in dark dried blood. They reached for her.

She tried to back away, but her body was paralyzed. Nothing would move, only her head. She tried to scream, but she choked on the air that filled her lungs. She tried to cough violently, but her chest wouldn't move.

A painful burning sensation lodged itself in her throat, her eyes burned terribly with tears. Her lungs felt as though they were bursting apart at the seams. Her head began to swim as the airless blood cells reached her brain.

The monsters made their way to her, their growls loud, vicious and ferocious. Her heart went into overdrive as panic and fear consumed her entire being. The pain in her chest and throat was overwhelming. She attempted a scream once more as the monsters bit into her hand, sending a white hot flash of pain through her arm.

She sat up awaken, heart racing, gulping mouthful after mouthful of cold burning air in to her lungs. Cold sweat covered her body. She looked to her hand to make sure it was still there.

It was wrapped up, a faint throbbing pain radiated from the hand.

"What the…" she briefly wondered if the dream could have been a reality.

"Orihime are you okay?" her face burned as she recognized the voice. Turning her head ever so slightly, she spotted Ichigo closer to her side than she realized when she woken up. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, a look of undisguised worry etched in his features. He was speaking, she struggled to single out his voice from the millions of voices that was asking questions in her mind.

"…okay? How does your hand feel? Do you need anything?" Ichigos' husky voice contained some elements of sleep underneath the worry. She shook her head, more to wake herself up than to answer the question. A dull pain throb in her head when she did the action, so she stopped, lifting the hand that wasn't wrapped, only to find that it was connected to an I.V. Her eyes widened when she saw it.

"Wh-what happened?" she searched his amber eyes for answers as to why she was in the state that she was in.

"You mean that you don't remember?" he asked, his eyes were incredulous. She shook her head, biting her lip against the pain. He ran his hand through his orange spikes, parking it on his neck. "Well, um…you hurt your hand and cut an artery and lost a lot of blood. I guess I can see why you wouldn't remember…you were pretty drunk," he gave her a soft smile.

Her face burn with embarrassment. She was drunk in front of Ichigo of all people! Sometimes she would get drunk when Ulquiorra was around, but this was Ichigo! She didn't even want to guess what he was thinking about her!

She groaned and laid back down on the bed, covering her face with the arm of her injured hand. She couldn't believe that she was drunk! In front of Ichigo! She couldn't get over the embarrassment.

She heard his soft chuckle. She peeked at him.

"Orihime, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So you were drunk," he shrugged. "After what you've been through yesterday, I say you deserved a couple of drinks." She stared at him, not believing that he wasn't angry with her.

"So…so you don't think that I'm an…alcoholic…or a anything like that?" she asked, her words small and shy. He shook his head and gave her a bright smile.

"Of course not. I just found something out about you. Apparently, you can hold your alcohol and you own a fake I.D. and that you can take a guy in a bar fight," he chuckled at that last one. Her eyes shot open.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh…yeah, you cut your hand because you hit a guy in the head with a beer bottle," he saw her horrified expression. "I'm certain that he's alright. Chad said that he was still breathing when you left."

"Saddo saw me!"

"Yeah, he's the one that brought you here," she groaned louder, closing her eyes. She really wanted to die. She assaulted someone, Saddo had to bring her here and she was drunk in front of Ichigo. Top it off with Aizen and her life being ruined and it all makes one huge reason for her not to live.

She heard him shifting. Soon, she felt his hot hand on her forearm and on the side of her face. she opened her eyes in alarm. Her heart banged like a wild animal in a cage in her chest. She took a deep gulp of air, inhaling his scent.

He leaned close until he was very nearly on top of her. She pressed herself futher into the bed, trying to hide her rapid heat beat from him.

"Orihime…there's no need for you to be embarrassed or worried about who you are…I find it amazing that you can chug beer like water," he offers her a smile. She was certain that the human heart wasn't meant to beat as fast as her was at that moment. "I also think that its awesome that you can handle yourself against some pervert in a bar. The only thing that upsets me about that is that I wasn't there to take care of you myself," she swallowed a huge lump, her face burned crimson.

"…Ichigo…"

"IIIICCCCCHHHHHIIIIIIIGGGGOOO OOOOOO!" Isshin jumped out of nowhere landing a foot in his son's face. Ichigos' face burned red with embarrassment and anger. He jumped to his feet, his hands balled into fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEPY OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Ichigo, our young patient has just woken up, I don't think that she's well enough for you to be putting the moves on her," his father said with a proud smile on his face. Ichigo face burned brighter as he sputtered an excuse.

"I wasn't- it was not- you don't …Aurgh! SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Ichigo yelled, upper-cutting his father in the chin, seeing him fly across the room. Orihimes' eyes widen in surprise.

"Ichigo! You can't hit your father," she said rather stunned.

"Oh Miss Orihime! I'm so glad that you can see the error of my sons ways! You are truly a girl of great respect! If only you were around to see how he treated me on a regular basis!"

"Get off her you perv!" Ichigo shouted, pulling his father away from a jostled Orihime.

"Hey! You can't keep this beauty all to yourself! Besides she's obviously too good for you!"

"DAD!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"He's right you know," Karin stated coming into the clinic with some linens and a bored expression. "Orihime is way too pretty and smart to even be your friend Ichigo, let alone someone for you to try to push up on."

"Karin! Not you too!"

"Ooh, she's really pretty! She even has the same hair as you Ichigo!" Yuzu exclaims happily, also carrying linens.

"Oh God!" Ichigo groaned.

"So Ichigo…is this the same Orihime from you dreams?"

"Gah!"

!

* * *

Ichigos' family had all left after about half an hour of teasing him fussing over her, for it was a school day and they needed an education. Ichigo wanted to skip and stay behing, but after pleading looks from Orihime and her vehemt assurances that she was fine in the care of his father, he finally conceeded and went to school.

Isshin changed out her I.V and he checked the cut on her hand. While he gently prodded and poked about, she watched him with great interest. She was looking for the bits of Ichigo in him.

Although they didn't necessarily look alike, they had the same expressive eyes, or rather, they had the same expressions. If Ichigo walked around with a huge goofy smile on his face, she could clearly see him looking like Isshin. She giggled at the thought of Ichigo with a goofy grin. Isshin looked to her, a gentle smile splayed on his lips.

"You have an infectious laugh," he complemented, wrapping a blood pressure cuff on her upper arm. She giggled a bit more, her cheeks red.

"Thank you…also, thank you for helping me."

"Oh come on miss. It's my job, and also my pleasure to help any friend of Ichigo. Especially one as pretty as you," he said wiggling his eye brows. Her face burned bright red.

"Oh, you flatter me too much Mr. Kurosaki," she said looking down. It was quiet for a moment as he took her blood pressure.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions Miss Orihime?" Isshin asked, completely serious.

"No, not at all." He looked hard at her, as if trying to decipher a code.

"I read your file yesterday night and I noticed that you were in the Karakura Mental Institution for Girls for a few months as soon as you came from America. And from what I gathered last night, getting drunk isn't normally one of your past times," she looked down, shame and embarrassment coloring her face. she felt the beginning of tears prick the back of her eyes.

"That isn't really a question," she stated sadly.

"I was wondering what could have happened to make such a young, beautiful girl do such horrible things?" he asked, concerned etched in his features. Orihime bit her lip in an attempt to keep from crying. She could think about all of her tortured past, but she's only ever told one person about her past and then he ended up becoming a part of it. She wasn't sure if she would be able to tell him, if she would even want to tell him. She swallowed thickly;

"It's a really long story…I…I wouldn't even know where to begin," she said, a tear escaping as she made up her mind.

"How about you start from the beginning."

!

* * *

Ichigo was forced to go to school that morning. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay at home with his father and keep an eye on Orihime, to make sure that she would be okay. But both she and his father insisted that he goes on to school, so he did.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even realize he was walking towards Orihimes' apartment. He was so out of it.

He saw Ulquiorra at her door, a pale fist prepared to knock. The same fist that took down two of the assholes that had the gall to harass her in front of him. Ichigo had to admit, the guy could fight. His moves were deadly and precise and quick. His two guys were out before Ichigo was finished with his one guy.

For a moment, he was irritated, wondering why he would be at Orihimes' door. An irrational flash of white hot anger surged through him. But he calmed himself down when he remembered that Ulquiorra normally walks with Orihime to school.

"Hey! Ulquiorra," Ichigo called to him. Ulquiorra froze at the door and slowly turned to face Ichigo, an impassive, inquisitive look on his face. "She's not there, she's actually at my fathers' clinic. She won't be in class today," Ulquiorra let the information sink in. Finally he pulled himself away from her door and made his way down the stairs. His curious eyes were trained on Ichigo.

There was an awkward silence. Neither boy knew what to say to the other. The fact that they both felt strongly for Orihime loomed above them as they walked to school together in thick, tensioned filled silence.

After long moments of this unbearable silence, Ichigo decided to speak up.

"So…nice weather we're having,"

"What do you want Kurosaki?"

"How do you know Orihime?"

"How is that any concern of yours?"

"I…I just wanted to know…you two are so close…" he trailed off looking away and grabbing his neck. Why did he have to be such a loser?

Ulquiorra looked at him for a long time, not saying anything, just watching him.

"We used to date," he said blatantly, without emotion.

Ichigo always had a feeling that they dated, he even suspected that they were dating currently. But hearing out loud was a totally different story.

His heart went into overdrive and his face burned red. Again, that white hot fury boiled his blood. He wanted to destroy something, to hurt it. Actually, he wanted to hurt Ulquiorra. It was irrational and completely wrong, but it didn't stop him from wanting to hurt him. Ulquiorra went on;

"But I ruined it…I hurt her…and now, I don't even know how to make it right…" he said quietly, not looking at Ichigo. Ichigo was absolutely stunned. How would you possibly ruin a relationship with Orihime? Why would you want to do anything to ever hurt her?

He was finding this pill a bit difficult to swallow. Orihime hasn't ever, since Ulquiorra shown up, given the indication that he'd hurt her. In fact, she was always with him, as if they were reunited lovers.

"_Why did it take you 2 years to see if I was okay? You didn't even call after Sora died!" _

"_Orihime, that's not true-"_

"_Oh I forgot the one 49 second voice mail you left on my phone."_

"_You changed your number,"_

"_I'm surprised you noticed,"_

Oh yeah, when he first came, Ichigo overheard their conversation. She sounded pretty upset with him that he didn't call her for two years, even after Sora, who must be her brother, died.

"What did you do to make her so angry with you?" Ichigo asked. If Ulquiorra was surprised by this question he didn't show it.

"I did something unforgivable."

!

* * *

"Finally I make here to Karakura and I feel that my life is going to be better, but it's not. It's started all over again and no matter where I go, my past follows me and ruins my life all over again. I just wish..." Orihime bit her lip, trying to hold back tears that already escaped. "I just wish that…my past would stay buried forever…I just wish I could escape it," hot tears soaked the blanket in which she was under. They stained her face and salted her tea.

A tissue was handed to her by Isshin, a look of concern and understanding painted his features. She looked up at him with a smile of gratitude.

"You certainly have been through a lot. More than any one person should have to go through. You're obviously a strong woman, being able to withstand all that life had to through at you,"

"But I couldn't withstand it all. I just failed at suicide, that's all," she said sadly, unable to look him in the eye as her face burned with shame and embarrassment.

"Well…you could see it that way…The way I see it is that a young woman so filled with strife and grief and pain was able to find light even when she had given up all hope. It is unfortunate that you attempted suicide more than once, let alone three times, in your young life. However, instead of dwelling on that, you've moved past it and you were able to start your life over again and again.

"You say that you wish you escape your past and that it would stay buried forever. But I don't think that that's the right thing to do." She looked up at him, confused and unsure. "You see, our past is what makes us who we are. We are shaped and molded from our past mistakes and experiences. Unfortunately you've had a harder, more crueler past than anyone should. But shouldn't shun yourself and think less of yourself because of it, instead, you should just accept it as part of who you are. Stop running from your past and just accept that it is what it is. You can't change your past, but shouldn't stop you from looking forward to your future. And you shouldn't let anyone make you feel bad about it."

Orihime let the words seep into her being as she absorbed them. She hadn't ever thought to stop running from her past. When things got rough, she ran away instead of facing it head forward.

"I…I don't know what to do," she admitted sheepishly.

"What is it that you want to do?" he asked her.

She mulled this question over with deep intensity. What did she want to do? Well, she knew what she didn't want to do.

She didn't want to be afraid of Aizen anymore. She didn't want to be picked on anymore. She didn't want to care about what people said about her anymore. She didn't want to be confused, tired and hurt. She didn't want to move and start all over and be alone. She didn't want to lose control and get drunk again. She didn't want to hurt all over anymore.

"I want to…I want to…I want to be at peace for starter," one way or another, she thought to herself.

Isshin gave her a bright smile and patted her on her back, causing her to spill her tea.

"There you go! And how are you going to achieve that peace?" She thought hard. How was she supposed to receive peace?

Well for one, she could start by getting rid of the one thing, the one person that has made her peaceful life chaos time and time again.

"I need to make a phone call."

!

* * *

Gin finally came back home! Rangiku was so happy that she contemplated not going to school that day. But Gin would never approve and he would frown at her if she cut. So instead of staying next to his sleeping form that had found its way to their bed sometime in the night, she roused herself up from warm comforts of the bed and his body and made her way to the shower.

She let the piping hot water rush over her body as she tried to empty her mind of all the thoughts that jumbled about. The two biggest being Orihime and her nude picture and Gin and his mysterious whereabouts.

Orihime and her nude picture won as the image firmly implanted itself in her brain.

When she first saw the picture, she really tried to find some way to prove that it wasn't her. She really, really tried. But no matter how she turned that picture, it was the same Orihime that she knew and loved.

Except that Orihime was naked and posing seductively in front of the camera.

She closed her eyes tightly as she turned off the water, leaning against the wall of the shower.

No matter what Orihime did in the past, she was still her friend and she was going to need her today.

Once Rangiku was done with her shower, she then proceeded to finish getting ready for school. Clothes, makeup, make school bag, gather homework, and eat breakfast, brush teeth. It wasn't until she was almost out of the door that she heard Gin stirring.

She froze her hand on her foot as she shoved her foot through. All thoughts flew out of her mind as she dropped her things and ran to the back room where Gin lied in bed, his naked pale arm draped across his face. She stood in the doorway, watching him as he roused himself from sleep. His free arm that felt around the bed for her, when it met empty space, he gave a deep sigh and slowly removed his arm from his arm from his face, sitting up.

His squinted eyes met hers. She gave him a sheepish smile as he ran his fingers through his silver hair, giving her a sleepy smile. He reached out his arms to her, signaling that he wanted her to come to him. She bounded happily towards him and hurled herself into his arms.

She loved the way he smelled, fresh spring soap and alcohol (the one for cuts). She inhaled him deeply. Although he was only gone for a day, it felt like forever. Sometimes he would be gone longer than that and she would have to do without his scent for far too long.

"Welcome home," she breathed into his bare muscular chest. His arms tighten around her as he nuzzled her hair.

!

* * *

"Princess, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Aizen answered his phone smoothly. He sat in his spacious office, an apron draped across his shoulders as the stylist worked on his hair.

"…I...I wanted to talk to you," she said meekly. Aizen felt his lips curl up in a smile.

"Of course you did, which is why you called. Unless you just called to hear my voice, if that's the case than I would be more than happy to oblige," he felt his smile grow marginally larger.

"No! no, of course not," she said quickly, horror colored her voice. "I wanted to talk to you about…you tormenting me," she whispered, as if she was afraid that someone would over hear her.

"Tormenting you? Me? Princess I'm afraid that you have me confused with someone else. I surely don't torment you," this was precious gold. He wished to the heavens that he could record this conversation. Although he was surprised that she was calling him so early. He, of course, foresaw that she would call him. but not this early in his game…was she breaking already?

"Aizen, we both know that for, whatever reason, you've decided to follow me around and make me your personal plaything in which you can torture whenever you felt like it," she huffed, slightly angry and still very much afraid.

"Princess, you make me out to be some sort of sadistic monster," he replied languidly. The stylist moved in front of him, sniping his chestnut brown wavy locks. The softly and slowly fell to the ground.

"Stop calling me Princess, and you are a sadistic monster!" oh, wow. She was getting a bit frustrated. Her fear and anger fueled him.

"Oh princess, you know I like it when you talk dirty to me," he smirked. He could hear her sharp intake of breath, and he could see her biting her lip in fury. A small laugh escaped him.

"Aizen, we need to talk. Is there someplace we could meet?"

He frowned. She wanted to meet him? There was no problem in this, in fact he was thrilled at the prospect of his princess wanting to see him. However, this wasn't according to plan. She shouldn't want to be meeting him right now, she should be begging him to leave her alone and stay out of her life. She was acting very peculiar. Then again, his princess was always a peculiar type of woman.

"We can meet at the Asuka Hotel where I'm staying. You know to talk, or if you feel like putting on another show for me," he suggested, hardly able to contain his dark laughter. He heard her swallow thickly and she was very quiet for a long time.

"…okay…I'll meet you in 3 days," she answered tightly. Oh this was indeed a treat. He would get a chance to see his little princess and perhaps, he might be able to cause a pained expression on her face.

"This time you bring the camera," he chuckled as she quickly hung up the line.

"Mister Aizen, I have finished your hair," the stylist said with a small bow. She produced a large, hand held mirror and showed her work to him.

His normally shoulder length, wavy brown hair was replaced with shorter, swept back hair, a single strand fell loose in front of his face. Without his glasses, the look was overall menacing and alluring. His previous mask of an innocent docile man was long gone. The corner of his mouth quirked up.

In only three days he would be able to play with his lovely again.

!

* * *

Block, block, kick, elbow, turn, duck, spin, hit, point.

"Point, Arisawa!" the announcer declared loudly.

Tatsuki didn't hear him. She could barely hear the roar of applause over the roar of her thoughts.

Last night she received a most disturbing text. Her best friend, posing seductively in front of a camera. Completely nude.

"Begin!"

Punch, block, block, roundhouse kick, block, tuck and roll, block uppercut, swipe, duck, punch, point.

"Point Arisawa!"

Breathing hard, she wiped the sweat that was collecting on her brow.

What was going on that nude picture of her best friend was being circulated?! Why hadn't Orihime told her about this? What was going on in Karakura high? She needed to get back there and do some major damage control. She needed to get back to Karakura.

"Begin!"

Tatsuki lunged towards her opponent, quickly ducking under their first attack, spinning so that she was back to back, against them and flipped them over her shoulder, following it up with an illegal strike to the chest.

"Foul, against Arisawa. Illegal strike to the chest. Arisawa disqualified," the announcers said loudly. She swore she could hear a smidgen of disappointment in his voice. Oh well, she would probably get another chance for this tournament. As for her best friend, she needed her right now.

She stalked out of the ring, towards where her bag was. Her coach was frantic and angry.

"ARISAWA! WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKINK?! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THIS, YOU WERE DOING PERFECTLY! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!" he yelled at her. She grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat off of her face.

"I'm going home,"

* * *

**Ooohhh! If I do say so myself, things are finally starting to get a bit more interesting. **

**I was going to have Ulquiorra do some payback to Ichigo for hitting him at Tatsukis' party, but then I was like, nah, that seems kind of unneccessary and un Ulquiorra like. But whatever. I will try to have another chapter posted before I go to sleep.**


	16. Ichigo's Story

**True to my word, I have posted another chapter for you my duckies. But now I am tired so I won't began a new chapter until later. So until then, Good Night and Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo ruthlessly pummeled the oversized thug into the ground. Once he was sure that he wasn't getting up anymore, he gave him one final punch before letting him go into the ground.

Breathing heavily, he ran his bloodied fingers through his hair and leaned against the wall of the dark, dank alley. He was able to work off some of his rage on the thug who'd destroyed the memorial of a little girl who'd past away.

He sighed deeply once more and made his way out of the alley. There in the bright street lights stood a girl.

She was pretty. Really pretty. She had black hair that curled inward and then outward that seemed almost blue against her pale skin, large violet eyes and she was kind of tall. Well, taller than Tatsuki anyway.

She stared at him, shock and intrigued colored her pretty features. Her blue and white dress blew gently in the wind around her knees.

He stared at her, not sure what to make of the pretty girl who'd obviously seen him beat up someone twice his size and proabably his age. She didn't look scared, she just looked…intrigued. He decided to ignore her and made his way to his home.

"Your hand is bleeding," she called, out to his back. He stopped walking and looked at his hand. Of course it was bleeding. He knew that half way through beating that guy.

"So," he said, shrugging, not turning back to face the girl.

"SO, you should really get that taken care of." She said defiantly. Did she not see what he did to that guy, or was she really that cocky?

"I'll fix it when I get home," he replied.

"It'll probably be infected by then," she said in a very bossy tone. He resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Turning around he glared at the girl he snarled.

"The what the hell do you suggest I do?" his eyes widen in surprise as he found that she had moved close to him, standing only a few steps away digging in her purse.

"There's no need to get snappy," she said, producing a wet nap. She grabbed his hand and began to dab at his bloody knuckles. He wanted to yank his hand away from her, but he felt compelled to watch her work.

"I'm Rukia by the way. Rukia Kuchiki." He stared at her, trying to remember where he knew her name from. He gave up and looked her in the eyes as she finished one of his hands and began on the next one.

"So…" she said expectantly, raising an delicate eye brow.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" she said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why do I have to tell you my name?" he scowled.

"Because I told you mine! It's common curtsy to tell me yours," she demanded.

"That's stupid. I'm not going to tell you my name because you told me yours," he scoffed. She crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at him. His heart began to beat faster under the pressure of her glare.

"Kurosaki! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!" he shouted, defeated. She smiled brightly, making his heart skip a beat.

"Such a wonderfully apt name," she said, clasping her hands together.

"Is it because you saw me fight? Yeah, I think my name means one true warrior or something like that," he said smugly.

"No, it's because your name is strawberry," she giggled. "Like the color of your hair!"

!

* * *

After a few weeks of hanging around Rukia, Ichigo learned a few things, the biggest one being that she has big heart. That big heart, however, is overshadowed by her amazing ability to be incredibly annoying.

She was constantly on him about getting into fights.

"Hey, if I want to fight, I will fight. Besides, it's not like I'm hurting innocent people! Those jerks deserve everything I give them!"

"I'm not saying that you're attacking innocents. But for God's sake Ichigo, could you at least learn how to fight and the disciplines of fighting before you go and try to beat up an entire gang and get yourself killed!" she berated him.

"What are you talking about!? I do know how to fight! I always win!"

"Yeah, for now! But just wait until you fight someone who actually knows how to fight, then you won't be able to hold your own. Why don't stop being an dork for one minute and just attempt to learn something!" she yelled. "I thought that you wanted to get stronger so that you could protect your sisters and your friends. I guess that was all just talk!" she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Ichigo allowed her words to seep in. He did want to protect his family. But he was sure that he was doing a good enough job on his own…was he wrong? Rukia said that he couldn't fight, but he could. He was strong!

But if there was a way for him to get stronger…shouldn't he jump at the chance?

"…Okay," he relented. "Take me to your teacher," he sighed resigned. She giggled and he glared at her.

"E.T much?"

!

* * *

Rukia had taken him to a place called the Visored Dojo. The owner of the dojo was this creepy man named Shinji Hirako.

Ichigo immediately didn't like Shinji. Firstly, he had a way of smiling all the time that showed way too much teeth and his stupid blonde hair was cut in a totally symmetrical bob that made his smile seem even creepier. He made fun of Ichigos' name and hair every chance he got. And while training Ichigo, he made him feel like he was slow and totally incompetent at fighting, which, when he actually went against Shinji, he found out that he kind of was.

Ichigo liked training with Kensei Muguruma. He was direct and didn't joke around like the others. He didn't hold back when fighting Ichigo, putting everything he had into their battles. After fighting him, Ichigo always had a ton of bruises. But the more they fought together, the better he became and the less injuries he suffered.

He became a better fighter, and in terms, a better protector.

!

* * *

When Ichigo finally entered high school, he was glad to leave all of the negative stereotypes about him behind. Well, he wasn't that lucky. Many of his teachers assumed that he was a thug because of what his previous teachers had told them and because of his orange hair.

He walked sluggishly to school when he heard someone calling his name.

"Ichigo, over here!" he turned his head in the direction of the voice. It was Rukia. He swallowed thickly. She'd look pretty cute in her uniform. The short skirts swung seductively around her small pale thighs.

She hadn't grown much since when they first met. A few inches at most, but she was pretty short compared to almost everyone in the school. By all means she was a midget. But she preferred to be called petite instead of a midget and she would get all up in arms if you dared called her anything else.

She ran up to him, followed by her two best friends, Rangiku, a obnoxiously loud girl with a killer body and strawberry blonde hair. Ichigo didn't like spending too much time around her, she always made fun of him and made his head hurt. And there was Momo. He liked her, maybe it was because she was quiet. Maybe it was because she was named after fruit like him, he didn't dwell too much on it.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"We're in the same class!" she said, bouncing excitedly. He raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even had a chance to look at the bulletin board to see what class he was in.

"Really?" he said. She poked him hard in his shoulder.

"Aren't you excited?!" she asked, pouting. .

"Not really. It made sense that we would be in the same class. Our name is pretty close together, it would only make sense that we would be in the same class," he said nonchalantly.

"Not true, then why is Saddo in our class?" she asked smugly. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really care all that much, so where is our class?" she let loose a frustrated growl and threw her hands up in the air, stalking off. He looked towards Rangiku.

"Was it something I said?"

!

* * *

When Ichigo made it to his classroom, he saw that some of his friends from middle school had already made it there. Ikkaku, Renji, Chad, Yumichika and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki. He hadn't seen her all summer. Whenever their friends got together, she was off visiting some new friend of hers. She didn't talk about her and Ichigo didn't ask.

"Hey tomboy Tatsuki," Rukia snickered as she called out to Tatsuki. Ichigo sighed inwardly. He'd asked Rukia countless times to stop calling her that. She'd never listened to him, so he apologized to Tatsuki. She shrugged, stating that Rukia was an immature bitch and never brought it up again.

Tatsuki ignored Rukia and looked at Ichigo and smiled.

"Hey Ichigo, I see that we are in the same class again," she said referring to their days when they took a karate class together.

"Hey," he said walking to the seat in the back, towards the window. Ichigo looked out the window into the clear blue sky. Somehow, his life has become a bit mundane and every day. Since he learned how to fight and became discipline, he's been getting into fewer fights. He hasn't been so angry anymore now that he was sure that he could protect his friends and family when he needed to.

He was bored.

!

* * *

She's incredible.

Those were his first thoughts when he saw the creamy skinned, orange haired, buxom beauty standing in the center front of the classroom, biting her plump lower lip nervously.

Ichigos' heart began to pound painfully in his chest as he stared at her fidget with her fingers, her wide gray eyes scanned every face of the class. He swore that he gaze lingered on him longer than it had on anyone else, but that's probably just wistful thinking.

"State your name and something interesting about yourself," their instructors said to the nervous young woman.

"Uhh…okay…My name is Orihime Inoue…I'm from America…um…oh! I really love cake!" she said happily. Her voice was really sweet and soft, like…well like cake. And she really wore her uniform extrememly well.

Since it was winter, she wore the skirt that fell just above her knees, though it couldn't hide her curvaceous hips and slim waist. And the beige sweater held her voluptuous top with care and restraint.

Her hair had to be Ichigos' favorite. It was so similar to his, but where on him it made him look thuggish and like a delinquent, hers made her look like an exotic goddess. It was long, silky and thick. It moved with the slightest provocation.

"Very good Orihime, why don't you go and sit next to Tatsuki," Yoruichi suggested, patting her on her back. Orihime bowed to their instructor and made her way to Tatsuki, her hair and her hips swinging lightly. It was like a pendulum. A very, sexy, very seductive pendulum.

Ichigo was mesmerized.

!

* * *

During lunch, Ichigo wanted to have any opportunity to meet this girl. He was having a very hard time to keep his gaze from straying to her every chance he got during class, so when Tatsuki asked him if he wanted to join her for lunch he jumped at the chance.

Unfortuantately, everyone wanted to meet the pretty new girl from America and she was surrounded at lunch.

Chizuru kept grabbing the un-expecting girl, groping her body. She had to be physically restrained by Tatsuki several times.

"Stop it! You're going to scare her off!" Tatsuki yelled, elbowing the girl in her head.

"But she's just so cute! I just need to touch her! Please, I promise to be gentle!" she wined.

"Ichigo! Please, take her out of here!" Tatsuki begged him. He looked stunned for a minute, but quickly recovered.

"Sorry, I don't that even I can handle Chizuru," he stated simply, taking a long swig from his canned drink.

"I wasn't talking about this freak, I was talking about Orihime!" she said, struggling against Chizuru.

Ichigo didn't know whether to leap with joy, or pee his pants. He wanted very much to be alone with the beauty, but he was also afraid that he might make a fool of himself. His face burned slightly as he looked to her.

She was already staring intently at him. When their eyes met, she blushed brightly, her creamy cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. She looked away, biting her lip.

"It's quite alright," she was beginning to say.

"Let's go get a drink," he said. He couldn't quite look her in the eyes, but he offered his hand to help her off the ground.

She stared at him for a moment before sliding her soft hand into his rough one.

It was a perfect fit.


	17. Heartbreak

**Hey guys! Its spring break, which means I should be able to update much more quickly now! Or atleast, the chapters should be longer. ANYWHO...**

**This chapter was kindof hard for me to write so if it's not that good then I apologize!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, they really do motivate me when I write the chapters and I feel soo super good when you guys like it. so...without futher ado...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo rushed to get home. He didn't care if people gave him weird looks. He didn't care that he had work after school. He didn't care if his friends made stupid jokes or questioning remarks. He needed to get home to see her. To see if she was alright. To see if she was still there.

He burst through the door of the clinic, startling his father who was currently leaning over the bed.

He stalked over to the bed, trying to calm his breath.

"Hey its Ichigo! You must have really missed your dad if you come home this early!" Isshin said with an enormous grin on his face. Ichigo ignored him and came to the side of the bed. His brows knit together as he frowned. The patient in the bed wasn't Orihime. Worry and sadness settled itself in his bones and heart. He looked around the clinic to see if she was there. It was empty.

Isshin took in Ichigos' state. Seeing how he went from super high to low in a matter of seconds. A devious smile crept across his face as he saw an opportunity to tease his son.

"Ichigo! M'boy! What's the matter? You look like you lost your favorite toy," he said loudly, trying to contain his laughter as his son turned bright red.

"Nothing…it's nothing," he scowled. He ran his hand through his hair and gripped the back of his neck. Isshin wanted to take a picture of this moment. His son was so absolutely adorable!

The sound of the toilet flushing and movement caused Ichigo to snap his head towards the direction of the sound. Isshin saw him tense and excitement began to build in his shoulders. Isshin had to bite his fist to keep from laughing.

"Orihime-"he stops short, when a little old man, wearing brown bicycle pants and a button down blue shirt excited the bathroom.

Ichigos' whole demeanor fell and he looked completely crestfallen. Isshin couldn't contain it anymore. He doubled over in laughter, clenching his sides that contracted in pain.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Ex-excuse me sir," he said through broken gasps. "But I think my son has a-a-a crush on you! Bwahahahahahahaha-oof!" he crumpled to the ground as Ichigo socked him in the stomach, muttering darkly about how he would kill him.

Ichigo stormed into his house, muttering angrily.

"Oh Ichigo your home," he froze mid step, not quiet believing what he was hearing. Slowly, he turned to face the living room, and sure enough there was Orihime, sitting on his couch with his little sisters. And that tiny jerk, Torshiro.

However, he didn't have time to hate Torshiro, because at that exact movement, the star of his wet dreams was sitting on his couch, in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his boxing shorts.

He grunted something incoherent, his face burning brightly all the way up to his hairline. He moved his book bag to his front. Hiding something that he really wished hadn't popped up.

"How was school?" she asked, a slight tilt to her head. It was then that he realized that she was braiding Yuzus' hair. Four pairs of eyes stared at him. It made his situation a bit difficult. He couldn't stop staring at her.

Her lips turned downward and her eyes came together. Realization dawned on her face.

"Oh…I'm sorry about your clothes. Your father said that I could borrow something from your room since I hadn't brought anything with me and your sister's clothes couldn't fit me. But if you're upset…I guess my clothes should be dry by now..." she looked down, embarrassment coloring her cheeks.

"No that's not-"

"Big brother how could you be so cruel?!" Yuzu cried, looking up at him in condemnation.

"No that's not-"

"Yeah Ichigo, she had nothing to wear. You could be such a jerk sometimes," Karin said shaking her head.

"No that's not it!"

"I guess he just too immature," Toshiro said scooting closer to Karin.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" he yelled, still keeping his bag in front of him. Again, four pair of eyes stared at him, three widened in surprised. One smirking. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging on it. He tried scowling, but he was too embarrassed to do it, so he settled for looking away. "It's just that…you look really…Arugh! Whatever!" he stormed past them and up the stairs to his room.

He leaned against the door and tried breathing calm breaths. He still had half a hard on from seeing her in his clothes. He closed her eyes. Thoughts of if she was wearing any underwear flittered through. He groaned as the room in his pants grew tighter.

_Gross thoughts. Gross thoughts. Gross thoughts. _He mentally chanted. He drugged up the image that he once burst in on his father shaving his legs. One leg was up on the toilet. He wasn't wearing any underwear.

Like magic, his erection was gone and he was able to breathe comfortably.

He ran his hands through his hair, releasing a deep breath.

He began to peel his clothes off, throwing them in a pile as he went to change. As he rifled through his clothes, he realized that he was wondering less of what wear, and more of what would good on Orihime. He loved seeing her in his clothes. He was taller than her, so his shirt fell past her waist to her knees. And his shorts clung tightly to her curves.

His clothes looked better on her than they ever did on him. He was tempted to pack up all of his clothes and give them to her.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts and threw them on.

He made his way down the stairs he paused when he heard her speaking to his sisters.

"…really gave much thought as to what I wanted to do…I would love to do something that would help people. Particularly young girls," she said softly.

"Why young girls?" Yuzu asked, intrigue coloring her voice. He heard Orihime sigh.

"When I was a young girl, my life was pretty hard. I made some really terrible mistakes, nearly all of which I wish I could take back. Being a young girl is really confusing, and I'm still not sure if I have it down pact and I'm nearly 18. Becoming a young woman didn't come with a manual, it didn't come with a to do and not to do list," he listened to her speak, captivated by her words. It seemed as though everyone else felt the same way, not a sound could be heard. Not even the subtle intake of breath.

"To top it off there was really no one who could tell me what was the right and wrong thing to do. I didn't have my mother, not that I would have even taken her advice, and I didn't have an older sister. All I had was my brother…Sora," she said his name with such a deep fondness and a hint of longing. It was easy to conclude that they had been very close.

"I don't want other girls to go through what I've been through…what I'm still going through…and if there's one girls who I can help if she is having problems similar to mines…then I would feel happy. I would be able to spare her the pain and burden that I carry around with me," she said softly. He could practically see the small smile that splayed upon her lips.

It was quiet for a few long moments. No one said anything as her words simmered.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Karin said, astounded.

"I…I made a mistake," was her hesitant reply.

Ichigo wondered what that mistake was.

_Self-mutilations…_

… _Multiple attempts at suicide…_

…_Severe depression… _

…_Anxiety attacks…_

… _Subject was slit wrists vertical of the vein …_

…_Subject has tried to kill herself on 2 more occasions…_

_Once by drinking bleach, a second time by over dosage of antianxiety medication._

… _There haven't been any accidents lately…have there?_

Ichigo shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts. Yuzu was asking her a question.

"…mistake that you didn't regret?" he peered around the corner to see her as she responded. She bit her lip and thought about it.

"Um…Oh! I know, it would have to be when I lost my virginity," she said proudly, unembarrassed.

Ichigos' eyes bulged out of his skull as he sharply in took his breath. Although he was insanely curious about this story (SHE WASN'T A VIRGIN! WHO WAS IT?! WAS IT THAT BASTARD ULQUIORRA?!) He didn't want his sisters to know about this stuff yet. They were still young girls.

He ran into the living room, grabbing Orihime by her wrist, and dragging her to the kitchen.

"Hey Orihime, mind if I borrow you for a bit," he rushed out, his face burning bright red. She made a surprised sound as he dragged her into the kitchen, stumbling a bit.

"What is it Ichigo," she asked, bewildered and confused. Her large gray eyes stared up into his. And for a moment, he allowed himself to get lost in them, forgetting why he dragged her into the kitchen in the first place.

"Ichigo?" she asked a bit concerned. He snapped out of his daze and looked at her.

"Oh…um…yeah…could you…could you not tell my sisters…about that…aherm, you know…" she looked at him, trying to decipher what he was saying. He blushed furiously, unable to look her in her stormy gray eyes anymore.

"Ichigo…I'm afraid I don't follo-oh! You mean you don't want me to tell them about the time I lost my virginity," she turned a bit red, but powered through. She didn't mind telling his sisters about it, they were girls. But Ichigo was someone who she longed for, emotionally and physically, so telling him would be way beyond embarrassing.

He swallowed thickly and grabbed his neck. He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with her no less.

"…Yeah, that…I just…I don't think that they're old enough to learn about things like that," he said completely flustered.

She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head, her wide grey eyes searching his amber ones. His face burned furiously under her questioning gaze.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but I can't do that," she said simply. He wasn't sure he heard her right; he was too busy staring at her lips and trying to plan a way that he would be able to taste them again.

"What?" he said.

"I said that I can't do that. I'm sorry," she gave him an apologetic smile and turned leaving the kitchen. He grabbed her elbow, halting her retreat.

"Wait, what you mean that you can't do that?" this wasn't making any sense. She turned around and looked him fully in the eye, a determined look in her eye.

"Ichigo, your sisters are young girls without a mother. They are at an age in which they are going to want to know things about that. If I can shed some light on it for them, then who are you to deny them that?"

He wanted to get mad, he wanted to be furious, but he couldn't dredge up those feelings. Not while staring into her eyes.

"Its…it's not right. They're too young!" her eyes widen at his raised voice and his grip tightening on her elbow. He cleared his throat, and loosened his hold on her, but not releasing it. "They're too young to learn about these things. I don't think it's appropriate," he partially begged.

"They're 13 Ichigo. Karin has a boyfriend,"

"The rotten little shit," Ichigo grumbled.

"Regardless of whether or not you like him, she's seeing him. They need to know this stuff," she urged.

He scowled, looking away. He wasn't happy about this, but he had to admit that she was right.

He was startled when her soft hand cupped his face, bringing his attention back to her. His face heated under her touch. Something thick and hard lodged itself in his throat. She had a soft smile on her face as she stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch, his hand reaching to touch her face as well.

"Ichigo," she breathed softly. "I know that the thought of your little sisters growing up is a terrifying and you reject action. But they are going to grow up, and they are going to want to know this information. It's better that they hear it from me than if they find out the way I did," she smiles brightly, warming his heart.

With her stroking his face the way she was, he would agree to whatever she had to say.

"Aherm," someone cough. The two brightly haired teens broke apart, blushing guiltily. Isshin donned an insanely large grin.

"Well look at the two love birds all snuggled together in their own little corner," he said smugly. Ichigo smiled, Orihime faced burned brightly. "If you don't mind Miss Inoue, I would like to borrow my son for a few minutes," he said a grin splitting his face in two.

Her faced burned brightly as she nodded and ran from the kitchen. Ichigo glared at his father as the beauty wearing his clothes scurried out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now old man?"

!

* * *

Orihime returned to the living room. Karin was at the door, kissing Toshiro good bye. The scene was incredibly cute and sweet. Orihime suddenly imagine her at the door giving Ichigo a good by kiss. She shook herself out of her fantasy and made her way back to the couch.

"Oh Orihime! I love the fishtail braid you gave me! Could you teach me how to do it with your hair?" the adorable brown eyed teen asked.

"Sure," she sat down on the floor, folding her legs beneath her and grasped her hair in two different sections. "The key is to take your hair in two sections, and then take small locks and pull one under the other, like this," she began braiding her hair. Yuzus' eyes widen in amazement as she braided her hair. It took her a really long time because, one, her hand was still bandaged up and her hair was really long.

Half way through, she gave up and asked for Yuzus' help. The girl happily and excitedly obliged, taking great care and consideration in braiding her hair.

"Orihime," she whispered quietly.

"Yes Yuzu,"

"Could you…could you tell me more about when you lost your virginity?" she asked softly. Orihime was surprised, but this was expected. Of course she would have questions, didn't she just tell Ichigo that they would?

"Yeah, I would like to hear more about that too," Karin said, coming back into the room sitting on the couch.

"Oh, umm, yeah, okay." She shifted making herself feel a bit more comfortable. "Um…I wasn't that much older than you guys actually. I was 14, which is a bad age to lose your virginity by the way."

"Why? You did it?" Karin stated.

"I know, but sex isn't just about the physical stuff. It involves being mentally and emotionally ready for that. And at the age when you're just beginning to develop and your hormones and body chemistry is already out of balance, sex just makes you more confused and it's not as special as it would be if you were older. And the first time you do it should be special."

"So you're saying that the first time you did it wasn't special?" Yuzu asked, concerned.

Orihime sighed. "I'm afraid that at the time, I thought it was special, but now that I look back on it, it wasn't as special as it could have been…as it should have been...You see, the boy I gave my virginity to was a…is a very special boy and he will forever have a place in my heart. But we were too young to do what we did, and although I don't regret it, I really wished that we would have waited until we were older. I have a feeling that if we did, my life would be dramatically different." She smiled fondly down in her lap.

"That boy…did you love him?" Yuzu asked. Orihime looked up into her curious eyes.

"Well, yeah…I did actually. But at 14, everything is love which is why you have to wait, to make sure that it's love."

"Do you still love him?" Karin asked. Orihime looked her in her eyes.

"Yeah…I do. Still…love him… I will always love him. He was my first, and he truly understood me."

"So do you love him the way that you love Ichigo?" Yuzu asked. Orihime eyes widen at the girl. Surely she wasn't that obvious! Her face burned with great intensity and ferocity. She began to cough, choking on nothing but the air. The girls fussed over her, patting her back asking her if she needed water.

"No, I'm good…I'm good," she said taking deep breaths.

"So do you love him like you love our big brother?" Karin asked, peering into her eyes. Orihime was unable to look her in the eyes.

"How did you know that I had feelings for Ichigo," she asked embarrassed and caught.

"Don't feel too bad, we could totally tell by the way you two were looking at each other in the kitchen," Karin supplied.

"And if it makes you feel any better, he totally has the hots for you two," Yuzu reassured. Orihime was beyond embarrassed.

"You know, I don't think that this is appropriate conversation for you two so if you don't mind," she got up and made her way out of the living room.

"But Orihime," she covered her ears and ran away singing, lalalala, so she couldn't hear them. She ran outside and leaned against the wall of the house. The cool breeze bathed her skin, stirring her hair. She heard footsteps and looked. She gasped;

"It's you,"

!

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you old man," Ichigo growled at his father. Really, he was having an intimate moment with, literally, the girl of his dreams, and this old fart ruins it.

"Now hold on Ichigo, I know you wanted to get hot and heavy with the lovely miss Inoue, but she is injured and full of drugs so you really shouldn't take advantage of her," Ichigo threw a spatula at his head, his aim was true.

"She isn't on drugs and I'm not taking advantage of her you old perv!" Ichigo shouted.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever Ichigo, however you like your girls served up is fine with me," Isshin said, waving his hand dismissively.

Ichigo growled angrily. "What is it that you wanted?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah, I have some papers for you to fill out if you were serious about going into medicine," he said seriously. Ichigos' scowl dropped and he stood up straighter taking an interest in what his father was saying.

"Yeah, I'm very interested. What are they for?"

"Well, I've pulled a few strings and I was able to snag a few interviews with colleges and medical schools. All you have to do is fill them out and go to do a couple of interviews and you'll have your foot in the door," his father said proudly. Ichigo didn't know what to say. He had the urge to hug his old man, but he wouldn't let himself do it. He was pretty excited about this.

He couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from lifting upwards.

"Thanks dad, that's awesome," he said a true genuine smile on his lips.

Isshin hadn't seen his son look this happy since his dearly, beloved wife passed away.

It was nice to see it again.

!

* * *

"It's you," Orihime gasped when she saw Ulquiorra standing several feet away. He looked as if he had something on his mind. He took in her weird appearance but didn't comment on it except for when he saw her hand.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I just had an accident, that's all," she said looking away.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, his voice held certainty.

"Um okay, did you want to go somewhere?" she asked. He merely nodded. "Okay, just let me grab some shoes. I'll be back before you can say wasabi flavored bean paste!" she said, darting into the house and grabbing a pair of shoes.

When she looked up, she saw Ichigo staring at her.

"Hey I was looking for you," she blushed.

"Um Ichigo…I'll be back…Ulquiorra is here and he…wanted to…talk…but that's all…we're just…talking…" she didn't know why she felt the need to explain to him that she and Ulquiorra just wanted to talk. Maybe it was the way he looked slightly hurt. Maybe it was the way he made her hart jump when he held her wrist, elbow and cheek. Or perhaps when he was looking at her and the way her legs felt like wet noodles and her stomach coiled deliciously.

He shrugged his shoulders. Not saying anything, he turned and left. She felt her heartstrings tug, but she swallowed and gathered her shoes, leaving.

She gave a small, shy wave and walked up to him.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Not far…to the park maybe," he said quietly.

So in silence they made their way to the park. She kept sneaking glances up towards him. He kept his vision straight ahead and kept quiet. When they finally made it to the park, she sat on the swing and he just stood there watching her with deep interest.

"…So…what did you want to talk about?" she asked gently, looking into his deep, green eyes. He stared at her, not uttering a sound. Soon, she became nervous and began to turn red under his stare. After a few minutes of this, she became jittery.

"Ulquiorra, if there's something on you mind you shouldn't hold it in. It's not good for-"she was cut off when he abruptly knelt beside her and captured her lips in a kiss.

She was shocked. Stunned, really. But she quickly got over those feelings and melted into his kiss. His hands went to the sides of her face and pulled her close. Her arms draped themselves around his neck as she leaned into him.

They toppled over, her landing on him, yet their kiss was not disconnected. His hands trailed from her face to her back. She inhaled him, pressing her face hard against his, using her tongue to open his mouth a bit further. He obliged her, giving her better access to his mouth, pressing his fingers into her hips.

This was unexpected. She wasn't sure why Ulquiorra became affectionate lately. She kissed him with urgency; she feared something bad was happening. Her stomach was a stew of different emotions, elation, fear, love and confusion.

They rolled around until he was on top of her, pinning her into the ground. He released her lips, the look in his eyes held an innumerable amount of emotion. More than she'd ever seen in his eyes. He almost looked…sad. But that was ridiculous, Ulquiorra was never sad.

He leaned back down and kissed her, his tongue touched hers, sliding over it, as he kissed her intimately. He held on to her face tightly, as she gripped his arms holding him close.

This was it, she could tell. A cold tear slipped down her face as her heart began to constrict. She moved her lips against his, and held him tighter. She found that she had difficult time breathing as more and more tears fell. Her heart shuttered, and a sob escaped her mouth. He pulled back from her, his breathing slightly off. She pressed her forehead against his chest, her tears streaming.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled them both into a sitting position. Their legs wounded around each other, as well as their arms. He held her as she cried into his chest, rubbing her back which made her cry harder and louder.

She couldn't help it. Her heart was breaking, and the shards sheared her insides. It was painful, it was unbearable. She knew that she was torn between him and Ichigo, but she…she couldn't lose him. She loved him, she truly and honestly love him.

"Orihime," he said quietly into her hair, his voice strained with emotion. She shook her head, her movements muffled by his chest.

"Orihime…please," her heart shuddered painfully at his pleading tone. She shook her head more forcefully.

"…no," she sobbed. He tightened his hold on her.

"Orihime…yes…you need to let me go…you deserve…so much better than me," he said quietly.

"No…I don't…I…I need you," she pleaded into his chest. He was being ridiculous, there wasn't anything wrong with him, and he was an amazing guy.

She felt him shake his head and the deep sigh her released into her hair.

"No Orihime, you don't need me. It's the exact opposite actually. I'm bad for you; I only confuse you and hurt you,"

"No, I forgave you for that," she cried.

"You shouldn't have," he said sadly. "Orihime…" he sighed deeply before continuing. "The reason that I didn't tell you about Loly was because you were an escape." She froze when she heard that name. She was torn between telling him to stop and not saying anything.

"The only reason why I was in a relationship with Loly to begin with was because our parents are business partners and my family pushed me into dating her. I did it because I didn't care. Emotions like love and affection didn't come easily to me and I didn't really care much for them…not until I met you.

"There was something about you that was so different from everyone that I knew. I was intrigued; I wanted to know more about you. You radiated love and you genuinely cared about everyone. You were kind and amazing and sweet and completely innocent. At first you seemed broken, so badly damaged… but as I got to know you better, I learned that you weren't broken, beaten down maybe, but not damaged. Someone as pure and good as you can never be damaged.

"I began to long for you; I felt for you…I felt love. I thought that it was irrational and completely useless. But the more you were around, the more I felt and I became addicted to it…addicted to you. Somewhere along the way I began to understand that what I was doing was wrong. But I was already in too deep," his normally low voice dropped a few levels. Orihime still clutched him tightly unwilling to let him go.

"When you gave yourself to me, I was truly in love with you I believe. Because that was the happiest I've ever been. But that morning, when you came down hurt and full of tears…I'd never felt so horrible in my entire life. That entire weekend I tried to make myself feel better. But all I could picture were you hurt expression and tears.

"I knew what Loly had planned to do that day. I knew that she went to your school to fight you. I was there. I watched and I didn't do anything to stop it, anything to help you…I'm sorry for that…Orihime. I'm sorry that I didn't stop her. I'm sorry that I didn't help you…I just thought that…I could overcome these feelings that you bewitched me with. If I watched you get hurt, you'll be just like any other person that I know…but you didn't fight back," his hold tightened on her, squeezing the air out of her. She didn't care. She just didn't want him to leave her.

"Why didn't you fight back? Why did you just lied there and took it? You didn't deserve that. That wasn't your fault. I couldn't answer any of those questions. And it began to eat me alive that maybe the reason that you didn't fight back and that you didn't blame me was because you still loved me…but how could you love someone who betrayed you…who used you….who just stood there and watched as you were beaten because of them?

"I realized that you aren't like anyone I know. You will never be like them, you're pure and no matter what anyone does, they can't taint you…I don't even think that you're capable of hate…just love. You need someone that will give you back all the love that you give…you need someone who will treat you better than I did."

"NO! Ulquiorra, I love you and I will always love you…please don't do this."

"Orihime…I know you love me…but you're not in love with me anymore."

"How can you say that?!" she pulled back and looked him in his sad green eyes with her tear filled ones.

"Orihime, if you were in love with me like you think you are, then you wouldn't have fallen in love with Ichigo," he stated sadly. She gasped sharply. Her eyes widen at him. He gave her a long meaningful look. "It is not possible to be in love with two different people. One of those loves isn't real. Your love for me isn't real. I ruined us, but I won't ruin your happiness anymore. Let me go Orihime…be with Ichigo."

Her mind was racing and her heart was breaking. She couldn't believe what he was saying. He was wrong. She was in love with two different people. She was the bad person not him. She was the monster, Ulquiorra wasn't the bad guy.

"Ulquiorra…I love you…I choose you," she begged him. But the words sounded false to her own ears. "Please don't leave me," she said in a small voice. He was right. Everything he said was right. But she wasn't ready to let him go. She was going to hold on to him for a few more moments.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said.

!

* * *

Ichigo couldn't help it. He knew that spying on people was bad and that you might hear things that you didn't want to know. But he couldn't help but follow the orange haired beauty as she and Ulquiorra made their way to the park. He hid behind a tree as she sat on a swing, and he stared at her.

That's all they did, for a really long time. Ichigo felt himself becoming irritated with him for following them when Ulquiorra made a move and began kissing her.

He was kissing HIS Orihime. The bastard! Ichigo wanted to rush over there and pull him off of her. But she began kissing him back. They fell onto the ground and they were making out passionately. She was into it just as much as he was.

Ichigos' heart crushed into pieces. He felt his throat tighten as he clenched his fist and his face darkens. He was hurt. But he had no right to be. He didn't have any claims on Orihime. And apparently she had made her choice. He turned to leave when he heard her cry. Instantly he tensed, he heard Ulquiorra say her name with a pleading voice.

His shoulders went ridged and grounded his teeth together. If that bastard was trying to coerce her into doing something that she didn't want to do. He'd kill him.

"…you need to let me go…" he tried hard to listen to what they were saying. It was hard because they were speaking in low volumes. But it was obvious that she was crying. He wanted to rush over and hold her. Beat the shit out of Ulquiorra for making her shed even one tear.

"…I need you…" Ichigos' heart bared a deep sadness. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear her confess her love to someone else. He leaned against the tree sliding down to the ground, his back to them as his mind swarmed, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest.

"I only confuse you and hurt you."

"I forgave you for that."

This was too much for Ichigo. It was becoming increasingly apparent that Ulquiorra was trying to break up with her. It was obvious that she didn't want him to. Something thick lodged itself in Ichigos' throat as he tried to swallow. His eyes burned. He blinked furiously, willing his tears not to fall. He would look like a complete dork if he cried. He hasn't cried once since his mother died, he wasn't going to start now.

"NO! Ulquiorra, I love you and I will always love you…please don't do this." He heard her cry. He shut his eyes tightly as the tears threaten to fall. One lone tear escaped. It curved around his cheek and down his chin, dangling before dropping onto his shirt.

He dug his palm into his sockets, light swarmed before his eyes. She said it. She said those three words. It's not like he ever had any hopes that she would say those words to him. But...

…did she really have to say them to him?

He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to hear any more heartfelt confessions from her.

He got off the ground and left the park.

As he walked home, he could only hear those words uttered from her lips.

_I love you and I will always love you_

He wanted to be dead inside and not feel anything. But he couldn't escape his own realization.

He loved her. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, was in love with Orihime. He was irrevocably, utterly in love with Orihime Inoue.

And she was in love with someone else.

!

* * *

He was home hours before she arrived. He was in his room, trying to come to terms that he was in love with someone who was in love with someone else. He tried; he really did try, to complete the applications that his father had left on his desk. But his gaze kept drifting out his window, wondering what Orihime was doing, and if she was still crying.

Then he saw her, walking slowly, constantly wiping her face with her hand.

His heart contracted painfully at the sight of her.

She stopped and stared at the door. It seemed as though she didn't want to go in. She wiped her face vigorously, attempting to hide her tearstained face. She didn't want anyone to see her, Ichigo realized.

He went to his window and opened it. Climbing out, he landed in front of the sad beauty. She was startled. Her large grey eyes, widened impossibly. They were red and puffy, her face was stained with her tears, and her lower lip trembled.

In that instant, Ichigo forgot all about what happened earlier. He forgot about her saying I love you to Ulquiorra. He forgot about her telling him that she needed him, or their passionate kisses that they shared in the park.

In that instant, all her wanted to do was comfort her. He just wanted to rid that look from her face.

She didn't get a chance to say anything before he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight.

She stood still in his arms for a moment. Unsure of what was going on, but then he felt her relax and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed tighter. Seeing her sad, made him forget all about his own sadness.

He pulled away from her, and used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He turned his back to her and knelt down.

"Get on," he said. He could feel her hesitating.

"Do you want to explain to them why you're crying?" he asked gently. He could feel her shaking her head, the orange locks wiping about her face. "Then get on." Slowly and hesitantly, she climbed aboard his back, he grabbed her thighs, wrapping them tight around his torso, and made his way to the side of his house, where he proceeded to climb up the balcony, and into his father's room. He was grateful that his widow was opened, it always was, and that it was empty.

Orihime climbed down off his back. He grabbed her uninjured hand and led her to his room, locking the door behind them.

She looked slightly embarrassed, but mostly, she looked like she wanted to cry. He didn't know how to cheer her up. He was so lost. So he just led her to his bed, and held her as she cried silently.

She collapsed against his chest, her soft body shuddering with dry heaves. He laid her down on his bed, pulling his covers up around her. She wouldn't let go of him. So he lied beside her, her face pressed against his chest.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

!

* * *

Tatsuki stepped out of the airport and gave her phone one more glance. She had tried calling Orihime's cell over 15 times since she was disqualified from the tournament. She wanted to go straight to her house and see about her. But it was 1 o'clock in the morning and her parents insisted that she go home and go to sleep. She had to admit that she was tired, she was exhausted really.

She loaded her things in her dad's car, closing the trunk with a final, thunk. She would check on Orihime first thing in the morning. She thought to herself as she buckled her seat belt.

Before the car left the airport, she was out cold.

* * *

**Ooohhh. I'll try to post a new chapter soon.**


	18. Parents

**I just have to give a shoutout to Hafi. I swear your review nearly made me diabetic it was so uber sweet! Thankyou, Thankyou so so very much and I'm totally honored that you loved that chapter so much that it was your first review. **

**I plan on udating another chapter before I lay my head down to rest tonight so thankyou for your reviews and Enjoy!**

* * *

Orihime was cold.

She blew her breath on her hands and rubbed them together, trying to warm them. A shudder viciously possessed her body. Her teeth chattered incessantly, her nose was numb. She busied herself with making the small snowman. He was missing something.

"A s-s-scarf! He w-w-would be terribl-l-ly cold without one!" she exclaimed, taking off her own scarf and wrapping it around the snowman. She smiled brightly.

There! It was perfect. She couldn't wait until her big brother showed up. He would love the snowman. A brilliant idea came to her. She would make a little sister for the snowman!

With renewed energy and vigor, she began making small balls of snow and stacking them on top of each other.

"Orihime!" she perked up. It was her big brother!

"SORA!" she exclaimed. Her snow-sister forgotten, she ran to her wonderful big brother and clutched his legs. She smiled so widely that she was afraid that her face might split into. He chuckled, ruffling her hair.

"Where's your gloves and your scarf and you hat, kiddo?" his face held a frown. She just smiled up at him.

"I gave it to the snowman, he was cold." He looked over to the snowman and saw that it was decorated with her winter garments, save her coat.

"But he's a snowman and snowmen don't get cold." He said with a gentle smile. She shook her head.

"This snowman is Sora the snowman, and he gets cold so he needs clothes," she said firmly.

"But what about you? You're Orihime and you get cold as well."

"I don't mind giving it to Sora. He's so special, he always helps people and when he grows up he wants to help even more people. Besides, it's not even that cold out!" she said, her teeth chattering and her body shuddering as her orange locks whipped about her.

Sora sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to convince her to take her clothes from the snowman. He took off his hat and gloves and scarf and put them on his little sister, ignoring her cries of protest. He grabbed her now gloved hand and they walked home.

She skipped happily besides him, singing a tune that she made up all her own.

"So," he started. "How was school today?" he asked her. It was her first year of school and so far everything's been alright.

It was really a relief that she'd started school. Now Sora didn't have to worry about whether or not she was being beaten when he wasn't home. Now he could finally concentrate on his studies. Soon, he and Orihime would leave the hell hole that had to call home. That was what he wanted most out of life. Just of few more years left and then she wouldn't have to suffer their parent's abuse.

She wouldn't have to see her mother trading sexual favors for drug money or their father yelling and cursing at anyone in his field of vision and then falling down drunk, letting loose expletives and sometimes his bowls and bladder.

They came up to their dimly lit house. The doorstep was littered with trash and beer cans. The white paint of the front door was peeling and chipping. The screens on the windows were falling off; some of them had holes in them.

There was loud yelling coming from the inside of their home. The sound of glass impacting the wall and a cry of pain reverberated through the walls. Both siblings stopped. Orihime trembled, fear taking hold of her small heart. She bit her lip and hid behind her brothers legs. He glanced down at his little sister, worried.

Normally he would have her hide in the bushes while he tries to find where they were so that he could clear a path to their room. For some reason, whenever their parents were in a mood, they would single out Orihime. Perhaps it was because she couldn't fight back, or maybe it was because she was young and innocent. He didn't care what their reason was; he just wanted to protect his sister.

But it was much too cold outside for her to wait out here. She'd already been waiting long enough and it was getting dark out.

More glass hit the wall and there were cries and screams and raised voices. Sora sighed. He would have to go into his secret hiding place and grab some emergency money. He turned to his sister.

"Hime, I need you to listen to me," he looked her in her eyes to make sure that she was paying attention. Her grey eyes were wide and terrified. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I know that it's cold outside, but I want you to hide in the bushes again. I will be right back. I promise okay?" she looked hesitant to leave him, but when another crash of glass resounded in the home, she nodded furiously and turned to hide in the bushes. He stopped her, taking off his coat and draping it across her. She looked as if she wanted to protest, but he put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

He waited until she was securely behind a bush, before he went inside. He stood by the door, his ears trained on where the shouting was coming from. It sounded as if there were in the kitchen.

Quietly, he slowly walked through the dimly lit living room, not even bothering to take off his shoes at the entrance. Broken glass littered the floor, unknown fluids decorated the wall. A variety of horrendous odors permeated the air. It was foul, like piss mixed with mold and spoiled food.

Sora didn't have time to dwell on the strange odor, Orihime was waiting for him. He hurriedly made it to their room, sliding to door closed behind him. He scanned the room to make sure that he secret place wasn't disturbed. It wasn't.

He let go a deep sigh of relief, and went to pull up the floorboard where his futon lied. Something wasn't right. It was much too quiet. He was halted his movements, his heart rate well above what was normal. He tried to quiet his rapid breathing. Movement was coming towards him. He could hear the thunderous padded footsteps of his father barreling down the hall.

Sora, quickly replaced the floor board and his futon. He ran to the closet, and hid in there, not saying anything. His father didn't come in. Still, Sora wanted to be sure, so he stayed hidden in the closet for a few moments extra.

Finally, he left the closet and went back to his hiding place and grabbed the money. The sooner he makes it to Orihime, the better.

!

* * *

Orihime was scared. She was always scared when Sora told her to hide behind the bush. But she was never scared for herself; she was always scared for Sora. Sometimes he would come out with bruises, sometimes he would comeback bloody.

She hated it when her big brother was hurt. It always tore her up on the inside. Whenever Sora was there, he always protected her from being hurt by their parents. He always took her away whenever their mother's weird friends would come over. She loved Sora so much. He was her white knight, like in the fairy tale books. She loved her white knight and she couldn't stand for anything to happen to him.

It was frightfully cold. Orihime wrapped Sora's jacket tighter around her, shivering. She began counting in her head backwards from 100. It always helped pass the time while she waited on Sora.

_100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90. _

She heard the door opening. Relieved and happy, she stood up calling out to Sora.

"Sora!" she stopped and her blood went cold as she realized that it wasn't her brother. It was her father. She crouched down, praying that he didn't see her.

But of course he saw her, he also heard her. But when you're 6 years old and terrified, you tend to think irrationally.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he bellowed, stomping over to her. He yanked Sora's jacket, lifting her up in the process, with only one hand. Her wide grey eyes stared at his. The one thing she has from her father is his eyes. His eyes weren't as big, but they were just as grey. They were dull and glazed over and currently angry.

His messy dark hair was plastered against his sweat soaked face, blood trickled down the side of his mouth, and a bruise was forming on the left side of her face. His beer stain teeth were bared at her as he demanded to know why she was hiding in the bushes.

"IT'S FUCKING COLD OUTSIDE AND YOU FUCKING DECIDED TO FUCKING PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?! WHAT'S THE FUCK MATTER WITH YOU?!" he shouted shaking her for emphasis. She began to cry, huge hiccupping sobs that shook her entire tiny body.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE CRYING FOR?! HUH! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he shook her some more which only made her cry harder.

Her father went still, dropping her before he collapsed on the ground himself.

Her impact on the ground was softening by the nice thick layer of snow on the ground. She looked up to see Sora standing with a shovel in his hand. His breathing was rapid and eyes were angry as he looked down on their fallen father. He dropped the shovel and wiped the sweat from his brow. She was relieved to see that there weren't any bruises or blood on her brother. She ran to him, hugging his legs.

He rubbed her back, trying to calm his own breath. He wouldn't say that he's never had to hit their parents in order to protect his sister before, but never the less, he still didn't like to show Orihime violence.

"Okay Hime, I'm going to pull dad into the house, and then we're going to go get something to eat, okay?" she nodded, wiping the tears from her face and her brother began his struggle to pull their dad into the house.

After a few more minutes of unbearable coldness, they were on their way to Orihime's favorite ramen shop. The people there were always kind to her and Sora, they always gave them free desert.

She clutched her brother's hand, her small one getting lost inside his huge hand. She loved her white knight. She really, really did.


	19. Lust Part 1

**Ok, so please, please please dont' hate me! I know I promised this to you like a long time ago and I know that I promised more, but I've really don't know where this story is going and due to that I've kind of been unmotivated to write. I really dont' want to give y'all crap so just bear with me, we are almost at the end of this journy. Also, school is starting to get kind of serious so Up date will be less frequent. **

**Also, I will not be doing anymore backstories chapters so with out futher ado**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Uryu met the girl again. He was walking home, and he saw her huddled on the ground. He ran to her.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" he asked frantically. Startled, she popped up from her position and stood, thoroughly frightening Uryu in the process. He jumped back.

She didn't say anything, she just got to leave. She only made it a few steps when she crumpled in pain.

Uryu rushed over to her, dropping his book bag. He knelt beside her, taking her wrist in his hand, checking her pulse. It was rapid, and her skin was hot to the touch.

"It seems that you're running a fever," he murmured to himself. He put his arms around her back and under her knees to lift her up. She trembles a little, moaning in pain. "Don't worry, I'm going to take you to the hospital," he said. Carrying her in the direction of his dad's hospital. He would much rather go to the Kurosaki clinic so that he wouldn't have to deal with his father, but she needed medical attention immediately and his dad hospital was closer so…

Eventually, after of a lot of incompetence on the hospital staff parts in Uryu's mind, things were finally getting settled. She was exhausted and dehydrated. She would need to be in the hospital for a few days on complete bed rest if she hoped to get any better. She was still sleeping when they finally let Uryu see her.

It was just his luck that his father was her doctor. His silver hair glinted in the sun light that came in through windows and his frameless glasses hid his dark blue eyes.

"Son, tell me your relationship with Kurosutchi's daughter," he ordered silently.

"I'm afraid that that's none of your business Ryuken," he replied, not looking at his father as he moved to her side. His father frowned slightly, looking over her chart.

"Where did you find her?"

"On the street, I already told the nurse this information, I don't see a need to repeat myself."

"It's just a formality. I'm sure you know that, or at least I hoped you would."

"Ryuken, your duty is to tend to the patient, not give me the third degree," Uryu said scathingly.

"I'm your father; do you think that you could show me a semblance of respect?" Ryuken asked tiredly.

"No."

"Then could you show me some respect as the man that saved your friend's life?"

"What do you want from me Ryuken?" Uryu turned around to face his father exasperated. Ryuken stared at his son for a long moment, his expression unreadable. He released a deep sigh, shaking his head;

"Nothing…I'll be back to check on her, let anyone know if she wakes up," he left the room quietly. Uryu looked at his father's back, mentally kicking himself. He doesn't know why whenever his father tries to reach out to him, he attacks him.

It was times like this that made him feel like an idiot…and a jerk.

!

* * *

Ichigo decided the second best feeling in the world was waking up with Orihime in his arms. Second only to kissing her incredibly soft lips.

Her soft, silken skin caressed by his rough arms, her strawberry scented shampoo invading his nostrils, her soft breath on his neck. He loved this feeling.

He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her mouth was slightly agape, she snored softly. Her skin was warm, and she pressed herself firmly against him in the night.

His only regret was the morning wood that had woken him up. He had woken up so hard, that it was painful. He quickly thought of the time when he saw his father in the bathroom, his hard on softening quickly. It was hard to keep it that way when she kept pressing herself up against him. Her baby soft hands, holding on to his arms, or torso. It changed a few time throughout the night.

He was more than a little embarrassed to admit that it took an enormous amount restraint to not force him on her. To not roll on top of her, pin her to his bed and ravage her. To not lose control and wreck her body. He had to painfully content himself with just holding on to her.

"Mmhh…" she moaned in her sleep. He went still. Closing his eyes, he gave a silent groan, and he released her. Her moaned had affected him rather deeply. He was determined to be a decent man. He would not let his lust get the better of him. He wasn't a damned pervert!

He shifted in her grasp, turning his back to her. He was trying really hard not to concentrate on her warm body against his and instead on his father's hairy manhood. Which sounded really messed up, but it was preferred to him taking the innocent girl besides him and destroying her.

She sighed, a deep guttural sound leaving her throat. Ichigo was sure now, that she was trying to kill him. Once again his hard on became hard, tightening to the point that he wanted to kill himself.

She draped her arm around his torso, her hand lightly grazing his erection. It was too much.

He jumped at the painfully pleasurable sensation, knocking her off the bed and letting lose an embarrassing, very unmanly squeak.

She hit the ground with a thud, and immediately he was worried.

He leaned over his bed to see if she was alright. She sat up, rubbing her head with her injured hand, looking a bit dazed.

"Are you alright Orihime? I didn't mean to knock you off the bed," he said reaching out to help her back on the bed. She was still confused and she didn't put up any fight when he picked her up and laid her back on the bed.

_Dad's junk. Dad's junk. Dad's junk. Dad's junk. Dad's junk. _

He thought, his erection slowly going away. He breathed a sigh of relief when it was finally gone and Orihime was now fully awake. She lied on her side facing him, her cheeks tinged with a light pink. She reached out to touch his cheek, as if she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. . He gave her a smile.

"Good morning…Orihime," his smile grew as her grey eyes widen and her face fully became red.

She scrambled to leave his bed, but his hand shot out around her waist. With gentle, yet strong force, he kept her in his bed. He wasn't ready for her to leave just yet. Her body tensed underneath his touch. She went still, halting her breathing.

"G-good morning Ichigo," she said in a breathy whisper. Her voice washed over him, leaving a sheet of warmth in its wake. He felt begin to relax under his touch; the tight coil of nervousness unwound itself from her stomach.

They just stared at each other. They were in their own world of happiness and content. She stared up at him in wonder. Their noses were almost touching.

What Ichigo was feeling at that moment could only be described as happiness. Not lust, no sad, no roller coaster, whirlwind of emotions. He was just happy.

His body reacted before his mind could catch up. He closed the remaining distance between them with a kiss.

His lips captured her open mouth, his hand, the one that wasn't supporting her head; tighten on her waist, holding her close. He gently pried her mouth open with his tongue and worried her bottom lip with his teeth.

She gasped, surprised, unsure of what to make with this new chain of events. But very quickly her surprised gasp turned into a moan as she fisted the material of his shirt.

Ichigo released her lips, making small nips along her jaw. She gasped in surprised, his small hand tightening their hold on his shirt. She felt warmth all over. From her hair line to the tips of her toes. Soon, her entire body was hot. She struggled not to make any un-lady like sounds, but it was a fight.

His love nips made their way to the thin skin of her neck. The warmth that was all over retreated to her groin.

Unconscious of the action, her knee lifted and her leg was over his torso, her body forcing his on his back. She went down on him as she began to kiss his forehead; her hands went to his orange hair and gripped it tightly as his nips trailed downwards to her chest.

Her thighs clenched tightly around him as she groaned semi-loudly.

"I-Ichigo…" her breath hitched and once again, for the third time that morning, Ichigo had an erection. He was semi grateful that she was sitting on his stomach and not lowers. Well, he was grateful for all of 10 seconds until she twitched when he nipped a particularly sensitive part of her breasts. She moved downwards and then stopped when she realized that something was going on down there.

Now in all honesty, Ichigo really didn't mean for him to do what he did. But it just sort of happened.

When her firm butt touched his hard on, he released a growl and so quickly that neither of them knew what was going on, he flipped her over to her back and he was straddling her. His throbbing erection firmly pressed against her stomach, and he kissed her with a bruising force, slowly, yet not so discreetly, grinding against her.

A gurgled moaned from her was muffled by his mouth as her hands went from his hair to his lower back, lifting up his shirt and scraping her nails against his bare back.

He was ashamed to admit it, but he whimpered. Ichigo has never in his life whimpered. But somehow, someway, she was able to make him produced that sound.

But at the rate she was going, he didn't even have time to worry about his reputation. The only thing that made it through his lust filled haze was her mouth and her sounds.

He grabbed her breast, her breath hitched, arching her back she dug her nails into his back, pain coupled with bliss invaded his brain.

Oh dear God she wasn't wearing a bra. He could clearly feel her harden peak in the center of his hand. His hands squeezed her breast, kneading it, the other held her upper arm tightly and he grounded more forcefully into her stomach. He was itching for some relief with his harden member. It was painful it was ecstasy, it was so fucking amazing.

She began mewling. He didn't think it was possible, but he became even harder. She was seriously pushing him to his limits. He stomached clenched with an overbearing need of relief. He felt as if he was about to burst.

Her hands slowly moved down from the center of his back to his outer edges of his pants, caressing the skin. He released a low growl from the back of his throat. Inspired, she reached deeper into his pants, her nails lightly scraping against his thighs, effectively tugging down his pants.

The heat in her groin was relentless. She craved relief like a man trapped in desert craved water. Whatever Ichigo was doing to her breast, she didn't want it to stop. It hurt and felt good at the same time. It was filling her mind to the brim and she felt as though she was about to spill.

The space between her legs was wet. It was incredibly wet and hot, her panties were soaked. Her groin desperately needed attention. She needed this! She continued tugging down his pants until the outer edges of his blue and white striped boxers were showing.

She slipped her fingers into the outer edges of his boxer, feeling the overheated skin. She continued mewling a bit louder. Her stomach was in tight coils of yearning. A pressure was building in her chest. She pulled his pants and underwear down a bit further.

His lust induced trace was taking over a majority part of his brain, and it very much liked where things were heading. It made him want to assist Orihime in taking off his pants, and take off hers as well. It wanted to rip her clothes right off her body and plunge into her countless times. Coat himself in her sweet hot juices.

But an incredibly small fraction of his consciousness screamed at him that this wasn't right.

He ignored that part as her released her lips, sitting up; he reached for her shirt (his shirt) and lifted it up over her head. Her faced was completely coated in desire. Her mouth was deliciously red, her face flushed and her eyes heavy lidded. She looked up at him, her grey eyes screamed desire.

He turned his attention to her now bare torso. Her creamy skin was hot to the touch, and the pink areolas of her breast stood out in shocking comparison. Her breasts were large and round and smooth. They curved up deliciously to harden pink peaks. He wanted to devour them whole. To taste them, to touch them without a barrier of cloth between them.

That voice in the back of his mind screamed at him again that this was wrong.

He once again tried to ignore it, but it was louder. It seemed the more he tried to ignore the voice, the louder it became.

She tugged more forcefully on his pants, pulling them down to where they caught on his hardened member. He swallowed a painful moan, finally listening to the voice and cursing himself for having morals. His hands went to hers, stopping her.

Her eyes widen as she looked up at him in surprise and longing.

He swallowed thickly, and furiously tried to remember why what he was doing was wrong. She was panting heavily, her chest moving in rapid motions. With amazing strength and willpower he shook his head. Panting heavily, he spoke, his voice raspy and dry;

"We…we can't…do this…Orihime…it isn't…right…" her surprise turned into confusion which quickly turned to embarrassment and hurt.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Ichigo," she said, the hurt clearly in her voice. She turned to get from under him, her face burning bright red.

No, no. This isn't what he wanted. He forced her back down, pining her to his bed with his hands holding tightly to her upper arms, a growl emanating from the back of his throat. Her eyes widen, only partially in fear.

"Orihime listen," he said forcefully and low. "Don't mistake this as me not wanting you. God!" he released her shoulder, running his hands through his hair. "It's the exact opposite. If I was a lesser man, I would take you right here right now," he swallowed thickly, unable to meet her eyes. God this was embarrassing. But it needed to be done. He needed to get this off of his chest.

"I don't mind the fact that you don't have feelings…for me. I can live with that and still…sleep with you. Because frankly, having that much of you is better than having none of you…However," he sighed deeply, climbing off her and sitting on the edge of his bed. "I can't let you do that to yourself," he felt her sitting up, grabbing her (his) shirt and pulling it over her body. A piece of him was sad that that happened, but he ignored it.

"What do you mean?" her voice was small and full of emotion.

"You're not the type of person to use someone to make yourself feel better. No matter what you may think, I know that you're not that type of person. You don't have meaningless sex with whoever is willing. I know that you're not what everyone's been saying at school. And you shouldn't believe in what they're saying. They're just fucking assholes with nothing better to do." He turned to her and looked her in the eyes, seriously and pleading. Her breath hitched as something thick and sticky lodged itself in her throat.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, her chest began to hammer painfully.

"Orihime, you're a very special person, extraordinary, even. And to me, you mean a thousand times more than that. So if and when we do…whatever it is we were about to do…I want you to do it because you want to, not because you're trying to forget something." He looked her in her large grey orbs, searching for understanding.

A loud groan from their stomachs interrupted their thoughts. They hadn't had dinner that night and now they were both kind of starving.

Face burning brightly; they looked away from each other, clenching their stomachs. They were really hungry. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

"Are you hungry?" he rushed out. Not trusting her voice, she only nodded. He was able to capture the movement and stood up. "I'll go see what Yuzu prepared for breakfast," he said, walking to the door. His hand rested on the doorknob and he took a deep breath.

"Orihime," she looked to him, her face still red her heart thumping like a rabbit's tail. "I don't care how long it takes you to figure out your emotions. But I'm pretty sure that there's no one else out there for me…there's no one else out there like you…and I'm willing to wait however long it'll take…I'm prepared to wait for you," her eyes widen as her face burned fiercely. He quickly walked out of the room.

What in the hell was he thinking saying something that cheesy and lame! He's prepared to wait forever!? What is this? Some lame after school special?! God!

He ran his hand through his orange locks, tugging at them, his blush reaching his hairline.

His rep was in the slaughterhouse if Orihime ever decide to tell anyone how mushy he was acting. Scowling, he thumped downstairs to the kitchen, off to see what Yuzu made for breakfast.

Orihime sat on Ichigo's bed, letting his words submerged into her mind. The way he was talking…it was almost as if he…loved her. But that was ridiculous! He couldn't possibly love her…could he? She's been in love with him since she met him. But to even comprehend that he felt the same way…but that wasn't true…if she really looked, she would know that he did have some feelings for her.

When he kissed her at Tatsuki's party, that day he brought her home and the way he kissed her then, the fact that he was hurt when she was embarrassed to tell Ulquiorra that she'd been with him. All of the other little things and touches. Ichigo liked her, he really like her.

A balloon of happiness swelled within her chest, growing bigger and bigger until it burst with joy. Giggling she dove underneath his covers, wrapping herself in them. She was so entirely happy; it rolled off her in ways.

She felt like being silly and childish. She was happy and giddy and enormously relieved. He liked her he really, really liked her.

The window opened. She stilled, not sure if she actually heard it opened.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! ICHIGOOOOOOO!" her eyes widen, it was Ichigo's dad-

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as she was forcefully and painfully kicked off of the bed and on to the ground.

"Ichigo, you feel softer," his dad commented.

A thunderous sound came barreling into the room. Orihime was seeing stars and splotches of black in her vision.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT'S ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

"Ichigo, shouldn't you be crumpled in your covers in pain?" his dad asked confused.

Ichigo ran to the slowly moving pile of blankets on his floor. He peeled them back revealing a daze Orihime.

"Oh my goodness! Orihime! I didn't know that was you! I'm completely sorry! Please forgive me! Masaki! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Isshin cried dramatically.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU WERE A NORMAL PERSON!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime passed out.

!

* * *

Tatsuki was frantic. She woke up as early as her body would let her, 6 am, and went to Orihime's apartment. She wasn't there. She's normally there on a Saturday morning. Unless she's sleeping over at someone's house, normally Tatsuki's, but sometimes Rangiku's. And given what that picture, she was probably at Rangiku's.

She wasn't. So she tried Momo's and she wasn't there either. She didn't stay long enough for anyone to play 20 questions as to why she was back in Karakura. She was frantic in her search for Orihime. She tried the park, the mall, the store, the creek. She was nowhere to be seen. However, she did see Renji grocery shopping with Principle Urahara. It was strange but she didn't dwell on it.

She was so worried; she rushed to Chad's house. He was extremely surprised to see her, and he looked a bit guilty. She had to stop being frantic for a minute to squeal over how cute he looked guilty. What? He looked adorable when he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Chad! I can't find Orihime anywhere! Do you have any idea where she's at? When's the last time you saw her? What's up with that picture?! I'm so worried? Where's Orihime?" her breathing was rapid and she paced back and forth in his living room, franticly.

He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him. She was trying really hard to keep it together but it was a trying feat.

"She's okay," the gentle giant deep baritone voice resounded through her. Immediate relief swept through her like a storm.

"She's okay?" she said in a voice that was much too small and meek to be her own. He nodded, his chocolate brown hair swinging with the movement.

"She's at the Kurosaki clinic."

"WHAT?!"

!

* * *

After a much reassuring that she was okay, Orihime was finally left alone to take a shower. She turned on the hot water and let it cascaded down her body, soaking her hair and plastering it to her forehead and her bare skin.

The world looked so bright today. There were numerous colors and sights that she hadn't seen before. She wondered where it all came from as she absently scrubbed her body with the soft soap. Her cheeks blazed as she remembered that not too long ago, Ichigo's very hands roamed her body. She remembered how his rough callused hands caressed her breast, how hot his large grip was on her arms. Her neck was still tender from his bites and bruising kisses. When she looked in the mirror earlier, she saw that her neck was covered in splotches of red.

She wanted to cover it up; she was a bit embarrassed as to what almost went down in Ichigo's home. In Ichigo's bed, when his family was still there! But she couldn't dwell on that for too long, because her mind would keep bringing up the fact that Ichigo liked her!

She couldn't believe it! The boy, who could have anyone, wanted her! Her, she was a broken mess of a girl, full of scars and an unbelievable amount of baggage. But he wanted her, and she was beyond thrilled! She was elated, invigorated, ecstatic, and over joyed.

She wanted to rush to him, tell him that she felt the same way. She wanted to hold on to him tightly and never let him go. She just wanted to…She couldn't describe what she wanted to do, she was just so incredibly happy!

She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. On the uppermost part of her thighs, she saw the faint scars from years ago. Most of them were gone, but the ones from when she cut too deep, were still there.

She sighs.

_I can never be intimate with anyone ever again. They will see my scars and they will know that I'm crazy. Ichigo will know that I'm crazy…_

This realization caused a dark cloud on her sunny happiness. What would Ichigo think when he realizes that she isn't as sane as he think she is? Maybe he could feel her sluttiness and maybe he could look past her being weak, but could he really deal with someone who was as insane as her? Someone who was willing to put a metal blade to her skin and dig deep enough to draw blood? To carve her skin and leave scars? Even to her that sounded too much to handle, so why would a normal guy like Ichigo stick around to deal with that?

She knew what she had to do. She couldn't ask him to become a part of her craziness. He deserved to be with someone with less baggage. Someone who wouldn't snap and start slicing themselves up at the slightest provocation. He needed someone normal not crazy. He deserved better than her.

!

* * *

Ichigo kept stealing glances at the Orange hair beauty as she silently walked beside him. He was walked her back to her home since his dad rebadged her hand. The clothes that she wore over there were clean so she currently wearing them instead of something of his. She still looked amazing in her own school uniform, but he still preferred her in his clothes instead. He missed seeing her in them.

She was lost in her own thoughts. She hadn't said more than 10 words to him since she came out of the shower. It seemed as though something heavy weighed on her mind. Maybe it was what he said earlier? Jesus he was such an asshole.

What was he thinking? Dropping that load on her earlier? She's probably in a difficult position, dealing with feelings of some ass which she didn't return! He didn't want to inconvenience her; he just didn't want her to do something that she would have regretted.

Maybe he should have just let her do it. That way they wouldn't have been all uncomfortable and crap!

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo eyes widen, Orihime stood to attention. Slowly, they both turned their heads. It couldn't be who he thought it was.

"ORIHIME! WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN!? I'VE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND THEN I WENT TO THE KURSOSAKI CLINIC, YOU STILL WEREN'T THERE!" Tatsuki crashed into Orihime, pulling her in a ginormous bear hug. There were tears in the tough girl's eye. Both of the bright haired teens were astounded.

Orihime was stiff as a board, and then she sank into Tatsuki's hug, tears of her own escaping down her face.

"Oh God Tatsuki, you have no idea how much I've missed you," her voiced hitched as she cried.

"Orihime I was so worried about you! I knew I shouldn't have left!" Tatsuki cried. Neither of the girls seemed to be aware of Ichigo standing there.

"Tatsuki, Oh God Tatsuki! I-I really need help. I don't know if I can do this anymore…I didn't know how I was going to be able to survive next week. I-I missed you so much!"

"Orihime! You've been through so much! If I had any indication that something like this was going to happen, I swear I wouldn't have left! I can only imagine what you've been through this week! I swear, I'm going to find the asshole who did this and rip off his balls and feed it to dogs! I swear, I'll kill him!"

That sobered Orihime, she pulled away from her best friend, her eyes red with tears her nose pink. She sniffed, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Tatsuki," she looked her in her own tear stained eyes. She held Tatsuki's face in her own small, soft hands, and with the pad of her thumbs, she wiped the rare tears from her face. "How about some tea?"

!

* * *

There was an intense, awkward silence amongst the three friends as Tatsuki served them tea in Orihime's apartment. Ichigo didn't know where to point his gaze. At the spiky, dark haired girl who should be half-way across the world, or the Orange haired girl, who's obviously hiding something.

Orihime on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled that Tatsuki was back. She was thrilled and worried. Why was her friend here? It wasn't possible that she lost, was it? But Tatsuki was the best there was, so the only way that she could have lost was if…

If Aizen did anything to cause her best friend to lose that match?! Their meeting tomorrow, she would have to settle this once and for all.

"So-"

"Tatsuki-"

"Orihime-"

They all spoke at once. A nervous laughter filled the small room. Orihime spoke first.

"Tatsuki, what are you doing here? What happened at the tournament?" concern was obvious in her voice.

"I received a…" she looked at Ichigo, unsure whether or not to disclose the information. She knew how Orihime felt about him and the last thing she wanted to do was embarrass her in front of him. "A very disturbing text about you and I had to come back to Karakura to see if you were alright. By the way where is your phone? I've called you at least a hundred times, literally." Orihime and Ichigo both looked surprised and shocked.

"You mean you got that picture of her…um…" he blushed. Tatsuki's eyes widen considerably.

"How do you know about the picture?" she demanded looking from him to her to see if a new budding relationship had occurred for Orihime to tell him about such a thing.

"…Everyone knows about that picture…it was widely distributed to the entire student body with a phone a few days ago." Orihime stated sadly, looking away and twirling her hair between her fingers. Ichigo made a move as if to comfort her, but he noticed Tatsuki watching him, so he restrained.

"Who would've done this to you?" Tatsuki asked horrified.

Orihime sighed. She knew that at some point and time that she would have to tell Tatsuki about Aizen. She hoped that she wouldn't ever have to tell her best friend about him. She hoped that he wouldn't have been a part of her life ever again. But like a horrendous tumor, Aizen kept reappearing, killing off bits and pieces of her. No matter where she went, he was there! Whether it was finding out who all of her friends were, her school information, even on Facebook! He was everywhere and he was relentless. He left her alone for a few years and she truly felt that it would be better.

But once again, like the malignant tumor that he was, he reappeared, destroying everything in sight, slowly decaying her insides, spreading all over the good aspects of her life and ruining it all.

She hated him. She hated him with a passion. She didn't know what Ulquiorra meant when he said that she was so full of love and purity, whenever she thought of Aizen, she only felt hatred and dirty.

She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"My mother was a prostitue who sold her body for drugs and money…"

!

* * *

Uryu waited beside the sleeping girl all that day. It was a Saturday, so it wasn't as if he had school or anything. And it was much better than being home alone.

The girl took deep silent breaths, and she slept very peacefully.

She looked beautiful as she slept, he noted. Her thick black braid cascaded over her shoulder, her bangs were plastered to her forehead and her sicken coloring turned into a slightly feverish pink.

He touched her forehead. She wasn't too warm so she was okay.

There was a commotion outside her room. He turned to see a man covered in black face paint with a weird hat and odd clothing. He looks like he just came from some space convention or maybe, voodoo reading job.

From the clothing and face paint, that man could only be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, father of the sleeping beauty besides him.

He bursts in the door, despite the pleading cries of the nurses.

"Shut up will you! Nemu! Nemu! Get up you silly girl, you've put me way behind schedule!" he stalks over to the girl, annoyed and angry and begins to shake her. Uryu eyes light with a furious fire at the crazed man shaking his sleeping daughter. He moves and swipe Mayuri's hands away from her.

"Are you an imbecile? Can't you see that she's unwell? Otherwise, why would she be in a hospital bed?" he stated in a cold fury, trying his hardest not to raise his voice. Mayuri looks at him, his head slightly tilted to the side. Between the face paint and the weird golden colored eyes, his appearance unsettled Uryu.

"You're Ryuken's boy. I can tell by the obvious resemblance. Regardless of your relation, you aren't in a position to tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter. She isn't sick, for one, she's just a lazy, stupid girl who's put me way behind schedule!" he says distastefully. He turns to the girl, reaching to grab her again. Uryu, moved slightly so that he blocked him. A questioning and curious look sparked in his Mayuri's eyes.

"Move child, I have no need or use for you. Although, your need to prevent me from attaining my daughter is pretty interesting, pray tell, why are you doing this?"

"Because she is sick and she needs rest. A person like you are incapable of understanding other people needs and desires, but if you could for once in your life not think about yourself and instead think of the wellbeing of your daughter, you would know that she needs to rest and regain her strength. Before you go on and continue to work her like she's some sort of everlasting ox," a dangerous smile overcame Mayuri's face, an evil glint in his eyes.

He grabbed Uryu's shirt collar and pulled him close. Uryu let a startled gasp escape him.

"My oh my, what a fierce little child you are. Pre-haps you should take Nemu place in my experimentation that I need to perform. Nothing to horrid, just a few series of invasive procedures,"

"Kurotsuchi you will take you hand off my son or I swear you will lose it," a voice stated colder than carbon dioxide.

Both Uryu and Mayuri turned towards Ryuken. Uryu had never seen his father looked so angry and fierce. Although his face was calm, his eyes held all of the fire of the nine dimensions of hell.

"Kurotsuchi, you're hand has yet to move." A series of different emotions crossed Mayuri's face. But it settled on interest as he released Uryu. "The patient will leave on her own accord, however, you will leave right now Kurotsuchi, and if you plan on living to fulfill your experiments, you will do well to stay away from here and from my son."

"Interesting on how protective one could be towards their child. I don't quite understand the paternal bond. There was no bonding period between the father and child as there were between mother and child. Yet there it is, right in front of my eyes. The violent nature that one has when he suspect that his young is injured or in danger. I have to say it very interesting. You're given me a whole new insight on the paternal nature of a human being and I would have to observe more. But for now I will abide by your request and take my leave," he moved slowly out of the room, keeping his eyes on the father and son with obvious interest.

"I wonder if the bond is the same the other way around. If the son will feel such protectiveness of the father. I guess it would have to be something that I experiment with," he left the two men. On their own and left the hospital room.

Uryu stared at his father, trying to hide the rainbow of emotions that fought to surface.

His father just…protected him…from Mayuri. It wasn't as if he couldn't do it himself, but the fact that his father threated to dismember the crazed man arm and once more, threatened to end his life…

…it made Uryu feels like his father actually and truly…cared about him.

"Are you okay?" Ryuken asked him, his voice back to its normal tone, his eyes, not holding hostilities anymore.

"Yeah…I'm fine,"

_Dad. _

!

* * *

Both Ichigo and Tatsuki stared in horror as Orihime recounted the days of her youth. How her father was an abusive alcoholic, how her mother was a strung out prostitute, how they both argue and beat Sora and sometimes her when they found her. How Sora studied really hard to get a scholarship to a school in America so that they could leave home. Meeting Aizen, doing the things that she done. Him, blackmailing her into exposing herself. Her friends and school chums ridiculing her, making her an outcast. How her best friend was the one first person to distribute the pictures to everyone on the class. Moving to a new school and making new friends, only for Aizen to find her once again bully her into taking her clothes off for him, and four months later for those pictures to appear as a profile picture of some made up kid's Facebook. At that school, the kids were much crueler. The boys and girls pinned her down while she was walking home and cut off all of her hair.

She clearly remembers her orange locks falling one by one on the ground in jagged, uneven locks. Sora was upset and demanded to know who cut her hair. She just stated that it was her, he didn't believe her. But it didn't matter. It was her fault anyway. She couldn't believe that she took those pictures once before, but a second time? That was even dumber than the first time. She knew that she couldn't trust a word he said.

He kept calling her and calling her, taunting and teasing and humiliating her further.

When her hair was cut, Sora moved her again. But the damage was done, those pills she took cur her depression weren't making anything any better. So she tried drinking bleach to kill herself. It burned horribly. It was like drinking acid, blood and sores formed in her mouth, she began to choke, it went up into her nose and it was all she could smell, her throat began to close as she coughed and vomited blood and chucks of foods. Everything was pink and smelled of bleach. Her body convulsed painfully, white light and stars dotted her vision. She fell into the putrid mess of bloody vomit and bleach. She couldn't breathe, and her insides were burnings as if they were on fire.

Her brother made it in time to take her to the hospital. She was in there for a few weeks on suicide watch. When they felt that she was okay, they released her.

She made the mistake of going on Facebook and checking her old profile. There were thousands of messages stating that she should kill herself, and that she should do it right. Giving her tips and advice on how to kill herself the right way and offers to help her kill herself. There were a few pictures of bleach and of dead animals that were ran over by cars.

Once again at her new school she was bullied and shunned, but not for the pictures, it was because she had tried to kill herself and they all treated her like a freak and openly made fun of her and the way she spoke, because the sores and damage she did to her insides with the bleach wasn't healed yet.

She told them about Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ichigo seemed particularly upset with Ulquiorra's hand in her pain but he said nothing. She told them how she tried to overdose on her anti-depressants and alcohol. It made her really sleepy and it was a much better way to go than the bleach. She couldn't ever stand to be around bleach ever again. The very smell made her sick to her stomach and she felt the urge to vomit painfully when she was around it. After her second failed attempt at death, she began cutting herself to relieve herself the worst of her painful days. It helped a lot. She was able to not think of all the ridicule and whispers and angry remarks and pictures. Cutting herself made it all go away. She didn't have to shed anymore tears; her blood was much more effective. It released the tight pressure she would feel in her chest.

The deeper the cut the better she felt. It was unhealthy, she knew it was, but it felt too good for her to stop, so she continued.

She told them of her brother's accident and how she tried to kill herself again by slitting her wrists. She showed the, the markings. She did well by hiding them by covering it with makeup and long sleeves. Tatsuki knew of them of course because she had them when she met her.

When she finished telling her story, it was like an incredible weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her friends knew her story. They knew her terrible past. Now, she only worried that they would reject her, think of her as insane and run far, far away from her. She could accept that, she was insane but she was getting better now.

She hesitated as she glanced at them.

Tatsuki's eyes were full of sadness and compassion, but not pity nor disgust. Orihime closed her eyes as a few tears escaped. She glanced at Ichigo, it seemed as though he was battling between anger and concern, anger clearly winning.

"I want to find this bastard…and tear him limb from limb…I want to find all of them…every single last asshole…and kill them all…"he said darkly, his voice shaking with rage.

"No…I don't want you guys to ever have to meet him. He truly is a monster, a horrible, horrible monster. But I will meet with him tomorrow and-"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Ichigo yelled at her. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him. Ichigo has never yelled at her before, she was unsure at this new development. "This asshole has followed you around…convinced you to…undress in front of him…spread your pictures around the internet and made your life a living hell and you want to go and talk with him? THAT'S FUCKING NUTS AND IT'S NOT HAPPENING!" he yelled.

"But Ichigo, I have to-"

"I'm sorry Orihime but I agree with Ichigo, you're not going to see that sadistic bastard. What could you possibly have to say to him that you haven't already? We need to do something about him that's for sure, but you should stay at least a thousand feet away from him. He's not safe to be around," Tatsuki stated.

"But you guys don't understand,"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE TO UNDERSTAND?!" Ichigo stood and was now furiously pacing her living room. His anger was beginning to smother them as it filled the space. "He's a fucking creep, he keeps harassing you, and you need to stay the fuck away from him! It's as simple as that!"

"No, it's not. I have to…to talk to him…to have him leave me alone. I need to do this!" she pleaded with them. They both shook their heads.

"Orihime, under no circumstances are you to go and meet with that…pedophile!" Tatsuki exclaimed. Her phone chirped. She answered it, leaving the living room. It was just Orihime and a very pissed Ichigo.

"…Ichigo please…I have to do this.

"No way Orihime, I absolutely cannot let you anywhere near that asshole. I swear when I see him, I will kill him and I don't care what I have to do to keep you as far away as possible from that piece of shit!"

"Ichigo please listen! I have to protect myself from his continued abuse, and I know that if I talk to him again that he'll listen this time." He advanced to her, staring into her wide grey eyes.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU!" his eyes were an incredible shade of amber as his fierce determination brightly shined through them. "I. will. Protect. You." He uttered every single word clearly, conveying his message. "I will protect you from everything. From Aizen, from douche bags, from your parents, from drunken men at the bar. I will even protect you from yourself."

"Wha…Ichigo…"she was having difficulties breathing. Her heart was beating erratically, blood was pulsating through her ears, yet she could hear him clearly.

"I will protect you from everything, because you are the most important thing to me in this entire world..."

"…Ichigo…"

"…Because I love you…"

* * *

**Does this make up for my transgressions?**


	20. Lust Part II

**_Warning: Explict content ahead._**

* * *

"…Because I love you…"

_Because I love you_

_Because I love you_

_I love you_

_I _

_Love_

_You_

"Um guys…" Tatsuki interrupted their insanely intimate moment. Ichigo continued to stare at Orihime, his heart beating wildly. There. He'd said it. He told her he loved her, and there was nothing he could do to take it back. Not that he would want to. But after hearing everything that she had to say, hearing her story, learning of the reasons why she went through great lengths to harm herself, her pain…her suffering…it only made him love her more. So much more that he was unable to keep it hidden.

He loved her and now she knew it.

!

* * *

Orihime looked away from Ichigo to Tatsuki. She couldn't take his heated gaze anymore.

"Oh…um…um…why?" she was trying to gather her thoughts but the only thing she could hear was Ichigo's confession.

_Because I love you_

"My parents said that the tournament official is at home to speak with me about my last match. I should go…" she could clearly see that something was going on between the two of them and it was a good thing that she was leaving.

"Oh…okay…I…I'll walk you out," Orihime stated, her voice was a bit shaky. She hazards a glance at Ichigo and he was still staring at her with that piercing gaze. She looked away towards Tatsuki, scrambling up.

They stepped outside to the stairs and stared over the balcony. It was quiet for a while.

"Orihime…seriously…don't go meet that man. I know you and I know what you think is best. But it's not…he's dangerous and the last thing I would want is for you to get hurt again…please don't go see him," she looked her in the eyes, her stare both pleading and demanding all at once. Orihime swallowed thickly and looked away. She couldn't promise her friends that she wouldn't go see Aizen. They didn't understand. She HAS to do this. If not, he would ruin her life forever until he broke her. He was the constant parasite in her life that kept feeding off her misery and soul whenever he gained a chance. She wouldn't allow for him to do that anymore. She was going to meet with Aizen tomorrow, regardless of what her friends has to say about it.

"Okay Tatsuki…maybe tomorrow we could go shopping? You can tell me all about your time across seas," Orihime said hopefully, trying to distract her best friend from the fact that she didn't actually agree to not see Aizen.

Tatsuki squints her eyes at her best friend, not sure if she was actually conceding or if she was just trying to get her to not talk about it anymore. Slowly she nodded, not uttering a single sound. She knew Orihime. She would probably try to escape and go see that bastard anyway. Maybe she could wake up early before Orihime and follow her that way she wouldn't face that bastard alone. Her phone rang again, startling both of the girls.

It was her mother again.

"Hello,"

"Tatsuki, where are you? You should have been here a long time ago!" her mother scolded.

"Mom, I'm just at Orihime's and beside you only called me like five minutes ago-"

"Tatsuki! Don't you sass me young lady! It is imperative that you come home this instant! Bring Orihime with you if you want to. I wanted to talk to her anyway. What's all this nonsense about her taking provocative photos and distributing them around school? That can't be the girl that I know! I want to know what's going on to. In fact I bet she's in need of a nice home cooked meal!"

Tatsuki pulled her ear away from her mother's incessant ramblings, a headache beginning to from on the outer edges of her head. She looked to Orihime who could, most likely, hear her mother's voice, if not the words themselves. She offered her a small smile.

"Go on home Tatsuki, I will see you tomorrow. Besides, it's rude of me to leave Ichigo in there for too long." She moved to her friend and enveloped her in a giant bear hug, squeezing her tightly, hesitantly, she released her and step back into her apartment.

Tatsuki just stared, feeling tears form in the back of her eyes and something thick lodge itself in her throat. Distantly she heard her mother rambling in the background. She sighed, forcing the tears back and slowly walk down the stairs, listening to her mother's voice.

!

* * *

Orihime walked back into her apartment, but she refused to look Ichigo on in the eyes. She was still reeling over the fact that he just confessed to her. And it wasn't that he said he he'd love her. He said he'd love her after hearing all of her shameful and deceitful past. After learning she messed up, psychotic, suicidal past. After hearing her slutty, foolish, dishonorable past. He still loved her despite all of that. None of it ran him off, none of that turned him off from her. He still loved her despite all of that and she wasn't sure how to handle that.

For years that's all she has ever wanted. For someone, anyone, to accept her and not be horrified by her past. To not hate her and judge her on what she tried so hard to run away from. And to be honest, she was terrified.

Deep within her soul, she was terrified. It was like she didn't deserve any of this; she wasn't deserving of anyone's love and compassion and understanding. She was tainted, and those around her would be tainted by association. Ichigo and Tatsuki and all of her friends were bright and they had bright futures ahead of them. They didn't need her to mess it up for them. Ichigo didn't deserve someone like her. And she most definitely didn't deserve someone like him.

She pushed herself off the door and made her way to the kitchen for some more tea, maybe something a bit harder if she had it. She looked through the cabinets, breathing heavily. She was surprised when she felt something cold and wet falling down her face. It was tears. She was crying.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, trying to hold them back, but it seems to only fuel the flame that was already there. Her mangled heart gave a great heave as she took a deep powerful, soul crushing breath coursed through her body. Her knees gave out, buckling under the pressure, she crashed to the floor. However, instead of feeling the cool tile of her kitchen floor, she felt the warm, strong arms of Ichigo wrapping around her and crushing her to his chest as he lifted her up from the ground and carried her back into the living room.

She cried helplessly into her warm inviting chest, her hand clutching the soft cotton material of his shirt tightly. She was so desperately tired of it all. She was tired of fighting with Aizen, she was tired of second guessing everything she's ever done in her life, she was tired of her emotions being swirled in an emotional gumbo, and she was tired of being confused and being sad. She was tired of hurting people and in turn hurting herself. She was just so damn tired of living. It was exhausting and too all consuming. She was just tired of everything. She wasn't even sure if her life was even worth fighting for anymore. Maybe she shouldn't go and see Aizen. Maybe she should just let him continue to torment her and just accept her fate for what it was. Maybe she should just give up and be broken like he wants her. Just go to him and surrender.

She felt Ichigo stroke her back in a tender and comforting fashion as she sobbed into her shirt, thoroughly soaking it with her tears. Dear God, more than anything she was so sick and tired of crying. It seemed as though a day couldn't go by without her sheading any tears. She was so tired of crying. She felt Ichigo plant soft kisses in her hair, trying to soothe her. The crazy thing is that it actually worked. She felt her tears began to subside, and her heart began to mend. Her fears and irrational thoughts began to cease and desist. Soon, the sobs that wrecked though her body dissipated into quiet tears.

It felt like she was in his warm, secure arms forever. Her heart and soul felt at peace, a solace that she was sure that was forever lost to her. It felt so…right to be there, in his arms. Protecting her from any harm that could come to her, from any hurt or ache, any sorrow or pain. She loved being right here. Right in this spot, his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her against him, shielding her from the cruelties of the outside world.

"…Ori…Orihime..." he took a deep breath and she tensed at what he was about to say. The last thing she wanted was for him to leave her. She knew it was selfish to ask, but she didn't want to be alone right now, she wanted him to stay and comfort her through the night while she gathered the strength and courage to face Aizen tomorrow. But then again, if he stayed, he would be able to prevent her from going to see Aizen, and she would miss out on her chance to get him to stay away from her forever most likey. She wasn't sure, she didn't know how Aizen would react her chickening out from her meeting with him.

"Orihime…I…I didn't say what I said to hear you say it back…I…I said it because I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I don't need anything in return. I don't need to hear it from you, I don't need for you to accept my feelings, I don't need to feel obligated to do anything for me. It's just an enormous relief that you know how I feel; I don't have to hide it anymore. I love you pure and simple.

"I love your grief, your happiness, your pain, your joy. I love your failures and success; I love your body, your hair, your heart and your mind. I can't think of one thing that I don't love about you…you are…everything to me…somehow…when I wasn't aware of it…you stole my heart and I can't think of better keeper…" he spoke softly, so soft in fact, that if she wasn't nestled right under his chin she was sure she wouldn't have heard anything.

But she did hear she heard his words, she felt his heart beating calmly in his chest while her own beat erratically. Blood rushed to her face, coating it red as she blushed furiously at Ichigo's words. Cheesy as they were, she couldn't help but feel them echo in her own soul. She loved this brooding, temperamental orange haired boy. She loved his ever present scowl, and his rare gentle smile. She loved his husky voice and his invasive nature. She loved his rough and harsh personality and his violent tendencies. His protective nature and his hero complex. She loved everything about him and it was only now, right at this moment that she realizes that Ulquiorra was right. She didn't love him like she loved Ichigo, for what she felt for Ichigo went far deeper than what she'd ever felt for Ulquiorra, far deeper than what she could ever feel for Ulquiorra.

She pulled back a little from Ichigo and stared into his chocolaty brown eyes, seeing all of the love and devotion that poured out.

Unsure of who moved first, both parties weren't surprise to find each other's lips crushed against one another with a bruising force. Ichigo hands went to her face, tightly griping her hair as he pressed her tighter against his face, opening her mouth with his and forcefully spooning her tongue with his. He devoured her with a vengeance, pulling her hair, tugging her head backwards, deepening the kiss, drinking her, basking in the glow that was her hungry kiss. The need for air soon arrived, and he released her lips, kissing and nipping the skin along her jawline to the lobe of her ear. Consuming the entire lobe in his mouth, he grazed it sharply with his teeth, causing her to cry out in pain coupled with pleasure as she shivered from the sensation.

She gripped his shirt tighter, her knuckles burning with the exertion, she didn't care. Whatever he was doing to her ear lobe she felt it completely in her nether regions. A moan full of need and desire bubbled up from her throat and she panted heavily from the lack of oxygen. Her nerves were being completely destroyed from the constant and ever changing sensations that radiated from her ear down towards her nether region. She shifted, pulling her ear away from Ichigo, he glowered at her. Ignoring his look, she straddled his lap, her knees digging into the cushions of the couch, she wove her fingers, tightly into his hair, pulling his head back in a fashion very similar to the way he did to her and covered his mouth with her own. Dominating him, snaking her small pink tongue past his teeth, moving it against his. One of her hands released his orange lock, letting it slide down his face; her nails lightly slide down his neck, causing a very obvious reaction, and lingered on his hard chest.

She released his mouth, taking his lower lip; she sucked on it for a bit before releasing it with a small nip with her canines. Not leaving him with enough time to be stunned, she went to work on his neck; she grabbed the thin skin between her teeth with tiny sharp nip, and then treated the offended skin with small wet licks and kisses. Ichigo head flew back, his eyes closed tightly, as the beauty went to town on his neck. A groan escaped him, as his hands trailed down her curvaceous body to her hips and he tightly gripped the flesh there, loving the soft, cushiony feel of her thighs.

His pants were impossibly tight, and the fact that she was rocking against him in her short uniform skirt, her sex clearly touching his, the only barrier being his stupid pants and her entirely too infuriating underwear.

Orihime released a loud moan, tossing her head back; unaware that she slowly grinding against Ichigo's hard on, causing the young teen the best pain he'd ever had in his young life. He brought his lips to her exposed neck, kissing and sucking on the tender flesh, making his way to her lightly exposed mounds. She released a moan and tried to pull his face back to hers, but he growled, not lifting his face way from creamy white mounds. She stops moving, scared and greatly turned on. When she stopped moving she noticed that she was grinding up against him, her sex throbbed painfully from the abrupt lack of movement. Her head was spinning in all different direction, her breath were short and erratic.

His hand traveled from one of her thighs to her back, pressing her body closer against his mouth. Her clothes were too constricting. His hands went to her white button down school shirt. He ripped it open, the white buttons flying everywhere. She mourned the loss of her shirt briefly, as his hot calloused hands caressed her warm torso, moving around towards her back to unclasp her bra, releasing her large breasts. He allowed her to recapture his lips in a fiery kiss, one of his hands palmed her breast the other snaked up her back to wove his hand in her long dangling locks pressing her head closers to his, taking control of the kiss.

Her hands moved to his edges of his shirt and she lifted it, her nails lightly scraping his abdomen, he made a sound that was caught between growl and a groan. He broke to kiss for a second to help her take off his shirt. She was only given a brief moment to marvel at his wondrous, Adonis-like sculpted body before he recaptured her deliciously plump lips.

He tightened his arms around the beautiful temptress and lifted her off the couch. She wrapped her legs tightly around his torso, and grabbed his face pouring her into the kiss, the feeling of weightlessness arousing her, causing her already wet sex to increase in heat and moisture.

Ichigo stumbled along the living room, trying to find his way to the bedroom. They crashed into the wall, a giggle escaped her, Ichigo growled, irritated at his stumble, he pressed her against, grinding against her, she moaned loudly but it was swallowed by Ichigo. He kissed her chin all the way till he was back down to her breast. Her hands scraped the skin all over his back, making its way down to the edges of his pants. She made her way to the front of the pants and fumbled with the belt and buckle. Sensing her mission, Ichigo pulled away from her, and help her relieve him of his pants. They fell down to his ankles, along with his boxers and he returned his attention back to her, his member hard and red and wanting for release.

She felt a deep ache and need gather painfully so at her crotch, she whined slightly, she was wounded tighter then a spring coil. She reached down and grabbed his throbbing red member tightly, and began to stroke it. Ichigo groaned loudly, as her small hand tightly grasped his member and pumped him with long vicious strokes. She fingered the top of his member and slid her hand down to the base of his shaft in long hard strokes.

Ichigo snatched her hand away from him. She looked up startled and confused, lust coating her eyes. He covered in her mouth, his hands went to her hips, and yanked her skirt, along with her underwear down. It fell to the floor heavily, her cavern was hot and dripping wet. He lifted her up and pinned her to the wall, spreading her legs on either side of him, he looked to her for confirmation that she wanted this. She nodded vehemently. Never had she wanted something so bad in her entire life.

He hesitated, a moment of clarity washed through his mind, he wasn't sure if he should do this. He was so caught up in the lust, in her body, her scent that permeated the air the moment her underwear slid from her body, he wasn't sure if he was taking advantage of her or not. The look in her eyes begged him to finish what they started, the feeling in his core told him to thrust into her waiting cavern and continue to do so until she was unable to move the next morning.

It turns out, he didn't have a choice, she wiggled and shifted against the wall and his grasp until her hot, wet entranced brushed against his impossibly hard member and he lost all control and rational thought. He moved into her, she stilled, taking all of his hardened length into her. He filled her in ways that was unimaginable, he stretched her beyond what she could fathom was her limit and continued to do so. She cried out in agony and ecstasy as he slowly inserted himself into her. Her entire being shuddered, she couldn't move, it felt too much to move.

The only sound that could be heard was the two's heavy breathing. Neither of them moved, Ichigo was letting her become accustomed to him and he used all of the will power he had not to pump into her without care or regard to her being. He knew he was being careless and irresponsible by not using protection. The last thing he wanted to do was further mess up Orihime's life by getting her pregnant, but being inside of this impossibly tight beauty was too much information for his young teenaged mind to comprehend all at once. Although she was incredibly wet, she was so tight he still met a bit of resistance when he entered her.

After what felt like forever, he began to move in her. He pulled himself all of the way out of her, but before she could cry about the absence, he shoved himself fully into her, slicing through whatever thought that she had, was having and could have possibly had in the future. She cried out, surprised, but was unable to complete it as he performed the motion again. She threw her head back, her nails digging painfully into his skin as she clenched her muscles around him. He grunted at the sensation, but continued to pull out and thrust into her was the force of a wrecking ball. The friction of his action has set the bundle of nerves at her peak on fire, thus in turn, setting her entire being on fire. She cried out multiple times, never saying anything that was even remotely human like as he began to increase his pace and stop pulling out of her entirely.

She felt herself being wound tighter and tighter, pleasure coursing through her veins, and her body bouncing with his ministrations. Her mews were the most beautiful music to his ears. The became louder and louder the harder he moved against her, her nails dug deeply into his back, he felt himself building up higher and higher, and he didn't think it was possible, but he became even harder with every thrust he pumped into the girl.

Orihime didn't know it was possible for her to feel this way. She felt herself going to highs that she didn't know was possible. She felt that coil tighten closer and closer. She could feel that searing white light just beyond the horizon. He began to move fast and faster, moving harder, his hands clenching her thighs so tight it would have been painful if she was able to recognize any other sensation at the moment. She cried out loud, a strange animalistic sound gurgling up from her mouth. She could feel her orgasm building up, it was almost there, and it was within her grasp.

A white, powerful blinding light encompassed her entire being, as the painful, pleasurable waves overtook her mind. Every single last one of her muscles clenched tightly as she stilled. Ichigo could fell her orgasm all over him, coating both of their sexes entirely. Her already tighten muscles clenched around his member in a most delicious way before coating him in her most delicious sticky fluids. He was happy that she was able to get off; however, he was nowhere near done with her yet.

She was sluggish and fatigued, her muscles were like jelly and she could move them to save her life. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat and filth, he pushed the hair from her face and planted soft sweet kisses along her forehead, eyes and cheeks. Her breath was heavy and labored. He lifted her from the wall, her legs still wrapped tightly around him. She noticed that he was still inside her and that he was still hard. He hadn't come.

He entered her room and laid her down on the pink comforter, on the edge of the bed, gently pulling out of her. She looks at him questioningly, feeling guilty about her own orgasm and him not having his. Ignoring her look, he spread her legs apart and began kissing a trail down from the valley of her breast to the apex of her legs. She felt that familiar pull in her core, as she began to heat up once more. Her crotch aches in a good way. Her mind raced, she wasn't sure if she could handle another orgasm.

Ichigo made it down to her dripping center and paused, looking her directly in the eye with an evil glint in his own chocolate brown orbs. Her cavern was glistening and red from the previous ministrations, and in all honesty it was sore from not being used to Ichigos member.

She was shell shocked for all of a minute when he put his mouth on her entrance and began to lap up her juices. She was shocked and embarrassed but couldn't focus on those emotions long enough to be bothered by them. The long careful stoked his tongue on the outer edges of her lips careful not to touch her clitoris. She groans loudly, her hands unconsciously went up to massage her breasts, kneading them roughly, the attentions the passage much too powerful for her to comprehend. Her moans became louder as Ichigo moved closer and closer to her clit. He touched it softly with the tip of his tongue and cried out. She began to gyrate under his ministrations and he licked and sucked the harden bundle of nerves at her center, flicking in and out of her vaginal hole. She writhes with pleasure, her hands abusing her breast as she cried out and grounded herself against Ichigo's face.

He growled and placed his hands forcefully on her hips to hold her in place and halt her movement as he devoured her crotch. Burying his nose in her and breathed in her delicious aroma. She became wetter that she was the first time. He peeled his face away from her crotch, and climbed atop her, kissing her deeply, forcing her to taste herself on his lips. So enthralled in the throes of passion, she was unable to acknowledge the scandal of it all. She wrapped her arms around him, knotting her fingers in his hair, her inner coil wounded painfully tight.

She was ready and waiting went Ichigo penetrated her this time. Not waiting to get accustomed to him, she began to grind against him in a most furious manner, gyrating her hips in tune with his own gyrations, clenching tightly around his hardened member, making it nearly impossible for him to pull out. He grunted and groaned loudly with her effort and pace. She locked her legs around his waist, enabling for him to go deeper and deeps, she bit his neck to silence her own cries and mews and grounded harder against him. He cried out, feeling his orgasm coming much earlier than he anticipated. He didn't want that he wanted to wait until she was-

She cried out loudly, her muscles clenching tightly against his as for the second time that night her hot sticky warm fluids coated him, her nails digging deeply into his back.

He trusted inside of her for, prolonging her orgasm, as she shuddered painfully. It wasn't until hers ended that he had his own. Rope by thick sticky rope, he came gushing into her, he still as he felt the overflow of their juices flow out of her, hot and sticky. He felt himself become lip and soft inside of her. He saw black spots dot his vision as he head became incredibly heavy, and it became impossible to keep his eyes open.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness, the last thing he heard was Orihime's breathy 'I love you too, Ichigo', as both love struck teens drifted away into unconsciousness.

!

* * *

Uryu woke up with a start; he could feel someone's eyes on him. He looked around, confused as to where he was at the current moment. He realized that he was still in the hospital, siting in the world's most uncomfortable chair besides Nemu Kurotsuchi. He looked to her and was shocked to see that she was awoke and staring at him with wide curious eyes.

He ran his hands through his hair, messing up the perfectly done black locks in a gesture he prides himself on never doing. But he was astounded right now, he hadn't expected to fall asleep here in the hospital with so much to do, and he hadn't anticipated the girl to wake up and stare at him.

"You're awake," he stated obviously. She stared at him a bit more before nodding in agreement with him. She didn't utter a sound. "I had found you not too far away from your home, collapsed on the ground. You were running a pretty high fever and you were kind of out of it. I brought you here to my dad's hospital. You were dehydrated and exhausted. You were asleep for all of yesterday and most of today. Right now you are on a saline solution to keep you hydrated and you were given something for pain, don't worry, it wasn't morphine I don' t think. Are you in any pain right now?" he asked concerned for her. She shook her head, her long ebony hair swishing about her shoulders.

Uryu noted how beautiful she looked with her hair down.

"…Thank you," she said softly, her green eyes shining brightly in the night. He looked at her, wanting to get up and hold her hands and pull her into an embrace. But that was a foolish thought for him to have. He shook his head to empty himself of the strange thoughts.

"Don't worry about it…your father came earlier. He tried to take you out of here, but I think its best that you stay for a few more days until you gather your strength back…you shouldn't go back to him at all…he's nuts. You were sick and unconscious and he tried to force you to wake up and help him with his dumb experiments." He said with disgust. To his utter surprise, she looked down with a soft and gentle smile on her face.

"That sounds like father…It's my fault anyway. I should have been taking the medicines to keep my health in order. I forgot for a few days and this is what happens. Please don't blame my father for my transgressions. I 'm sure he was only worried about me," she said softly a tear escaping the corner of her eye. Uryu was at her side in an instant, unsure of what to do, he petted her hair.

"It wasn't your father. No child should ever have to apologize for their parents. I don't understand…why you let him treat you this way…as if you were nothing more than a mere puppet for him to toy with and experiment on. You are a human being, you deserve more than that."

"He is my father…he is all that I have…I am all that he has," she spoke so quietly, her voice was barely above a whisper.

"If you are all that each other have than he shouldn't treat you as if you're replaceable…and you shouldn't let him…" it was quiet for a long minute as she mulled over Uryu's words.

"It's not as if he wants to hurt me…" she mumbled, more to herself than to Uryu.

"I think…that…if you really loved your father and if he really loved you in return then he would stop treating you as if you were an experiment and start treating you like a daughter. Because if his experiments go too far and you get hurt or worse in the process, then your father would really be alone,"

Uryu was surprised to see tears in the young girl's eyes as she looked to him.

"What should I do?"

!

* * *

Rukia was absolutely livid with anger. She went to Ichigo's house only to find that he wasn't there he'd went to walk that slut Orihime home. HOURS AGO! Oh she just knew that that orange haired bitch just wanted to steal her boyfriend away from her ever since she stepped foot inside that school. She knew that she would be all over his cock the second they weren't together! The WHORE!

No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, the orange haired bitch just kept on ruining her life! She couldn't stand her! Why couldn't she just die already!

She stormed into her house and up the stairs. She wanted to pull her hair out in frustration at the insolent wench! She hated her, she hated her fucking guts! She wanted to scream out to the heavens that that bitch wasn't who she appeared to be! She was a slut, a good for nothing whore who destroy lives and kills every single thing that she touches! She hated her to depths of hell she hated the filthy girl!

She swung the door opened to her room and stopped mid-fury when she saw her brother sitting in the area of her great bay window. His long black hair in a low pony tail, his black, tailored Armani suit following the shape and contours of his body, making him all of the supermodel that he held the potential to be…his blue eyes, however, held all of the contempt and disappointment in the world.

"B..Big brother…what are you doing in my room" she asked quietly, fearing for the answer.

"Rukia it has come to my attention that your activities of late have been less than honorable. Sources tell me that the younger Inoue attends your school. That is true yes?" she contemplated lying to her brother but it was obvious that he knew the truth, just how much truth he knew she wasn't sure. But if the feeling in her gut was any indication of how much he knew, she shouldn't bother trying to hide anything from him.

"Yes sir, she is in my class and has been since she arrived to Karakura two years ago."

"I understand that some inappropriate pictures of her have been circulating the students of the school phone recently. With publicity as bad as this I can understand that her life at the school must be difficult and trying. Coupled with the rumors that have been started about her and Kurosaki…and you," he glared at her, pining her to the spot with his icy stare.

"Yes sir…there are rumor circulating that she stolen him from me…but the rumors are founded big brother. She kissed him at a party and she hasn't left him alone since. She's all he ever seems concerned about and he didn't even care that he broke my heart. She's the only thing that's been on his mind she came here-"

"Do you even hear yourself Rukia? You sound absolutely pathetic. Fawning over a boy who obviously doesn't want you. I thought I taught you to have more pride and self-worth than this."

"But big brother, SHE TOOK HISANA FROM US!" Rukia called out.

"RUKIA!" her brother glared at her with a ferocity that she has never seen before. She cowered within herself, scared of her big brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you that no one is to blame for what happened to Hisana. It was just her time to go, how many times do I have to tell you that! Yes we lost Hisana, but that girl lost her brother as well and I'm sure she felt his lost just as we felt Hisana lost. You can't go around making this girls life hell just because you feel some unwarranted injustice against what happened to Hisana."

Rukia felt her eyes burned with unshed tears. She couldn't believe that her brother was defending her. That slut of all people. She hated her. She hated Orihime Inoue…she was glad that her brother died, she wished that she would have died with him. Orihime always ruining her life. She was always hurting her. For once she wanted to hurt her back, but her big brother…

"Rukia, you are to leave this girl alone, are we understood?" he said, towering over her, making her feel small and insignificant.

"…yes sir."

!

* * *

Orihime stood outside the Asuka hotel. The hotel was large in size, 64 floors high. The higher the floors, the larger and more elaborate the rooms were. It was surrounded by a forest like area, separating the hotel from the rest of Karakura. There was a creek just beyond the short forest that leads to the Onose River. The morning was gray and windy. She sincerely regretted wearing the short white flower print ruffle dress that fell a few inches above her knees. She pulled the brown cardigan tighter around her body shuddering, her orange ponytail flew wildly in the wind, a few strand whipped about her face.

She was here. She was ready. After today Aizen would no longer be a problem of hers. She was certain. She could feel it in her gut that today would change everything. After today, everything would be smooth sailing.

She walked towards the hotel, slightly unnerved by the lack of people there seem to be on a Sunday morning. Well, it was a Sunday morning after all. Most people tend to still be in bed at this time. She smiled brightly as she thought of the beautiful orange haired boy that was still wrapped in her pink covers, snoring lightly.

Last night was the most amazing night of her entire life. Never could she have imagined Ichigo to be such the sexual deviant. She blushed brightly, fighting the large grin the threaten to consume her entire face. As she walked past the concierge to the elevators, pressing the up button and waited as the large golden elevator made slow decent to the bottom floor.

She could still feel her toes curling as assaulted her body with sensations and pleasures she's never known. And with a hopeful heart, maybe they could do more in the future. Not today obviously, her thighs were still sore from last night. She won't be doing any running or high kicks anytime soon, she thought to herself as she giggled and stepped into the large elevator.

She pressed the button for the 64th floor, Aizen's floor, and as the elevator began to make its ascent, the weight of the whole situation seem to drop out of the sky and land directly onto her.

She was going to meeting with Aizen in only a matter of seconds! What was she thinking?! Ichigo and how he made her feel last night?! So what! Aizen been making her feel a hell of a lot more for a hell of a lot longer than what occurred last night! And if she didn't get her head in the game now, he would continue to do so, only worst because she fairly certain that she's not ready for Ichigo to turn away from her, not now not ever. If he does, surely, she will be forever broken and Aizen would have won.

Aizen always has this way of getting inside her brain, jumbling her thoughts around and convincing her to do stuff she doesn't want to do. He's molested her mind in so many different ways, she's unsure what a byproduct of his manipulations is and what is real anymore.

Ichigo is real. Their love is real, her love for her friends are real. She refuses to let him hurt her anymore. She will no longer play the dumb, naive princess in this messed up fairy tale any longer.

The elevator door ding, signaling its arrival at her destination. She squared her shoulders and held her head up high. She was done being Aizen's plaything. No matter how weak her legs seem to have become, no matter how erratic her heart was, she was done being afraid of Aizen. She swallowed something large and cold and fell heavily to her stomach and settled there in the pit of her stomach. She ignored the feeling and marched onward to Aizen's room. He wouldn't get the best of her. Not today, not ever again.

!

* * *

Aizen was waiting for her. And if he was being honest, he would admit that he was excited to see her. She was the only thing that has been on his mind over the past few days and he was certain that she was all that he thought about.

He wondered how she looked. If she had bags under her eyes, if her ever dwindling smile dimmed to a grimace. He wondered if those large grey eyes shrank and dulled. If her skin paled and turned a sickly white, or if her bright orange hair lost if life and vibrancy.

Although no one would ever notice, he was near giddy with happiness over her depression. Her pain and her sorrow, he wanted to see it. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes, hear the fear in her voice as she begs him to leave her alone for good. It's become an addiction to him. That day when he grabbed her hair, how on edge she became at him touching her physical person nearly made him hard with satisfaction.

He loved tormenting her, and he would never give this up, never. He wants to see her cry, to see her break down and become his. Like how his mother was his fathers, she would become his and she would be forever enthralled and enraptured by his presence. She would bear his children and would obsess with him and only him.

There was a soft knock on his door. Smiling lazily, he slowly moved to answer the door.

There she was in full glory of her beauty. Yet, something was wrong…something was missing. Instead of fear and trepidation, there was a calm and almost confident look in her grey eyes. She was a marvel to behold in her short white flower printed ruffle dress and high heeled brown ankle boots, showcasing her marvelous creamy white and toned legs. She pulled her cardigan closer to her body and that's when he noticed the markings covering her neck. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, an irrational anger making it known to him.

"Please princess, come in," he said landishily. Turning away from her trying to contain his anger that someone else has defiled his princess. There was someone else out there making her feel loved and happy, which probably explains her sudden confidence and calmness. Well, with any luck, that won't last for very long.

"Aizen, we need to talk," she stated, her voice barley betraying her.

"Well of course dear, that is why we decided to meet. Please sit down," he sat down on a rather comfortable black couch, leaning back and exuding wealth and confidence and power, three adjectives that described him to a T.

She shook her head in declination. "No, what I have to say won't take very long. Besides, someone is waiting for my return."

"Is he the one that marred that beautiful skin of yours," she gasps, her eyes showing surprise as her hand quickly reached to her neck to cover them. He chuckled deeply. "Well, well my little princess. I have to say that you quickly hop from bed to be. You're on your way to becoming your mother's daughter," he said darkly.

Her hand flew up to her mouth and he saw the beginning of tears form, he smiled. This is exactly what he wanted.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, there was a fire that he has never seen before. She looked…well…she looked angry.

"Aizen you see fit to compare me to my mother when in actuality what you're really trying to do is compare me to your mother." He was stunned. Although his ever present smile was still etched on his face, it was a wonder of all wonders how this girl was able to make a semblance of connection of what he was secretly trying to accomplish.

"Yeah, I know all about your little mommy complex _Sosuke_. I know all about how weirdly you were obsessed with her and how she died due to the abuse your father had inflicted upon her. For that…for that Aizen I am truly sorry, for no child should ever have to go through that. But it does not mean that you are allowed to treat me the way your father treated your mother. I am no replacement for her Aizen, I can never be your mother no matter how much I may look like her, or act like her or is even broken like her. I'm not your mother and the sooner you realize that, the sooner we can go back to living our separate lives.

"We've both made some terrible mistakes, and we've both been through a lot. But the madness ends here Aizen. From this point onward, you will no longer hurt me. I won't allow it."

He was silent for a few moments. Then he began to chuckle. His chuckles turned into laughter, and louder and louder his laughter became. She looked at him confused and slightly frighten. After a few more moments, he composed himself.

"That was…that was a nice speech…did you…a herm…did you write that yourself?"

"Now is not the time to be facetious Aizen. I am completely serious. Leave me alone or I will ruin you."

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that? By going to the police and saying that I coerced you into taking your clothes off and video you doing provocative things in front of the camera? Who would believe you? There's no need for anyone to make any sort of connection to you and me. This is the only time that we were ever in the same country together, let alone city. A slut like you? No one would believe it. Besides, your face would be posted all over the news, people would know that you're suicidal and problem ridden. You have no proof and overall no leverage. Why would I even consider anything that you say?'

"Because I have Savannah." He paused, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Come again?"

"Savannah Georgia, remember her? She was the first of my friends to betray me. Remember you sent her that photo, you suggested it to her for her to distribute it around the school and circulate the internet. That act alone was distribution of child pornography, it might not send you in jail for a long time, but it will most definitely ruin your image."

"What about your image, and your friend Savannah's image, she would lose her crown and would never get another ever again. What makes you so sure that she would even consider helping you?"

"Because she already said that she would. When we were fourteen you told her to delete that email you sent to her. She didn't. And for years and years she felt so guilty for what she'd did to me. She was relieved that I came to her and she is more than willing to help. And as for my image, what image are you talking about? Everywhere I go my past follows me. There is no escape. But now I'm fine with that. I'm okay. Its apart of me, it made me who I am today and if it means taking you down, than I would sacrifice every fiber in my being to do so.

"Sosuke Aizen you will leave me alone or you will suffer." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I guarantee it." she growled at him.

Aizen was livid. How dare this impudent wench completely disregard him and everything he's put her though. How dare she grow a backbone and completely disregard her fear of him. He wanted her pain, her sadness, her grief. He didn't want this! He would break her, one way or another.

He lounged from the couch and grabbed her neck. She forcefully slammed her into the wall. She let out a startled gasp, her eyes widening to an impossible size.

"You stupid whore, do you have any idea what I went through to create you?" he bashed her head against the wall again. She whimpered. "All of that time and energy spent into breaking you." He banged her head again. She felt her thoughts and words began to jumble around carelessly. "What? Someone tells you that they love you and fucks you and you decided that you Lara fucking Croft? You can do anything? Huh?!" he yells at her.

He steps back from her, hold her against the wall by her neck with one hand and uses the other one to reel it back and punches her hard in the face. Her head snaps to the side, she could taste blood in her mouth. He does it again, and again and again.

Her head is swarming way too much, there is a blinding pain in her eye, and blood is a constant taste in her mouth. She tries to spit, but is unable perform the action, so it just kind of dribbles out of her mouth. He releases her and she collapses to the floor. She fights to stay conscious. Using the wall as support, she attempts to slide upright, willing herself not to cry. She tries to glare at him with her eye that isn't swelling shut and tires to speak.

"…you-" she doesn't get the chance to finish. He is upon her once more, but instead of hitting her, he's kissing her. He has her painfully sore face in his tight grip, and is attempting to force his tongue down her throat. She tries to fight him off and screams, he takes both of her wrists in his large hands and pins them above her head, the other hand furiously fumbles around her front, trailing down from her breast to her thighs, hiking up her dress.

She fights, using all of her strength, she fights him. He is strong, he is overpowering her. His hands runs over the apex of her thighs, his finger prods her entrance. She screams, hiking her knee up, she hits him in the groin.

He lets out an angry grunt and grabs her hair and tosses her hard to the floor. She skids across, crashing into the small coffee table by the couch. It topples over and crashed to the ground. She scrambles to get up. Of all the things in the world that she let Aizen do to her, this will not be one of them.

He advances to her, she runs away from the door, her only means of escape, towards a smaller coffee table, where a phone lies. She picks it up, he's behind her. He takes her neck and smashes her face into the wall. Determined not to be defeated, she stomps on his feet, grateful that she didn't remove her shoes. He cries out. She turns around and shoves her elbow into his nose and grabs his should, kneeing him in the face. He falls backwards, groaning. She takes this opportunity to run to the door. Yanking it open, he runs out into the hall, towards the elevator. She furiously presses the button, crying out to it to hurry and come, still fighting tears.

"ORIHIME!" he yelled. She screams, abandoning the elevator, she runs towards the stairs, and barged down, dry sobs escaping her as he screams for help. On the 60th floor, she trips and tumbles down. Rolling a good three stories down.

When she finally stops tumbling, she lies there. The bright florescent light of the stairs light blinds her. Every single part of her body hurt. She prays for the pain to stop, crying without tears. Her head was so dizzy, she didn't know which way was up anymore. She wanted to vomit, but she couldn't. Slowly, she maneuvered her body so that she was sitting up right. She noticed a trail of her blood on the stairs. It was pouring profusely down from her head. She must have hit it on the steps.

She looked around for the door; she was on the 57th floor. She exited the stairwell door and went to the elevator. It came more immediately this time. She slid down on the floor of the elevator and waited until she was on the first floor.

Aizen tried to rape her. That was what he was going for; he was seriously going to rape her. He was really some sick sadistic creep; he was going to RAPE HER! The elevator stop and she stood up. She shuffled out of the elevator, into the lobby; she was getting tons of stares. She opened her mouth to ask for help when she saw Aizen step of out the elevator besides her.

"Orihime-"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed and bolted from the elevator, out of the lobby, out of the hotel and into the woods. She bumped into the door and noticed a searing white hot pain shoot up her right arm where she injured her hand. She knew that it had to be broken or dislocated or something. But that didn't matter; the only thing that did matter at the present moment was her getting the hell away from Aizen.

She ran through the woods, dodging trees and rocks and branches, her heart leaping into her throat, threatening to choke her. She released a pained cry when she heard him behind her calling her name. The sky roared in reply, lighting sliced through the clouds. She tripped again and tumbled, pain splicing through her like a rollercoaster. There were a few terrifyingly weightless moments and then she struck the icy cold depths of the creek.

Cold water filled her nose and her lungs, she struggled to stay afloat, but her head banged so terribly and the water was blinding her and it hurt so awfully much to use her right arm. She was sure that she was going to drown.

She felt someone wrap an arm around her torso, and the thank God that she was being saved. She looked to her savior and saw the familiar profile of her worst nightmare. She screamed and struggled to get away.

"GET AWAY, GET AWAY. PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME, ANYONE BUT YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! LET GO OF ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! ANYONE BUT HIM! GOD PLEASES! SAVE ME!" She struggled and fought against him, trashing about wildly.

"ORIHIME STOP! STOP- I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP! HELP ME! Please don't touch me…please!" she sobbed.

"I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SAVE YOU. I PROMISE. I WON'T FUCKING HURT YOU! I'M SORRY. OKAY?! I'M FUCKING SORRY! SO LET ME FUCKING SAVE YOU!" he yelled at her. Orihime was silent. And looked at him. Slowly, she nodded, and allowed him to touch her. "I'm just going to put my hands around your waist so that I can swim us to land okay!?" he shouted over the rain. She nodded.

As Aizen swam, he could help but be haunted by the fact that she rather drown than let him save her life. She would have rather died than let him touch her. He didn't think that it was possible for him to feel remorse for his actions, but something in him told him that he'd pushed her too far. He regretted deeply what he did to her. She actually refused to accept his offer of help.

Lighting struck a nearby tree and fell in their path, disturbing the water and interrupting their bond. They became separated and she began to flow downstream.

"AIZEN! HELP ME PLEASE! AIZEN!"

"ORIHIME!" he dove into the water and swam against the current and fought against the waves to the injured girl. He made it to her and held her tight as he made his way back to land. It was a great struggle, but eventually they made it. When they made it to the edges of land, Aizen helped her up before climbing behind her. They collapsed together on the bank of the creek, breathing heavily; she clung to him like a scared little girl to her father. She was crying great giant heaves, her entire tiny body shaking with great intensity.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, whispering soft and quiet things to her, trying to comfort her the best way that he knew how. He held her tightly; unaware of his own tears slipping out of his eyes, mixing in with the rainwater that pelted them both.

He kept whispering over and over.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry mother. Mother please forgive me, I'm sorry._

* * *

_**I am not sure when I will be able to upload a new chapter. Love shoutouts to those of you who reveiwed the last chapter.** _


	21. Pain

**Okay, so it seems that I was able to squeeze out another chpater. So here you go and enjoy. **

**Also, I have another story out int the midist, it's called Supernatural. Check it out and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Ichigo awoke with a start. He felt around the bed, his body missing the comfort of the curvaceous, warm woman that he fell asleep with. He came across a note.

_Ichigo, I went out to run a few errands, I will be back soon with breakfast. Please don't go anywhere. Orihime. Xoxo. _

A smile tugged on the edges of his mouth as the corners of his eyes soften. He couldn't believe that he was able to spend the night with the most beautiful girl in the entire world.

He ran his hand through his hair, resting them on the back of his neck. He shifts to sit up when his entire back screamed very loudly in protest. He closed his eyes tightly as he bit back the girlish squeal that threatens his very manhood.

His back felt incredibly raw and devoid of any skin. Memories of last night came rushing to him in tenfold. Orihime's cries and moans. The taste of her which lingered on his tongue, the feel of her soft, supple skin, and of her nails scraping every inch of his back. Her nails scraping against his back in the most sinfully delicious way which should be illegal. That was why his back was like ground meat. Orihime really did a doozy on him. She should be grateful that he didn't pass away in his sleep. The amount of evidence that possibly lied under her nails wouldn't bode well for her.

Well, she could just say that he raped her, the amount of semen he produced was impossible. He should probably wash the covers…and himself.

Ignoring the screaming pain in his back, he got off of the bed and stretched. It was nice to not have to wake up to his father screaming his name and kicking him or jumping out of the closet on him.

Ichigo stood to attention, fear coating his entire being. What if…what if his father was…here…hiding somewhere in Orihime's apartment, hiding and waiting for him.

He shook his head. Years of his father's insane antics were finally begging to catch up to him. infect his brain and making him paranoid and stupid.

He pulled the dirty covers off of the bed and made his way to her washing machine. Stuffing them in the machine, he looked around for some detergent. He tried the cabinet above the machine, pleasantly surprised to find it there.

"Now…how much do I pour in…wait…where does it goes?" he looked around confused. He looked at the contraption, now wishing more than ever that he'd paid attention when Yuzu tried to teach him how to use it. Now that he looked, he could see that there were two different machines. He scratched his head furiously. Damnit! He wouldn't be beaten by so stupid machine!

he turned around, away from the offending machine and stalked off to the bathroom. He was surprised to see some clothes and fresh underwear folded in a neat pile on the counter with another note.

_Here's some clothes and some underwear. These once belonged to my older brother. I think you can fit these. Xoxo. _

She was so adorable. He loved her little hugs and kisses on the notes. Although, you'd have to kill him to ever find that out.

He took a hot shower, ignoring the way his back screamed out in pain when the hot water made contact with his raw back. His muscles were pretty stiff from last night, not to mention how filthy he was. A cold shower was most definitely out of the question.

In the shower of the small bathroom he heard the roar of thunder as clearly as if he was outside. It was storming. And from the sounds of it, it was storming pretty badly.

Orihime!

She was out running errands. She could get caught in the storm. And knowing her, she didn't have an umbrella or a rain coat.

Wait…running errands…

Errands…

"_But I will meet with him tomorrow and-"_

"FUCK!" he muttered turning off the water and reaching for a towel.

Why didn't he realize this before?!

It was just like her to run off and confront that bastard although she knew that he was dangerous.

As he threw on the clothes she left for him, he realized that he didn't know where they were supposed to meet. He didn't know anything about the bastard except that he was the scum and the earth and that he deserved to die!

Well, that's not true.

He grabbed his phone and dialed the only person he was sure would be able to help him.

"Hello," answered the monotonous voice of Uryu.

"Ishida, I need your help. I need you to locate someone for me."

"Ichigo, it's 8 in the morning, I seriously hope you are calling me this early in the morning for something ridic-"

"It's Orihime; I think that she might be in trouble." Uryu was silent for a moment. Ichigo heard shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Okay, give me a name." all previous annoyance in his voice was erased.

"Ummm…" Ichigo wrecked his brain for the name, cursing his inability to remember names.

"Really? Nothing? Dammit Ichigo, you said that Orihime was in trouble and you can't even remember a name?!"

"Fuck Uryu! Don't you think I'm trying! Shit, just give me a Fucking second!"

"If she's in danger then she won't have a second!" Ichigo bit back his retort, knowing full well that he was right.

"Aizen,"

"What?"

"I think Aizen is his name."

"As in, Aizen Media Inc.? Why would someone that far up into the Media corporal chain would be a danger to Orihime?"

"He's been making her life hell since she lived in America. I think she went to visit him this morning. But listen Uryu, the bastard is sick and sadistic. I think he might hurt her."

"Well, it says that he came to Karakura for a business venture and that he's staying at the Asuka hotel, jut on the outer edges of the city. I don't know what floor, but someone with his power and wealth, would most likely stay on the top floor."

"Thanks Uryu, how were you able to find out so fast?"

"He's famous in the business world; it only takes typing his name into the search engine. And we also talk about him in class for making new grounds in Japanese media in the entire North America, including the U.S and Canada. If you paid attention in class, you would know this."

"Okay, Uryu thanks for the help…ass."

"Whatever, I'll meet you there." The line disconnected, Ichigo held back a growl. He grabbed an umbrella and her pink rain coat out of her closet. He left her apartment and ran towards the Asuka hotel.

If that bastard so much as disturbed a single strand of her hair…

…he'd kill him.

!

* * *

The rain was pouring when they made to the hotel. Ichigo was soaked because he opted for sped rather than using the umbrella to stay dry. Uryu donned a white raincoat and galoshes, yet he still ran pretty fast considering the clunky shoes.

"He should be in this hotel," Uryu shouted over the rain. Ichigo nodded and ran inside, Uryu not far behind.

The building was considerably warm considering the weather outside. Uryu glasses immediately fogged up, obscuring his vision. He took them off to clean them as Ichigo pestered the concierge at the lobby desk.

"…Fucking know where this bastard is!" he yelled at the man.

"Sir, please, you have to understand that I cannot just reveal our guest's information like that." Uryu shook his head, knowing that Ichigo wasn't going to get anything from the man.

He looked around the lobby, for any signs of Aizen when he noticed someone fidgeting behind a newspaper, as if he was trying to listen in on the conversation. He seemed nervous and antsy. Maybe he knows something about Aizen.

He walks over to the fidgeting man, stopping a few feet away from him, speaking in a low voice; he asked the man if something strange happened earlier today.

The man looked anxious; his eyes flittering around everywhere, guilt consumed his face.

"Listen sir, we're afraid that our friend might be in great danger. All we want is to help her, so if you know something, please part with the information. I promise that you will not be associated with this at all. Just please…help us find our friend."

The man looked torn. He looked all around to make sure no one was paying any attention to them, and then he motioned for Uryu to move closer to him.

"This dame, she was like insanely hot right? I'm going to assume that she's that guys sister 'cuz they have the same hair and stuff, she comes out of the elevator, covered and blood and bruises and stuff. She ran out of here, screaming her head off and stuff and this rich guy Aizen, runs after her. As far as I know, they ran into the woods. They sent massive cleaners to clean up the mess and they told everyone to forget what they saw. But that happened like half an hour ago, so I don't know. Now get away from me, before I end running bloody into the woods myself."

The man stood up abruptly and walked away from Uryu, towards the elevators not looking back once.

Uryu walked over to Ichigo, who was five seconds away from beating the concierge face in.

"Come on Ichigo, this man obviously isn't telling us anything. This time is better spent looking for Orihime." He said, grabbing the outraged, bright hair teen by the arm and pulled him away from the desk.

Once outside, Ichigo pulled his arm away from Uryu, fuming.

"You were right. I was talking to a man in there, he said that he saw her running out of the elevator covered in blood and bruises and that he chased her into the woods. The people in the hotel are covering it up so-"

Ichigo didn't wait around to hear the rest of what he had to say.

He saw red. That's all he saw was blinding red rage.

The fucking bastard is dead. He's dead. The moment he landed a finger on her, he was dead.

Ichigo broke into a dead run into the woods calling out for Orihime.

He didn't want to admit it, but a cold fear had gripped his heart. She was hurt and she was in danger. That bastard chased her out of the hotel. Who's to say that he didn't finish the job?

He shook the thoughts from his head and ran faster, screaming her name high above the roar of the storm.

He was supposed to protect her.

He made it to the edge of the forest. He saw the rushing stream of the river. He wondered if she was along the river bank and decided to follow it.

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect her from shit like this.

"ORIHIME! ORIHIME!" he screamed over and over, his heart squeezing with terror every time she didn't reply.

After, what felt like hours of searching he came across a fallen tree that lay across the river. Not far from the tree, he saw two figures huddling together.

One of them had bright orange hair.

"ORIHIME!" he yelled, hoping down on to the fallen tree and dashing across it.

"ORIHIME!" he cried out again, his heart lifting once he saw her moving.

She lifted her head up and turned around at the sound of her name being called.

"…Ichigo…" she said, his name a whispered prayer. She saw him, crossing the tree that had been struck by lightning earlier. Her heart leaped into her throat as she choked on a sob. "ICHIGO!" she cried out, scrambling to stand, ignoring the pain in her arm and he dizziness and pounding in her head. She ran to him, a choking sob escaping her throat, her tears streaming down her face.

"ORIHIME!" he yelled out, his heart soaring as she ran to him, calling his name.

They collided, fiercely embracing each other. She cried into his chest, clutching the wet material of his shirt tightly, holding him close to her.

She was so afraid, she was so utterly afraid that she would never again have a chance to hold him again, that she would never see him again.

He crushed her to him, his heart pounded painfully in his chest. When Uryu told him that she had ran out of the hotel, bloodied and covered in bruises, chased after that maniac, he was terrified that the worst could have possibly happened.

Seeing her now, alive, he was so happy, it was a relief. He was relieved that she was safe. That she was alive.

He couldn't see anything past her being okay. She was okay.

He felt her go limp in his arms. He looked down at her, horror drenched his body. There was a gash on the side of her head, multiple bruises on her face, one of her eyes were swollen and black, and her lips were split open in several different places.

A soft cry escaped his lips, as he saw her battered formed. His brain was racing; he didn't know what to do. Supporting her with one arm, he pushed the hair back from her face, the rain plastering it to her skull and continuously washing the blood from her wound, he could see it clearly.

Her skin was feverish, her breaths short and shallow.

She needed a hospital.

"Ichigo," he whipped his head around to face Uryu, his eyes wide with fear and sadness. "Come on; let's get back to the hotel. I already called an ambulance. We need to hurry." Ichigo nodded. He was right; they needed to hurry, to get her back. Everything will be fine. Everything would be okay.

She won't die. Not like this.

!

* * *

Tatsuki had a late night.

The officials from the tournament talked to her for hours on end last night, trying to discern why she threw her fight.

She didn't bother lying to them and pretending that she didn't through the fight. It was obvious that she threw the fight. She was winning; she displayed clear knowledge of the rules and regulations of the fight.

She tried to convince them that she did the illegal move because she felt that she was needed at home and that her coach wouldn't have allowed her to quit so that she was force to be disqualified.

They investigated her to see if she was given some monetary compensation for throwing the fight.

It was a very long night of investigation and frustration. Which is why she woke up much, much later than she had intended to.

She awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. Sleepily, she answered.

"Arisawa Tatsuki phone, this is Tatsuki speaking," she yawned.

"Tatsuki…it's Orihime…she's in the hospital. She's in pretty bad condition." It was Chad on the phone.

Tatsuki felt her heart fall out of her chest into her stomach.

That son of a bitch! She knew that he was the one that hurt her. he was the one that put her into the hospital.

She dropped her phone and grabbed her jacket, not bothering to change her clothes.

She bypassed her parents, ignoring their shocked sounds and questions as she pulled on her shoes and sprinted to the Ishida hospital.

When she made it there, she looked around furiously for her friends. Orihime was obviously in the emergency room. She spotted Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo, huddled together. Not far from them she saw a wet, disheveled man, a few light bruises were on him. she marched over to him.

"YO! Is you name Aizen?" he looked stunned, for a bit before slowly nodded.

That was all the information she needed.

She pounced on him.

She grabbed his neck, reeled back her tightly balled fist and sent it hurtling towards his nose. Blood sprayed everywhere as she felt the soft cartilage break underneath her fist.

She hit him, again, in his jaw. His head snapped to the side. She grabbed his face and hit him again.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed, hitting him over and over. She threw him to the floor, but before she could finish him off, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, away from him. She kicked and screamed.

"NO! NO! LET GO OF ME! I'LL KILL HIM! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" she scream and struggled against Chad as he easily restrained her.

"Tatsuki…Tatsuki! Calm down!" Uryu tried to reason with her. He looked to the staff that just stared at the feisty slender girl with intrigue and semi horror. "Please, get him out of here. Take him to a room or some, just get him out of here!" he demanded.

They nodded, kicking themselves into gear as they hurriedly gathered a groaning Aizen off the floor and shuffled him out of sight.

Tatsuki continued to scream and struggle a few moments longer. Soon, she just collapsed into chad, crying into his massive chest.

After two, long unbearable hours, they were finally able to see Orihime.

Ichigo was the first to her side. She looked so much better that what his mind had left him to believe.

There were a white bandaged wrapped around her forehead, her face was bruised and swollen, but there was some color returning to her face so she wasn't so pale. She was still sleep, her breathing soft and even. Her arm was in a sling, it had been dislocated somehow, it was unclear because she was asleep. She had a severe concussion; her brain had swelled a bit, due to a severe impact, which was probably the same reason as to why her shoulder was dislocated.

It was a good thing that she stayed awake as long as she did, otherwise she would have died.

She would be fine, but would have to be monitored in the hospital for a few days.

Ichigo was relieved to see her. She was filling up every conceivable space in his mind.

That bastard that did this to her, he couldn't even focus on beating the living shit out of him, his brain was to absorbed on her welfare he was unable to process anything else like revenge.

He leaned over her and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Grateful to God that she was alright.

!

* * *

A few days later, Orihime was feeling considerably better. She was surrounded by all of her friends, it was after school and they had brought tea and cake.

She would have to be in the hospital for a few more days, because of the severity of her condition. So to cheer her up, Rangiku decided to invite some of her chums from school.

Rangiku, Momo, Tatsuki, Chizuro, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Uryu's new friend Nemu, Renji, Ikkaku, Keigo, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yumichika, Karin, Yuzu, and Toshiro, all piled in her hospital room.

It felt so good to see friendly faces and to be surrounded by good intent. She felt that this was doing more for her health than the treatments in the hospital.

"Renji! Stop hogging all of the cake!"

"Move around Ikkaku, there's more over there,"

"But you have the piece with the strawberry on it,"

"So? It's not my fault, it's the piece that I was given."

"By who? Yourself!"

"Please Rangiku! I don't feel comfortable this high up, so please stop moving!" Momo cried out as she sat on Rangiku's shoulders to hang up the get well banner.

"Ooh! This cake is delicious, who would've thought that such a peculiar looking boy would know where to by such a delicious cake!" Rangiku exclaimed, dancing a little jig as she ate the cake.

"Yeah well, if you come home with me, I'll give you something else that's a lot more delicious." Grimmjow replied looking Rangiku up and down.

"Oh, you're such a bad boy! Sorry, I'm taken!" she laughed.

"So am I, but I won't tell if you won't," he says suggestively.

"Gross."

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister!" Ichigo yelled at Toshiro.

"Ignore him, he can't say anything, he's been sitting that bed, feeding Orihime cake since before we got here," Karin deadpanned.

"Oh, that's so sweet! Look at the little strawberry feeding his sick princess," Renji and Ikkaku laughed as they mimicked Ichigo feeding cake to Orihime by smashing cake in each other's face, and making kissy faces.

"You guys are so dead when I leave here," he snarled at them.

"So Ulquiorra, you want to get out of here and spar? It's been a long time since I kicked your sorry ass." Grimmjow offered, cracking his knuckles.

"Grimmjow when it comes to a battle of wits and strength, you are far away from my equal, or even in my league. To fight you would be a waste of energy and time, so unless you wish to be confined to a hospital bed as well, I suggest you take your offer elsewhere."

"Those sounds like fighting words to me."

"RANGIKU PLEASE DON'T BOUNCE UP AND DOWN!"

"Oh, Orihime, I can't stand my undying love for you. Please, accept this strawberry as a token of my heart."

"Oh, Ichigo, I can't you see…I'm a princess…and you're…just a strawberry!"

"I swear, I'm going to murder you! What the fuck are you two doing?!"

"It's just a kiss Ichigo, jeez; you kiss Orihime, like all the time now."

"It's doesn't matter what I do! You will not be doing anything with that rotten little shit! Until you're thirty, no, you won't be doing anything with him EVER!"

"Hey! I don't' see you all up in Yuzu's relationship!"

"WHAT?! WHAT RELATIONSHIP?!"

"Karin!"

"Sorry Yuzu, it slipped out, honest!"

"Come on, Ulquiorra, let's take this outside."

"In all honesty, Orihime and I are obviously the most attractive people in the entire school, it would make more since in we dated."

"Yumichika, I wouldn't say that around Ikkaku, he might get jealous,"

"And what is that supposed to mean, you red porcupine ass!"

"Hey, stop talking about my hair; at least I'm not bald!"

"Those sound like fighting words!"

"RANGIKU I SWEAR TO GOD IF I FALL!?"

"Yuzu, seriously, I'm sorry. It slipped out!"

"Who is he?! I'll kill him!"

"Stop being so over dramatic Ichigo!"

"Where does he live?! I just want to talk to him!"

"Ouch, Ichigo, you're squeezing me too tight,"

"That's what she said!"

"Really Keigo? That's not even how you do it."

"Get off my princess you pervert! Here Hime, let me feed you cake."

"Augh! Too much, too much!"

"That's what she said!"

"Keigo seriously! Stop it."

"Get off her you crazy lesbian!"

"Hey what does being a lesbian has anything to do with anything. One, I'm not a lesbian, I just happen to have certain, undeniable feelings for this juicy princess here, secondly-"

"Man, lesbians are totally hot! Chizuro, grope her a bit!"

"KEIGO!"

"Why certainly…"

"Oh My!"

"CHIZURO!"

"Yeah, grab her-"

"KEIGO!"

"Listen, all I'm saying is that you're too attached to Yumichika is all. Anyone can see it."

"Oh yeah, and you're not sniffing Ichigo's balls all the damn time!"

"And no offense to you Ikkaku, but seriously, even if I did bat for that team, why on earth would I go with Ikkaku? Do you think it would be some Beauty and the Beast type of thing?"

"What the fuck? What's wrong with the way I look?! I'm a hot commodity!"

"Who told you that lie?"

"Shut up Rangiku!"

"And sorry to tell you Yumichika, but really, you're not all that great looking. I mean you're above average, but only barely."

"Hey listen bitch; you're only 2 years away from lifts and tucks"

"Oh you son of a whore! I will forever be a timeless beauty!"

"Just tell me who he is Yuzu, I promise to keep my cool."

"No big brother, when you found out who Karin was dating, you stalked Torshiro for two months!"

"Wait, that was you?! I got a restraining order on my neighbor for nothing!"

"YUMICHIKA!PLEASE STOP ARUGUING WITH RAN SO THAT SHE WOULD STOP MOVING! Ohmgodohmygod! I'm going to die. I'm totally going to die today!"

"Please, Chizuro, I couldn't possibly eat another bite-"

"Eat up my sweet, you must get better, you've gotten way to thin, I think your lumps are suffering for it."

"CHIZURO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?"

"Really?"

The room became pin drop silent as everyone turned to the two teens that sat on the hospital bed. Ichigo swallowed thickly, his blush reaching his hairline. He looked to Orihime, her face just as red as his as her large grey eyes stared into his.

"…yeah…my girlfriend."

Momo fell off of Rangiku's shoulders and hit the ground.

* * *

**Dont' forget to check out my other story, Supernatural and let me know what you think!**


	22. Bleach

**Sorry this is a shortie.**

* * *

It was only two days until she was released from the hospital.

She was glad. She wanted to be done with this hospital and go home.

It is understandably noted that she hates hospitals.

They were a constant part of her life during the better part of her life.

They reminded her of everything she wanted to forget, everything that she hated to remember. The worst being her brother's death.

There was a knock on the door.

She looks up to see a slightly uncomfortable Ulquiorra standing in the doorway. Her face lights up.

"Ulquiorra, what are you doing here?" she asks, sitting up, pulling her long orange hair from behind her so she wouldn't sit on it.

Slowly, he walked into the room, producing a snow white princess bear and some red bean paste cakes. A look of excitement crosses her face.

"Ulquiorra! You didn't have to bring me anything!" she said, her excited tone betraying her words. He gives her a small smile as he hands the things over to her.

"I was hoping that we could go for a walk," he asked quietly, looking around. "But if Kurosaki is here…"

"Oh, um…Ichigo? He's not here today. Yesterday his boss came here and dragged him out saying that if he missed one more day of work then she was going to…she was going to…well, I didn't hear what she said that she was going to do because they left. But um, yeah, let's go for walk. I've been dying to leave this hospital. I can totally fell the little green men poking all around in my brain, trying to steal my memories," and she continued on with her ramblings.

Ulquiorra placed her gifts on a nearby table that wasn't already filled with gifts for the day, and moved to help her off the bed.

They leave her room and Orihime waves at the nurses at their station giving them bright smile.

Soon they find themselves outside of the hospital, walking around the large building. The day was cool and slightly windy. Ulquiorra notices that Orihime is shivering and takes off his jacket, placing it around her shoulders.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, but then you will be cold," she protested. He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "But-"

"So, I see that you and Kurosaki are officially an item," he stated quietly. She paused, completely floored by the change in subject. She looks at the ground and continues walking, her orange hair falls, shielding her face as a sad look comes across it.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes to him quietly.

"What for?"

"For betraying you…for falling in love with someone else."

Ulquiorra did something that she wouldn't have expected in one hundred years.

He laughed.

Surprised, she looks up at him, her large grey eyes wider than normal.

His pale cheeks were tinged an adorable pink, his face unbelievably handsome with a smile.

"Wha…"

"Orihime, you honestly have to be the silliest person I have ever known," he said smiling brightly for him.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad. That you can finally be happy. I'm glad that Kurosaki can be that for you…that you can have someone who loves you the right way, other than what you have been receiving."

"Ulquiorra…"

"Thank you…for teaching me about love, pure unadulterated love…thank you."

She looks at him, a smile threatening to consume her entire face as his own small smile graced his.

She moved to him and wrapped her arms around his much taller frame, holding on to him tightly.

"Thank you…Ulquiorra."

!

* * *

Rukia smiled as she watches Ulquiorra and Orihime leave her hospital room.

Now it was time for her to do what she came here for.

She pushed the cart of cleaning supplies to Orihime's room.

"Housekeeping," she announced knocking on the door, knowing she would receive no reply. She pushed the large wooden door opened and pushed her cleaning cart in.

Quickly, she went to work, cleaning Orihime's room.

She changed the sheets and pillow cases; she sprayed every available surface and wiped it down. She swept and mopped the floor until everything shined.

When she was done a satisfied grin splayed across her face. There was a knock on the door before it opened. Her violet eyes widened in surprise as she quickly turned to face the guest.

"What are you doing here?" asked a doctor with silver hair and frameless glasses.

"Housekeeping, its my job."

"Well that I can clearly see, but it's the afternoon and don't you normally clean in the morning and nighttime?" he asked.

"Well, yes, normally. However, this patient normally have a full room and I thought that I would take advantage of her room being empty for once," she gave her answer smoothly, playing the perfect role of a thoughtful housekeeper.

"Very well then, he said, moving to the foot of the bed and grabbing her chart and making some notes.

She pushed her cart out of the room.

"You might want to dilute your solution with some more water. It absolutely reeks of bleach in here," he suggested as she left the room.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that."

!

* * *

Orihime and Ulquiorra made their way back into her room. Orihime was trying to convince him that the little green people were really out there watching everything that they do. She swore up and down that they watch her as she performed her nightly routines.

As soon as she made it to her room she instantly felt sick. Her knees felt weak as a strong wave of nausea overcame her.

"Orihime are you alright?" Ulquiorra soft voice asked concerned. He wrapped his arms around her small, weak frame. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bed.

Bleach! That's was what this room was covered it.

The sheets were drenched in it.

She leaned over the side of the bed and vomited. She emptied the entire contents of stomach until she was dry heaving. She distantly heard some loud noises. She felt herself being turned. Various hands touched her.

She was hot all over, yet cold at the same time. She could feel her body shaking, convulsing.

"AHH!" she screamed, flinging her body backwards as her muscles clinched and tensed. She could feel people holding her down.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" she fought against them trying to escape the smell, the prison that her body was in.

The smell of bleach was everywhere. It was powerful and strong. Her body continued to dry heave between her screams, sweat drenched her body.

Suddenly, she begin to feel tired, extremely so. Her senses began to dull as her heart rate slow down. Her breathing slowed, darkness begins to creep in on the outer edges of her vision.

As the darkness began to lull her in its warm embrace, memories of her brother assaulted her brain.

!

* * *

"_NO SORA! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF GOING TO SCHOOL AND I'M TIRED OF AMERICA, AND I'm just so sick…and tired…of living," she cried, breaking into tears._

_"Orihime, I understand and I'm sorry. God, you have no idea how sorry I am how much I want to protect you from this. But if you just come home, we can talk about it," he pleaded._

_They were in the city, at the bus station. School had been atrocious; people began throwing condoms and pregnancy tests at her. They've taken to calling her slut, and an assortment of other names. She was sick of it, she was sick and tired of being hated and abused._

_"No! Sora…no. I'm tired of this. I'm so tired of my life. Please…please just let me…I don't want to be here anymore." She begged him._

_"Okay, we can leave here, we can go back to Japan-"_

_"NO! no, Sora…no. You need to stay here. You worked so hard for so long…I can't take any of this away from you…I-I can't do this to you…after all that you've done for me…no…I can't…I can't," she said shaking her head repeatedly._

_"Orihime…"_

_"NO!" she screamed, running from him. She dodged and swerved between all of the people in the busy bus station._

_"Orihime!" he brother screamed her name, running after her._

_She ran out of the station, pausing when she made it to the street._

_"Orihime!" she heard him yelling. Her vision was blurred with tears, her face was hot._

_She ran into the street._

!

* * *

When Ichigo heard that Orihime had an attack in the hospital, he dropped everything and ran to the hospital.

When he got there he was instantly assaulted Uryu with a barrage of questions.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Calm down, she had a panic attack. Her room was cleaned and it reeked of bleach."

"Bleach?! Fuck!" Ichigo pulled at his hair, taking a short walk from Uryu, before stalking back to him.

"Yeah, Ulquiorra told us that bleach is associated with some traumatic memories for her. They moved her to a new room, and right now she's sleep. Ulquiorra is with her-"

"What room?"

"322, Ichigo-"

But he didn't stay to listen. He was already down the hall to her room.

When he saw her lying down, sleeping peacefully, a sense of calmness overwhelmed him. He saw Ulquiorra sitting on the seat next to her, just…staring at her.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would arrive," Ulquiorra stated quietly, not looking up from Orihime.

Ichigo looked from him to Orihime and then back to him.

"Yeah…well, she is my girlfriend after all," he said possessively.

"I know."

It was quiet. Neither of the two said anything to each other.

Ulquiorra stood and walked towards Ichigo, stopping only when he was a few feet away.

He reeled his fist back and released it into his nose, sending him flying on his butt.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo shouted, holding his nose.

"Take care of her," he ordered quietly leaving her room.

* * *

**Wow, that was hot! I'm a total fan two hotties fighting. Um, sploosh much. **

**But all jokes aside, I'm totally sorry it took forever for me to post another chapter but I've been totally obssesed with my other story. So, super sorry. I'll try to post again soon, I promise**.


	23. Confessions

**This is a fairly short chapter, but its necessary for a catalyst. Seriously, only a few chapters next. I'll post whenever I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

Rukia smiled brightly as she shuffled home, satisfied with what she had done. Yet, sadly, it was an empty happiness.

At most, she caused a few unpleasant moments. It wasn't lasting. It wasn't enough to damage the girl for good. These were all shallow victories.

If she truly wanted her to suffer, she would have to cause more pain, more heartache. She would have to cause irreparable damage.

But the question was how? How to cause this damage? That was the million dollar question.

She opens the door to her large home and makes her way up to her bedroom.

There was an unfortunate surprise awaiting her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," her brother stated coldly. She stopped in her tracks, frozen, unable to move away from her spot at the entrance of her room.

"B-big brother…" his dark blue eyes were narrowed in anger.

"I had a P.I follow you around and they told me of what you did. I am severely disappointed in you Rukia, you dishonor the memory of your sister, me and you have dishonored yourself," he said darkly.

"But big brother I-"

"Save it Rukia. Pack your bags. I'm sending you to China to live with father before you do something that we both regret and further dishonor yourself."

Her eyes widen in horror, she clutches her chest.

"Big brother…you can't! You can't send me away! What about school? What about my friends?!"

"Rukia sooner or later you were going to lose all of that when you went too far. This way you can still save face. I've booked a flight for you to leave 2 days from now; father will be home by then. That is more than enough time for you to say goodbye to your friends and apologize to the girl that you've hurt." His voice was bleak and emotionless. He walked past her, out of the door without a second glance.

Rukia clutched her heart, falling to her knees. Tears escaped her eyes.

Her big brother…the man who loved her more than anything…he was…he was…sending her away….

Her hands reached up to cover her mouth as sobs escaped her.

Her big brother was the only thing she had left of Hisana…the only thing she had left of her sister…now that he's sending her away…

She has nothing…nothing at all.

Quickly, she grasped at her memories, trying to recall the face of her sister.

It took a few moments, but she saw her. Short black hair, violet eyes, a bright, loving smile…

All of these features were so much like her own…

Still…it was hard to remember, and it was becoming harder and harder as the days passed.

To recall her laugh…her voice…all these things took intense thought and concentration. Soon her sister will become a distorted, forgotten, memory…and she was certain that she couldn't handle that.

It was all Orihime Inoue's fault.

!

* * *

_"Wow! New York is so amazing! Look at all of these lights! These buildings! It reminds me of Tokyo!" Rukia exclaimed happily looking out the window of the black town car._

_Her older sister laughs brightly and pressed her face against the window beside her sister as well._

_"Yes, it does look a lot like Tokyo! Except everything's in English instead of Japanese, oh! There's someone over there playing a drum! I want to hear, I want to hear!" she bounced up excitedly like a puppy._

_She spun around to face Byakuya, who sat leisurely in the car, reading a newspaper._

_"Honey, can please, please, please! See the man playing the drums?" she begged adorably. His eyes peeked up over the newspaper; he lifted a slender dark brow._

_"You mean the one on the street corner?" he asked, his voice low and smooth._

_"Yes! You can't really enjoy new York until you hear someone playing on the street corner!" she exclaimed seriously._

_"Its true big brother," Rukia agreed, nodding her head seriously._

_He looked at both women._

_"You do know that we have to be at the met in 20 minutes?" he questioned, his eye brow still raised._

_Hisana furrowed her brow and thought for a moment._

_Rukia looked out the window back to the drummer boy, further down she spotted bright orange hair heading running dangerously down the street. Cars raced by at an alarming speed. The fact that the girl wasn't mowed down yet was a miracle._

_"Hey guys, look at he-"_

_The car in front of them stopped abruptly, causing their driver to swerve to avoid hitting them. The car hit something, sending it spiraling into the air, landing upside down, skidding a few feet before it came to a complete stop._

_Rukia opened her eyes, pain radiated throughout her entire body. Painful, wet coughs wrecked through her body._

_It was dark, and she was covered in water._

_"Hisana…Big brother…Hisana! B-big b-brother?!" she called to them in the small, enclosed space as she choked on what she is now sure smoke._

_"Over here! Come on, I hear some sounds!" she heard unfamiliar voices yelling._

_She heard some noise and felt a gush of cool air rush against her wet back._

_"This one is injured!" she heard a masculine voice yell. She felt strong arms grab her torso and pull her out of the smoking car. Everything was dizzy and blurry._

_"SORA! SORA! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! SORA!" she heard a light, broken feminine voice scream in panic. "SORA I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! SORA PLEASE! PLEASE, SORA!"_

_She was dizzy, she felt like vomiting._

_Crazily, she looked around, trying to locate her sister and brother._

_She spots Byakuya lying on a stretcher being forced into an EMT. She looks around for her sister and sees her being pulled out of car. Her body looks all wrong. It's limp, twisted and bloodied._

_"Hisana…" she whispers to herself. She could feel herself being placed on stretcher. Various hands moved about her body and face, preventing her from getting up._

_"Hisana!" she says louder, fighting the hands that were fighting her._

_"HISANA!"_

!

* * *

Orihime awoke to a strong masculine scent. Immediately, her lips curled into a smile. She nuzzled her face deeper into his chest as his arms tighten around her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," she feels his warm breath as he whispers in her hair, placing a soft, gentle kiss in her hair. She looks up to see his warm brown eyes. She purses her lips. Smiling, he leans down and places a lingering kiss on them.

Her eyes widens in surprise when she sees his bruised eyes and nose.

"Ichigo…what happened to your face?" she reaches up and her fingers scale the sore skin.

He bites back a soft moan.

"Oh, well, um, I guess you can say that I had a bit of an accident…I guess. But don't worry about it, it's not as bad as it looks," he offers her a smile. She bits her lip, a blush spreading across her face. "What?" he questions her.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" she murmurs, her face burning brightly.

He smirks, shifting so that she lied on top of him. Her eyes widened in surprise. He nuzzles her neck, murmuring yes into her soft skin.

Her breaths hitches as his hot, calloused fingers glide down the thin material of her hospital gown, touching the bare skin of her thighs.

She spread her legs until she was straddling him, scouting up until she was on his stomach, placing her arms on either side of his face. Her long orange hair provided a thick, silk curtain around their close faces.

She gently touched his nose with hers, he gave a small wince.

"Oh…it seems like it hurts really bad," she whispers across his face.

"Maybe your kisses will make it all better," he responds, trying to smile devilishly, but the pain in his face making it impossible.

She leans down, placing a small kiss on the top of his nose. Her lips glide down the side of his face and she places a kiss on his eye, trailing her lips back up his face to his other eye.

"There, all better?" she asks him.

"Mmhmm, my mouth is a little sore as well," he smiles. She leans and places a light kiss on his lips.

He places a hand on the back of her neck, pressing her closers, opening his mouth to devour hers.

She gasps, surprised. He moves his other hand away from her thigh to her back, lifting him up a bit to press their bodies closer together. He moves his mouth against hers, ignoring the searing pain on his face.

She sucks his upper lip, her teeth grazing the soft flesh.

He groans, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asks softly, pulling away from him, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," he grunts. "But I wouldn't mind if you did it again."

There was a loud knock on the door. Startled, Orihime dashed to climb off Ichigo. She overestimated the space of the bed and ended up falling off.

"Oww!" she moaned.

"Orihime! Are you okay?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Uh huh…" she moaned, sitting up, rubbing her head.

The door opened, revealing a cheery nurse.

"Good Morning love birds! I've just come to check your vitals Orihime and to tell you that you can go home later today after you sign the discharge papers. Oh, where is she?" the cheerful nurse asks, looking around.

"I'm right here," Orihime spoke, climbing up the side of the bed, her face tinged pink.

"Oh, dearie, what are you doing on the floor?" Her face became an even darker shade of pink as she refuses to look at Ichigo.

"Uh…um…eh?" she stumbled to make a coherent sentence.

The nurse looks from a bumbling Orihime to a semi-nervous looking Ichigo, putting two and two together.

"Oh, well then…" she said mildly flustered. "Well, you're being discharged today so…when you're home you can do…whatever it is I interrupted," she said with a sly grin. "Now come on, let's check your vitals."

!

* * *

Orihime happily walked beside Ichigo, her hand in his, swinging back and forth as they rounded the corner on their street. She bumped into, giggling. He spins her around, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Finally, I'm out of the hospital!" she exclaimed happily in between giggles.

"Yeah, finally," he agreed. Nuzzling into her neck. "And now that you're finally home, we can continue what we were doing this morning," he whispered into her neck.

"But Ichigo…aren't you in a lot of pain?"

"I think I'll manage," he said lifting her up. She squealed loudly, her legs flailing in the air.

He climbed up the stairs of her apartment complex with ease, setting her down so that she can open the door.

She opens the door, squirming underneath his roaming fingers.

"I'm so going to destroy you-"

They stop short when they heard the cocking of a gun. Their blood ran cold as the looked into the cold, slightly crazed eyes of Rukia.

She looked at Ichigo, the 44 magnum pointed squarely at Orihime. She cocked her head, a smile on her face.

"Please… finish what you saying."

* * *

**O.O! Now be honest, Did you really see that coming?**


	24. Dirty Landury

**Well here it is, the greatly awaited next chapter. Wow! I absolutely cannot believe that it's been 85 days since I first posted this story. What an 85 days it's been. **

**Thankyou, thankyou all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I feel so special~~**

**The next chapter is almost done so just hang in there and most importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Okay, so it was brought to my attention that something didn't make sense in the plot of this chapter. Hopefully I have corrected it and ameded the error, or confusion or unrealisticness of it all.**

* * *

"Please…finish what you were saying," she said, cocking her head to the side, a smile on her face. "Because it'll be the last words she'll ever hear."

"Rukia, what the FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ichigo yelled at her, shifting so that he stood in front of Orihime. Her eyes widen and a hurt look crossed her face.

"Ichigo honey, that's no way to talk to me." A cruel smile crosses her face. "Especially when I have a gun pointed at your heart," she said as she lifting the gun towards his heart.

Orihime grasped her bright yellow jacket and tightened it around her as if to cloak herself in it and hide.

"Rukia…why are you doing this?" Orihime asked in a soft hurt voice, trying to get from behind Ichigo. He held her back firmly, his eyes not leaving Rukia's.

"If this is about us Rukia I swear I'm going to kill you," he threatens her.

She threw her head back laughing.

"Funny you say that…when I have the gun pointed at you. As for what this is about…this is purely about Orihime and me, and how she stolen every single thing that I care about. First Hisana, then you and now even my big brother is on her side!" she exclaimed.

"Hisana…" Ichigo thought hard…Hisana was Rukia's sister. She passed away a few years ago. Like a year before Orihime came to the school…so why would she…

"What the hell does Orihime have to do with Hisana's death?" he asked furiously.

"SHE KILLED HER!"

Orihime gave a sharp intake of breath. Ichigo broke his gaze from Rukia to Orihime and her stricken face.

Could it possibly be true?

"She…she…she was …your…sister?" Orihime voice wavered. She slowly took a step from behind Ichigo, but he stood in the way. "Those people that were in that car…that was your…family?" her eyes watered, tears threatening to spill over.

"No, I just say bull like that for shits and giggles. Of course it was my family! It was me, my big brother, and my big sister who's dead! Because of you! And you stupid, selfish suicidal tendencies! But you don't have to worry about killing yourself now. Now I'll help you, and trust me, this time, you'll succeed."

"Rukia…I am so….so sorry for what I've did. I've never meant to hurt anyone-"

"Oh save the bull for someone who actually gives a fuck! It's fine that you ruined your own life, but the fact that you went and dragged an innocent, beautiful, and kind woman with you…you are a monster!" she spat, her own tears running down her face.

"I know…and I'm sorry. I deserve to die…" Ichigo snapped his head towards her, his eyebrows raised and a concerned look on his face. "I truly and honestly deserve to die. For all the pain and misery that I have caused…for all the lives that I stole and ruined. I couldn't agree with you more, I am a monster, one of the truly worst kinds.

"But I've learned this lesson more than anyone, killing me isn't going to bring anyone back…it isn't going to make you feel better, trust me. No one could ever hate me more than I've hated myself. But no matter how many times I've tried to kill myself, no matter how many times I tried, I've never felt any better. And if you kill me you won't feel any better." She pleaded with her, tears escaping her face as she remembered all of the times she spent in the hospital, having her stomach pumped, being bandaged. All of her failed suicide attempts.

"Well, let's test that theory," she said, lifting the gun towards Orihime. Ichigo stepped in the way again.

"Rukia, think about this…you can go to jail forever for this. You don't want to ruin your life over something that can't be changed, something that was an accident!" he shouted at her.

"Oh no, no, no, see, I won't be blamed for this. Sosuke Aizen will," she said matter of factly.

"Wha?"

They all heard movement coming from Orihime's room. Sluggishly, Aizen shuffles out, completely disorganized and confused.

"What the hell?" he asks before Rukia turns around and promptly shoots him three times in the chest.

Ichigo quickly grabs Orihime by the back of her head and buries her face into his chest so that she doesn't see the newly dead man in her living floor, the blood pour from his chest seeping into her carpet.

Orihime's heart jumps into her throat as cold, fear pulses throughout her entire body. Tears buns painfully behind her eyes, her breath become short and irregular. A cold icy fear grips her heart, plunging it down into her stomach where it settled painfully.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ichigo yells at Rukia, turning slightly so that he's able to block Orihime's view of the freshly dead Aizen and shield her body from Rukia.

"Sorry, it is necessary, you see, Aizen was waiting for Orihime to come home as he didn't get to finish where they'd left off. He attempts to shoot her, however, you jumped in the way and was critically injured, not enough to kill you my love but more than enough to injure to the point where you need surgery and is unable to point the blame on me.

"She attacks Aizen, killing in the name of self-defense, and then, so tortured by the death she commits suicide. Sounds pretty believable don't you think?" She asks them, leveling her gun at Orihime.

"Rukia, if I'm still alive in the end, wouldn't it make sense that I tell the police what really happened?"

"Oh no, no, no, I don't think so. Not if you want to protect Yuzu and Karin that is," she responds with a sickly sweet smile.

Fear encased Ichigo's heart as his little sisters came to mind.

"Stay the Fuck away from my sisters!" he shouted, moving to her. She pointed her gun at him.  
"Ah, ah, ahh. I wouldn't be too hasty Ichigo. All I have to say is that there is some insurance in play. If you even so much as hint that I was the one that did any of this, they will die." She said looking him dead in the eye, the look of utmost sincerity in her eyes.

"You bitch…"

"Names, names, names," she said waving the gun.

Orihime took a deep breath and turned around to face Rukia.

"Rukia, please…leave Ichigo and his family out of this. Its me who you want…not them, they're only little girls they have so much more to live for…I promise…he won't say anything."

"Orihime!" he exclaimed, turning around to face her.

Her large grey eyes met his angry and frighten brown ones.

Yes, he was frightened. But it wasn't in fear of his life; it was in fear of the girl that he loved so much, the girl that he was certain that he couldn't live without.

She grasped the material of his orange cotton graphic t-shirt, leaning her forehead on his strong, unyielding, warm chest.

"Please Ichigo…please…I-I can't rest knowing that something happened to Yuzu or Karin…to your father…to you,"

"Orihime," he said, reaching a hand up to grasp her face. "Nothing's going to happen to you…I promise," he promised her, searching her grey eyes for understanding. Tears escaped her eyes as she leaned into his hand.

"HEY!" Rukia yelled at them, she fired into the air, Ichigo dropped his hand from Orihime's face and stepped in front of her. "Flirting in front of me is not a smart idea," she threatens them.

"Rukia, why go through all this trouble? Why set up this elaborate plot to kill Orihime?" Ichigo asked, subtly backing towards the door.

"Well, actually, it wasn't always this elaborate. I wasn't actually supposed to get my own hands dirty. Aizen was supposed to kill her. But the stupid, pathetic son of a bitch decided to have a conscious. Instead of letting her drown, like a smart man, he jumped in and saved the retarded bitch,"

Orihime eyes widen, her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

She remembered that horrible day.

She remembers the fear.

She remembered the anxiety.

The hurt, the pain, the fear.

All of the thoughts that ran through her mind as Aizen tried to rape her.

"…you did this…" she whispered, looking down, her orange bangs covering her eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at Orihime.

"…You…did this…You brought Aizen into my life…again…" she accused, still not looking up. Her voice, as well as her body was shaking with emotion.

"You made my life a living hell…you're the reason why everyone here thinks I'm a slut…you're the reason he almost RAPED ME!" she yelled looking Rukia in the eyes, fire igniting her own grey orbs.

Rukia eyes widened, a sliver of guilt flashed in them before it was replaced with smug and hatred.

Ichigo spun around looking at Orihime, fear, anger and worry all melded together in his eyes.

"WHAT?!" he yelled, searching her eyes. But she was beyond looking at him; her eyes were angry and solely focused on Rukia. He spun back around to look at Rukia. "What is she talking about Rukia?" he demanded.

She didn't take her eyes off Orihime as she answered.

"Yeah…she's right. A few weeks ago I texted Aizen and convinced him to come here and mess up Orihime's perfect little life. But that wasn't enough; I wanted her to suffer more. So I amped things up a bit. I was sure that with a little pressure, she would break down and be committed once again…or at the very least kill herself…do us all a favor.

"But then it didn't go as I planned. A Certain…handsome, orange haired devil gave you all of the support that you needed to face Aizen, so…I decided to change things. Make him break to the point that he would become homicidal. How else did you think that you got all of those files on Aizen, learned of his familial background? That God was on your side and it was time for you to stop struggling? I knew that if you had some shit on his fucked up background that he would break and want to kill you.

"My mistake, I should have known never to send a incestuous, momma's boy to do a woman's job." She spat, glancing over her shoulder at Aizen. "He tried to rape you, for that and only that, I am sorry. However, I'm also sorry that he didn't kill you like he should have…he would've lived longer."

Orihime felt a fury gathering in her body. Never in her life has she ever felt so furious.

"You were my friend!" she accused her, disgusted.

"I was never your friend. I've always hated you. You took my sister from me! I think it's only fair that I ruin what was left of your pathetic life. You should have just stayed in America."

"No, Rukia…you don't understand what I've been through. How much I've suffered…my entire life has been nothing but suffering…and you…you made even my life…you made my life…worse than what it already was…how could you!?"

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Orihime shifted to a fighting stance. She unzipped her jacket, she didn't even bother taking off her light brown boots, thankful that she was wearing black wash skinny jeans.

This was it. This was her limit.

All her life she thought that her limit meant that it was time for her to die, however this…this meant…

That it was time to fight.

She arranged her fingers so that her knuckled jutted out.

She punched Ichigo in the back of his knees, hitting his pressure points; she crouched down and swept his feet from beneath him. Rukia's eyes widened a bit as she held on to the gun tighter, confused at this turn of events.

"Augh! Orihime! What are you doing?" he asked, grunting in pain as he made contact with the floor.

"Sorry Ichigo, but this is my battle, I refuse to let anyone take this bitch down other than me," she growled. She charged to a surprised Rukia. Astounded, Rukia shot at Orihime, the bullet whizzed by her shoulder, taking along with it some cloth and flesh.

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried out, grunting to get up, fighting against the locked muscles in his knees.

Orihime stumbled a bit, biting back a groan, it was only a flesh wound. she continued running to Rukia, making contact and tackling her on the carpet before she could fire another shot. The gun flew out of her hand and landed somewhere away from their fight.

The girls were a tangle of limbs and hair as they fought.

Orihime punched Rukia in the face and upper cutted her in the stomach. She grabbed both sides of her head and yanked it downwards as she forced her knee up, cracking Rukia's nose.

Rukia stumbled backwards, her hand on her face, trying to hold in the blood.

"THOU BITTH!" she exclaimed. She ran to Orihime, ducking under a punch and landing a few of her own in her stomach. She swept her feet from underneath her and sent a barrage of attacks in her face.

Orihime tried to block the attacks, but there were too many. She lifted her leg up, struggling to get it between them; she was able to kick Rukia off of her.

She pounced on Rukia, grabbing her head and banging it to the floor.

"I'm sorry for what I did to your sister. I truly am. But that doesn't give you…a...reason…to…do…what…you…did…" she grunted as she banged her head into the ground. Rukia used her palms to hit the sides of Orihime's arms, causing her to release her.

Both girls got back to their feet.

"You killed my sister, she was my best friend!"

"I'm sorry for that! But ruining my life isn't going to make her come back! Why can't you see that?!"

"Because the only thing that's on my mind is revenge!" Rukia lounged towards Orihime, gripping her long, orange locks. Orihime grabbed her hair and pulled as well. They smashed into the walls, knocking down pictures, knocking over the sparse knick knacks that decorated the tables.

"Rukia, you can end this! Just let us go! I promise, I'll forgive you!"

Rukia, using all of her strength, threw Orihime to the ground.

She quickly looked around and spotted the .44 Magnum lying abandoned on the ground.

She ran to it, scooping it up off the ground.

Orihime, discombobulated, sat up, her eyes widening when she saw the round barrel of the gun pointed at her head.

"I am ending this," Rukia breathed heavily, pulling the trigger.

"NOO!" Ichigo shouted, appearing out of nowhere, grabbing Rukia's hand.

The shot was fired.

Both Ichigo and Rukia's eyes widened as they looked down.

His stomach sported a dark red blotched that grew larger and larger.

He was hit.

!

* * *

_4 days ago._

_Orihime and Ichigo lied in Orihime's hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling, their hands intertwined._

_"So I decided…I'm going to become a doctor." Ichigo stated shyly yet with confidence._

_Shocked, Orihime shifted so that she was on her side, staring at his lightly blushing face._

_"Really?!" she asked excitedly. He nodded his head._

_"Yeah, I want to help people…I want to save lives…I want to be a doctor."_

_Giddiness and excitement coursed through Orihime. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the biggest bear hug she could manage. He smiled, allowing himself to be enveloped in her._

_"Ow, ow, ow," she moaned softly. She had only dislocated her shoulder, but it was still quite sore, yet, she refused to wear her sling when she could._

_"Is it your arm?" he asked concerned, shifting from her embrace. She pouted adorably._

_"So tell me, what made you decide to become a doctor?" she said changing the subject. "Was it being in the hospital all this time because of me?" she asked playfully, brushing his hair away from his forehead._

_"Well…It is because of you…" she stopped her ministrations, looking him in his warm brown eyes. "Orihime…you inspire me," he said._

_Her breath hitched at his confession, her face burned red._

_She looked away, ashamed._

_"Orihime…what's wrong?" he asked concerned. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes._

_"My brother…he said that to me once…when we first moved to America…he told me that I was the reason that he wanted to leave that house, that he wanted to better himself...He told me that I inspired him," she covered her mouth as her tears began their escape down her face._

_Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, holding on to her tightly._

_"I killed him Ichigo, I killed him and if you don't get away from me I'll kill you too," she cried, trying to pull away from him._

_She was poison. Everything she touched withered away, betrayed her, or died._

_She didn't want that to happen with Ichigo, she loved him too much._

_"Hey, Orihime…look at me," he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. using the pad of his thumbs, he wiped away her tears. She sniffled, her nose pink, her eyes watery._

_"Listen; there is no force on this earth that can remove me from your side. I will always be with you…always. There's nothing anyone can say or do, no not even you that can scare me away. I love you, and I will always love you…okay?" he stared in her large, sad, tear filled grey eyes._

_She closed them as she nodded, a small smile gracing her lips._

_He leaned forward and captured those lips in a kiss._

!

* * *

"…ICHIGO!" Orihime screamed, scrambling off the floor.

He staggered backwards, a surprised look on his face as he stared at Rukia. She looked at him in horror, dropping the gun.

"…I-Ichigo…" she whispered his name, taking a few steps backwards. That was a fatal wound. She only had meant to hit him in the knee or perhaps the arm...she loves Ichigo...she didn't want to kill him...she loves him!

"ICHIGO!" Orihime cried out, catching his falling form. She staggered under his weight, setting him down gently. "Ichigo," tears welled and fell from her eyes. She turns and glares at Rukia. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! CALL AN AMBULANCE! GO GET HELP!" she screams. Rukia just stares at her, shocked, unsure of what to do.

Slowly, she nods and looks around the room for her purse and phone.

Orihime turns her attentions back to Ichigo; she takes off her bright yellow jacket and pushes it to the gaping red, hole on Ichigo's stomach.

"You're going to be alright, you're going to be okay. Don't worry, help is on the way. Help is on the way!" she chants, trying her hardest to stay calm and positive.

But there's so much blood! There's entirely too much blood! He's going to lose it all!

WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD?!

He reaches out to her with a bloody hand, palming her cheek. She takes her own, bloodied hands away from his stomach and holds his hand that caressing her face. She closes her eyes as she leans into it.

"Ichigo…" she cries softly. "Why….why did you do it? I'm not worth it, I'm not worth saving," she cries, silently begging God to reverse their roles.

He coughs, it sounds wet and some pink fluids dribble out of his mouth.

"You are worth it Orihime…you're worth everything to me," he coughs again as she shakes her head.

"I told you…I told you that I was poison!" she sobs, her chest shuddering with pain.

"You're…not…poison…" he wheezed. "You're the best thing that…has ever…in my life…happened to me…and if given the choice…I wouldn't…change…a thing," he was engulfed in a coughing fit, the fluids, a dark red, spewed out of his mouth. Sweat formed along his brow, his temperature was dropping rapidly.

She shook her head vehemently.

"No, no…if only I wasn't born…if only you never knew me…none of this would've happened, you wouldn't have been hurt!" she cried. Her heart was beating erratically, fear encased her entire soul. She desperately, desperately, wanted to trade places with him. To trade her life for his is all that she could ever hope for in this moment.

"No…I…I rather that…that I die…right here…right now…than live a hundred years…without ever knowing you…" he wheezed.

"No, no, no!" she cried, shaking her head, her orange locks whipping about. She clutched his hand tightly as she felt his grip loosen.

His breathing slowed.

His heart rate dropped.

His eyes dulled.

"Ichigo….Ichigo…"

No response.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

**Kay, so I'm totes crazed for Pocahontas and that was my fave line in the entire movie, so if you read any of my other stories you might see that type of Influence.**

**So sorry about what I did to Ichigo. I'm evil and I really wanted to use that line. SO, please, please, please don't kill me!**


	25. Memorial

Hey guys, I have another chapter for you~~~

Thankyou for all of the alerts, reviews and for you everlasting loyalty!

Read, Review and Enjoy~~~~~

* * *

It was an oddly sunny day for such a terribly sad event. The turnout was bigger than anyone had expected to be. The church was so full that people were even standing in the back and alongside the pews.

Everyone was sad and miserable.

The saddest being, of course, the beautiful bright haired girl with deeply sadden grey eyes.

She spoke to no one; she sat next to no one.

Every time she thought about it, her heart shattered a millions times over.

She was like a machine. A broken, useless machine.

Her body felt as though it didn't work right, the screws and gears that kept her in motion were all out of whack. She kept her eyes trained on the serenely peaceful face of the beautiful boy in the coffin.

He was only a boy, his life cut painfully short…

Because of her.

This was her fault. This was all of her fault.

If only she hadn't been born, none of this would've happened. None of the lives that she ruined would've been so.

This beautiful boy could've lived longer.

He had such a bright future ahead of him. He would have accomplished so much, helped so many people.

Whenever she was in his arms all she felt was love. She never felt like a freak, never felt like a whore, slut, a dirt bag, a idiot.

She felt safe and happy and warm…she felt protected and that's all he's ever wanted to do was protect her.

Now who would protect her?

Everyone she gets close to either betrays her or ends up hurt.

Or dead it seems.

She's poison.

Orihime fingers the dark, silk material of her black dress that fell a few inches below her knees. The puffed sleeves felt too tight, the turtle neck collar of the dress felt too constricting.

She felt as though she was suffocating.

She stood abruptly, the tendrils of her orange hair falling in her face. Everyone stared at her, shock, pity, sadness and confusion filled their eyes.

She ignored them as she stormed out of the service.

A few people followed her, worried for her safety, her history of suicide was wildly known now. Something this traumatic is bound to be a trigger.

She storms outside to the fresh air, struggling for breaths as she collapsed on her knees, digging her black gloved hands deep into the fresh green grass.

Why was it so sunny? Why did the day look so damn cheery!?

She was dying on the inside! She was dying…yet…yet life was still going on…it was still moving, as if the world wasn't ending as they speak.

But that's just it…

The world wasn't ending…only…

Hers.

"Why…" she silently cries to herself. Her tears falling from her face, soaking the earth.

A shadow loomed over her. Slowly she looks up and her hearts stops in her chest. She couldn't hear anything. The only thing she could see were the eyes of the person she hated the most in the world at this very moment other than herself.

"Y-you…" she whispers to herself. She begins to breathe faster, her head swarming. What was she doing here?!

"YOU!" she screams, climbing up from her spot on the ground. "What are you doing here?!" she spits at the woman whom she hates with every fiber of her being.

"Orihime-"

"No don't speak! Don't you dare speak to me! Why are you here?! You don't deserve to be here! This is your fault! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" she screams, charging at the woman, clawing at her face.

They trip and fall backwards, tumbling in the soft grass.

Someone comes and pulls Orihime off the disgusting, vile woman.

"Augh! NO! NOOO! YOU DON'T DESERVE YO BE HERE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO MORN HIM!" she screeches.

She shakes off who's ever holding on to her and marched to the car she was certain the woman came in.

Luckily for her, it was open.

She popped the trunk of the car, fury controlling her actions as she dug into the truck, grabbing the heavy, black metal crowbar.

"LEAVE!" she screams, using all of her strength and grief, she swings the crowbar as hard as she could into the side of the car, leaving a huge dent, the paint of the car scraped off.

"LEAVE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she cries, bashing in the windows, decorating the vehicle with more dents and scratches.

She keeps swinging at the car. Using every ounce of strength that she could muster and more.

She moves around the car, breaking the headlights, the windshield, the taillights, denting the doors, stabbing the tires.

Her soft, delicate hands began to bleed crimson from the effort of holding on to the crowbar. Her long orange hair escaped her messily made bun, tumbling over her shoulders, into her face. Her arms shook with the strenuous effort from swinging at the car.

Everyone emptied the church now, staring at the grieving girl destroying the car.

They were all too afraid to go to her, fearful of what might happen if they gotten too close.

All except of one boy. One pale boy with green eyes and dark hair.

He grabbed the crowbar in mid-swing, stopping her motions. He wrapped an arm around her.

"NO, NO, NO!" she screamed, fighting him, not even taking the attention to see who he was.

He wrapped her in a deep hug, not saying anything, not sure how to handle her.

She beat at his chest with small fists, her tears soaking his suit.

Soon, she stopped beating his shirt and just clutched the material tightly, her blood staining the material of his clothes. He didn't mind. He just didn't want her to hurt herself anymore…he just wanted her heart to be healed. But he was sure that it could never happen. He was certain that she was broken for good now.

The woman, her enemy, came slowly to her, tears in her eyes. Slowly, she fell to her knees, next to Orihime, tears soaking her own black blouse.

"…I…I am…so…sorry," she cried. "I'm so…sorry…for everything…I am, I truly am…Orihime…the last thing I expect from you is forgiveness…but understand…that last thing I ever meant was to hurt him…" she cried.

"LIAR!" Orihime screamed, turning to face the object of her hatred. "You liar!" she cried, burying her face into her hands.

She was too tired to fight.

She was too tired to be angry.

She was too tired to hate.

She was just tiered, plain and simple.

She has been stop wanting to live. She was tired of always fighting.

Ever since she's been born that's all she did was fight.

It wasn't worth it anymore.

She didn't have a reason to live anymore.

Her white, shining knight was dead.

And so was she.

"…mom…" she whispered between her tears. "I'm so sorry...I killed him...I killed Sora...I killed him mom..."

Sora…I'm so sorry…I'll join you soon.

* * *

AHAHA! I know, I know, I promised you that I wouldn't do anymore back stories, but I felt that the situation called for it.

I hope you enjoyed this little head fake. I promise to try and update soon~!


	26. Rest in peace

**WOW! I'm like, only 20 reviews away from one hundred! But I doubt that I'll reach that many but that's cool, maybe some day...**

** Any who, Here goes the next chapter. I that you all enjoy. **

* * *

_Rest in peace_

_1 year later._

Orihime and Tatsuki stood at the grave, saying a prayer and lying down fresh flowers.

No tears were shed. After last year, Orihime became officially sick of crying.

She didn't let anyone pick on her anymore to the point of tears, not that anyone had the guys to after Tatsuki hung a girl off the roof for a full 12 hours and threatened to break the arms of anyone who tried to help. She actually did break the arm of the girl's friend.

No one tried to help after that.

Principle Urahara was oblivious to it all.

After that...incident, Orihime had a surprisingly easy year. Graduation was just around the corner, and she couldn't wait to finally be through with high school. She loved all of her friends but it seemed that her heart had been through too much and it was an enormous relief to be done with it all.

Besides, she'd been accepted to Tokyo University. She couldn't wait to get her degree in emotional psychology so that she could help other young girls, other kids who are having trouble dealing with life.

She couldn't wait to start helping people.

She stood, dusting the dirt off her pink and white flower print skirt. She adjusted her pastel pink cardigan, and tighten her ponytail.

"Hey guys. We thought that you might be here," Rangiku said, her arm wrapped around Gin's midsection.

A few months ago Gin had proposed to Rangiku. Surprisingly, she didn't like to show it off. The ring was quite impressive. A 10 karat gold band with a 14 karat traditional cut white diamond.

She didn't even wear the ring in her finger. Instead she wore it on a gold necklace he gave her on those very first anniversary of them being in a committed relationship. She said that while she wasn't quite ready to get married just yet. The fact that he worked so hard to get her the ring and the fact that he wanted to get married assured her that no matter where he went, and no matter how long he was gone, he would always come back to her.

Orihime had to smile at that.

"Hey Rangiku, Gin, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, a smile on her face as she stood to hug them.

"Why wouldn't we be here? We know what today means to you," Rangiku replied engulfing he in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you. That really means a lot."

"Orihime!" a pair of voices said in unison.

Yuzu and Karin both ran to Orihime and hugged her tightly.

"Yuzu! Karin! Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, but Karin has a few questions to ask you," Yuzu said with a bright smile, bumping shoulders with Karin.

Karin glared at her, Orihime only lifted a brow.

"Please don't tell me that the party started without us?!" Keigo exclaimed. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Grimmjow were behind him.

"It's not a party you asshats, we're at a grave site," Renji muttered angrily. He had officially moved in with principle Urahara and Yoruichi. His parents had come back, after months of leaving him to fend for himself. He had decided that they weren't worth the effort and stayed where he knew he was being looked after.

"Oh! You guys are here as well." Orihime stated surprised. A smile fought it way on her face. It made her more beautiful than what she was already.

"Yeah, a few more people are on their way as well," Renji supplied. "You know, one last get together before graduation."

"It won't be the same without Ichigo though," Keigo said sadly, looking down.

"Dick face! Have some tack!" Ikkaku growled, looking at Orihime, punching Keigo in his arm.

"Ow! Geez! What?! It's not going to be the same without him! I really miss that Orange headed asshole! Hey! Quit hitting me!" he shouted.

"I never did get a chance to fight him. I heard that he was the best in Karakura," Grimmjow stated, producing a beer out of nowhere and popping the tab.

"Well…he was the second best," Tatsuki stated, wrapping an arm around Orihime to comfort her.

"Are you guys talking about Ichigo?" Chizuru, surprisingly calm and normal for once in her life, said walking up beside Chad. He made his way over to Tatsuki and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Man, although he'd stolen my princess from me, he did treat her very well."

"I MISS YOU SO MUCH ICHIGO!" Keigo wailed. "I WANT TO JOIN YOU BUDDY!" he cried out to the sky.

"Will you please shut up!" Ikkaku shouted, all of his patience lost.

"Yeah, show a little class! Poor Orihime must be having a terribly hard time dealing with this and you're going around making a fool of yourself and sounding like a completely inconsiderate retard." Rangiku admonished him.

"Yeah, we all miss my big brother, but your whining about it isn't going to bring him back," Karin grumbled.

"But I just miss him so much! I never thought that he would leave us at such a young age," Keigo cried.

"Will you stop your damn whining?! You're making it sound as if I'm dead," Ichigo grunted, coming up behind him, Ulquiorra, Uryu and Nemu with him.

"Ichigo!" Orihime exclaimed happily rushing to him. He collected her in a bear hug, a large smile on his face as he placed a kiss in her hair.

"How was your Internship in America? I thought that you would come after graduation?" she questioned, unable to keep the giddiness out of her voice.

"Yeah well, we decided that we didn't want to miss graduation. Besides, I missed you too much," he murmured, giving her a deep kiss, one that she could feel down to her toes.

They could hear all of their friends whooping and clapping loudly.

They broke apart and Orihime blushed all the way to her hairline.

"So Ichigo, did you bring us back anything from America?" Keigo asked excitedly. Ichigo rolled his eyes, smiling, but took off his bag and lying it on the ground.

Kneeling, he unzipped it and produced a mug that stated, "I love NY"

"Really? A mug? You go to America and the only thing you bring me back was a mug?" Keigo asks, astounded.

"It's either that or a key chain," Ichigo stated bluntly.

"Thank you very much sir." Keigo stated walking away.

Ichigo dug in his bag and produced three small boxes.

He tossed two of them to Yuzu and Karin. He looked around.

"Where's Hinamori?" he asked.

"She's in the hospital. Yeah, when decorating for the end of year dance, Rangiku accidently knocked her off the latter and she have a broken tail bone." Orihime supplied, smiling brightly. Ichigo quirked up an eyebrow but didn't say anything further on the subject.

"Well, I guess I'll just visit her in the hospital and give it to her then," he muttered. Yuzu and Karin both opened their boxes. It was a golden necklace with their names on it.

"Oh big brother, it's beautiful!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin merely grunted.

"I would have preferred a hat, but thank you anyway big brother. I can give it to Torshiro and then it would be like stating that he's my property," Karin smirked.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Ichigo shouted, regretting that he'd given her a necklace. "I BOUGHT THAT FOR YOU NOT YOUR B-B-B…THAT WHITE HAIRED SHIT!" he shouted.

"Chill, you're wearing Orihime's necklace," she commented rolling her eyes.

It was true, the delicate gold necklace with Orihime's name hung around his neck, lying against the white cotton tee that he was wearing.

A vein popped out along his temple.

Orihime grabbed his, stroking the outside with her thumb. Like magic he was calmed down to an incoherent grumble.

He went back into his bag and brought out a shot glass set of 10 of the capitals of America. He tossed it to Rangiku.

"Oh Ichigo! You didn't have to get me anything!" she laughed happily, detangling herself from Gin to marvel at her present.

"Yeah well, also, congratulations on your engagement. I'm really happy for you two," he replied, digging into his bag again. This time, he pulled out a box of red and white Nikes which he tossed to Tatsuki.

"Wow, Ichigo, this is really cool of you, thanks" she caught the shoes, a humble smile on her face.

"She get shoes, and all I get is a damn mug?!" Keigo exclaims, whining once more.

"Can it Keigo, I was thinking about a but plug for the hole in your face because you kept calling me every single day!" Ichigo snarled.

"I was only concerned, you know, with what happened last year and all-"

"Keigo, seriously! I'm praying for an anyerisum right now! Between you and your annoying sister_"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to kiss her and make everything official!"

"How many times do I have to keep telling you?! I was drunk!" Ikkaku yelled.

"Whatever man, you weren't that drunk," Renji scoffed, folding his arms.

"Hey! I'm not the one sleeping with the teacher!" Renji went completely red like his hair, a flustered and angry expression on his face.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HER! I'M JUST CRASHING AT THEIR HOUSE AND IT WAS ONLY ONE WET DREAM!" he shouted.

"Yeah whatever man, at least now we know you're not gay," Grimmjow grunted.

Ignoring them, Ichigo reached into his bag and pulled out some sunglasses, handing them to Renji and Grimmjow. He gives a mirror to Yumichika, a t-shirt for Chad and Chizuro, a cap for Ikkaku, and a jacket for Ulquiorra.

"Man, I never knew Ichigo to be so generous," Rangiku stated, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, it's like, ever since he was shot by that big ass bullet he's become a different man," Renji laughed.

"Seriously, how was it someone as small as Rukia was able to handle a .44 Magnum, that's some serious fire power, she really wanted to kill you Orihime," Grimmjow stated, putting on his shades.

"Her brother believes in a gun collection and the .44 was her favorite," Ichigo stated, wrapping an arm around Orihime.

"Shit! How did you survive that?" Grimmjow questions.

"Jeez! Have a bit more sympathy!" Karin said disgusted. "My brother was hurt, really bad; the last thing he and Orihime probably want is to relive the event," she seethed.

"She's right," Uryu commented, locking hands with a very shy Nemu who left her father to go to America with Uryu. They had become an official couple after Uryu helped her get emancipated from her crazed father. "We're already at a cemetery, let's not stain the moment of Ichigo's rare generosity with talk of his accident."

"Speaking of generosity, where's our gifts from America from you!" Keigo accused Uryu.

"I wasn't expecting everyone to be here, so I had your gifts delivered to your homes," he stated simply, using his index finger to push his glasses up his face.

Keigo grumped but said nothing further.

Ichigo tightened his grip around Orihime as he remembered the intense therapy that he had undergone afther the bullet was removed from him.

"I didn't survive it," Ichigo said quietly, looking at the ground, his grip on Orihime's body becoming tighter and tighter. "I was legally dead for two minutes, before they jump started my heart." Everyone looked at him, completely silent as the fact that their friend, some of whom he had known for years, would have been gone from them forever.

This was a sobering thought. Especially for the burnt orange haired girl who had lost so much in life. If she were to have lost Ichigo, she was certain that she would have been forever broken beyond repair, unable to ever be whole again for a part of her would have been forever lost.

She reached up and grasped his arm, leaning back against him.

Ichigo was in a coma for a week after he was shot. It was the worst week of her life, never knowing if he would wake up, if he would remember who he was, if he would have irreparable brain damage.

But he woke up.

_Orihime sat in the chair of the hospital room. For the past week it was as if that chair were a part of her. Seldom has she left it to sleep, eat, change her clothes or even use the bathroom._

_Isshin and Tatsuki urged her to leave, to take a break. She knew that the bags under her eyes were monstrous. But she did not care; she couldn't find the will to care. The only thing that mattered was that he wakes up. _

_He needed to wake up. _

_No more little girls should ever have to grow up without an older brother, she thought of Karin and Yuzu. He meant the world to them and she simply couldn't bear it if she took that away. _

_No parent should ever have to bury their child. _

_No one should have to wallow through life with a chunk of their heart missing. _

_She reaches over to grasp his hand tightly, tears slipping out of her eyes. she's been crying so much, she doesn't even notices the difference between crying and not crying anymore. _

_She looks over at his closed eyes. His orange eye lashes gently dusts his face. _

_He looked so beautiful and peaceful as he slept. The silent rise and fall of his chest…if only he was only sleeping. _

_A painful ache swept through her chest. She closes her eyes tighter as a fresh bout of tears overwhelms her. _

_This man which she loves so much, whom she holds so dear to her heart…how could she have let this happened to him? What is wrong with her?_

_She must be underserving…she must be truly unworthy of anything good ever happening to her in her life. _

_She paused. _

_She couldn't be certain, because she was so deep down into her own self-hate and pity, but it almost felt as though…_

_There it was again! She could feel his hand moving, as if it was tightening around hers. _

_She looked up, her face stained red with tears, yet her eyes completely wide and alert. Hope began to dawn on her face as she looked at her hand, which was being weakly grasped. _

"…_Ichigo…" she whispered so softly that even she could barely hear. _

_He moaned incoherently, his eyes moving beneath the lids. His head began to move, shifting and rocking ever so slightly, as if he was fighting off a nightmare. _

"…_I-Ichigo…Ichigo?" she calls to him softly, scrambling out of the chair, still clutching his hand. She moves until she is standing directly above him. The tears roll off from her face and lands on his. _

_Slowly, his eyes crack open, they flutter as he takes in the brightness of the room. His chocolate brown orbs meets her grey ones. _

"…_Orihime…?" _

Orihime has never in her life been so grateful than when Ichigo woke up. When they deemed that he would live.

She holds on tighter to his arm, grateful for the memory.

"Hey Ichigo, I didn't see you bring Orihime anything from America," Rangiku said, looking at the couple.

"Yeah, what gives with that? Did you find some new ass in America?" Keigo commented.

Ichigo detangled himself from Orihime and looked on the ground. He found a small rock, about the size of his palm, and threw it at Keigo, hitting him square in the face. The boy fell backwards, clutching his bloodied nose, whining loudly.

"Ew," Rangiku commented, using her leg to shove Keigo away from the rest of the group as if he was trash.

"Hey Red, high school isn't over yet, are you sure that you don't want to…" Grimmjow stopped his sentence as Gin was suddenly by his shoulder, his eyes narrowed to slits, an evil grin plastered on his face.

He gently touched Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Please…continue…" he stated slowly. Big droplets of sweat formed along his brow. He cleared his throat and said nothing more.

"For you information, I did bring Orihime something back," he stated.

He turned to Orihime. Just seeing her breath-taking smile was enough to fill his heart with joy and elation. "However, this present isn't from America."

He knelt down.

Orihime's eyes widened to saucers, she sharply inhaled her next breath and held it.

He reached into his pocket.

Her head began to swarm as her heart beat raced faster and faster. She couldn't take her eyes off the orange haired boy, she bit down on her lip as tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

He produced a tiny black box.

She heard all of her friends gasp, tiny sounds of noise could faintly be heard. She couldn't distinguish who was who's. she didn't care.

He opened the box, and a beautiful, princess cut diamond lied inside.

"I wanted to do this in front of you brother," he said, looking over at Sora's grave then brought his eyes back to hers. "This belonged to my mother…she was the sun that our family would revolve around. And now…ever since I met you, you've become the center of my universe. I already died for you once and I would do it a million times over again. Please, Orihime…will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breaths as they awaited her answer.

"…No…"

They all gasped shock. A horrified look crossed Ichigo's face.

"I'm just kidding, YES! Of course I'll marry you!" she dived into Ichigo, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

His own heart was beating furiously in his chest. For a moment when he thought that she had said no, his world around him began to crumble. It was as if he had several heart attacks all at once.

But she said yes.

SHE SAID YES!

He was, officially, the happiest man on earth!

He wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller, plush frame.

Faintly, they could hear their friends clap and cheer.

"KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS," they chanted as they clapped. No doubt this chant was started by Rangiku. Well, you didn't need to tell Ichigo twice.

He pulled back from her, looking her into her beautiful grey eyes, which were overcome with tears of happiness. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

It was as if he swan in a river of gasoline and walked into a burning house. Every single nerve in his entire body was lit.

His hand felt for her long, silken tresses, coiling it about his hand as he pulled her hair, forcing her head backwards, for deeper access so that his tongue was able to thoroughly explore her mouth.

They broke apart, the catcalls, and whistles from their friends filled the air with noise.

Orihime blushed, looking into Ichigo's devilish eyes.

They stand up, and he pulls her into his warm embrace, as if he's unwilling to ever let her leave.

This man…this man was someone who she is going to spend the rest of her life with.

She had been through a lot of hell to reach this heaven.

And she couldn't wait.

* * *

Now be honest, did any of you really think that he was dead? Come on, Dame, dame (which i think is tell me in spanish)

Well, what do you think? I really want to know. I only have two chapters left. One is an epilogue the other is a special treat for sticking with me so long. Phew!


	27. Special Treat

**Hey, I was going to wait until later in the week to upload this, but I guess I can do it now. **

**Clarification: In chapter 25, that wasn't Ichigo's funeral, It was Sora's. I probably should have made that a bit more clear. Sorry. Well, the point of that whole chapter was to fool you into thinking that it was Ichigo's funeral until the end. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Well here is your special treat. You guys deserve it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was hours before they escaped their friends.

Well, you very well couldn't call it escape because they were thrown out of the cemetery for fighting and causing an overall disturbance to the resting place of the loved ones of others.

It was all Rangiku's and Yumichika's faults in the first place.

"_Oh my little girl is all grown up!" Rangiku squealed, rushing over to Orihime and embracing her in a bear hug. _

"_Thank you Rangiku. Hey! We're both engaged now!" Orihime exclaimed. Both busty girls jumped around excitedly. _

_Chizuru, seeing a prime location opportunity, sneaked over to the girls and held on as she jumped with them, her face a red and a nose bleed present. _

"_Chizuru off," Tatsuki said, kicking the girl on the ground, disgust on her face. "Chizuru that was low, even for you. You're starting to be worse than Keigo," she yanked her thumb towards him, whose own face was red and his arms were outstretched as if to join the women. _

"_Yeah, no offense Chizuru, but the last thing I want to do is get felt up by someone who isn't my Gin," she said detangling herself from Orihime. _

"_Says the wannabe prostitute," Yumichika commented._

"_Excuse me, what was that?" She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Yumichika, a look of hatred on her face. _

"_Seriously, what are you going for, top hoe at the pimps and hoes convention Rangiku? We're at a cemetery and you're disturbing all of those who want's to lie in peace."_

"_Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that my girls were offending Karakura's resident drag queen!" _

"_Oh you are just jealous because I am able to carry myself with class and dignity and dress like I matter. You on the other hand, just look like a sad trashy clown." _

"_Says the MAN who wears more make up than all of the girls here combined!" _

"_You prematurely peaked bitch!"  
"Son of a cross dressing whore!" _

"_Eat a dick you hag!" _

"_Bring it Tranny!" _

And on and on it went, ending with Ikkaku and Gin pulling them off one another and them being expunged from the cemetery.

They walked slowly, strolling hand in hand to Orihime's new apartment.

After what happened, the little old land lord didn't feel that it was safe having Orihime live in that apartment. So she moved her to the one that was directly below it.

Orihime was extremely grateful for it. She felt that she would be able to forget all of the horrors that happened a year ago. It also solved the mystery of if all the apartments looked the same.

It turns out that they did.

Orihime pushed the key in through the lock.

She didn't get a chance to turn before Ichigo pressed her up the door, forcing her around so he could devour her mouth.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she released a low moan into his mouth, clutching his face and opening her mouth wider as his tongue plunged deep in to her mouth, exploring each and every crevice.

His hands went to her shoulders and pushed her cardigan down, off her shoulders, revealing the milky white smoothness of her skin.

He broke apart from her, looking her in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you so much. I can't believe I'm going to marry you," he breathed. Just hearing those words excited her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, capturing his lips. He places one hand above her head on the door frame, bracing himself as he used the other to wrap around her waist, closing the remaining space between them.

Dropping his hand from the door frame, he placed it on her thigh, hiking her skirt up so that he could caress the smooth skin that lied underneath.

"Oh God, you don't how much I missed you," he moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss.

Her chest moved rapidly along with her heart. The kiss left her light headed. She fought hard to regain her thoughts and knew faintly that there was something that she should be doing.

He covered her mouth again, taking the time to suck on her lower lip. She could feel her underwear become wet; the heat began to build in her nether regions.

He hiked her skirt up higher, massaging the skin of her thighs with his rough calloused hands. She melted under his touch, feeling the pressure build in her stomach and lower.

She broke from the kiss, panting heavily, tossing her head back as her brain was assaulted by various sensations.

He attacked her neck and cleavage area. She shudders, her mouth dropping open releasing a loud sound as he nipped the hollow of her throat. The feeling went immediately to her groin.

"…Oh Ichigo…I've…missed you…as well…" she pants heavily, barley able to get the words through.

His hands move from her outer thigh to underneath, lifting her up with ease and wrapping her legs around his torso.

She clutched his hair tightly, placing her mouth over his, moving her lips against his in a desperate manner.

He groans into her, pressing her tighter up against the door, rolling his hips into hers. She gives a soft cry mixed together with a moan of pleasure. He smirked into her mouth, repeating the motion. She releases a gurgled moan, her brain a wreck with emotion.

She couldn't believe that she was going to marry him.

She was going to be the Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki!

The thought sent all sorts of shivers and excitement rushing throughout her body, traveling south towards her womanhood.

She could clearly feel his jean clothed erection pressing against her.

Orihime moved her body, trying her best to move her hips. He closed his eyes and groaned, squeezing them tightly.

"Uh…oh my God…O-Orihime…please s-stop that-Oh God! O-Orihime…babe…ORIHIME! FUCK!"

He tensed up, all of his muscles clenched tightly as an incredibly warm feeling overcame him.

He slumped against Orihime, breathing heavily.

She stopped moving and looked at him questioningly. Shame colored his face red.

"Did you just-"

"Yes," he groaned into her neck.

"But normally-"

"It's been a while. Like, 70 days, and your skin is so soft, and you were kissing me like you were and moving your hips against me and…I'm sorry," he said defeated.

She covered her mouth with one hand, trying to stifle a giggle. He groaned louder.

"Oh God, please don't tell me your laughing," he groaned.

"I'm sorry Ichigo, I won't laugh," she said. She bit her lip and looked away from him, squeezing her eyes shut.

She couldn't help it, a giggle erupted from her chest.

"Oh man," he groaned louder.

"I'm sorry. I so sorry, but I…I can't help it. I'm just so incredibly flattered…that…that I caused that." Her voice drops down to a seductive whisper as she nudged the side of his face with her nose. "You have no idea how that makes…me…feel…"she whispers into his ear.

He raises his head, looking her in the eye. She kisses him on his nose, moving down to his lips, giving him a sweet, lingering kiss.

"You always cause it," he murmurs against her face. "This time it was just…premature."

"I know," she purrs, nuzzling his neck. He still hand her pinned against the door, her legs wrapped around him. "I also know that you're not done," she captures his ear lobe in her mouth, coating the flesh with her saliva, grazing it with her teeth.

A shiver races down his back, he moved to ravage her mouth.

She places a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Could we maybe, go inside? I don't want anyone to catch us like they did at the park…or at tanabata…and there was the school beach trip," she listed off the many times she and Ichigo were caught in comprising positions.

He silenced her by capturing her lips in a kiss.

His hand released one of her thighs, fumbling with the door. He finished unlocking it, and pushed it open.  
they stumbled through the door, Ichigo kicked his shoes off and made his way to the couch, collapsing on it, his newly fiancée pinned underneath him.

He seizes her mouth in his, running his hands through her hair.

Their lips moved together in a fiery tango. Their bodies explore each other, clothes loosen and become undone.

She tore into the thin material of his t-shirt, ripping it from his body, admiring his Adonis like sculpted muscules.

Her fingers grazed the scar on his stomach where the insanely large bullet tore into his skin.

A twinge of guilt stabbed her heart every time she saw the scar.

She still couldn't believe that he took a bullet for her.

She couldn't believe he was willing to die for her.

She brought her eyes up to his, staring into his incredible brown eyes. She could tell that her own grey eyes were sad as they tended to be whenever she saw his wound.

He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss.

He moved from her mouth down to her chin, across her neck and to her cleavage. He reaches down to the edge of her shirt and lifts it up over her, his hands immediately traveling to her bra.

She stops him, wiggling out from underneath him.

Surprised, his eyes widens as she makes her way off the couch. He scowls at her, a low growl emanating from his chest.

She smiles at him, and slowly takes off her skirt, standing in only her light pink lace bra and hipsters. Slowly backing away to her room, waggling her fingers as if to say, 'come and get it'.

Needing no further instruction Ichigo leapt from the couch, and chased after her. She turns, giggling loudly as she races to her room.

He tackles her to the bed, pinning her arms to her side kissing her neck and shoulder.

He moves down her neck to her back, leaving light butterfly kisses along her spine to the top of her butt. She shudders violently, her core heating impossibly hot.

She turns her head to meet his lips over her shoulder. His hand goes down to his pants, expertly removing them, freeing himself.

He turns her to fully face him, his hand sneaking around to the back of her bra, quickly unclasping it. He pushes her down on the bed, a smirk covering his face as he takes in her breasts.

"Hello girls, long time no see," he mutters climbing atop her, taking one of her large breasts in his hand, tweaking the pink peak. She squeezes her eyes shut; throwing her head back as her thighs tightens around him. A delicious, mind-blowing pressure was building in between her legs that cried out for attention, begged for it like a sinner would for salvation.

She could feel his hot and ready member mere inches away from her moist, heated cavern. Her thoughts begin to become jumbled; the only thing that broke through was lust.

He caught her breast in his mouth, rolling the peak in his teeth. She cried out, her hand moving to his back as her finger nails embedded themselves in his back.

All thoughts were banished from her mind; she never wanted this mind-blowing pleasure to ever end. He continued his ministrations on her other breast, effectively ceasing any thought that she could ever have.

Somehow, probably when he was working her breasts, he had removed her underwear and his as well.

Slowly, he enters her, filling her up, stretching her past her limit until she feels him in the deepest part of her. She moans him name loudly, her muscles clenching tightly around him. He grunts, feeling himself tense up.

Slowly, he begins to move inside her, spreading her legs wide and holding on to her thighs to brace himself. He begins to pick up speed, moving faster and harder inside of her, his hands hold on to her thighs tightly, his fingers digging into her incrediably soft skin.

She mewls, her breath hitcihing, her chest moving wildly with his movements.

He begins to thrust into her hot, wanting core harder, grunting with his mistrations. A sweat forms along his brow.

He bends over her, still moving, and wraps an arm around her waist, lifting her up on his thighs for deeper penetration.

Her mewls become louder, much louder, as she bounces up and down on him.

She throws her arms around his neck as he pounds away into her.

He drops her back down on the bed, falling above her, using his arm to brace himself on the bed as he viciously rolls his hips into her.

She feels the familiar coil wounding tighter and tighter in her body, becoming impossibly tight. She could feel her orgasm in reach, the white light was just beyond the horizon. Just a few more thrusts…

Every single last muscle in her body tensed tightly, her mind has completely left her body.

She faintly feels Ichigo come to his own orgasm seconds, perhaps minutes, she really couldn't count the time, and her mind was officially obliterated, after hers.

He collapsed next to her, breathing heavily, his mind just as gone as hers, his muscles jelly.

After a few overwhelming minutes, Orihime gathered enough strength to turn around and face her beloved, a smile plasetered on her face.

His eyes were closed, a small grin decorated his face. She reached out with two fingers and gently stroked the side of his face, grazing the top of his very soft, very moist lips. He peeked at her through one cracked eye, his smile turned into a smirk.

He quickly captured her fingers in his mouth. She gasped, not knowing what to do but also unable to pull her hand away.

She felt a familiar stirring in her loins as he coated her digits in saliva, nipping the tips with his teeth.

She closed her eyes, very suddenly her mouth became parched.

Reclaiming her fingers, she moved from the bed, only to be stopped by Ichigo's hand on her bare butt.

"Who said that you could leave, I'm not done with you yet."

!

* * *

"Augh!" Orihime cried out, her nails scraping against the tile of her shower as her boyfriend, no, her fiancée, repeatedly pounded into her from behind, the piping hot water from the shower scalding their skin. She couldn't even feel the water; she couldn't feel anything save for intense carnal pleasure. She was bent over, her hands out before her on the pale blue tile of the shower wall.

Her wet hair clung to her face and back, the loose locks whipped back and forth. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her mouth hung open as she grunted loudly, sounds resembling his name escaping her throat.

His fingers tightened around her hips as he drove into her, the water and the friction of their fast paced moving bodies causing a loud, wet sound mixing in with their grunts. He was having the damn hard time trying to remember his own name. He was pretty sure it sounded something similar to what she was grunting out. Her inner muscles clenched tightly around his rock hard member, she pushed back against him, meeting his every thrust.

Orihime released a scream as she neared her climax, her mind drawing blanks as to how this started.

After an afternoon and almost full night of mind numbing sex, she woke to sore muscles and feeling sticky and sick all over.

With Ichigo still sleeping peacefully besides her, she gently detangled herself from him and made her way to the shower, turning on the hot water and stepping inside.

She let the hot water rush over her sore skin, taking her loofa and gently massaging her inner thighs where it hurt the most.

After a few minutes, the curtain to the shower was pulled back and there stood her orange haired boyfriend. No, her orange haired fiancée, in his full, naked glory, his morning hard on intact and a smirk on his face.

"Who let you escape?" he growled at her, stepping into the shower pinning her to the wall. His throbbing red member poked her in her stomach. Immeadily, although she was immensely sore, she was turned on and she could feel the heat gather in her groin.

"Oh…um…I-I was just taking –a-a shower," she stuttered, her eyes wide, her heart beating rapidly with anticipation.

He leans over her until his forehead was touching hers, his voice a low rumble. "That wasn't my question," the water pelted his hair, making it wet and fall into his eyes. One of his hands moved up to her face, capturing her chin and bringing her mouth to his.

The kiss was over as quickly as it started.

It left her dazed and confused. He backed away from her, grabbing her loofa from her hand, he began to scrub her back, moving her hair to the side.

She was confused at this sudden change of events, and slightly disappointed.

She turned her back to him so that he could have better access to her back.

He scrubbed her shoulders, her neck and her upper back.

The he began to move southward.

Feelings and desires began to stir in her nether regions as he moved lower and lower. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. She squeezed her thighs together in reaction to stir he was causing.

Before she knew what was happening, he had her bent over and was entering her from behind.

"Oh God! Ichigo!" she cried out as she climaxed.

He pulled out of her and turned her around so that she faced him. Her eyes were clouded over with elation. He pressed her against the wall, their bodies coated in water, the steam clouding their vision. He leaned over her and viciously ensnared her lip, his hand went to her thigh lifting it up as he presses against her, kissing her lips with a bruising force.

They lips fight for dominance as their faces move against each other. Her hands moved to his hair and face, her mouth opened wide to consume more of him.

He reaches down with his other hand and lifts her thighs around him. She locks her feet around him as he inserts himself inside of her already abused core.

With the driving force of a wreck ball and the speed of a jackhammer, he pounds into her, placing one hand on the tile to brace him.

She could feel herself winding up in a familiar coil, her jelly muscles tightening. Her mind, which was previously destroyed mere minutes ago, was completely annihilated.

He plunges into her relentlessly, grinding up against her as he moved. He could feel her inner muscles clench tight as she approached her second orgasm. He could feel her nails dig into his skin as she came closer and closer.

After a few well-paced thrusts, he felt her cum all over his rock hard member, her hot juices coating his already well lubricated package.

He felt his mind go blank and his mouth drop open as he came himself, spilling his seed into her hot and wanting core. His fingers dug into her thigh, the other pressed hard against the wall. Every single muscle in his body tensed tightly as every nerve was set ablaze.

After what felt like forever, he unclenched. His sound and vision returned to him as he became limp inside Orihime.

He pulled out of her, a breathless smirk on his face. She winced. Their "shower" had only serve to increase the pain she was already dealing with.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, a intense, all-consuming pain radiated from her vaginal cavity and thighs. She nearly collapsed on the floor groaning.

"Babe…are you alright?" Ichigo asked, concern and pride battled in his voice. She rolled her eyes, a grimace on her face.

"Sure…just…a teensy bit sore," she replied, showing him the increment of soreness with her fingers.

He scowled, obviously not believing her.

Reaching out, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist as he stepped out of the shower towards Orihime.

"Yeah well your tolerance to pain must shit because it looks like you can barely walk," he grumbled lifting her up and carrying her to the bed room. He stopped noticing the shape of the sheets.

That probably wasn't sanitary.

"Oh Ichigo! I feel it again, the little green men are watching us from outer space!" She rambled tensing up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo mumbled as he looked around for some place to sit her. Spotting a nearby chair close to the window.

"Well call it a mysterious power, or female intuition, but ever since I moved here I could always feel the little green men when they came to visit me. They would always come at the worst time though, when I was busy, like when I was in the shower, when I'm changing clothes, sometimes when I'm using the toilet…" she rambled on and on.

However, that got Ichigo's attention.

"What that hell?" he said, looking at her, an orange eye brow raised in question. His hair was still wet and plastered to his face. She thought he looked utterly sexable with wet hair.

She reached out to push it away from his face, biting her lip.

He stared into her eyes, quickly casting them aside to look out the window, hoping that people weren't outside yet so they could christen the window.

His eyes widen when he saw some creep with binoculars, his hands down his pants his view directly into Orihime's window, which was large enough to see into the entire room and the shower when the door was open.

"Son of a bitch!" he snarled, red hot fury coating his body.

He left Orihime, charging for the front door.

Not caring for his shoes, he threw it opened and ran to the edge of the balcony of her apartments, jumping off and landing on the ground with bone shattering impact.

He charged towards the pervert.

Orihime, confused, turned to the window to see what had Ichigo so worked up.

There was a man with binoculars looking into her window…his hands was moving insanely…fast.

Oh God.

Mortified, she screamed as she turned from the window, covering herself with her hands.

She rushed to the bathroom to grab a towel to cover herself.

Shyly moving back to the window, her hands clutching on to the towel for dear life, she gave a peek.

She saw that Ichigo had made it to the man, had him on the ground, and was beating the guy, probably to near death.

Oh dear.

He only had a towel on and she could say for certain that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Oh Jesus, Joseph and Mary.

There goes his towel.

* * *

There's only one chapter left. The epilouge. I haven't even begun that just yet, but hopefully it will be up soon.


	28. Time Skip

Hey Hey Hey! It's the final Chapter of the story. The very first one that I've ever finished! Amazing right?

Thankyou all so much for reading, and reviewing and everything! You guys really rock and this has been really great. I hope this ending does the story justice!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Year one After Proposal: Wedding**

Orihime heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

Jitters and nerves nearly paralyzed her body.

She could barely hear what the priest was saying over the sounds of her own heart trying to break free.

This was happening.

It was actually happening.

She looked into those beautiful brown eyes, and everything was peace.

He smiled at her and she blushed, her heart rate speeding up once more.

They have been together for over two years now.

Still, when she smiled at her, she would blush and her heart would race.

"I, Kurosaki Ichigo, take thee Inoue Orihime, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

A tear escaped down her perfectly made face.

Then another.

Soon she was crying. However…

She couldn't stop smiling.

A panic look began filling Ichigo's eyes. His hands moved from hers to her shoulder.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

She started to become hysterical. Everyone in the church was nervous.

"I-I just love you…I love you…so…much…I'm…so…happy…" she cried.

The panic left Ichigo's eyes as he closed the remaining space between them and embraced her in a hug, gently stroking her back.

There were cheers in the church, and a chorus of "awns" as well as laughter.

"Let's just get through the rest of the ceremony, kay?" he murmurs so that only she could hear.

She nods in his chest.

Pulling away, he brings his hands up to her face and wipes the tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

He leans down and gives her a small, reassuring kiss.

"Hold it now, you're supposed to wait until I give the say so," the priest chuckled kindly, ensuing a laugh out of everyone.

Sniffling, Orihime said her vows, smiling through her tears, her eyes on Ichigo.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Now, you may kiss the bride."

Ichigo leaned to kiss her; however, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, surprising him and everyone in the church.

Except Rangiku, who told her before the ceremony started, to do such a thing.

"Woo Hoo! That's what I'm talking about!" Rangiku shouted from the side.

They pulled back, Ichigo was a bit dazed.

She smiled shyly at him.

A grin spread across his features.

That's just life with Orihime.

She always kept him on his toes.

* * *

**Year Two AP: Christmas with the Ichimarus.**

They arrive at Rangiku's and Gin's home a few minutes later than anticipated.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo and Orihime! I'm so glad you guys could make it." Tatsuki stated hugging them. "You two looked…great?" she tried to say enthusiastically. But in all honesty she wants to laugh.

They honestly looked like twins wearing matching green, read and whit sweaters. Orihime wore a wool black skirt and boots.

The orange hair, matching clothes, yeah, they were total twins.

Tatsuki had no doubt in her mind when she saw Ichigo's scowl, that Orihime had forced him.

"I'm making cookies if you want to help Orihime."

"Oh I would love to!" She turns to Ichigo and stands on her toes to kiss his cheek. He grabs her waist and chin and forcefully kisses her on her lips.

"Be back soon," he murmured.

She nods, smiling and follows Tatsuki.

"Yo Ichigo, over here!" Renji calls out.

Ichigo moves to where all of the guys were congregated.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Grimmjow asks a feral grin on his face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" Ichigo grunts, sitting down. Grimmjow is wearing a red apron and bakers hat.

"Hey, I'm cooking, you…you just looked like Christmas just puked all over you."

"Yeah, were you and Orihime wearing the same thing?" Keigo asks, grinning.

"So what?" Ichigo asks defensively.

"So what are we doing?" Orihime asks once she enters the kitchen.

"Cookies and Vodka shots!" Rangiku says excitedly.

"Rangiku, you know that we can't drink! We're all light weights," Momo whines.

"I'm not," Orihime raises her hand.

"I'm NOT!" Ichigo growls.

"Dude, you are totally whipped, for sure." Keigo insists.

"Keep it up Keigo. You're going the right way for a busted face." Ichigo threatens.

Keigo swallowed thickly, frightened beyond words.

"Well I'm not afraid to say it." Grimmjow grins widens as he looks Ichigo in the eye, "You are whipped by your girl. I bet you can't even jump without her telling you how high."

"You wanna bet?" Ichigo growls.

"You wanna bet?" Orihime asks Rangiku.

"Oh sweet heart, it's so cute that you think that you can out drink me. But that's not going to happen. I'm a pro, and you…you barely have a drink as it is."

"That's only because you've never met me when I used to drink. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra can tell you that I can hold it down."

"Geez, when did you become so competitive Orihime?" Chizuro asks a glint in her eyes.

"I think it's Ichigo. He's rubbing off on her." Tatsuki concludes.

"A test then! To see who can drink five shots without becoming piss sloppy drunk!" Rangiku announces.

"You're on!" Orihime says, slamming her palms on the counter.

"You're on!" Ichigo growls, palming the table and standing up.

"Well let's take this outside! That way you can use the snow to ease you bruised face!"

"More like your bruised ego. After I'm done with you, you won't be able to talk shit about anyone!"

"I can't wait to feel your flesh crushed beneath my fist!"

"Shut the fuck up and let's go!" Ichigo snarls.

"Let's go!" Orihime shouts, as she and the other women downs their first shot. She turns her cup upside down, and moving on to the next one. Soon, her five shots were done.

Momo only did one and she looked as though she was about to vomit.

Tatsuki did three and she slumped against the refrigerator to hold herself.

Chizuru did all five, however she began to take her clothes off, screaming that it was hot.

"Easy peasy!" Rangiku smiles, unfazed.

"Lemon squeezy," Orihime smiles.

They pour five more shots.

They down them instantly.  
"I can do this all day honey bunch!" Rangiku laughs, her cheeks were red.

"Wow, I never knew drinking with you would be so much fun!" Orihime laughs, her cheeks red as well.

"It's too hot! It's much too hot!" Chizuru screams, running from the kitchen, in only her undies.

Rangiku and Orihime's eyes widens in horror.

"Oh no!"

"Get her!"

They run out of the kitchen after Chizuru, who makes a brake for the living room.

"Chizuru!" Orihime shouts.

"Chizuru?" Ichigo questions as he sees the partially nude girl streaking across the living room towards the door. Orihime and Rangiku not too far behind her.

"You guys don't move!" Rangiku shouts as she passes by.

"What the hell was that?" Renji asks.

"That, my pineapple headed friend, was bobbies." Keigo supplies, his nose pouring blood.

"Oh man! That's sick!" Renji exclaims as Keigo's blood spill on to the table and his reaction to seeing a partially nude Chizuru evident.

All of the guys move away from Keigo, laughing at his situation.

What a strange Christmas it was.

* * *

**Year Three AP: Run**

Karin and Toshiro sat outside of her home, their hands intertwined.

"So what are you going to do now that you're done with college," she asks him.

He shrugs, "I don't know, I guess…do you hear that?" he draws his brows together as he listens hard for the sound.

"What do you mean?...Oh…what is that?"

"It sounds like…Orihime…"

Sure enough the orange haired bombshell comes running around the corner, her face panicked, and her eyes tight with fear. She's screaming at them.

"Karin! Torshiro! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Run please! He saw the texts on my phone! I'm so sorry! PLEASE RUN!"

Karin eyes widen and she turns to Torshiro.

"Run!" she panics, already knowing what had gone down.

She scrambles up from her spot on the ground and move as fast as her feet possibly could.

Torshiro looked after her, confused.

He turns back to Orihime and sees Ichigo running in a steady pace behind, anger on his face. Once he sees Torshiro he becomes livid and surpasses her.

"YOU LITTLE WHITE HAIRED SHIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Torshiro's eyes widen as he scrambles up and run very quickly after Karin.

"Ichigo please! Calm down, they were only talking about it! She said she wasn't ready!"

"I'M GOING TO BASH HIS SKULL IN!"

"Orihime you promised you wouldn't say anything!" Karin yelled back at her.

"He saw the text were you thanked me for the condoms! "

"ARUGH! YOU WILL NOT BE USING THEM ON MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ichigo roared.

Torshiro couldn't say anything. He had passed Karin and Ichigo was hot on his tail.

Both Orihime and Karin stops to catch their breaths.

Panting heavily, Orihime looks to Karin, her eyes sorry.

"I'm really sorry," she apologizes.

"So am I. Torshiro injured his knee in last week's soccer game. I don't think he can run for much longer."

"Actually it gets worse Karin," Orihime said shyly, looking like a sorrowful puppy at Karin.

"What?"

"The only reason why I was ahead of Ichigo was because…" she closes her eyes and took a deep breath. "He called your dad."

"Shit! Torshiro!" she yells as they both resumed running.

* * *

**Year Four AP: Phone calls**

"Hello?"

"Is this Orihime Inoue?"

"It's actually Kurosaki now, I'm married."

"Congratulations. But I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh no…what is it?"

"Your mother has passed away."

"…"

"I'm very sorry for you lost, but we need someone to oversee the funeral proceedings and release her body to."

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How…did she die?"

"She had liver cancer. She has been battling it for almost 5 years. Also, were you aware that she had a son?"

"Yes, Sora Inoue. He died 7 years ago."

"No, she has another one. Akihiko Inoue. "

Orihime nearly dropped her phone. She braced herself against the wall.

"We were asking if you wanted to take him under your care or-"

"Give him to me."

"Excuse me?"

"My brother. Give me my brother. I'll take care of him."

"Okay, well, we're going redirect you to child services and then you can fill out all of the necessary paperwork."

"Okay thank you."

Orihime listens as she is put on hold; the music was of a jazzy nature.

She heard her call waiting beeping.

"Hello."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Orihime…"

She nearly drops the phone. Her heart plummets from a great height, and then it resumes its rapid beating.

"Why are you calling?"

"…I…there…I just have a question…all I want is an answer and I promise…you won't ever hear from me ever again."

"…"

"Orihime?"

"I'm listening."

"Why? Why did you let me go? Why did you lie to the police?"

Orihime sighed and ran her hands through her long orange hair.

"Because…I don't know…I just thought that…I don't know…I ruined your life."

"I ruined yours as well…I tried to kill you. I actually killed someone."

"I know…Rukia; I don't know why I did what I did. I honestly don't. The police were asking questions and the lie just fell from my lips without any thought or concerns."

"But I could have come back. I could have killed you or him."

"I know. But you didn't. You went to China. And you never interfered again. I figured that we just had an agreement that we would stay out of each other's lives."

"…If I had killed him…would you have told them the truth?"

"…I honestly don't know."

* * *

**Year Five AP: The one.**

"This traditional farmhouse has eight large rooms, including sculptured transom. Three large Earth-floor rooms, a formal entrance, God quarter and kitchen workplace. The rooftop tiles are carved with the family's own insignias. Many closets, two toilet rooms, one spacious bathroom. Large kitchen with traditional wood-burning ovens and cooking facilities. A palanquin and others, including a traditional rock garden, koi pond, stone lanterns, stone basin, fancy pine trees, and more.!" the realtor exclaims as she shows them the house.

Orihime trembled with excitement. She shakes Ichigo arm, her nails digging into the fabric of his clothes. "This is it! This is the house Ichigo!"

"Well wait now Orihime, this house is nice, but it's pretty expensive."

"I know, but between the money my mother left me and the money your father gave us for our wedding present we can totally afford it!"

"I thought you wanted to save that money for a rainy day?"

"Ichigo! This is our future we're talking about! There's enough space here for me, you, Akihiko and children of our own!"

Ichigo thinks about that. Since Akihiko came into their life they've been looking for a house for where they would stay permanently. This, however, was a bit spacious and a bit pricey.

He looks into her large grey pleading eyes and he knew that he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine, at least let me see if I can talk her down a few thousand," he grumbles.

Squealing, she stands on her toes and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"You are the best husband ever!" she squeals.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm going to go talk to her."

Ichigo leaves his smiling bride to try and haggle the price of the house.

Orihime walks around the inside of the home, her hands glides along the walls.

She could see her and Ichigo and Akihiko here. She could see them raising their family here.

This was the one.

* * *

**Year Six AP: The Park**

"Akihiko don't play in the mud, last time I brought you home dirty your sister nearly had an aneurysm."

"But I can play in the mud and not get dirty!" the little dark haired boy whined.

He stares at the little boy.

Orihime says that he looks like an exact replica of her older brother.

She said that they have the same hair, facial structure and expressions.

Ichigo's eyebrows draw together. "How do you suppose you're going to do that?"

The grey eyed boy frowns and looks at the ground, trying to calculate how to play in the mud without getting dirty.

"Exactly, now come on, you can play on the jungle gym."

"Okay!" the little boy exclaims running to the colorful play place. "I'm going to crawl to the very top and jump off and fly like Batman!"

"Whoa now, firstly, Batman can't fly. Secondly, I'm pretty sure that if you jump off you're going to break something. I don't want Orihime thinking that I don't know how to take care of a simple 6 year old."

"I'm 7."

"Sorry, 7 year old."

"Where is she? I wish she took me to the park instead of you. You're mean…and you look funny."

"Not as funny as you would look after my fist…"Ichigo takes a deep breath. Threatening a child isn't very productive or farther like. "Orihime went shopping for the baby. So it's just you and me little one."

"Oh lucky me," the boy scowls.

"That's my line."

"My sister is really pretty. My mom use to say that to me all the time. That she was really pretty." The boy takes on a sad tone, kneeling in the grass and playing with the dirt. For such a young kid, most of the time he was really serious and recluse.

The social workers said that it was because he basically had to take care of himself while he watched his mother waste away to nothing.

Ichigo felt bad for the kid and in a way they shared something.

They both feel in love with Orihime and her kindness.

They both lost their mother much too soon.

"Mom said that her biggest mistake was not being a better mom to my big sister and brother. She said that by the time that she got better, big brother was dead…and big sis was too far gone. So when she found out that she was pregnant with me she left dad and went home to live grandpa.

"He died and left her a lot of money. She tried finding big sis to give some to her, to apologize. But she didn't know that she was married. But then she got really sick and I had to take care of her. I had to watch out for mom. She died and left me alone. But then, I got big sis and she's really pretty and she makes me feel so that I don't have to worry. Like there's always someone watching out for me and I can just be…normal."

"Kid…" Ichigo felt bad for the little guy. He's been through so much, and this was the most that he's ever shared with him.

"But I guess everything has to have a catch." The kid looked up, a devious look on his face.

"What do you mean? There's no catch in your living with us. You don't have to do anything and we don't want anything from you."

"No the catch is that I have to live with big, stupid, ugly face like you!" he laughs and runs away.

The kid tended to be an ass when Orihime wasn't around and Ichigo couldn't forgive that.

"You little punk! I'm going to show you what your body looks like inside out!" Ichigo threatens running after the kid.

While chasing after Akihiko, Ichigo trips over a rock and lands in a puddle of what he prays is mud.

"I wonder if big sis will get mad when you come home dirty," Akihiko laughs.

* * *

**Year Seven AP: Private Time**

"Orihime you hear that?" Ichigo asks her as she cuddles up next to him in the bed.

"No…I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. There's peace and quiet for once. No screaming babies, no Akihiko and his annoying friend."

"Hisao isn't annoying," she protests.

"Yeah, well he isn't making goo goo eyes to your wife," he murmurs kissing her hair.

"Oh…Oh…" her voice deepens as he kisses her neck. Heat coils in her stomach. "Don't you have finals tomorrow?" she asks, her eyes rolling shut.

"Yeah, so I need to relax and there's only one way to do that." His hand moves to her chest, caressing it.

"Oh…Ichigo…" she sighs.

She hears the one of their twins crying on the baby monitor. Ichigo stops his ministrations.

"I'll go," Ichigo volunteers, breaking away from Orihime.

He makes his way to the babies' room and sees that Mamoru is crying.

"Oh, come on little man, don't do this," Ichigo coos to the child picking him up. "You don't want to wake up your sister do you? Besides, you're kinda ruining my game. Don't you want more brothers and sisters besides Akihiko and Aya?"

The brightly haired child cries are soothed and he is quickly put back to sleep.

Finally, he can get back to Orihime.

Upon entering the room he sees Orihime curled up with Akihiko, reading him a bedtime story.

He wants to fall his knees and rip his hair out.

Instead, he calmly walks into the room and asks what's going on.

"Akihiko wasn't tired so I suggested a story."

"Have you tried counting sheep? Normally at 100 hundred you fall asleep."

"I can't count that high!" he whines.

Ichigo stalks over and lifts the boy throwing him over his shoulder despite his and Orihime's protests.

"Now is the best way to learn," he grunts as he carries him to his room.

He throws the boy on his bed.

"You know I'm just going to go back in there."

"I'll give you 20 dollars if you don't."

"40."

"What the hell? You're only 8, what do you need with 40 dollars?"

"Sunglasses, so I don't have you look at your ugly face!"

"How about 30 dollars and I don't knock your lights out?"

"Fine," Akihiko agrees.

"Okay, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"I want it now."

"What, you don't think I'm good for it?"

"No, I can practice my counting with the money and maybe that'll help me sleep."

"Fine!"

Ichigo marches down the hall, across the living room to the master bed and digs in the closet for pants with money in them.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asks.

"Searching for some money. I…uh…Akihiko is going to practice his counting."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, your wallet is on the dresser."

Ichigo dashes from the closet to the dresser. "Thanks babe, you're amazing!" he calls as he rushes to Akihiko's room.

"Here's the money, don't bother us! Only take the agreed amount!" he yells, tossing the boy his entire wallet.

He rushes back to the room to see that Orihime wasn't in there

"I'm in the bathroom, getting ready!" she calls to him in a sing songy voice.

He does a fist pump, something that he's picked up from her, and starts looking for candles.

The baby monitor goes off.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he shouts, rushing to the room.

It's Aya, their little miracle child.  
They didn't even know that they were having twins until she was born.

She was wailing loudly.

It took an considerable amount of time before she was put back to sleep.

Ichigo makes his way back to his room.

He sees Orihime in dark purple very skimpy, very sexy lingerie.

A feral grin spreads across his face as she motions him to come closer.

"Oh you are so going to-"

The monitor goes off.

"Really!" he shouts.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I'll get them."

She dons her robe much to his disappointment, and leaves the room.

He falls on the bed, exhausted.

When she comes back, he's asleep.

* * *

**Year Eight AP: Surprise.**

Ichigo drives home, exhausted.

Between work, classes and his family, he virtually had no time for rest and even less time for sex.

They days had begun to blur together and he really couldn't tell what day was what.

Aya and Mamoru were one now and they've been walking around everywhere, getting into worlds of trouble.

Double trouble is what he has started referring to them as.

They were always together doing something evil and sinister.

Aya was like her mom, she had beautiful grey eyes that were large and innocent, yet they concealed the deviousness of her brain. Ichigo was certain that she was behind nearly all of the actives that she and her brother does in an effort in Ichigo's opinion to cause him frustration.

However, whenever she comes to him, her eyes wide and sad, and points to something to convey that she wants it, he could never resists. Like her mother, she always had her way when it came to him.

Mamoru was a lot like himself. Of course the hair, the eyes and the reclusiveness. The only people he ever let hold him was his mom and Isshin.

Why Isshin Ichigo would never know.

He only ever played with Aya when they go to the park and he tends to get in fights easily with other children.

And then there was the head trouble maker of them all.

Akihiko.

He had Orihime wrapped tightly around his little 9 year old finger.

She does absolutely everything for the little boy, and she always takes his side in an argument.

Ichigo loved the little boy as if he was his own, but he was much too devious and much too arrogant for his own good.

Sometimes they have their moments, like that time they ran from the police, or the time they fought those middle schoolers who were peeing on graves.

But most of the time, they just argued and fought for Orihime's attention.

Ichigo parks the car and sluggishly climbs out.

He languidly makes his way to the front door and notices that something is amiss.

It was quiet. Much too quiet.

The lights were all off although it was only 7.

Automatically, he assumed the worst.

"Orihime!" he shouts, throwing the door open.

Renji pops up next to him and shouts surprise.

Ichigo, on reflex, punches Renji in the nose, breaking the cartilage.

"Oh no! Renji, are you alright!" Orihime exclaims, rushing to the bloody nosed man.

"Let me have a look at it," Isshin says, making his way through the crowd.

Renji tilted his head back, blood dripping everywhere.

"Thu broth my dose, thu assthole!" Renji cried out.

"Sorry man, I thought my family was in danger."

"Theally? Thell I think my famthlily thin danger. Leth me brathe thur dose!"

"You don't even have a family."

"Now Renji be still, I'm going to push your nose back in place."

Aya and Mamoru come running in front. They stop seeing all of the blood on the floor.

"Way to go buttface, you broke his nose on your birthday." Akihiko laughs.

"Okay Renji one, two, THREE!"

"AAHHHHH GOOODDD! THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

"Renji! Don't say fuck in front of my fucking kids!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime admonished.

"Sorry."

"Surprise Buttface," Akihiko laughs.

* * *

**Year Nine AP: Role Model**

"No, you're not going to the arcade!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you need to finish your homework!"

"It's not due to next week! Get off my case!"

"No, you need to keep up with good habits, so do your damn homework!"

"It's only for an hour! I'll get to it when I get to it!"

"No, you'll get to it now! Go to your room, you're grounded!"

"Don't tell me what to do your overgrown, rotten strawberry!"

"Akihiko, please…"Orihime interjects.

He looks at her, anger on his face and then turns and storms off to his room.

"Why doesn't he listens to me?! He's been with us for 4 years and he stills treats me like shit! Why doesn't he respects me like he does you?!"

Orihime moves to the coffee table, a smile on her face as she picks up a piece of paper and hands it to Ichigo. "Oh Ichigo, I think he respects you a lot more than you realize." She grins widely as she hands him the paper.

"What's this?"

"Akihiko's homework that you two have been fighting over for the past half hour. It was on his desk in his room."

"You were snopping in his room?"

"I wasn't snopping!" she defends herself.

He looks at the paper and starts reading.

_The guy I admire is a superhero. No not a superhero like Batman or Superman. Nor is he a hero like firefighters or policemen. He's much more than that. He goes to school full time, while also having a demanding full time job and family. He and his most beautiful wife took me in when I had no one else. He treated me just as if I was family although we are not. And although I am mean to him, he still treats me like his own. _

_Although his hair and face is weird, he somehow has managed to make the most beautiful and kindhearted person in the world fall for him. I think it was his kindness, bravery and unbendable sense of justice and moral code that she fell for. I like to argue and fight with him because it is great fun and he always make the funniest faces. _

_To me this man is like a friend, a brother and a father all rolled into one. Ichigo Kurosaki is a man that I admire and I cannot wait to grow up and become more like him._

"He…he admires me?"Ichigo asks, touched and astounded at the same time.

She nods, "Yes, he does. Haven't you noticed? He's been dressing like you and wearing shirts with the number 15 on them."

"I…haven't actually…so that little brat actually admires me…"

"OH, AND YOUR FACE LOOKS LIKE THE BACK END OF A HORSE BUTT!" Akihiko shouts from his room.

"That bastard!"

"Ichigo!"

"Sorry."

* * *

**Year Ten AP: Anniversary.**

Ichigo rushes home, excitement on his face.

9 years.

It's been 9 whole years since they have been married.

And although a lot has changed, it's as if nothing has.

He stills feel insanely, crazy in love with her like when he first saw her.

When he kisses her, it's like he's been doused in gasoline and set ablaze.

He still bends to her every command, willing to do anything to make her smile.

If anything, he loves her more and more each and everyday.

He should be frighten, for he will surely perish and suffocate beneath such love.

But he loves her, pure and simple.

He loves the fact that she's brought Akihiko into his life.

He loves the fact that she gave birth to their twins, Aya and Mamoru.

He loves the fact that she works hard to help teens overcome hardships, even if they sometimes have to board them in their house.

He loves the fact that she keeps him on his toes each and every second of the day.

He loves her for being her natural, beautiful, wonderful, quirky self.

He irrevocably loves her.

He rushes into the house, announcing his presence.

"Oh Ichigo, we're in here!" she calls to him.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, we're just finish making popcorn!"

"Don't worry. I made some regular movie theatre butter!" Akihiko calls to him.

"Thanks!" Ichigo loved his wife and his children. But they eat some very weird things that he just doesn't have the stomach for.

He moves into the living room, taking off his coat and shoes.

Plopping on the couch, he gives a kiss to Orihime, and ruffles Akihiko's hair.

"Here's the popcorn."

"Thanks. So what are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast."

"Ohh, that sounds interesting."

"You've never seen it?" Orihime asks him.

"No, is it any good?"

"It's about a beauty who falls in love with a disgusting beast. Kind of like you two." Akihiko explains.

"Do you think you can find your way home if I leave you in a forest?" Ichigo threatens.

"Bring it on old man. I'll have you knocked out flat before you know it!"

"Boys, boys please. The movie is starting." Orihime shushes them.

"Oh, that reminds me. Aya, sweetheart, could you grab daddy's bag from by the door?"

"Yay!" she shouts as she rushes to the door, dragging his bag along the ground.

Digging into it, he pulls out a brightly wrapped box.

"Happy anniversary Orihime." He says, giving her the present.

"Oh thank you honey, you wrapped it so pretty this time!" she exclaims.

"…Yeah…I wrapped it…"

"Your present is in the room. I can get it for you if you want?"

"SHhh! The movie is on!" Aya complains.

"Sorry!" Orihime apologizes.

Ichigo and Orihime moves closer together. She folds her feet beneath her and leans her head on his chest. He wraps an arm around her body.

All three of their children sit on the floor in front of them, intently watching the film.

Orihime could help but to be happy.

It's all that she has ever wanted for so long.

The princess, who had lost her knight in shining armor, has found her prince.

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
